


Vintage

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-04 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 80,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Thrust nearly 4000 years into the future, former exile Meetra Surik takes a young man under her wing.  Follows "canon" for a long, long time in a galaxy far, far away.





	1. Medical Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tano and Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254897) by [FireflyFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/pseuds/FireflyFish). 



> Finally, Star Wars AU! Ok this will have a few major arcs. The first will be before episode 1 and inspired by Tano and Kenobi, the second will be episode 1 and inspired by No Galaxy for Good Jedi, the third will be episode 2 and clone wars and inspired by the Jedi Shmi AU, the fourth arc will be episode 3 and possibly beyond. This will take a long, long time so please be patient! 
> 
> Bold also indicates a different language (like huttese or droidspeak) that the POV character can understand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEDI MASTER MEETRA SURIK, recently time-displaced, awakens on CORUSCANT. Meanwhile, OBI-WAN KENOBI, desperate for mentorship, finds his path...

Meetra blinked once, twice. She willed her eyes to adjust to the lighting, but they refused to be compliant. She sunk into the Force, letting its gentle tune lull her back into sleep, but it would not. The Force felt different, sounded...clearer? Lighter? She couldn't say for sure. She stretched her senses, her mind settling around the room.

"This isn't the Ebon Hawk..."

"Ah, Master Jedi! I see you're awake," Someone swept into the room, but Meetra's eyes refused to cooperate and she blinked harder. "You were out for quite some time."

"I...I was...?"

"Indeed. I'll have the nurse bring you some water. Do you need anything else?"

"Ah, yes...do you know where my...stars, where am I?"

"You're on Coruscant. You, Master Jedi, have been asleep for a long time."

"I...I have?"

"Yes, a Republic archaeology team to Hoth picked up your craft. You've been frozen for...well, you'd have to tell us. But your equipment seems to be nearly four thousand years old."

Meetra's heart stopped as her eyes finally cleared.

"Don't know how you managed it, but it must be the will of the Force. Anyway. Anything I can get for you, Master Jedi? A name, perhaps?"

Meetra looked up to see the man tapping diligently at his datapad.

"Meetra. Meetra Surik. Is my droid here?"

"Yes, I'll send it by."

"Him."

"I see. I'll tell him you're good for visitors."

"Thank you."

With that, the man swept out of the room and Meetra looked around. To her right was a datascreen full of her vital statistics, and next to that was a dresser with her robes and 'sabers on them. She stretched out, feeling Coruscant alive, and full of Light. Jedi! Alive and well and filling the Temple. Meetra could have cried. She reached out with the Force, pulling the three blades to her, when the door opened.

* * *

"Now, Senior Initiate Kenobi, please be very respectful. The patient has been frozen for it seems a very long time, so none of your intrusive questions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Nurse Adaline. I understand."

"Good," Nurse Adaline nodded, standing back up. Obi-Wan was lucky to hear him continue under his breath, "at least the brat will be gone soon."

Somehow it seemed the whole Temple was breathing a sigh of relief that Senior Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi was leaving for Bandomeer soon. No more scuffles with other initiates and padawans, no more heated debates over what was right, no more toxicity or pressure...

He tried once again to breathe, and imagined a cool river sweeping away his resentment. It would be good to leave, Obi-Wan thought, to be away from all the competition. He'd be a farmer, and that would be that.

So he took the tray of food, tapped the antique droid model, and said, "please, if you'd follow me."

The droid whistled sharply and let out a short blat, then nudged him with its treads. So he went. Maybe this patient they had dug out of the Hoth ice would be friendly. But it was too late for him now. His destiny, by will of the Force, was set.

* * *

"Pardon me. I have some food and water if you'd like. I also have brought your droid." Meetra looked up from her 'sabers to see a young man, maybe twelve or so, enter her room, T3 following behind him.

"Ah, thank you. T3! It's good to see you."

 **It's good to see you as well, master,** T3 bleeped, his ocular sensor flashing brightly. **I see your nap didn't help your baggy eyes.**

"T3!" Meetra exclaimed, glaring at her droid. She could hear the undercurrent of his laugh.

"What did he say?" The boy piped up, pulling up a wheeling table and draping it across Meetra's lap, laying the bowl of stew and jug and cup on it.

"Oh, he's just being snarky."

 **I'm telling the truth**.

"Are you?"

"Eh-hem," the boy coughed into his hand, and raised his eyebrow. Meetra glared at her droid and he let out a short bark of laughter.

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Meetra Surik. Former Exile, current Master."

"It is nice to meet you, Master Surik. I am Senior Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Oh, please don't call me that. Just call me Meetra. The little droid there is T3-M4, but just call him T3."

"Ah. A pleasure, T3." Obi-Wan turned and bowed. "Pardon me, Master, but I don't recognize your name. How long have you been out of the Temple?"

"Well..." Meetra closed her eyes, gripping her lightsabers tighter. "Apparently it's been about four thousand years."

"Four thousand! I'm so sorry, Master. I'm sure your old friends are with the Force now."

"Yeah...I'm sure they are." Atton, Mical, Mira, Brianna, Bao-dur, even Mandalore and HK...no way they could be alive. "I don't know why I was here, but...I was..."

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan scooted forward a bit, eager.

"I was looking for Revan."

"Wait...Revan? Then...you can't be..." Obi-Wan backed up, and Meetra smiled.

"You...you're the Exile? We learned about you in class."

"Oh? What'd they say?" Meetra closed her eyes and leaned back, taking a gentle sip of water. 

"Not much. That you helped Revan in the Mandalorian Crusades, then saved the Republic after the Jedi Purge. Then you disappeared. The Jedi that you taught went on to become the Lost Jedi, and saved the Order as a whole."

"Mmm. Always weird to hear about yourself like that."

"I imagine."

They were silent for a bit, until Meetra spoke again. "Say, Initiate Kenobi..."

"Please, call me Obi-Wan, Master."

"If you call me Meetra."

"Will Master Meetra suffice?" Obi-Wan looked up through long bangs of russet hair.

"Sure. Say, Obi-Wan..."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

* * *

Obi-Wan's heart stopped. 

"Well, I turn thirteen in three days."

"And since you're still an initiate..." Master Meetra trailed off, and smiled sadly.

"Please, do not pity me. I'm told it is still an honor to go to the Agricorp."

"No, that's not it, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I sense great potential in you, Obi-Wan. I'm just sorry I could not help."

"There is nothing you can do, Master."

"Ah, just one of my flaws," Master Meetra shrugged, and Obi-Wan relaxed. "I see something and I want to fix it. Regardless, Obi-Wan, how about a deal?"

"Y-yes?" 

"While I sit here and recover, why don't you stay with me? If only for a while. Tell me what I've missed these last four thousand years."

"Of course. I do not have much better to do. My old...friends...have all but forgotten me now, and with only three days left..."

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. In exchange, I'll teach you some things."

"Like what?"

"The Force. I was a Jedi Master, you know."

"O-oh! Thank you. I'm not sure what good it would do," Obi-Wan held his arm, bashful.

"You would toss aside free knowledge?" 

"Well...hm. Alright. First, why do you have three lightsabers?" Obi-Wan held himself back from pointing, and when he reached out with the Force he felt her presence.

"Oh, well - ah. Yes, my Force presence. I was a wound in the Force for a while. All of Malachor V on my shoulders..." She pulled at her blonde braid, eyes downcast. "Well, it healed. But it's quite unexpected. But my 'sabers!" She held up one and activated it, a bright green blade emerging.

"This was my first lightsaber. I built it myself with my first teacher, Master Kavar. You could say it represents my beginnings."

She set her first 'saber into the air, floating in the medicinal air. She lit her second one, a double-bladed one with a pale silver blade. "I made this one during my travels after the Purges. It has a unique crystal that I have a bond with, and grows with me. It reminds me to stay in the moment." That blade went floating as well, two hilts circling idly. 

Obi-Wan tried very hard not to be impressed at her level of control.

"And this one..." she activated the last one, a short lightsaber with a deep blue blade. "This was my Master's short 'saber. I got it after he died. It reminds me to look to the future."

"And you know how to use them all?" Obi-Wan blurted, hands flying to his mouth. He could hear T3 deet-deeting, and Master Meetra made a face.

"Come on, T3. Yes, Obi-Wan, I do know how to use them. I am a master in all styles of lightsaber combat with a single 'saber, dual 'sabers, and the double-bladed lightsaber."

"Wow."

"Wow's right. Regardless, I can't show you them all in three days, not while I'm laid up in bed."

"Ah." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Pull up a chair, Obi-Wan. What would you like to know first?"

"Well..." And he did so.

* * *

"Master Meetra." Meetra looked up from her datapad, trawling through the news. The past two days had brought a lot of discussion with Obi-Wan, and she so desperately wished she could help him. But she was still stuck in this bed while the techs did tests. And there in front of her was Obi-Wan out of his Initiate robes and in a pair of trousers and a tunic, a rough-spun back thrown over his shoulder.

"Ah, Obi-Wan. I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yes, Master. I begged the captain to let me say goodbye, but he was quite eager to leave..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come here, will you?" Meetra spread her arms wide and Obi-Wan moved closer, unsure.

"Give me a hug, Obi-Wan. I'll miss you. You're a new friend, and, well..."

"Alright." And so he obliged. Meetra closed her eyes and felt with the Force. She saw the faint bond stretching between her and Obi-Wan, almost overshadowed with the strong link between her and T3.

"Remember, Obi-Wan. Keep your mind on the here-and-now."

"I know, Master," Obi-Wan let go and stood up, brushing his hair out of his face. "I will miss you, Master. I wish you the best."

"You as well, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you." 

He stood a bit taller and Meetra felt Kreia's call and _saw_. A shining Light with a great destiny. 

"And may the Force be with you as well, Master Meetra." Obi-Wan bowed and walked out, chin held high.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried to hold back his tears, and could not. He could hear T3 beeping sadly to his master, and he dashed off.

* * *

"Well, Master Surik," Adaline read off the datapad with one hand as he helped her up with the other, T3 quickly coming to her assistance. In the months since she had woken up she...she hadn't come to terms with all of her friends being gone, but she had meditated. It had helped a bit. But she missed Obi-Wan too, now.

"It seems the Jedi Council wants to see you. Do you need any assistance?"

"I think standing would be a little difficult. Do you have a cane I could use?"

"Of course."

So with one hand on her cane, one on T3 and her sabers dangling from her belt, she set off in familiar and unfamiliar territory.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up from the droid he was fixing. Bandomeer was...

Well, it wasn't fun. Being a farmer was tough and hot and sweaty and...

And he missed his friends and Master Yoda and strangely Master Meetra.

"Hey! Kenobi! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" A farmhand shouted at him and he grumbled tiredly, reaching back into its guts. 

"Now, what did Master Meetra say about repair? Yes, that's right! Let them speak to you!" And he whistled his best and the droid responded, and he let out a gentle smile.

* * *

"Master Surik, it is good to see you are up." Master Windu's voice seemed to boom across the tile of the Council Room, but Meetra's mind was in the far, far past. All she remembered was the center stone, now gone, and her lightsaber stuck there.

"Yes, thank you, honored Masters of the Council. It has been some time."

"Some four thousand years, hmm?" Yoda chuckled. "Older than me, hmm?"

"I wouldn't say that. I am still biologically about thirty, I think."

"I see," Master Sifo-Dyas nodded, stroking his beard. "Tell us, Master Surik. Do you think you are ready to serve the Order and Republic once again?"

"Of course. Why?"

"We have an assignment for you. There has been some activity on Bandomeer, and we are sending Master Qui-Gon Jinn to see what is going on," Master Windu levitated a 'pad to Meetra, who took her hand off of T3 to catch it. "And we would like you to go with him and keep an eye on him. He has been acting oddly recently, and we do not wish for any disturbances."

"I understand, Master."

"But, as well will Qui-Gon be watching you, Master Surik," Yoda banged his gimer stick on the floor, the crack echoing through the room and Meetra held back her trauma. 

"I understand, Master. I will do as follows. When does the transport leave?"

"At 0600 hours tomorrow morning. May the Force be with you, Master Surik." Master Windu crossed his arms and Meetra took that to mean the conversation was over.

"And with you as well, honored masters." She bowed and tapped T3 on his dome. He nodded and helped her leave, into the future.

 **Isn't Senior Initiate Kenobi on Bandomeer?** T3 whirred, and Meetra nodded.

 **Yes, but he's not an initiate anymore** , Meetra whistled back. "T3, do you know if I have a room yet?"

 **Of course, Master Meetra** , T3 burbled, and projected a small map in front of the duo. Meetra blinked, looking for the beacon where she should go, and sunk into the eddies and currents of the Force. She heard the Council's whispers, the clash of lightsabers in the training salles, and the calm diligence of a group of younglings in meditation practice.

"Well, T3...on we go to our next adventure. Who knows what it will bring?"


	2. Mission to Bandomeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetra does a very good job at disrupting Sith plans, and makes some new friends.

Qui-Gon stared apprehensively at the woman across from him. They were taking the shuttle down to Bandor, and so far this so-called Jedi Master hadn't said a word to him, and had just whistled and beeped at her droid. It was a very old, outdated model, but she showed quite some attachment to it. Qui-Gon grumbled to himself; despite how many had labeled him a maverick he did hold some tenants of the Code quite closely. 

"My apologies, Master Jinn," the woman finally spoke up. She bowed in her seat, one hand still holding onto the cane. "I was just establishing some bases with my droid, T3. Can't have him accidentally insult someone and send the mission off course."

"Mm."

"I don't believe I introduced myself, to which I apologize. I am Meetra Surik."

"And as you know, I am Qui-Gon Jinn. Thank you for coming Master Surik, but I fail to see why you are here."

"The Council could tell that you have a personal attachment to this mission. I also hacked into the files and saw that the summons was addressed directly to you."

Qui-Gon scowled, "That seems vaguely illegal."

"Since when is hiding the truth illegal? Even if I had not, a padawan could see that this case is personal."

"And?"

"I have no qualms with it. Consider me an observer. After all, how much help can one woman still dependent on a cane be?" She thumped the object in question against the floor of the shuttle, and a wry grin crossed her face. The droid produced a few notes in ascending pitch and Master Surik laughed.

"Yes, T3, I do still need your assistance. Just be prepared for trouble."

"Trouble?" Qui-Gon echoed, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "What makes you think that?"

"When has any mission ever been peaceful?" Master Surik looked smug at this, but he nodded his assent.

"Indeed. Supposedly we are here to help peaceful negotiations between Offworld Mining and the Arcona Mineral Harvest Corporation."

Master Surik scowled, "I am guessing that neither of them are fully interested in preserving the environment or locals. That's where we come in?"

"Succinctly put."

"Hm."

They were quiet the rest of the flight.

* * *

Meetra breathed in, deeply, and felt the Force _flow_ through her. Like stardust traveling across the celestial depths, life ebbed and flowed between her and the grass, the wind, the Meerian population a ways away, and down to the insects in the ground. She heard the miners' songs as they did their work, the datapads tapping as business flowed. She breathed out, and the breeze ruffled her robes, her 'sabers tinkling like wind chimes. Life.

But she felt an...insidiousness. A seeping darkness, the one that hid in the corners of the galaxy, waiting for the light's search to sweep over it, undetected. Greed. Envy. A lust for power. And there, in the distance she felt...a light.

Someone similar.

 **I think Senior Initiate Kenobi will be of great use to us, T3** , Meetra whistled lowly, one hand on her cane and the other on T3's head.

 **What mathematical probability do you estimate, Master Surik?** T3 beeped back, mechanics whirring.

**One hundred percent** **.**

"Master Surik?" Master Jinn intoned, hands hiding in his sleeves. It made him look more dignified and put together, but she could see past it to the roiling cloud of emotions that hid behind his aquiline features.

"Yes, Master Jinn?"

"The negotiations are set to start this afternoon, and the Republic has seen fit to provide us with lodgings at the Governor's estate. Shall we depart?"

"Gladly."

And they set off.

* * *

Obi-Wan was...not pleased. He had messed up, like he always did, and "accidentally" programed the farming droid to work "too" efficiently. The man in charge of the Agricorp had then sent him to run errands to the Governor's mansion. Ugh. And, like when he had messed up before (that time hadn't been his fault but...), that meant washing the walls. Like they didn't have droids for that. But then, curiously, Master Meetra's voice would always ring in his mind...

_"Droids are helpful, yes, but there is merit in doing hard work with your own hands. You built your lightsaber with your own hands, correct? Sure, some of the parts were manufactured, but you put the piece together with your hands and the Force, correct? Then there is nothing wrong in helping others by your own merit." Master Meetra intoned, eyes closed._

_"How did you get so wise, Master Meetra?" He asked, and immediately closed his mouth._

_"Time is the greatest teacher of them all, young student." She nodded somberly, but then she burst into a giggle. "I'm just joking, Obi-Wan. Being a master gives you 'mysterious knowledge'," she wiggled her hands, and he laughed too._

Yes...there was merit in doing hard work with his hands. If Obi-Wan failed to be a Jedi by his own hands, then...

He held back a shiver at his failure. If he couldn't be a Jedi he'd...he'd be the best man he could be. 

He scrubbed harder.

* * *

 **What are we doing, Master Surik?** T3 warbled as he helped walk Meetra down the cavernous hallways of the Governor's estate.

"We're exploring. The Force told me to, and..." She trailed off, waving vaguely.

 **Sure** , T3 booped, **tell the Force to hurry up. We have negotiations in a half an hour**.

"Yeah, yeah..."

And then...

"Well. If it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi. What are you doing here, amongst the cleaning?"

"Huh? What? M-Master Meetra, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission. Come on, Obi-Wan. Give me a hug." Meetra extended her arms and the boy rushed into them, crushing her.

"Oof! There we are. How have you been? Have you been eating?" She ruffled his hair and he batted at her hands, annoyed. 

"I'm...I'm alright, Master. Just surprised you're here."

"Me too, Obi-Wan. I'm technically here with Master Jinn on a mission. We're supposed to negotiate a peaceful resolution between two mining companies but..." Meetra trailed off, her eyes going dim as Obi-Wan let go of her.

"What is it, Master?"

"I sense foul play. A dark desire for wealth and power. We're meeting in half an hour in the conference room. You know all the air vent pathways, correct?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"You're a smart young man, I'm sure you've done some digging."

Obi-Wan blushed, "W-well, Master, I mean...alright, fine. Yes, I know all the vents and routes in the estate."

"Good. Get a good vantage point and be prepared for my signal."

"What signal?"

"It'll be...a lesson."

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, his russet ponytail falling over his shoulder.

"Master...?"

"Well, get going! I'm sure you'll need time to crack all the security codes."

And with that, he scrambled away. Meetra smiled as she heard some muffled cursing and banging as the erstwhile young man crawled into a space that might be a bit too small.

 **Is this what the Force told you to do?** T3 bumped into Meetra's leg, and she patted him on the head.

**Yes...I think so.**

* * *

Qui-Gon was not expecting this. Was not expecting to see Xanatos again, not expecting all his old feelings to...well up. Stars. He seemed well, in control, nothing like the man that left nine years ago. Nine years...

He was barely listening to the conversation between the two mining companies, lost in the fog of distant memories. He saw...light. Hope. Days gone by.

And then, Master Surik spoke up.

* * *

"Tell me, Xanatos," Meetra closed her eyes, and _saw_. "Did you ever study Force Sight at the Temple?"

"Wh-what?" The man stuttered. The discussion ground to a halt.

"The ability to see through the Force, to see someone's alignment to light or darkness. Close your eyes." She did so, and sent a nudge through the Force right above her at the vent, where she felt a pair of young eyes look through the grate.

"Feel the ebb and pull of the currents of life. See the light, the dark...feel Xanatos's aura. How he aligns with darkness and despair, mortal greed and lust for money," she spat the last word. "Like credits will leave you with satisfaction to fill the void of death. Really, Xanatos, what was your plan? Try to force some moral dilemma? Sabotage the discussions? You've been found out." Her eyes snapped open.

* * *

And Obi-Wan _saw_. He looked through the Force and saw Master Meetra's aura, blazing with light. He saw Master Jinn's mountainous presence, lights in the night. And he saw Xanatos, drenched in darkness and misery, and he shivered.

"I...I..." Xanatos backed up a step, then two, then pulled out a comlink. "Guards! Kill them and proceed to the next steps!" He looked up, snarled at Obi-Wan through the vents (how?) and _pulled_. 

Obi-Wan fell with a thud. He made a very undignified noise.

"XANATOS!" Qui-Gon snarled as he leapt after Xanatos as the two men raced out the door, armed guards pouring in. 

"T3, activate energy shield! Obi-Wan, catch!" Master Meetra shouted as T3 rolled in front of the duo, two blasters emerging from his chassis. His focus was then torn to the short 'saber in his lap.

"Hope you remember some of Form III and Shien!" Master Meetra laughed, pulling out her regular lightsaber, green blade snapping into existence, deflecting bolts nonchalantly. She still leaned heavily on her cane. "T3, shoot to disable, please."

The droid beeped somewhat sadly, and a loud cry of pain came from a mercenary as he dropped, grabbing his leg. Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, and he felt the blade sing as he powered it on, blue blade snapping back and forth as his feet fell into familiar habits from time ago. He entrenched himself in the Force, and felt a memory.

_"Yes, Meetra, just like that!" A man said to a small girl, holding a training 'saber. He looked somewhat average, but held a deep will. This must be Master Kavar, Obi-Wan thought._

_"Okay, Master!" Young Meetra replied, deflecting bolt after bolt, a perfect marriage of Forms III and V._

Obi-Wan pulled himself out of the memory, coughing as he felt his feet and arms settle into position. Time seemed to slow as he watched blast after blast charge at him and Master Meetra. 

Please, Obi-Wan thought to the Force. Please let me protect them.

And the Force agreed.

Together, Master and ex-Initiate and astromech sent the rest of the mercenaries to the ground.

* * *

"That went well, don't you think?" Meetra dusted her hands, using the Force to levitate the cane back into her hand. "You alright, Obi-Wan?"

"Y-yes, Master. H-here, your lightsaber." He extended the hilt to her, but she pushed it back.

"Keep it for now. Can't do to let you stay unarmed with who knows what perils ahead of us?"

His responding grin was bright.

"That was excellent work, Obi-Wan. You practice Forms III and V a lot?"

"No, it's just...I had a vision. Of you and...probably Master Kavar. He taught you those forms, didn't he?"

"He did, yes," Meetra's smile faded, but she shook her head and continued. "Anyway, what say we find out what Xanatos' next act is, hm?" She turned and stalked towards the downed guard, poking the blaster wound in his arm with her cane.

"Speak. What's happening next?"

"Agh! Stop that! I'll tell you!" The guard whined. He struggled to get up but the cane went to his chin. 

"Don't get up."

"Alright, alright! Since you outed him, Xanatos is going to go to his last step. There are ion bombs scattered throughout the mines. If they activate - "

"It'll crack the planet in half..." Obi-Wan finished, his chin cradled in one hand. "Master Meetra, we have to stop this."

"Quite right." Meetra tossed her comlink to Obi-Wan, who almost fumbled it. "Call the authorities to issue a mass evacuation of the mines."

"What about Master Jinn?"

Meetra smiled, "I like to think I'm savvy enough to know what will happen. He'll keep chasing after Xanatos, let his emotions get the better of him, and Xanatos will escape. But, Obi-Wan, it's up to us to disable the explosives. But," she turned fully to look at him, a determined gleam in her eyes. "I won't ask you to do this. You're still a child and this is going to be quite dangerous."

"I..." Obi-Wan gripped the 'saber tighter, "I'll do it. That's what a Jedi would do, right? Fix this with their own hands?"

Meetra's grin brightened. "Exactly. Come along, young Initiate. You'll have to call while we work."

"Yes, Master Meetra."

 **Well, Master Surik,** T3 muttered as they swept down the hallway, following the signs to the mines. **It seems we've picked up another stray.**

Meetra only replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Force!" Obi-Wan shouted, ducking behind a rock formation. "Master, I don't know if I can do this!" 

They had made their way into the mines, and had almost immediately faced the wreckage of Qui-Gon's chase. Lightsaber slashes marred the walls, but Obi-Wan, Master Meetra and T3 had run into another squad, and they were pinned down under the fire as Meetra desperately tried to defuse the bomb.

"Alright. Alright." She pulled Obi-Wan next to her and looked into his eyes. "Obi-Wan. You know the Bandomeer systems pretty well, right?"

"Well..."

"Better than I do, correct? Surely your Agricorp work had included some maintenance on the planet's system?"

"Y-yes..."

"I've noticed these bombs are linked to a central detonator, but I don't have the codes or current know-how to send a signal that will defuse them all. I need you to do this. Can you do this?"

He felt his eyes harden, a wave of determination washing over him. "Yes. I can do this. I must."

"Good," Master Meetra patted his shoulder, standing up as she ignited her dual 'saber. The twin lines of silver flashed back and forth, deflecting the rain of bolts. 

"T3, help him out! By my estimates you've got - "

"Three minutes, Master! I'll try my best!" Obi-Wan quickly pulled out a datapad and a dual-access scomp link, letting T3 plug himself in as well.

Master Meetra pulled the Force around her, and let it guide her blades in protection.

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"Thirty seconds, Obi-Wan!" Meetra shouted behind her, wincing as an errant bolt struck her leg. She immediately let out a cry and fell to one knee, deactivating one half of her saber. She ducked behind a cluster of rocks, running her hand over the wound, letting the Force heal her. She felt a grenade being thrown over and with a careless wave of her hand, tossed it back.

"I've - I've almost got it! T3, use access code delta delta niner!"

 **Access granted, Kenobi** , T3 whistled, and his optics focused. **Commencing uplink**.

"I don't know what you said, but we have access! Transmitting disable code...now!"

And with a whine, the bombs slowly wound down, a collective breath of relief flowing out from the planet itself.

"Master...we did it," Obi-Wan breathed, turning to slump against the bomb.

"Great. Now all that's left is to deal with the goons. Will you assist me, Obi-Wan?" Meetra stood up, spinning her dual 'saber elegantly.

"Of course, Master."

A dual Force Push sent the guards flying back as law enforcement finally arrived.

* * *

"I hope your little adventure went better than mine," Qui-Gon admitted sourly. He had a broken nose, clearly from a lightsaber hilt, and he sat glumly as he, Master Surik, and the ex-Initiate waited for the shuttle.

"Hmm. The bombs were disabled entirely, and Offworld has fled. I just wrapped up with the representative from Arcona and they'll be mining responsibly. What happened with Xanatos?"

"He got away."

"Ah."

"Pardon me, Master Meetra. Might I talk to you for a moment?" The boy tugged on Master Surik's sleeve. What was his name? Obi-Wan?

"Of course, Obi-Wan. Master Jinn, if you'll excuse us?" The two departed, droid in tow, as Qui-Gon sat to stew in his anger.

* * *

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Master Meetra did not look at him as she talked, merely staring at the vast plains.

"W-well...I wanted to say goodbye privately before you left. I wanted to thank you for everything you did, and letting me borrow your master's lightsaber, and - "

"It's alright Obi-Wan. We worked quite well together."

"Surely I'm not as competent as your past apprentices..."

"They were all much older than you. Give it time, and I can see you being a great Jedi. Remember what we talked about, months ago?" She turned to look at him, a smile on her face, her braid billowing in the wind.

"Yes, Master." He bowed his head, and tried not to let tears escape. Please, please - 

"Well, Obi-Wan. After today...will you do me the honor of being my padawan?"

What.

"I - I, Master, I don't understand - "

"We have a bond, Obi-Wan. I can teach you things if you are willing to learn. I can see you becoming one of the finest Knights in the Jedi Order, and I'd like to help you on your journey. Will you accept my help?"

"I - I never imagined - "

"You don't have to say yes now. But we did good work today, Obi-Wan. If you don't - "

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted, and Master Meetra stopped talking. "What I mean is...yes. I gladly accept. Please, teach me in the ways of the Force."

"Of course. Now, shall we be off? There is much learning to be done! But first."

"Yes, Master?"

"Give me a hug, Obi-Wan." 

And as she enveloped him in a hug, he felt the Force _sing_.

* * *

"What is the boy doing here?" Qui-Gon looked down his nose at Master Surik and Obi-Wan, and could sense the glimmer of a training bond stretching between them - wait, what?

"I have decided to take Obi-Wan as my padawan apprentice. I see great things in his future, and I am willing to help him along his path."

"If I remember correctly, _initiate_ ," Qui-Gon stressed the title, "Kenobi was rejected by most Jedi Masters for his anger issues."

"I didn't recall any anger issues when we disarmed the ion bombs with a planetary defuse signal," Master Surik pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows. "Maybe I just see different things in him. Regardless, I would like to think the mission as a success. We negotiated a successful and peaceful resolution, and prevented the destruction of a planet." She turned to Obi-Wan, "how does ice-cream sound, Padwan Obi-Wan?"

"I think that sounds lovely, Master Meetra." And the boy smiled, and Qui-Gon felt a vertex in the Force shift.

Something...off course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Next chapters or so will be lessons going through Obi's padawanship. Lots of references. Remember, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! makes me write more.


	3. Temple Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan re-meets his old friends and Meetra teaches him things that probably aren't up to code.

"Hey, Obi-Wan," Meetra wiggled past T3's bulk and into their new apartment, her off hand gesturing vaguely. "Do you have anything?"

"Not really, Master," came his voice from the sitting room. "I left everything in my old dorm room. I felt that I needed to leave things behind as I start my path as a Jedi."

She quirked an eyebrow as he came into view, a hand rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassing manner. He looked dorky with his buzzed head and the long braid but it suited him well for his age. 

"And who asked you to do that?"

"Well, eh-hem, I mean..."

"Obi-Wan," Meetra placed a hand against her forehead, and breathed deeply. "You can be attached to holos or a belt or any number of things. It's fear of losing them that can cause problems."

 **Good thing the screws and bolts attaching me together are very tough!** T3 whistled and spun around. He moved to a far wall and plugged into an access port, data scrolling through his lens.

"Yes, yes, you're a very strong astromech. Oh wow, get a load of this view!" Meetra walked over to one of the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the senate building, and the gleaming metal structures that covered Coruscant's surface. The window to their right looked to the east and would probably offer some stunning dawn meditations. To match, there were various floor cushioned that littered the living room part of the apartment, and a small kitchenette was slotted into one of the corners. A hallway led to two bedrooms, with Obi-Wan deferring to Meetra and letting her (and by proxy T3 occasionally) have the larger one. It was, for lack of a better word...home.

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan joined Meetra at the window as they stared at the flying speeders and towering skyscrapers that made up the powerful figures of galactic government. 

"Some tea, Obi-Wan?" Meetra pulled off her cloak and draped it over a nearby couch, stretching her arms back and forth before ambling over to the kitchenette. "How does mint sound?"

"I think that sounds excellent, Master. Would you like me to prepare some cushions for some meditations?"

"That would be lovely, my young padawan."

* * *

"Do you need assistance meditating, padawan?" Master Meetra intoned, eyes closed as she took an occasional sip of tea. They sat facing each other as the sun began setting as their day wound down, adrenaline long faded from what it seemed was just this morning when they saved Bandomeer. In reality it was actually about two days, one to arrive and get settled, and another when Obi-Wan came back with a braid. They had spent their time like now, enjoying the Force as it flowed through them.

(The real reason was Master Meetra had asked T3 to do some digging in the local files but Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to know that.

Anyway.)

"O-of course, Master Meetra. As the more experienced Jedi I - "

"Obi-Wan, it's alright. I don't need your flattery."

"Master..."

Master Meetra smiled as she took another sip, serene. "When we enmesh ourselves within the flow of life, the well of the Force, pretenses are stripped away. As I taught you Force Sight on Bandomeer, peel back the layer of deceit and civility that necessitate society to function. The Force will not mind.

"Now. Breathe with me. In...out...in...out..."

"Yes, Master."

"Good...good. Let's start simple first. Widen your senses to this room. Feel the vibrations in the air and the power. Feel how the foundations of the Temple hold up this room in particular, how the cabling goes up and down and electricity races back and forth, data going along tiny lines as T3 does his work. 

"Focus on the droid, how he is constantly moving. How his processor works as he incorporates new data into his hard drive. Now, he moves away, on patrol. Visualize the path he makes as he winds and wends his way, looking for bugs and other spying devices. Now, speak, my young padawan."

"A-alright, Master. I...I feel the buzz of electronics. The access pad is streaming data all over the Temple. The shadows and sentinels are observing us, and you in particular...why does this not bother me more?" Obi-Wan scrunched his eyes closed harder, noting the shock rumbling down the security system.

"Breathe, Obi-Wan. Let your anxiety and fear wash away in the Force. You have nothing to fear, my young apprentice. They are looking at me. One moment." He felt her wave her hand, and felt the shadowy presence vanish.

"Do not let your fear control you, Obi-Wan. A nice platitude in peace, but in combat, you might not have a choice."

"What do I do then, Master?"

Master Meetra hummed, "you say to yourself, 'what can I do now? What can I change?'"

"What do you mean, Master?"

"It's of no use worrying about things you cannot change. The Coruscanti weather shield. Who exactly is watching us from the security rooms. You can worry about it...or you can move on and worry about things you can change."

"I...all right, Master."

"Now, focus your perceptions. Spread out and down, following the power lines of a structure is a good novice way to explore a place through the Force. Energy has a purpose, and you can hitch along. When you develop your abilities, you will be able to see based on others' perceptions and desires. And then, futures. But that is for another time. Our tea is cold, and I believe it is dinner time."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Obi-Wan paced back and forth before the entrance to the refectory. "I...most people thought I wouldn't be coming back."

"Do you know that for sure?" Master Meetra smiled down at him, leaning on her cane. 

"Well..."

"Obi-Wan...what did I just say about controllable fear?"

"That..." Obi-Wan's chin hit his chest, "it's not worth worrying about things you can't control."

"Exactly. Now, I can't join you for dinner tonight, I've got a meeting with Master Yoda about some things."

"Should I be worried, Master?"

"Of course not," Master Meetra waved a hand flippantly before both rested on the head of her cane. "Just need to pick up some supplies. So go on, my young padawan. Go for it!"

"Alright, Master. If you insist."

"I do."

Obi-Wan grumbled. He kept his head down as he made his way to his usual table, only turning around once to see Master Meetra with a broad grin and a thumbs up, T3 right beside her. Well, if she insisted...

So he grabbed his tray, some food, and plopped down at the vacant spot, and conversation halted. Surprise, confusion, happiness...these emotions littered his friends' faces. Quinlan sat at the head, as he usually did, in the midst of another ribald tale, Luminara giving an obligatory eye-roll at his expense. Bant and Siri sat opposite them and looked his way as he sat down, and Kit didn't notice him at all.

"Hello, everyone." Obi-Wan said, meekly. He dug into his salad. It tasted like mush.

"Well, the prodigal knight returns!" Quinlan crowed, elbowing Siri and Luminara equally. "I told you it was meant to be! Lemme guess, Master Jinn came by Bandomeer and you swept him off his feet, huh?"

"Don't be crude!" Siri snapped, munching on her pasta. "Besides, there's no way that Master Jinn would take anyone as his padawan learner. Not after Xanatos."

"Well, funny story that - " Obi-Wan started before Bant spoke up.

"W-well, he's here anyway so let's welcome him back, okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Obi-Wan! You've returned!" Kit slurped his noodles, shivering. 

"You finally noticed, Kit. Your awareness knows no bounds," Luminara snarked, and she shared a small smile with Obi-Wan.

"So!" Quinlan slammed his bowl on his tray, everyone's dishes rattling. "Tell us the story! After nearly three months free of your odious presence, what brings you back?"

"The only 'odious presence' is your stink," Obi-Wan pointed, and Siri held back a chuckle. "And I'm surprised you know what that means. But...well...it's a long story."

* * *

Silence. It seemed that the whole cafeteria froze as Obi-Wan finished his tale. Various foods hung from his friends' utensils as they gaped as one. 

"Wow..." Bant muttered, gills flapping briefly. "So...who is this Master Meetra?"

"Meetra Surik was found on a Hoth expedition approximately three standard months ago," Luminara said, almost reciting a fact. "Carbon dating of her vessel and possessions put her at almost four thousand years ago."

"How do you even know that," Quinlan muttered, face down to his bowl.

"Because she pays attention in class, and listens to the Masters. Unlike a certain Kiffar I knows whose snores shook the Temple rafters," Siri smirked, unperturbed as Quinlan used the Force to flick a few peas at her head. "And only an idiot wastes food. Idiot."

"Please, let's not start a food-fight on my first night back," Obi-Wan raised his hands in an attempt to keep the peace, and it seemed to do the trick.

"Alright, Tachi, that does it. Who here wants to see me beat her into the ground tomorrow during our training session?" Quinlan looked around for support and only found it in Kit's eyes. "Alright, alright..."

"What will be interesting, Quinlan," Obi-Wan ventured, "is whether, without me to keep you up to form, your Ataru is any better."

"Of course it's better," Siri snapped, "He had me pulling him along!"

"Now I'm worried for both of your Form IV."

Kit barked a laugh, but shut his mouth when Luminara and Siri sent matching glares.

"Don't quit your day job, Fisto," Quinlan winked, "leave the jokes to me."

"Are they really jokes if they're not funny?" Bant laughed and Quinlan's jaw dropped.

"Has anyone told you six that you're too loud?" Came Master Jinn's booming voice and all the padawans in attendance turned to look at the Master.

"You'd think you'd never learned manners," Master Jinn sniffed, looking down his nose at them. "A Jedi does not gossip, or joke, or brag about their accomplishments. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master," they all echoed, heads bowed.

"What's going on here?" All of them turned to look as Master Meetra arrived.

* * *

"Thank you, Master Yoda. But, if you'll excuse me, I believe my padawan has gotten into trouble again," Meetra bowed in her seat as Yoda chuckled from his perch on a long table in the refectory.

"The pleasure, mine it is. Always good to see the master looking out for the student, hmm. And this time for travel, good for Kenobi, it will be."

"I thought so. Have a pleasant night, Master Yoda. T3, with me." She stood deftly, cane tap-tapping as she made her way over. She could see Obi-Wan's little bundle of joy, so bright and bursting compared to the more somber tone he had on Bandomeer. And there she saw Qui-Gon heading his way. Great.

So when she heard Qui-Gon speak down to her padawan and his friends, she spoke up.

"What's going on here?"

"Ah, Master Surik, I was just...reminding your padawan," he ground out the last word, as if angered, "and his friends about proper procedure."

"And why must they worry about that? They're children."

"They are inheritors of our future and must know to be polite!"

"And you, the maverick of the Jedi Order. You are the keeper of manners, now?"

"Do not test me, Master Surik," Qui-Gon snapped.

"You don't like being challenged. I'll have to keep that under advisement." Meetra leaned heavily on her cane. None of the padawans spoke, only watched. Meetra could feel the refectory's gaze turn towards her and Master Jinn. 

"And you'd do well to remember that. I am a Jedi Master, and - "

"And so am I." 

The silence was almost deafening. 

"Do not speak down to me like I am some ordinary Knight. I earned my title through hard work and blood, and I will not see you disparage it or let you bully these students as you will." Meetra felt implacable, immovable. The Force sang to her. 

"I know you have faced loss," her voice lowered, "I know seeing Xanatos again must have hurt. But taking it out on the innocent is _not_ the Jedi way."

"And who are you to lecture me on what is the Jedi way?"

"Simple," Meetra leaned in to whisper the next part. 

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't hear what Master Meetra said next, but it caused Master Jinn to back up, his face going pale behind his beard.

"No...no, that's not possible..." Master Jinn muttered, turning away as the crowd parted, the Force edgy and tense. Master Jinn bolted through and away. Strange, Obi-Wan thought. He ran this time, and he ran after Xanatos, back on Bandomeer. How odd. 

"Sorry you had to see that," Master Meetra leaned down a bit, rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyway, Obi-Wan, who are your friends?"

"Oh!" Obi-Wan blushed, and his friends laughed. They seemed nice, at least.

"That's Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli, Siri Tachi, Bant Eerin, and Kit Fisto. Everyone, this is my Master, Meetra Surik."

"A pleasure, Master Surik," Luminara stood to bow briefly, dragging Quinlan by the elbow. "I hope you'll excuse our poor display of manners there - "

"Oh, sod what that old man had to say," Master Meetra interrupted. "I've never been a fan of those who use their power to speak down to those they consider beneath them. Anytime Master Jinn or someone else does that, just let me know, alright? You all deserve better than that."

And in his heart, Obi-Wan felt that that was right.

"Have a good rest of your dinner everyone," Master Meetra smiled, T3, beeping happily. "T3! Not in front of the children!" Their conversation died as they left, everyone's eyes on the duo.

"Man, how come you get the cool, weird Master?" Quinlan asked, and Obi-Wan threw a bread roll at him.

Obi-Wan returned later covered in food, fruit juice, and a large smile on his face.

"Get some rest, my young padawan," Master Meetra said as she stopped in the doorframe of her bedroom. 

"Tomorrow, your training starts in earnest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! expect another one on Wednesday. That will be focused on Obi and Meetra exploring the galaxy for a bit, and then - mission to mandalore. very exciting. As always leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Non-Temple Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetra and Obi-Wan go on a field trip.

"Wake up, Obi-Wan," he heard Master Meetra say as the alarm chimed in at 0600. "We've got a busy day. The shuttle leaves in thirty minutes so - "

Obi-Wan bolted out of bed, sheets trailing after him as he darted for the 'fresher, door slamming behind him. Through the glass door, he heard his Master speak more.

"Well, make it quick, Obi-Wan! We've got a busy day ahead of us!"

"Yes, Master!"

Where were they going? What were they going to do?

* * *

"Where are we going? What are we going to do?" Meetra saw how Obi-Wan had to almost hold himself back from tugging on her sleeve as they walked down the ambling Temple halls towards the hanger bay. 

"All in due time, young padawan," She intoned, smiling slightly. T3 bumbled behind them, behind the tac-tac of her cane on the tile. "Tell me, Obi-Wan - what do you imagine a typical apprenticeship to be?"

"Well," Obi-Wan narrowed his brows, deep in thought, "I always thought that Master and apprentice stayed on Coruscant, learning what the Master said they were going to learn. Do missions occasionally if the Council sends one their way. But..." Obi-Wan slowed for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "If the Master says you learn Ataru then you learn Ataru. If you study astronavigation, you study astronavigation."

"Hm." Meetra nodded, pensive herself. "Looks like things haven't changed as much as I thought."

"Well, Master Meetra," Obi-Wan looked to his Master expectantly.

"Yes?"

"May I lecture, Master?"

"Sure."

"Well, after the Ruusan Reformation..."

* * *

"...And, oh! Master!" Obi-Wan darted forward, eyes gleaming at the ship. It was a white color streaked with pale orange and blue, striking against the dark sunrise of Coruscant. "Is this our ship?"

"It is," Master Meetra smiled, walking forward as the landing ramp descended. "And I think the cockpit is calling our names. Shall we be off?" 

"Yes!" Obi-Wan rushed forward, swinging himself into the pilot's seat, T3 rolling up beside him to interface with the computer. 

"You're in my seat, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra smiled, Obi-Wan's face blanching. T3 babbled something that Master Meetra found humorous, and Obi-Wan shifted guiltily into the copilot's seat.

"I'm sorry, Master Meetra, I must have gotten overexcited - "

"Relax, my young apprentice. One day you'll be in control of your own sip. Here," she swiped right on her control panel, sending a few functions over to the copilot's screen. "Let me walk you through the pre-flight procedure."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan leaned forward, hands scrambling over the screen.

"First..."

* * *

"Well done, Obi-Wan," Meetra patted Obi-Wan's shoulder as they entered the blue rings of hyperspace. 

"Thank you, Master Meetra," he demurred, "but it was only thanks to your excellent tutelage - "

"Stars, Obi-Wan!" she laughed, reaching up to rustle his hair. He squawked awkwardly.

 **This poor child,** T3 whistled, **Always so embarrassed. You will be happy to learn that the ships navicomputer is quite friendly and adaptable**.

"Yeah yeah, T3. Come on, Obi-Wan. How many years of training will it take to get you to stop deflecting when someone compliments you?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan shrugged, "a while, probably."

"Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's related to where we're going."

"And where is that, Master Meetra?"

"Eres III. But first, I don't want to be a standard Master and apprentice duo. I want us both to learn from each other. Like what you told me about the Ruusan Reformation. So I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Yes, Master Meetra?"

"Equivalent exchange. Each time you come to me with a historical fact that I've missed, or some discovery, in return I will bestow upon you knowledge of my own. Lightsaber techniques. Mysteries of the Force. Funny jokes." She cracked up at that last one, Obi-Wan joining in shortly. "But this time, I will provide a lesson. A lesson on war."

"Master Meetra? What do you mean, 'a lesson on war'?"

"You shall see."

* * *

"Alright, Master Meetra, what do I do next?"

"Lower the boarding ramp. Congratulations on a happy landing."

"Are you a stranger to those?" Obi-Wan grinned cheekily, and Master Meetra smiled.

"Well...that will require a different exchange. Only when you are older shall I tell you my full story. But I will tell you this part. Come, young padawan. Learning awaits."

And Obi-Wan stepped out to see - 

a field of fire. Continuously burning and raging, seemingly growing and contracting at once. They had landed on a sort of observation pad, outside one of the major cities. And then...this.

"Master, what is this?"

"This is your lesson, young Obi-Wan. Eres III, where the Xoxin fields still burn. I knew they burned ten years after the war, but to find this..." Master Meetra stepped next to Obi-Wan, T3 standing back a few meters. "To find them burning still, a memorial to the Mandalorian Wars..."

"Master Meetra, are you alright?"

"Decently so, I'd suppose. You know I was a general in the Mandalorian Wars. This is a legacy of that war. Since then I'm sure there have been countless wars. I'm even more sure we'll discuss them more as your training progresses." Master Meetra closed her eyes. "Xoxin was going to be the Republic's next big energy source and discovery that would revolutionize the galaxy. It's also decently regenerative. But it's very flammable." She pointed at the self-evident fire, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"The Mandalorians set the fields on fire. And they kept on burning, years, and years...and so on."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as Master Meetra's eyes flashed open, boring into his soul. "This is the lesson on war, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It destroys and it burns and it desecrates. Fire can bring new life, but in this galaxy, in this time...it isn't possible. The flames of war linger and...burn. War is etched into my bones, Obi-Wan. 

"I might seem like a wise Jedi Master and scholar, but I'm a soldier and commander deep down. You are looking at a killer, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan did the smart thing and wrapped his arms around Master Meetra.

"Ah...thank you, Obi-Wan. That means a lot."

"I don't think you're a killer. You've been kind and nice and smart to me, and..."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra wrapped her arms around him, and his heart sung at the contact. "That means a lot, my young padawan. More than you know. Come, sit with me." Master Meetra sat down on the duracrete, Obi-Wan dropping next to her.

"We've been doing a lot of sitting and meditating, Master Meetra," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Indeed. Don't worry, tomorrow after we get back to Coruscant we'll do some lightsaber work. But for now, focus."

"Yes, Master Meetra."

* * *

"Good, Obi-Wan. Feel the ship's navicomputer plotting all the tracks it will ever go, vanishing in a moment. Feel down to the planet's crust, where the Xoxin fields still burn. This is Eres III. This is a monument of war. A testament to chaos and destruction. Do you hear it?"

"Hear what, Master Meetra?"

"The Force, young apprentice. Like me, over time, this is a wound in the Force now healed. Well, healing. Do you know what a wound in the Force is, Obi-Wan?"

"It's..." Meetra felt Obi-Wan concentrate, shifting through past lessons. "It's when so many people die that the Force recoils and snaps. It can be a conduit in the Dark Side, and, well...I was one. 

"When I witnessed the horrors of Malachor V I felt every bond with everyone there snap and crumble as they were crushed by the planet's gravity. And I severed my link. And when it came back a decade later, it healed, bit by bit. And so did I. Wounds heal, Obi-Wan. Some things do not. But wounds can heal."

"I thought you said war can't be healed from."

"War itself cannot, no, my young padawan. War will always return. But we can rebuild, restore, and all that. Now open your eyes, young padawan. The Force calls to us."

Meetra pulled herself out of the currents of the Force, Obi-Wan dredging himself a moment later. 

"Are you alright, Master Meetra?" Obi-Wan pulled himself up, assisting Meetra next.

"Yes, I think I am fine. Well, Obi-Wan. We have a long road ahead of us, if we're going to stop war. Just, Obi-Wan," she leaned down a bit to look him in the eye. Almost like back on Bandomeer, but now he had a braid. "Are you sure you want to train with me?"

"Of course, Master Meetra. What's next?"

"That, my young padawan," Meetra guided Obi-Wan back to the ship, their lesson done for the day. "Will be for another day. I believe we'll start with lightsaber forms..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love updating! i also love it when people leave kudos and comments, it helps me write more!   
> This marks kind of the end of the prologue/first part. Next will be the mission to Mandalore after a few years!


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEDI DUO MEETRA SURIK AND OBI-WAN KENOBI continue their training as the years pass. But the HIGH JEDI COUNCIL summons them, with a new mission to MANDALORE. JEDI MASTER SURIK has deep ties to this system, and they expect TENSION from the JEDI'S HISTORIC FOES...

"I'm not an invalid, my young padawan," Master Meetra sighed as Obi-Wan led her down the stairs. "The cane is mostly just for show."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan quipped, trying not to laugh as T3 hobbled down the steps next to his master. "I'll try to keep that in mind next time Master Che lectures you on improper activities."

T3 muttered something that Obi-Wan could faintly understand as a snipe at Master Meetra's tendencies, and the two Jedi laughed. 

"Yuck it up, you two," Master Meetra sniffed, finding her feet as they finished descending the staircase. "While I have a lifetime of things to tease T3 on, the things I can tease you about, Obi-Wan, are still substantial despite our limited time."

"I thought you promised to never bring up that time with Master Gallia and Siri!" Obi-Wan blurted, then slammed his hand over his mouth.

"What incident with those two? You wouldn't be talking about that trip to Corellia, would you? Where young Padawan Kenobi got proposed - " Master Meetra thankfully shut up when T3 knocked into her, pushing her out of the way as a master-padawan duo scowled at them. 

"Very funny, Master," Obi-Wan huffed, but accepted the teasing hair tousle. 

"I aim to be. I'm sure a therapist would have a field day about me using humor to cope with the fact that I missed out four thousand years, but...eh, best not to worry about that."

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as they always did whenever Master Meetra brought up that uncomfortable topic. Even after three years had passed, there were some things Master Meetra would never discuss, and Obi-Wan acknowledged that. Didn't mean he liked it. "Anyway, Master, we were on our way, correct?"

"Indeed. Hopefully it will go better than last time."

"Last time you agreed to teach my friends and I your tricks, Kit was in the halls of healing for two weeks and I had to see Quinlan in his underwear. I thought Luminara was going to kill all of us."

"Padawan Vos would have deserved it, frankly," Master Meetra smirked, face smoothing out as they passed a knot of elderly Jedi Masters, who looked down their noses at the duo. Obi-Wan felt himself flush, but Master Meetra just kept going head-on. "But I can't afford to let you die just yet, no matter how righteous Padawan Unduli's vengeance is."

"I'm not sure that's the Jedi way, Master."

"Fair point, my young apprentice. Next time remind me how Padawan Eerin knows the temple software so well she could get the lesson program to mark this training session as an extracurricular."

"For a healer in training, she does know her way around a mainframe," Obi-Wan stepped into the lift, holding the door open for his master and the droid, quickly hitting the button to descend to the training salles.

"She just needs to forge a Jedi Master's access code a _bit_ better. Or just use mine."

"Master!" 

"What? I hardly use mine. Except when I check to see it suspiciously being used to get access to the astromech lab." She directed an arch glare at the astromech in question, who whistled unconvincingly. Obi-Wan had the tact to smooth his features.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! Have you been gallivanting to the top-level labs with _my_ droid, without _my_ knowledge?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny your accusations, Master," Obi-Wan schooled his face carefully, but let slip a small smile.

"I'm not mad! I would have encouraged it!"

"Well..."

"Don't tell me, Quinlan - "

" - Quinlan wanted to test something on the network and - "

"Stars, Obi-Wan!"

Their arguing continued until the doors to the lift opened and they were greeted by two temple guards, 'saber pikes unlit thankfully.

"Master Surik. Padawan Kenobi. Your presences are requested by the High Council." 

"Master?" Obi-Wan looked up at Master Meetra, now only two inches taller than him as a mysterious look fell over her features.

"Alright. We'll be there shortly. T3, if you could let Padawan Kenobi's friends know we'll be delayed?"

T3 whistled sadly and darted around the temple guards whirring away to the salles. 

There was silence for a moment until Master Meetra spoke up.

"So are we going to take this lift or another one?"

* * *

Three years. It had been three years since Meetra had stepped foot into the High Council's chambers, three years since she went on that mission to Bandomeer and accepted Obi-Wan as her padawan learner. Three years of missing all her old friends and the old times she lived in. Three years of accepting that for all the things that changed, things remained the same, despite her efforts. The Jedi Council still felt stifling from on high, none of her old lessons to the Lost Jedi about accepting emotions were kept, and so on, and so on...

At least they still hadn't put back in a center stone in the High Council room. 

Meetra and Obi-Wan sat next to each other on a bench right outside the Council's closed doors, and Meetra tentatively snuck a hand onto Obi-Wan's, wrapping their fingers together. His hands were shaking.

"No need to be nervous, Obi-Wan. Focus on the here-and-now."

"Yes, Master."

"Just let me do the talking. We haven't done anything wrong, and if it's a mission, then..."

"Well, that's it, Master. I'm scared. What if it's pirates? Or slavers? Or what if..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

"It won't be a darksider, my young padawan. Trust in the Force. And if not, trust in me. Trust in yourself. We'll be fine." Meetra turned to Obi-Wan and offered him a smile and one last squeeze, letting go and standing up a second before the doors opened.

"The Council will see you now," Mace Windu's voice boomed and Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet. They entered silently as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Obi-Wan liked to think he was familiar with his Master's moods by now. She wore her heart on her sleeve more often than not, and over the past three years he had seen most of them. Happiness when he passed a test or mastered a form, bemusement at the latest misadventure with his friends, righteous anger at a lecture she didn't agree with...but this one was new. She froze. 

As she looked over the datapad with their mission details, Obi-Wan saw her face tighten and lock, Master Windu's voice fading into the background. What could it be? What in the name of the Force could it have been?

He vaguely heard Master Yoda dismissing them and remembering to bow as they left, and thought to use one hand on Master Meetra's arm to help guide her. It seemed to shock her out of her stupor and she graced him with a tight smile. 

"Later, Obi-Wan. We'll talk about it back in our rooms."

* * *

Mandalore. Always, always, always Mandalore. It always came back to that karking planet and their ideas. Various curses and expletives in galactic languages ran through Meetra's mind as she and Obi-Wan walked back to their apartment. When they made it, Meetra noticed that T3 had made it back and quickly sent him the files for their mission. Obi-Wan quickly ran to the kitchenette and started making tea as she hung up her robe on a hook by the door. Three years had brought little things that made it seem like home, more than her room back on Dantooine had. An intricate stand for hers and Obi-Wan's 'sabers sat on the side table and a low table now rested near the meditation mats, where Meetra made her way over to. She sat down, her aching leg letting a sigh of relief as she let a cool river of the Force run over it, soothing her aches. A few minutes later Obi-Wan sat down next to her, dropping a cup of tea as she nodded her thanks. In return she passed him the 'pad.

"Mandalore? That's our first mission?"

"Yes. Protection detail. Ironic, isn't it? I, who almost single-handedly destroyed Mandalore, am being tasked to protect their Duchess, a representative of peace. Read the fine print, young padawan - this didn't come from the Duchess herself or with her approval. Which means something is going on. Which, knowing our luck, we'll have to unravel while we protect the Duchess in the midst of a civil war."

"Hmm...and it doesn't say how long the mission will be."

"Could be a few standard months. Could be a few standard years."

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly, Obi-Wan? No. It's a pretty unique circumstance I'm facing, looking head-on at the consequences of my actions four thousand years later. Knowing that the Duchess of Mandalore could look at me and go 'this is the woman that doomed my people.'"

"But you're not responsible. The histories say that the Sith were responsible for provoking one of the Mandalore's to attack the Old Republic."

"I still commanded the use of the Mass Shadow Generator."

"But you made up for it, yes? You helped Mandalore the Preserver and his people. You still did what you could, and you ensured no one would be able to learn from or use that at Malachor V ever again."

"From a given point of view."

"And if we start debating points of view, we'll be here all day. Besides, it's our first mission. What should we name our ship?" Obi-Wan nudged Meetra, and she chuckled. 

* * *

" _Argent Dove_ , you are cleared for take-off. Have a safe trip to Mandalore." The gating agent crackled over the communications panel as the hovertech initiated and lifted off, Meetra and Obi-Wan departing through the sky traffic of Coruscant. 

"T3, get hyperdrive ready for launch. Obi-Wan, do we have all the codes ready for when we reach the system?"

 **All set, Master Surik** , T3 beeped, scomp link working furiously. 

"All set, Master Meetra!" Obi-Wan punched some keys, pre-loading their access codes to enter Sundari's protected airspace. 

"Good. We have about ten standard hours before we arrive. Our objective is to help secure Duchess Kryze's reign and the peaceful resolution of any further conflict. Obi-Wan, were you able to find anything on the holonet?" 

"Just a bit, Master Meetra," Obi-Wan pulled out a data pad and brought up some recent news articles. "There's a terrorist group known as Death Watch that seeks to reclaim the older Mandalorian ways. Looks like they have beskar. And while they say they represent the everyday peoples' drives to return to their roots, most civilian surveys say that they actually want to stop all this fighting."

"Which brings us into it," Meetra sighed, running a hand through her hair. She got up gingerly, Obi-Wan handing her her cane as they made their way to a small common room aboard the _Argent Dove_. "I don't know why they asked Jedi. No way the Death Watch will talk with their legendary enemies."

"Well, what if we...weren't?" Obi-Wan leaned forward, a glint in his eyes.

"Oh? Do go on."

"What if we pretended to just be representatives of the Senate, sent to help with a peaceful resolution?"

"A good idea, but you kind of complicate matters. No modern government with Senate ties has young squires like you sent with professionals. Also we don't have any Senate access codes. And if there's a mole in the Duchess's infrastructure..." Meetra left off, leaving Obi-Want to fill in the blanks.

"They'll know we're Jedi. Force."

"Your idea has merit, Obi-Wan. We're expected to arrive mid-evening local time, which gives us some cover. We could theoretically sneak in and disguise ourselves once we're in the palace, or openly announce that we're Jedi when we arrive to all those present. Each has its pros and cons."

"I'll defer to your judgment, Master."

"Ugh, Obi-Wan. I don't bring this stuff up rhetorically so you don't have a say. I want your advice and opinions. You're a smart young man. What do you think?"

"Well...I say we see when we get there," Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "if we can infiltrate and disguise ourselves then we can more stealthily find this Death Watch and deal with them. And if we're exposed and need to go on the run, it doesn't really matter if people know we're Jedi. Right?"

"A smart decision, my young padawan." Meetra patted Obi-Wan on the knee, smiling lightly. 

* * *

"Kill the Jedi!" Obi-Wan and Master Meetra ducked behind some crates as, in the short distance away, the _Argent Dove_ burst into flames, courtesy of several Death Watch jetpack missiles.

"Well, Master?" Obi-Wan half-shouted, wincing as a bolt flew over his head. "Still think we can pretend we're not Jedi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go for the next arc! depending on what plot nonsense I cook up this will go for another few chapters. Love writing cliffhangers. As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Means a lot!


	6. At Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Jedi meet an unfriendly welcoming committee on two counts.

Meetra dashed out of cover, dual 'saber spinning furiously back and forth to deflect the mass of bolts headed her and Obi-Wan's way. She grit her teeth, mind flowing into familiar defensive forms. She saw one of the Death Watch troopers raise a hand to their helmeted mouth, clearly signaling for reinforcements. They couldn't keep playing defensive. She reached out, hand gripped in a claw as she targeted the Death Watch commander, his jetpack crumpling with her motion. The commander dropped heavily to the ground, throwing the jetpack at the Jedi, which Meetra swiftly deflected with the Force. She ran up to the commander, the Mandalorian drawing a vibroblade in response. She feinted high, cane forgotten on the ground, before spinning into a brutal uppercut, close to breaking through the warrior's beskar. Abruptly, the commander the and the rest of the Death Watch forces retreated, a horde of blue uniforms descending on the landing pad.

"Damn cowards," a gruff male voice called out, along with the sound of a blaster pistol slung into a low-hanging holster. "Never want to finish the fight. You two the Jedi?"

Meetra pulled the cane into her hands, her lightsaber on her belt as Obi-Wan stepped into place beside her, "yes, we are. I am Master Surik, and this is my Padawan learner, Obi-Wan. You are?"

The man snorted, "I'd say you'd be welcome to get back on your ship, but..." he gestured to the flaming wreck, amused. 

"Well, Master? What do we do?" Obi-Wan errantly brushed off a few ashes from his cloak shoulder, nonchalant.

"Well, we can't exactly go home just yet. I say let's talk with the Duchess, see what's going on."

"I can tell you what's going on," the man scoffed, "what's going on is you two are leaving as soon as the Republic gets a ship here."

"I'm afraid we can't just yet," Meetra smiled, "we are on a mission from the Jedi Council to protect the Duchess. And only her word will send us away and off our mission."

"Fine. Alright. Men! Clean this up, reinforce patrols on the south face of the palace. Five of you, with me." The man rubbed his forehead, clearly annoyed with the whole situation. Meetra did not blame him in the slightest. 

"Well, I'm Tor Viszla. Let's get you inside for the night. The Duchess can deal with you in the morning."

Meetra felt...something roll down her side. She wasn't sure, but looking at Obi-Wan seemed to confirm that.

* * *

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan looked up at Master Meetra, hands resting on her cane delicately.

"I'm a little nervous. We're waiting outside a big door again while someone waits to see us. The irony isn't lost on me."

Master Meetra's lips quirked up slightly, "yes, that is a little funny. You know, this is actually my first time visiting Mandalore."

"Really?"

"Yes. During the..." Master Meetra looked around, surreptitious, "the Crusades, we never met the Mandalorians on their homeworld. The last battle was Malachor V. Remember, Obi-Wan, I destroyed their people, not their world. They did that themselves. Ah, here we are. Courage, my young apprentice." Meetra tapped her cane twice as the door swung open, a pair of guards directing them in. The apparent Duchess sat on a throne at the end of the long gathering hall, silver and pristine amongst the shining lights. Obi-Wan felt himself tremble as the Duchess' gaze swept over them, eyes settling on their lightsabers in - disgust? Oh, right, the Duchess was a pacifist. Summarily at odds with her entire culture. Anyway. 

"So. You are the Jedi. Thank you, Minister Viszla, for your assistance in their protection. Tell me, why are they here?"

"I'd like to answer that myself, Your Highness," Master Meetra nodded graciously before slipping into Mandalorian. Obi-Wan caught snippets of what she said, but it was all together unclear. 

"Any idea what she's saying?" He whispered to T3, who whistled lowly. 

**Not really, Master Kenobi. Languages are not my area of expertise. Something about introductions, no doubt.**

Obi-Wan felt Master Meetra place a hand on his shoulder, and a quiet whisper to bow, please, and he did so. The Duchess finally stood with a sigh, descending the dais with grace.

"And why should I trust you? Why should I trust you two Jedi over my own security forces? My people's mortal enemy?"

Master Meetra snorted, "would saying I had Mandalore the Preserver's respect not do it?"

The Duchess narrowed her eyes, "I'm not sure I follow, Master Jedi. Mandalore the Preserver died nearly four thousand years ago. How would you know him?"

"Perhaps you would know me better by my title. I am the - " Just as Master Meetra was about to finish her (arguably insane) statement, the windows shattered as Death Watch streamed in, and Master Meetra went into action mode.

"Guards, get the Duchess out of here! Obi-Wan, go with them and make sure nothing bad happens! T3, you too!"

"Of course, Master!" Obi-Wan shouted over his shoulder as he pressed himself into the group of bodyguards. "Tell me, which way is the safehouse? Quickly!"

* * *

"Quite foolish, Jedi!" A Death Watch grunt jeered, one of the many flying in a loose cloud over Meetra. It was almost funny. "I've always wanted to kill one of you before. One of our ancestral enemies!"

"And I've killed countless Mandalorians. Not quite our ancestral enemies, hm?" Meetra smiled, tossing her cane aside and drawing her standard 'saber, green blade extending swiftly. 

"Why, you! You, take the squad and go after the Duchess! Make sure none survive!" 

"Quite ambitious of you to think you can take me on just by yourself," Meetra spun her 'saber from one hand to the other, all while calling to her arms a power long-left forgotten.

"Please! Our training covered this! Prepare to AGGGHHHH!!!!" The Death Watch trooper was flying down to strike her head-on, but flew instead into a field of lightning.

"Foolish and reckless. I'm quite happy it's just us. I haven't been able to use any of my fun stuff in a while." Meetra strode over to the downed soldier and pulsed more lightning into their chest, arcing along the metal armor. "Why are you attacking the Duchess?"

"Damned...Sith..." The soldier panted out.

"No, only a Jedi. Tell me."

"She's...a disgrace to Mandalore...wants us to abandon what makes us Mandalorians!"

"By wanting to step away from a history of murder and death? For not wanting to see children die?" Meetra's voice rose as her accusations became more potent. "You, who kill innocents to send a message? You are in the right? That will make you more attractive to the people of the galaxy?"

"They won't have a choice!" The soldier barked back, until Meetra zapped him again. "The Mandalorian people will become part of Death Watch...until we finish what we started with the Crusades."

"Your eyes are closed, outcast. There is no glory in war or battle."

"That is the only place it lives! Die, witch!" Drawing a second wind the soldier struggled to their feet, drawing a small vibroknife from their boot. It flew into Meetra's hand, and then - 

* * *

"Would you unhand me! This is most uncivilized, you...you...you brute!" The Duchess nearly screeched in Obi-Wan's ears as he helped drag her along the castle halls. Already nearly half the bodyguards were...well, gone, either to Death Watch or to help the techs against the cyber attack on the castle's defenses. Now it was just him, the Duchess (what was her name again?) and four guards. The minister, Viszla-whatever had already left. Fine.

"Listen, Your Highness, the sooner we get to safety the sooner I can let you go."

"Don't talk down to me like I'm a child!"

"And don't talk to me like one either!" He snapped back, and instantly regretted it. 

"Oh, so you do have a spine under those robes!"

"Very funny! Incoming, get down!" Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan pushed the Duchess down, covering her with his own body as a missile impacted the open window right next to them, sending the bodyguards flying. A few Death Watch troopers flew in, carrying off the guards and the squad leader descended to be level with the two of them.

"Well, I get the baby Jedi and the Duchess. How fortunate. Maybe if you get on your hands and knees and beg, I won't kill you slowly."

Obi-Wan lit his 'saber and settled into a Form III stance, at the ready. "Duchess, stay behind me. I'll protect you."

"Such wise words! What will you do, kill him?"

"If I must. For the sake of my mission to protect you, yes."

"Ugh! You would be right at home with the Death Watch, you - watch out!" Obi-Wan's head snapped forward at the Duchess' shout, raising his 'saber to block the trooper's vibroblade. 

_"Listen, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra said to him one day as they were working on Soresu. The late afternoon sunlight streamed through the training salle's broad windows, and the room was awash with dust and sweat. "You're mostly going to be fighting against people not trained in the Jedi lightsaber forms. So you can't react based on preconceived forms and actions. Soresu is about reacting and protecting. So, I'm going to go a bit wild and attack as fast as I can."_

_"I feel like I should remind you of the promise you made last year not to hurt me during training incidents."_

_"That was once, and it put your friends out of commission, not you." And with that, she advanced, far faster than a woman with a cane should._

The Mandalorian fought like nothing Obi-Wan had fought before, a sense of desperation and brutality carefully regulated by precision that only years of training could provide. He could tell his opponent was a veteran fighter. He found himself rapidly on the defense, blade swinging quickly back and forth in a block. The Mandalorian left him no room to attack, and there, Obi-Wan saw his advantage. He feinted a high block before Force pushing him hard. The trooper flew backwards, tumbling on the ground as Obi-Wan grasped the jetpack and pulled the fuel hose. He pushed again, and there went the trooper out the window, no jetpack to save him.

"You...you killed him."

"I...I did."

"Was that your first?" The Duchess stepped up next to him as Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber. 

"Yes. I'm surprised you're not more angry at me. You're a renowned pacifist. You should despise me for what I did."

"I..." The Duchess stopped herself, and looked him in the eyes. "I should, yes. But I know that, if you hadn't, I would have died. You would have as well. I owe you now."

"You owe me nothing. We are here to protect you. Come, Your Highness. Which way to the safehouse?"

"Actually, young Padawan, we're leaving this system." Master Meetra's voice preceded her presence, her cane's tapping a welcome sound.

"I just had a lovely chat with a Death Watch trooper who encouraged us to leave."

"I won't leave my people!" The Duchess snapped, her arm waving. 

"You're not safe here. Death Watch has a mole in your security forces. How else would they have been able to sneak past all the security systems here?"

"Well...I..."

"Save it. We need to get off this planet, now. Duchess Kryze, do you have a ship we can use? Anything?"

"Well, there is one more..."

* * *

The last thing Obi-Wan heard before blacking out was Master Meetra saying, "what is it with Mandalorians and crashing ships?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the break! moved last week so no time to write, but now we're back! Hope you guys are enjoying this arc. I'm doing some canon wrecking as usual, taking the marie kondo approach and tossing things i don't like so i'm making Tor Viszla more mole-like like his son. Spoilers! As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> sorry for the short chapter, but more to come!


	7. Incursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another crash landing leaves Meetra, Obi-Wan and Satine stranded on a dangerous system. Survival is the name of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm late check the end notes

Obi-Wan pulled himself from his stupor groggily, hazy vision and judgment followed by dense jungle foliage. Recognition bloomed. A jungle system. Excellent. 

"T3? Everything alright?" He pulled himself to his feet, doing his own diagnostic to check if everything was in place. Arms, legs, check. All fingers and toes, check. Lightsaber and equipment, check. He spotted T3 lying on his side and ran over, pulling the astromech to his treads. 

**Ah, Master Kenobi. I see you survived** , T3 gurgled, photoreceptor moving back and forth quickly. **Is Master Surik alive?**

"I don't know, T3, I just got up. Do you know what crashed us?"

 **Planetary defense cannons and a turbulent unknown gravity well, according to my logs. That, or Master Surik flew drunk**.

"I don't think that, T3," Obi-Wan huffed, setting his hands on his hips. "Scan for lifeforms, let's see if they're alright."

"Yes, it would be a shame if I died right out of the gate," A distinguished voice huffed and Obi-Wan turned to see the Duchess brushing off debris and dust. "I would not be able to criticize your lack of restraint towards violence and conflict."

"Oh, I see how it is," Obi-Wan felt himself gearing up for a fight, until another voice butted in.

"Children, please," Master Meetra grumbled as a piece of plating flew off into the forest as a result of a powerful Force push. "Let's try not to argue while our lives are currently in danger. If we're still within a two-mile radius of the crash, we're going to have locals on us in an hour. Now, I am an invalid, so let's set about business. T3, scan for planetary networks and where any hostiles are. Obi-Wan and Satine, look what you can find in the wreck. Food, water, medkits, whatever."

"You will address as my position demands - " Satine started but Master Meetra gave a world-weary look that shut her mouth in a moment. "Of course, Master Jedi."

"I understand, Master," Obi-Wan bowed lightly and turned to focus on the wreckage. "What will you do, Master?"

"I'm going to help T3 with scanning and scout out the area. Hold onto this, Obi-Wan," She tossed him her cane and she braced herself, leaping into the trees a moment later.

"I don't quite understand how a woman who needs a cane can do that," The Duchess murmured and Obi-Wan let loose a snort. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"The Force is our constant ally. Besides, my master usually uses the cane for show, it's only sometimes when she needs it and her leg hurts. Regardless, let's look around for supplies."

"Why, I never! The gall you have - "

Obi-Wan gave a look Quinlan had called 'the Obi-Wan' - tilted eyebrows, a wry curve of the mouth. "Please, Duchess. We don't have long."

"Fine. Even if your display of violence is appalling," the Duchess sniffed and pushed up her delicate sleeves, rooting around what used to be the ship's kitchenette. 

"I like to call it 'saving your life'," Obi-Wan snarked, letting the Force guide his hands towards the medkits. The ship didn't have a dedicated medbay, but it had a suitable closet for medical supplies. "I didn't see you doing anything."

"Why bother fighting them if we can talk with them diplomatically?" The Duchess heaved and pushed over what used to be a table.

"I don't think Death Watch wants to negotiate. I think they'd have a different name if they did. Maybe Peace Watch?" Obi-Wan dug through some leaves to find a medkit, stashing it on his belt. T3's rumblings and computations provided a nice background.

"Well, how would you know anything?"

"I did my research before coming on this mission, your Highness. If they wanted to talk, they wouldn't have bombed a children's hospital. To be frank, I don't enjoy fighting myself, but I do what has to be done."

"Ah, so the violent reactionary shows his colors," The Duchess sniffed, prideful. 

"I just said I don't like fighting but I do what I must. Our mission is to protect you, no matter what."

"Hmph."

"Enough fighting," Master Meetra landed in a cloud of dust.

"Master, what happened to your cloak?" Obi-Wan turned his head, wary.

"Got filled with blaster holes. Your Highness, we need to go. Death Watch is converging on our position and I think I lost them but we need to leave now."

"What?" Satine stepped back, a hand to her chest.

"You heard me. Obi-Wan, carry her if she doesn't. T3, keep an eye out for enemy positions but try to stay quiet. I found a hollow a bit away we can hide for now." Master Meetra palmed her short 'saber, spinning it in her hand before lifting her free one, what used to be the ship's roof zipping into the jungle. A few ration bars floated into her hands and she stashed them away. 

"I'll never let a brute like him touch me - " the Duchess forced out, but Master Meetra waved a hand. Obi-Wan felt her slip into her 'general' mode, durasteel-rod spine and a deliberate Force presence. 

"Let's go. Obi-Wan, keep an eye on the Duchess. Let's roll out." And with that Meetra darted off. Obi-Wan gripped onto her cane a bit tighter, and gestured to the Duchess to follow along. 

"Come, your Highness. We must away."

"I see we do."

"T3, do you know what system we're on?" Obi-Wan geared himself into a run, the Duchess right behind him.

**Planetary identification says we are on Draboon.**

* * *

"Alright, kids," Meetra turned around to see her charges. Obi-Wan looked fine, if a little dirty, and Satine was doubled over, panting for breath. "Let's wait here for now. T3 says we're out of range, so I'm going to explore this lovely cave system we're in. If I come back to find one of you dead, I won't be mad, I'll just be..." She trailed off, looking expectantly at Obi-Wan.

"You'll just be disappointed, I know," Obi-Wan crossed his arms an adorable pout on his face. She'd take a holo, but given that they were in enemy territory on an unknown system would kind of ruin the mood. "Don't worry, I'll be civil. Unlike a certain someone here."

"Hey, T3's a delight," Meetra joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Come now, my young padawan. I trust you'll act as appropriate?"

"I'll be fine, Master Meetra," Obi-Wan crossed his arms, jerking his head back with a determined shake. "I'll be civil."

"Oh, how remarkable," Satine snarked, "I love spending time with a violent individual like yourself."

"Children, please," Meetra rubbed her forehead, smearing dirt across it. "T3, try to tap into any communications. Obi-Wan, stay in the here-and-now. Duchess...I don't know. Get some rest. We'll need it if we're going to be mounting a resistance from here."

"What do you mean?" Satine perked up, interested.

"Well, we've got to do something about getting your planet back from Death Watch. We're still near Mandalore to make a difference and for a Death Watch presence, so we'll just need to take advantage of it. I'm off." With that, she turned and lit her 'saber, green light shining on the damp rocks. She caught the start of another argument but she dashed back, 'saber turned off, leg be damned, and yanked Obi-Wan's braid.

"Quit. Being. A pest." 

"Ow ow ow! Master!" Obi-Wan sulked as he massaged his head, Satine hiding a delicate laugh. She poked him through their Force bond and he relented. Laughing, she turned and closed her eyes, letting the Force guide her down the tunnels. She used the Force like a radar, bursts of low-frequency energy bouncing off the cavern walls as she made her way lower, and lower. She caught...humming? She started to hum back, before slipping into an old trick.

"Flip the +/-1, total becomes 18. Flip add the +2, total becomes 20..." She rambled off, mind filling with pazaak. Even after all this time it was a soothing distraction. Until she felt something brush across her mind. No, a presence!

'Add one and one and one and one and one and one' . Meetra stopped in her tracks, and braced. Something pulsed and she turned and ran.

* * *

Obi-Wan liked to think he was doing an admirable job of ignoring the Duchess' prodding. Eyes closed he meditated, 'saber floating in front of him serenely. His eyes snapped open as Master Meetra stormed up, cane snapping into her hand. 

"Everyone, get ready to run. There's a swarm of something coming, and I don't think they're friendly."

"What do you mean?" The Duchess raised a dainty eyebrow and Master Meetra huffed.

"T3, you could've told me this was Draboon, home to the deadly venomites!"

 **You never asked** , the droid whistled lowly and Master Meetra let out a low groan.

"What are those?" The Duchess rose to her feet as Obi-Wan jumped up, 'saber snapping into his hand.

"Insect offshoots that are very poisonous and territorial. We need to run, now. Follow me!" 

"Come along, Duchess," Obi-Wan darted out of the cave entrance. And of course, it was raining. Lovely. "We don't have time to waste."

"I guess not." And so, they ran. After they left the jungle they were confronted by rocky plains and boulders, and the rain turned it slippery and difficult to navigate. Thankfully, T3 had jet boosters and the Force was with Obi-Wan. The Duchess had neither of those. So when he felt her start to trip and fall, he darted over, and, well.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi you will unhand me this minute - " 

"Unless you can make these jumps like I can, I think not." He was holding her beneath her knees and shoulders, like how a holo-star would hold their romantic interest. Not that he'd know, of course. Not like he and Quinlan and Siri and everyone else had illicit holo-drama nights. Nothing like that.

It would have been a nicer moment, Obi-Wan thought, if it weren't raining and they weren't being chased by a horde of dangerous pests. 

It would have been even nicer if he didn't drop the Duchess.

* * *

"Lean forward just a bit, your Highness, and I'll patch you up," Meetra rubbed her hands together, looking at the Duchess' back. It wasn't that bad, but better safe than sorry.

"If you're going to heal me, why'd we need the medkits?" Satine murmured.

"Well, Obi-Wan can't heal that well, and I'm not going to be here all the time," Meetra closed her eyes and put her hands on Satine's back, letting the Force flow through like a cool stream. Repairing the broken skin and driving out infection was easy, all things considered. Nothing like broken bones or severed limbs. "There we go. You're all set. Obi-Wan, did you apologize for dropping the Duchess?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan grunted, keeping a wary eye out the entrance of the new cave they found themselves in. Luckily it was closed from the back with one entrance so they weren't too worried about another swarm coming from the rear. 

"Hmph." Satine rubbed her back, tender. 

"Obi-Wan, T3, keep a lookout. I need to meditate." Meetra sat down gently, tucking her legs under her. She closed her eyes, and opened herself to the vagaries of the Force. Stars, she was sounding more and more like Kreia by the day.

This also let her eavesdrop on her two young charges.

"Are you alright, Duchess?" Obi-Wan broached the subject lightly, his Force signature hesitant.

"I'll live. Despite you dropping me."

"I'm sorry. I am concerned for your safety, of course."

"Hmph."

"Your Highness..."

"Yes?"

"I..." Obi-Wan sighed, composing himself. "Can you teach me Mando'a?"

"Why would I do that?"

Meetra felt herself smile as she settled deeper into the Force.

"I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but...Master always says I need to expand my horizons. And if we're going to be working together, I think it would be prudent. Teaching someone is a good way to connect with others. Of course, that's what Master Meetra says."

"No ideas of your own?" Meetra felt Satine's Force signature turn around, curiosity tinging her signature. "Fine. I will teach you. Just indulge me in something, Obi-Wan."

"Of course, your Highness."

"Why are you a Jedi? You're an oxymoron. The Order proclaims they are peacekeepers, but you carry a weapon. You've killed in my defense. I'm sure your Master has as well. Explain that to me, Obi-Wan, and I will teach you."

"Well..." Obi-Wan paused to scratch his chin, lost in thought. "We are supposed to be peacekeepers. That's what our original cause was. But as times change, our purpose changes. The same people make the same decisions. We are taught to use the Force and our blades in defense only. To use our abilities to reconcile and prevent, rather than provoke. Not to use it to provoke, or as a show of force," Obi-Wan stopped to laugh at his pun. 

"I believe that to protect sometimes we must take lives. It is never right, or necessary. But sometimes, it is needed. I took no joy in killing that man back in Sundari, but for the mission, I would do it again."

"Hm. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Of course, Duchess."

"Please, call me Satine," The Duchess turned her head at that, and Meetra let out a small smile. "Where did you learn this philosophy?"

"Master Meetra has an...unorthodox opinion that is a bit more straight-forward than Temple standards."

"Oh?"

"Well, we have our differences. After all, she did win the Mandalorian battle circle a while ago, and - "

"Wait, what?" Satine turned to look at Meetra, eyes flinty. "We haven't had that in millennia. How do you..."

"Obi-Wan..." Meetra stood up and stretched, letting out a sigh as her joints twitched. "Regardless, Duchess, I was not lying when I said I had Mandalore the Preserver's honor and regard. A long, long time ago, I fought in a war. And after, I proved myself to the Mandalorians. I don't fight to conquer, but to connect. Now, we've all had a long day and I'll explain my past later, but for now, we rest."

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan stood up and bowed. "I'll get a fire ready."

"Who are you, really, Master Surik?" Satine stepped closer to Meetra, and she smiled sadly.

"I am who I am, Duchess. Now, get some rest."

That was enough conversation for one night.

* * *

A month passed like this in restless ennui. Meetra would run out periodically to scout out and Obi-Wan and Satine would spend their time learning and talking. Arguments turned to discussion. Sniping turned to compliments. Was this deliberate on Meetra's part? Who could say?

"I see you and the Duchess are getting along a bit better these days," Meetra sat down heavily next to her padawan, watching the rain drip down their outcropping. The Duchess was behind them, resting.

"Well..." Obi-Wan tugged on his braid, scratching his beard distantly. It was a scruffy tuft of hair, a hint of something great. Potential beardness?

"Oh?" Meetra leaned back on her palms, spreading her awareness through the rock.

"I'm not saying anything incriminating."

"You're no fun," Meetra nudged Obi-Wan with her elbow and let out a small chuckle. "I'll take first watch, Obi-Wan. I'll wake you later."

"Of course, Master. Good night."

"Good night, my young padawan."

* * *

"Why are we all coming along, Master?" Obi-Wan griped as he followed Master Meetra, Satine and T3 right behind him.

"Because we can't stay in one spot forever. And besides, this will be a good exercise."

"Do we need exercise if our lives are in danger?" Satine snarked, rolling her eyes. Obi-Wan stifled a laugh.

"True. Duchess, catch," Master Meetra didn't turn as she tossed a blaster back, landing neatly in Satine's hands.

"I'm not using this," Satine held it out like it was trash, disgust on her fine features. 

"Don't worry, it's a stun blaster. Can't have you be defenseless as we raid a Death Watch base."

"Oh, sure - wait, what?" Obi-Wan stopped moving, hands on his hips.

"You heard me, young one," Master Meetra stopped and used the Force to pry open a panel. Looking up they saw a blocky building above them, and Obi-Wan felt the pacing of guards. "We're going to sneak in, gather evidence, and plan our next move."

"Is this where you got the stun blaster?" Obi-Wan stepped closer, looking up into the vent Master Meetra just opened.

"Yep. Security is pretty lax, but I found something that we can use. T3, keep an eye out and comm us if anything bad happens."

**Of course, Master Surik.**

"Coming, kids?" Master Meetra turned and smiled, before dodging to the side as a - oh, gross.

"This is the where the toilets drop their...excess, isn't it?" Obi-Wan drawled and Satine wrinkled her nose.

"They won't expect it! Come on, kids. Obi-Wan, help the Duchess up."

* * *

"I never want to do that again," Obi-Wan griped as Meetra hid a small giggle.

"For once, I agree with you," Satine wrung out a sleeve, like that would help. 

"Come along, children. We're looking for their communications outpost. Obi-Wan keep a wary eye and ear out. Duchess, keep your blaster handy."

Surprisingly, it seemed Satine had good trigger discipline - safety on, muzzle pointed at the floor, fingers away from the trigger. They stalked their way down the drab hallway, sneaking past any onlookers or break rooms. 

"It seems we have smooth sailing," Meetra joked, and she felt the Force tense. It was almost a scene from a holo-comedy, where two people run into each other and are frozen in place. Right there in front of them was a Death Watch grunt, thankfully out of his armor. He went to raise a commlink, and Meetra's hand raised with it, but she was going to be too slow - 

Until a zap knocked him unconscious, a serious look on Satine's face.

"Just because I dislike violence does not mean I don't know how to defend myself."

Obi-Wan looked besotted.

"Thank you. No time to pat yourself on the back, we've got things to find."

A right, a left, two more rights, a step by the armory, and finally they made their way to the communications console. Meetra stabbed a spike into it, and the encryptions slowly faded away.

"I did not know slicing was in your wheelhouse," Satine murmured and Obi-Wan hid a small chuckle. 

"There's not a lot she can't do."

"Hush, children. Ah, here it is." She hit a few buttons and pulled up their comm logs. What they heard next surprised them.

* * *

_"Still no sign of them, sir. Requesting reinforcements since we know no one has left the system." One voice had a thick accent, and Satine would recall it as one from Concordia._

_"Hmm. I'll direct Pluto Squadron to you, since you can use them better. I'll have to push this up to the Manda'lor, but I'm sure he'll say yes." The other had a lighter accent, more Core-world._

_"He'd better be. I've heard the reports of what's happening in Sundari."_

_"You'd think the people would be more accepting, but it seems the pacifist had greater influence than we thought."_

_"Well, I'm sure Tor isn't too happy about that."_

_"No, he isn't."_

* * *

"Tor Viszla...he's your prime minister, correct?" Master Meetra whispered as she continued investigating the console.

"Y...yes, he is," Satine mumbled and held herself.

"There's more. I'm downloading all their comms. Proof that Tor Viszla is the leader of Death Watch."

"But why?" Satine's face turned redder and redder, anger bubbling to the surface. "Was that all lies? Did he never truly support me?"

"I don't know, Satine," Obi-Wan extended a tentative hand, placing it on her shoulder. "We'll have to ask him when we get back. Master, do we have a plan?"

"I'm starting to think of one," Master Meetra smiled, and Obi-Wan shivered. "I've got all the evidence and financial records. We'll fall back for now, and come back later to steal a ship. I've got an idea."

"Does it involve crashing a ship?" Satine ventured, and his Master's grin grew feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back! sorry for the delay. My boss quit, a new boss got hired, i got into grad school, i quit my job, i outlined this entire fic all the way through episode III, i debated a lot. But we're back! 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've left one already.


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio brings this journey to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two things. One! Trigger warning for near the end of the fic, someone loses their hands.   
> Two! I accidentally deleted this chapter yesterday so. Take 2. Enjoy.

Meetra looked at her broken cane as the alarms blared, tossing the garbage aside as she searched for her charges. T3 emerged from the wreckage a moment later, brushing off some dust as Obi-Wan and the Duchess rose unscathed. The three looked up through the broken walls they had just crashed through, the remnants of their ship scattered along the floor. Sundari gleamed below, the palace spires reaching far above them.

"I thought you said our plan did _not_ involve crashing another ship, Master Surik," Satine coughed, Obi-Wan rushing to steady her.

"It wasn't in the plans, no," Meetra agreed, stretching her senses far, and picking up a horde of Death Watch troops headed their way. "But we need to improvise."

* * *

_"I have a bad feeling about this plan, Master," Obi-Wan whispered as the four made their way up the disposal chute once more. "Too many things could go wrong."_

_"Focus, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra smiled, and paused to dodge another waste packet. "Focus on the here-and-now. Leave your worries to me."_

_"I know, Master, it's just that - "_

_"Must you argue now?" Satine interjected, clearly upset as she held her nose closed with two elegant fingers. "We are in enemy territory."_

_"She is correct," Master Meetra nodded, Pushed open the valve, and the three pulled T3 up with them to emerge in the Death Watch base. "Besides, my Mandalorian accent isn't that bad. Sure, it's four thousand years old and a warrior's dialect but Death Watch are soldiers so it should be fine. T3, you have the flight codes?"_

**_Affirmative, Master Surik,_ ** _T3 mumbled, shaking off the mud from his treads._

_"Excellent. We make our way to the hanger bay, take a ship, and fly back to Sundari. Once we reach the system, we'll find the resistance and blast out Tor's wrongdoings and mount a force."_

_"What happens when something goes wrong?" Satine whispered as she drew her stun blaster, wary as they made their way through the base._

_"We improvise."_

* * *

_Thankfully, they made their way to the hanger with no interactions with Death Watch troopers, and crowded into the small freighter that looked qualified for hyperspace travel. Meetra did find it very funny that there were really only two seats and her two charges had to share one. Despite the circumstances they were quite adorable. Anyway._

_"Obi-Wan, prep for flight. T3, get those codes ready on-screen. Just stay quiet, Satine."_

_"Why aren't I doing this?" The Duchess crossed her arms, inadvertently elbowing Obi-Wan as she did._

_"Because my Mando'a isn't good enough and yours is too distinct," Obi-Wan muttered, earning him a meaningful elbow to the ribs. "Stop it!"_

_"Children, please," Meetra narrowed her eyes, and they quieted. "T3, upload codes. Kids, stay quiet."_

_"Outbound flier, confirm codes," a Death Watch grunt said over the comms, and Meetra cleared her throat._

_"Re-sending."_

_"Hmm. They look a little outdated. You'll want to get new ones once you get to...wait, where are you going again?" They heard the trooper type furiously as Meetra pulled up and away from the hanger._

_"Hey! Attention all units, stop that ship!" The comm then shut off and the three heard the whine of more engines prepping for flight._

_"Alright kids, time for a change of plans! Obi-Wan, hop on starboard guns! Satine, take port, and I don't care if you're a pacifist. Shoot to disable, just don't let them shoot us down before we get to lightspeed! T3, how long until we can jump?"_

_Thankfully, the two kids jumped to their cannons as T3 plugged into the scomp link, numbers blurring down the screen and onto Meetra's console._

**_Thirty seconds, Master Surik._ **

_"Stars!" Meetra cursed as they exited the atmosphere, and the space became thick with lasers. "Evasive maneuvers!" She pulled up and right, hard, as she heard two distinct yelps._

_"At least let us buckle in!" Obi-Wan shouted back as Meetra grinned into another spiral, dancing with the enemy ships._

_"Come on, kids! Get them off of us!"_

**_Rear deflector shields at 40%._ **

_"They're gaining on us! I'm doing the best I can!" Satine shouted back, out of breath._

**_Fifteen seconds._ **

_"Just a bit longer, kids! Come on, come on, come on - "_

_"Right rear stabilizer's almost out, Master!"_

_"Same for the left!"_

**_Eight seconds._ **

_"T3, just put it on the screen! Kids, all power to rear deflector shields!"_

**_Rear deflectors holding at 5%._ **

_"On the screen, T3!"_

_And finally, lightspeed. Satine and Obi-Wan crowded into their shared seat and they all breathed a sigh of relief._

_"I told you I had a bad feeling about this plan, Master." Obi-Wan dropped his face into his hands and Satine chuckled lightly._

_"We survived! But this changes things. They're gonna know it's us as soon as we arrive at the system."_

_"Ah, good. You think we'll have to crash-land again?" Satine said drolly, leaning on the armrest._

* * *

"I really wish I wasn't right," Satine said woozily as she leaned heavily on Obi-Wan, gaining her senses as Master Meetra slipped into "general mode". 

"Well, we do what we must. Here's the plan. T3, take the servants' hallways to the communications hub and blast the evidence over all frequencies. Kids, you're with me. We're going to force a surrender."

"How are we going to do that, Master?" Obi-Wan palmed his lightsaber warily, as the footsteps got louder and louder. 

"We'll figure it out. We have to go, now!"

"Come, Duchess. We must away," Obi-Wan took Satine by the hand and followed T3 as he interfaced with a scomp link, a hidden door opening up. T3 wheeled down one hallway with a cheery salute, and Master Meetra led Obi-Wan and Satine down another.

"How do you think she knows where she's going?" Satine whispered and Obi-Wan grinned in response.

"Sometimes, the Force is our literal guide. But only occasionally."

"Keep it down, you two," Master Meetra's voice floated down as she kept one hand on the wall. "We don't want them to know where we are. I'm not sure the palace walls are blaster-resistant."

* * *

Meetra looked up and down the grand doors in front of the throne room, an odd sense of familiarity overwhelming her. 

"What is it with us and big doors?" Obi-Wan commented idly, stepping up next to Meetra.

"I don't know. But the fact that there are no guards out here is suspicious. It's a trap."

"So what's your next move, Master Jedi?" Satine waved a hand flippantly. 

Meetra felt herself smile, "spring the trap. I have an idea. Ready, my young padawan?" Together, master and apprentice raised their hands and the doors swung open to reveal almost thirty Death Watch troopers, all in full beskar'gam and pointing blasters. And up on the throne at the top of the dais, in beskar'gam himself, was Tor Viszla. Lounged in languid repose, he held a strange hilt in his right hand while his left propped up his chin. 

"I challenge you by the right of the battle circle!" Meetra pointed through the crowd, and it was silent. "As champion of Mandalore the Preserver's battle circle, I challenge you, Tor Viszla, Mand'alor, for right to rule this system!"

Tor began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. "So this is your plan? Challenge me?"

"Well, yes," Meetra shrugged sheepishly, walking through the crowd up towards the dais. The Death Watch soldiers split to allow them passage, thankfully, blasters still trained on them.

"And what's stopping me from just killing all of you?"

"Well, that's not very honorable. As the Duchess's representative, by defeating you in single combat, I'd prove her worth and place her as rightful ruler of Mandalore."

"Hmph." Tor stood up and tossed aside his cape, gripping the hilt firmly. "Fine. But it's the boy, not you. This is my battle circle, and as the challenged, I get to choose. Or, I can just kill all of you, and this system will be mine anyway. Really, it's a mercy! I put him out of his misery and he won't have to see you or the Duchess get shot to death. So, Master Jedi? What will it be?"

"I..." Meetra stumbled, leg aching. 

"Master, I'll do it." Obi-Wan nodded firmly.

"I won't let you," Satine grabbed his arm firmly, and stared him in the eyes, but his resolve was strong. "Please, Obi..."

"I won't let you dirty your hands, Satine," Obi-Wan looked back, breathing deeply. He turned his attention away and towards Tor. "Alright. I accept your challenge."

"When we win, Prime Minister," Satine turned her attention to Tor as well, "we will acknowledge the people's voice that must be heard! That we wish for an end of violence, for peace!"

"And when I win, I will raise an army to conquer the galaxy, like our ancestors did! I will reignite the warrior's heart of our people!"

"Yes, because killing children and innocents is the Resol'nare!" Satine shouted back. "You disgrace the title of Mandalorian."

"Not as much as you do, Duchess," Tor snarled and stepped down the dais, and ignited his weapon. He turned his attention towards Obi-Wan, "this Darksaber was stolen from your Jedi Temple long ago, and many Jedi have fallen on its blade. I look forward to adding my first notch of Jedi life as we begin our dominion!" 

Tor settled in one hemisphere as the Death Watch soldiers formed a loose circle nearly fifteen meters in diameter around the two duelists. Meetra held close to Satine as a few Death Watch troopers pointed blasters, but a lit 'saber deterred them. Obi-Wan ignited his own blue blade and saluted Tor, the man not doing the same. 

* * *

Obi-Wan fell into a Soresu stance as Tor charged, activating his jetpack for a moment of vertical boost, increasing his first vertical blow. Obi-Wan caught him in a blade lock, Tor visibly surprised at the contact, clearly not used to 'saber-on-'saber conflict. He kicked at his leg, Tor jumping back before lunging into a horizontal blow, Obi-Wan flipping over and attacking Tor's head. He landed and twisted, moving into Makashi as he and Tor traded blows. Tor's foot landed in Obi-Wan's stomach, but instead of pursuing Tor jumped back and activated his jetpack again, sheathing the Darksaber and drawing two blasters as he fired rapidly. Obi-Wan rolled right, springing up and using Shien to deflect and block the barrage. Tor stowed a blaster and fired a grappling hook from a wrist-mounted launcher, seeking to tangle Obi-Wan, but the Jedi dodged and grabbed hold of the line. He pulled harshly, Tor following and meeting a hard Force Push to the face.

Tor yelled and landed on his back, his jetpack sparking. He scrambled up as Obi-Wan braced, and Tor threw the piece of hardware at him, but Obi-Wan used the Force to deflect it into the ceiling where it exploded, the rafters shaking in response. Tor charged and Obi-Wan deflected quickly, trying to find an opening until he got a vision from Meetra's mind, and an idea came to surface. He met Tor's next attack directly, bringing them into another blade lock. 

"What's your move, little man?" Tor snarled across the flinging sparks, and Obi-Wan answered with a wry smile. 

"Nothing you can't handle." And Obi-Wan stepped into Tor's guard and brought his saber, down, around, and up - 

And the Darksaber went flying, deactivated, as it landed in Satine's hands. Tor's hands, fell to the ground a second earlier, along with his cries of pain as he looked over his stumps. 

"You have a choice, Obi-Wan." He jumped as Master Meetra stepped forward amidst the silence. "Will you kill him? That is the best move. You bested him in combat."

"No. No," Obi-Wan sheathed his blade and stepped back, breathing deeply. "I won't. He will have to live with himself."

"Well done, my young padawan. Duchess? What is your ruling, then? As victor?" Master Meetra turned back and Satine stepped up the dais and sat down on the throne. She hit a button, and her voice boomed across the city.

"Attention citizens. I am Duchess Satine Kryze and I have defeated Death Watch as per rules of the ancient battle circle. Henceforth, Death Watch is exiled to the world of Concordia, and anyone still on this system or is found on this system after this rotation will be placed in indefinite confinement. You have lost, and Tor Viszla lies defeated. We will have peace once more!"

* * *

"Well said, Duchess," Meetra stepped forward, hands behind her back as Death Watch crowded behind their injured leader. 

"P-please, Duchess. Have mercy."

"Mercy? After you killed innocents?" Meetra could see the rage in Satine's eyes, but she held herself back and settled herself on the throne a bit more. "No. Exile. You must live with your shame."

"Please, at least let my son stay. He had no impact on this. He is innocent."

"Pre Viszla may stay. The rest of you must leave. If you want to keep a shred of whatever Mandalorian honor you have, you will leave now. Take your ships and go, and never return to Mandalore."

"I swear, Duchess. One day, Death Watch, or another, will rise and Mandalore will return to its former glory!" Tor stood up, fire in his eyes, but Satine just stared passively at him.

"And I, or another, will stop them every time. The age for war has ended, Prime Minister."

It was quiet as Death Watch left, and when all their ships left, there was a distant roar from the people down below. Peace had returned.

"Well done, Duchess. And well done, Obi-Wan," Meetra gathered the two into a hug. "Well done, the both of you. You two have grown wonderfully over the last month and a half."

"Thank you, Master, but I think I want to sleep for a year."

"Me as well, Master Surik."

Meetra laughed, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Satine smoothed out her dress of any invisible wrinkles as she observed the two Jedi as they watched the Republic shuttle descend towards the landing pad. It was almost funny how many features they shared; how they'd tilt their heads the same way or how they stood with their hands in their sleeves. Occasionally Obi-Wan would tug his braid and Satine stifled a small laugh. As one, they turned to look at her and smiled, inviting her closer.

"I came to send you off, and appreciate your services over this trying time," Satine bowed, and the two Jedi bowed in response.

"It was our duty as Jedi to assist," Master Surik demurred.

"We were honored to assist Mandalore," Obi-Wan rose, a smile on his face.

"Although," Satine felt courage bloom in her heart as she reached up and stroked his cheek, "I'm not sure about the beard. But it might be growing on me."

"Leave the poor boy alone, Duchess," Meetra teased as Obi-Wan went bright red, "He doesn't look good in red."

Obi-Wan stammered a few times until he shut his mouth and glared, incandescent. 

"You will stay in contact, won't you?" Satine ventured, holding out a small datapad with her information. "Mandalore will always be ready to assist you should the time come."

"Take the 'pad, Obi-Wan," Master Surik nudged Obi-Wan and he gratefully accepted, punching in his comm code. "Good." Their dialogue was ended as the shuttle landed, all three coming to attention. 

"This is where we say goodbye, Duchess," Master Surik bowed again. "Try to stay out of trouble, will you?"

"Well, if anything happens I know who to contact, correct?" Satine felt herself smile, and it felt nice. 

"That you do," Obi-Wan smiled as well, and he really was quite handsome, she realized. "Master, we must leave, or I fear we never will."

"Quite right. So long, Duchess," Master Surik gave a wry salute and the two left. Before they boarded, Satine overheard the tail end of a conversation.

"Did this mission change your mind on Mandalore, Master Meetra?"

"You know what, my young padawan? I think it did."

How odd. Satine felt a thought arise, that if she knew Obi-Wan a bit better...maybe a bit longer...maybe in another world she would have thought of asking him to stay. 

* * *

_"Well, Pre, we made it." Tal Merrik slid into a booth, sliding over a tall pitcher of beer to the young man across from him._

_"We did. Now what do we do? We're the only two True Mandalorians on the planet now."_

_"Well..." Tal trailed off, before his beady eyes brightened. "You have a good angle to work. Be the repentant son, and rise to Prime Minister. I'll find another high place in the government. And from there..."_

_"We will see our true future rise," Pre finished, and raised his drink in a toast. "To a better future for us, and for all of Mandalore."_

_"To us!" Tal toasted him, and the future was set in motion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the Mandalore arc finished! last time i wrote this it was a bit different but i like this version a lot. As usual leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it, especially if you've already left one. Big thanks to my roommate and avid star wars fan who is helping me with this on all the EU stuff. 
> 
> Next arc is Obi-Wan on the Run! We're going to have another short timeskip and from there comes original content, plus an Eu character who I like a whole bunch. 
> 
> Also, I don't know how this reached over 1k hits. I write for passion and fun, and to write things I'd like to read. To know I have so many fans out there reading my stuff as well makes me so, so happy. So thank you, the fans.


	9. Wipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO YEARS after the MISSION to MANDALORE, the SITH finally make their move. What does this mean for the JEDI?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank hill voice: bobby did you become more powerful than you could possibly imagine

Obi-Wan charged at Master Meetra, throwing his 'saber in an arc as he flipped over her. He landed in a crouch, grabbing her arm to put her in an arm lock while she was distracted by his assault, but she batted his 'saber aside and twisted out of his grip, short 'saber flying from her belt at his face. He rolled back, springing up and his blade landing solidly in his palm as he settled into a Soresu stance, blocking Master Meetra's barrage of attacks as he planned his next move.

"So, how is the Duchess?" 

Obi-Wan faltered, 'saber almost slipping from his palms as he clashed into a blade lock, using his height to pressure Master Meetra down. "I don't know, how does it feel being short?"

Master Meetra barked a laugh, slipping a foot forward and tripping him backwards. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down, twisting as they fell. He felt her reach into the Force and he braced, sent flying backwards from her Push. He tumbled back, laughing, as he sent his own Push at Master Meetra. She collected the kinetic energy and deflected it back, sending Obi-Wan back even more. 

"Ow." He rolled to a stop, colliding lightly with the wall.

"I think that's it for today," Master Meetra collected herself, Pulling her cane towards her and walking over to her student, pulling him up. "You've done well these last few years. You've improved greatly, both in the Force and in combat."

"Thank you, Master. Of course, it's all thanks to your masterful training."

"Nonsense, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra put a hand on his shoulder as he dusted himself off, and he glowed with pride. "You've still got a bit more training to complete, but I can see you becoming a great Jedi Knight soon."

"Does that mean...?"

"The trials?" Master Meetra put a hand to her chin, thoughtful. Obi-Wan could sense through their bond a trickle of doubt and calculations before a haze of mist settled. "I'm not sure. I didn't go through the conventional trials myself, so..."

"So?"

"Enough of that, my young apprentice," Master Meetra shook her head. "A worry for another time."

"What is it you always say? The only thing you can control - "

' - Are your emotions and reactions, I know, I know." Master Meetra hit him lightly on the arm, settling herself. "Now who's being pedantic?"

"Not you, of course," Obi-Wan smirked, and Pulled their cloaks off the nearby bench, helping Master Meetra put hers on. "Shall we face the latest bout of indigestion?"

"Listen, my young student, you appreciate any food that's not military rations. Go on without me, I've got a meeting to go to."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan froze, confusion on his face. 

"Seems the Nubian senator wants to speak with me. Well, not me in particular, but I was 'volunteered' by the Council."

"I know you don't always agree with the Council, but surely they don't send you out on tasks they don't want to do," Obi-Wan crossed his arms and Master Meetra chuckled.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I am a diplomat first and foremost, Obi-Wan."

"I know, Master. Surely you don't want me to come along?"

Master Meetra waved a hand, confident. "I'll be fine, Obi-Wan. What, you don't think I can handle myself?"

"I just have a bad feeling, is all."

"Trust your instincts, Obi-Wan, and remember to stay in the here-and-now." Master Meetra rubbed his arm, and he felt a ray of light come through their bond. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Meetra shivered, and a chill ran down her spine. It seemed like the Nubian senator would have to wait. There was a chill here, a cold dark she hadn't felt in...

"Show yourself, Sith." She ignited her dual 'saber, and looked around. A nice, hidden alleyway in the seedy part of Coruscant. She had followed the dark here, and now...

The silver light spread through the shadows, and finally a being in black stepped forward, melting from the darkness. A blood-red saber erupted from his hands, one from each end.

"I thought dual 'sabers died out years ago. I haven't tested myself in a while. So. Are you an apprentice?"

"Call me Darth Maul," the shadow bared his teeth and his hood slipped back, revealing the zabrak in full. "Your end."

"Greater Sith than you have tried and failed, darkling," Meetra spun her saber, cane forgotten a few feet back. Maul growled and flipped, spinning into a vicious assault. He was fast, Meetra noted. She stepped back, deflecting dual 'saber to dual 'saber. She jumped over a leg trip, bouncing into Niman as she let the Force influence her attacks, sending a Force Push through the blade to push Maul back.

He growled and scrambled forward, spinning the blade quickly in his hands, scything at her bad leg. Meetra frowned and blocked quickly. How could he know? She parried and went on the offensive, sweeping into an improvised Makashi form she had adapted to the dual 'saber. She threw it and Maul ducked, but Meetra charged and drew hers and Kavar's sabers, jumping into an Ataru attack to try and get the upper hand. He clearly wasn't expecting this as she pressed the advantage. Her dual 'saber flew back and she caught it with the Force, using it to stow it back on her belt. Maul flipped back and jumped off the wall of the alley, landing with a Force Wave, Meetra jumping forward to dodge. 

In the air, she couldn't dodge his next assault. Maul grinned, and Screamed. The shockwave hit Meetra dead-on and she flew backwards, hitting the other wall heavily, and her mind swam. 

Fear. 

Death.

She heard Sion's harsh breathing, and Kreia's hard chuckle, and finally what she knew as Darth Revan's hidden command - 

_Activate the Mass Shadow Generator._

And she blissfully passed out.

* * *

_"Is the first stage complete?" A hooded man leered through the hologram, and his apprentice knelt before him._

_"Yes, my master," Maul nodded. "The Jedi is incapacitated and I am working with the inside man to implicate her apprentice. I am also working on forging the note for the internal asset's motivational tool."_

_"Excellent. The Jedi's downfall will come from within, as we expose their flaws."_

_"Of course, master."_

* * *

Obi-Wan felt a something twist, and turn, and he reached across his bond. His friends quieted themselves as he grasped at his chest, meal forgotten.

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" Bant leaned forward, concern, and he batted away her hand. 

"What's going on?" Siri pressed, and Obi-Wan stood, shaking. 

"Something's wrong. I-I have to go." He turned and darted away, concern etched on his friends' faces. He asked the Force where he needed to go, and he followed. 

* * *

_"Is she stable?" A nurse asked as they whisked Master Surik down the hallway, a tech hooking her up to a monitor. Her vitals popped on screen and they breathed a sigh of relief._

_"She looks like it. I don't think she needs bacta, but forward all information to the Jedi Temple and get her over there. I don't want to deal with their nonsense."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Look at this," the tech pointed at the screen, and the cart slowed to a stop. "Her mind is almost completely blank. Minimal vital signs, but she's still living. She's trapped in her own mind, and I don't get paid enough to deal with their stuff."_

_"Fair enough. Let's get her stable, at least."_

* * *

_The Jedi Council sat motionless as the holovid played, silent. Mace didn't know how they were lucky enough for a security camera to watch the assault on Master Surik, but they were. He didn't voice the thought that the other Councilors had, that at least now, in her coma, she wouldn't intrude on random Council sessions to criticize their actions._

_The vid only really focused on Master Surik dueling an unknown figure, until it the duel came to a head. The councilors leaned forward, and another figure came into frame. Obi-Wan Kenobi shouted, and Master Surik collapsed. Mace looked at his datapad, where it said that it was likely Master Surik was in a coma, probably caused by a Dark Force act._

_"So, Padawan Kenobi used a Dark action against his master." Plo Koon nodded somberly, hands clenched over his lap._

_"An egregious act," Even Piell scowled, anger leaking out of him._

_"Investigate, we must," Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick twice against the ground, looking at his fellow councilors. "Unnatural, this is. Sense a disturbance in the Force, I do."_

_"Indeed," Mace agreed, tapping a button on his chair. "Summon Padawan Kenobi to the High Council. We have questions for him."_

_There was a knock at the door, and in walked Padawan Kenobi._

* * *

Obi-Wan felt his loss keenly. The last time he had been here, it had been with Master Meetra, getting their orders for the mission to Mandalore. Had it really been two years? His mind teemed with doubts as he stepped towards the middle of the Council, and Master Ti smiled at him. 

"That was quite fast, Padawan Kenobi," Master Rancisis nodded. "Did you sense you were needed here?"

"Yes, masters of the High Council," Obi-Wan bowed and tugged at his braid, anxious.

"Calm yourself, young one," Master Yoda smiled and he felt himself relax. "For answers, we have summoned you."

"Of course, Master Yoda. Do you have news on my master?"

"She's in a coma, safe in the Temple," Master Sifo-Dyas tapped on his datapad, and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. "However, we have questions. Where were you approximately two hours ago?"

"I...I was having a meal with my friends. Luminara Unduli, Siri Tachi - "

"We know who your friends are, Padawan Kenobi," Master Gallia interrupted and Obi-Wan felt his mouth twist. "They will be talked to later. For now, see this." She hit a button on a datapad and a vid came up in front of him.

"No. No, that's not me." He stepped back as it played, and he came into frame.

"Quiet, Kenobi. Watch." Master Windu boomed, and his heart ran cold. Him? Use the Dark side of the Force?

"The timestamp is from two hours ago, and the evidence is telling. Tell us, Kenobi. Have you used the Dark? Has your Master?" Master Windu continued, and his eyes were cold as space.

"No, of course not! I'd never use the Dark side, and neither would my Master! What's going on?"

Master Windu turned and nodded at one of the guards, his yellow dual 'saber igniting. "I see this is pointless. Take Kenobi into custody until we figure this out."

He froze. What should he do? Panic filled his heart as he tried to expel it as fast as he could.

Time slowed down. The councilors leaned forward, moving to stand, hands drifting to lightsabers in case something happened. His own blade's crystal called to him, and the Force spoke. He felt his gaze move to one of the windows, and he _moved_. He dodged under the first swipe, around the second and pushed the sentinel towards one of the masters, moving to one of the windows.

"Kenobi!" Master Yoda called and Obi-Wan turned, offering a rueful smile. He raised his hand and the window shattered outwards, the whine of Coruscant traffic booming in his ears. He jumped. He heard the distant calls of the Councilors, and dived faster, the wind whipping past his face, the Force screaming. He felt his Master's presence and drifted towards it. He gathered the Force and landed lightly, looking up distantly.

"I don't have much time." He braced himself and Jumped, landing on the windowsill overlooking his Master's room. She looked as she did years ago, when he first met her and his heart was filled with nostalgia. He stepped up next to her bed, and T3 whistled at him from his spot next to her.

"I trust you'll look after her?"

**Of course, Master Kenobi. And I won't tell anyone you were here.**

"Thanks, T3."

**I found something as well. In the video file.**

"Oh?" He crouched in front of the droid.

**Nar Shaddaa. That's where you should go first.**

"Thank you." He stood up, dusting off his knees and felt the sentinels run towards his Master's room.

**You don't need me to tell you they're coming.**

"Hah! May the Force be with you, T3."

**And with you as well.**

Obi-Wan was about to crawl out the window when he felt the Force call to him. He turned around and saw Master Meetra's lightsabers on the nearby table, and the short 'saber called to him. He Pulled, and it slid into his palm soundly. Time slowed to a crawl, Obi-Wan still perched on the windowsill, and he turned around. There, lined in blue, was an older man he recognized from a long time ago, when he first held this lightsaber.

"Mastar Kavar?"

"Hello, Obi-Wan. It's nice to meet you. But we can save this for later. You were on your way?" The spirit faded as time picked up, and a sentinel burst through the door. 

"Stop!" Obi-Wan did not stop and tumbled out the window, falling again. He landed in a small alleyway and he sighed heavily, the clamor of the Temple distant above him. He untied his braid and looked at the small beads, stowing them in a pocket as he tucked the long strip of hair up into his ponytail. He pulled his hood over his head and stepped into the Coruscant crowd, two 'sabers strapped to his waist.

Nar Shaddaa, huh? Seemed like that was his next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Jedi on the Run arc! this will run for four chapters and then move into episode 1. As you can figure this won't have as much Meetra and will instead focus primarily on Obi-Wan and who he is in this universe as a culmination of his training. Next chapter also introduces an EU character closely tied to Qui-Gon so look forward to that!
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've already left one.


	10. Running Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan makes his way to Nar Shaddaa as the Council assigns Masters Jinn and Tahl to chase after the wayward boy. The Dark makes its move as well, and the chase begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GodDAMN here we go

"Tahl? Is that you?" Qui-Gon stood up as his fellow master approached, a broad grin on her face.

"Well, well, 'Master Jinn'. The pleasure is mine," Tahl bowed, Qui-Gon matching her. "Seems the Council assigned me as your mission partner."

"It has been some time since we last worked together. Come, sit. You've been out of the Temple for some time now, correct?"

"Yes, yes," Tahl swept her robes to the side as she sat, smiling fondly at Qui-Gon. "Bant has been progressing in her training quite well, and after I received the Council's summons, I decided to return. For now, she'll receive her training with Siri under Master Gallia. What have you been up to?"

"The usual," Qui-Gon pressed his hands together under his sleeves, content. "Trying to track down Xanatos. Doing diplomatic missions. I've missed you these past few years."

"Careful, Qui-Gon," Tahl's eyes gleamed, "I'm sure the Council won't approve of your sentiments towards me."

"Pardon my language," Qui-Gon smiled and leaned closer, "but kriff the Council some times."

"My, Master Jinn! How scandalous!"

Qui-Gon barked a laugh until the doors to the Council opened. Qui-Gon stood and offered a hand to Tahl, a fond smile on his face. "Shall we?" She took it and dusted her robes off.

"We shall."

The two masters entered the Council chambers as the doors slowly swung closed.

* * *

_Deep in the recesses of Meetra's mind, her thoughts raced. Trapped. Fear and darkness plagued her, until finally..._

_"Hey 'Madame Jedi'. Wake up."_

_She recognized that voice. She recognized that nickname._

_"Atton...?" Meetra opened her eyes and saw herself at the entrance to one of the Sith tombs on Korriban. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Me?" He was dressed in his familiar ribbed coat, but this time he had two lightsabers attached to his thighs, right above his blasters. "I'm here to get you out."_

_"But I can't be here. Last thing I remember..." She pressed a hand to her forehead, and it hurt._

_"You got attacked by that Sith apprentice. Trapped in here," he tapped his forehead and grinned. "And to escape, it's manifesting like this," he swept his arm out behind him at the tomb._

_"So, to get back, I have to make my way through the tomb?"_

_"Pretty much," Atton hefted his blasters and grinned that familiar smile. Oh, she missed him._

_"I missed you."_

_"You know I'm not the real Atton. I'm just an image your subconscious is providing to help you through the tomb."_

_"I know. But still," she pressed a hand against his cheek and he smiled. "I do miss you."_

_"You know anything you say to me won't be told to the real one."_

_"Who's to say you aren't real?"_

_"Please, Meetra. You know I was never one for philosophy."_

_"To know the Force one must know oneself."  
_

_"Listen, 'Madame Jedi', you want me to leave?"_

_Meetra laughed, and it echoed._

_"So, how does this tomb work?"_

_"You'll be confronted with your past."_

_"Sounds familiar. I did that when I visited the tomb back in the past."_

_"I don't make the rules," Atton shrugged his shoulders._

_"Fair enough." Meetra felt around her waist and only found her dual 'saber. Of course. She tested her leg, and it was fine. That was nice. She ignited half of her 'saber, and the silver light spilled into the entrance of the tomb._

_"After you, 'Madame Jedi,'" Atton settled at his familiar position behind her right shoulder, and she sighed happily._

* * *

"So why are you here, Master Kavar?" Obi-Wan made his way towards the Coruscant shipyards, eyes on a swivel as he looked for any Jedi observers. He had ditched his Jedi attire for common streetwear, and a poncho covered his head and his two 'sabers.

"I'm not really here, Obi-Wan," Master Kavar nodded, floating behind him. Some people would unconsciously move to avoid him, but others would walk through him. Luckily it seemed only Obi-Wan could see him. "I'm a parody of a Force Ghost. My spirit wasn't released into the Force when I died, but a combination of my lingering will and Meetra's idea of me stayed behind."

"Like an improper holorecording?"

"Somewhat. You catch on quick."

"Thank you? I don't know, I feel like I'm panicking."

"You're hiding it well, at least."

Obi-Wan went to tug his braid but remembered it was gone and transitioned it into a cough. "Thank you. I just don't know what's happening. I have to prove mine and my master's innocence, and my only lead is Nar Shaddaa. I'm going to have to sneak onto a freighter headed there."

"A good plan. How are you going to get on without credits?" Kavar hummed lightly, head tilting back and forth as he observed the port. 

"Master Meetra says you can do a lot if you act like you belong where you're going. Plus, the Force?"

"A good plan. Improvising? That was one of Meetra's specialties."

"Right, you were her master, correct?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kavar looked wistful, and Obi-Wan slowed to a stop in front of a sign that listed off various departures and arrivals. "Back in my day padawans had many masters through their tenure of teaching. I was her initial teacher and taught her much about 'saber combat. She could have been a great guardian if she hadn't wanted to focus on the Force and diplomacy. Still, I was a mentor until she...until the Crusades."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing to apologize for, Obi-Wan," Kavar rested a ghostly hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "I should apologize. The next time I saw her was when we exiled her for something she didn't understand. And then, on Onderon, and finally, on Dantooine."

"Where you died?"

"Yes. I never did get to tell her how proud I was."

"I'm sure she knew?" Obi-Wan tried to sound hopeful, but it came off sounding flat. 

"Hm. Regardless, you were finding transport?" With that, Kavar disappeared on the wind, and Obi-Wan heaved a sigh, tracing over the departing ships. He nodded, and melded back into the crowd.

* * *

"So, to Nar Shaddaa?" Tahl sat down opposite Qui-Gon on the shuttle, shivering slightly as she closed her robe a bit tighter.

"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded. "We managed to trace a recording from there linking Obi-Wan and Master Surik there. It seems Master Surik's astromech also knew, and if Obi-Wan talked to the droid..." 

"Then he'll be heading there as well," Tahl agreed, and smiled at Qui-Gon. However, his grimace remained. "What's wrong, Qui-Gon?"

"Nothing."

"You don't need to lie to me, Qui-Gon," Tahl reached out a hand and held Qui-Gon's. "I know something's bothering you."

"I got a message from Xanatos."

"That's surprising. How'd you know it was from him?"

"Same insignia - the broken circle. In it, he said if I failed here he'd strike where it hurt most. And if he has a vested interest..."

"Then we're going to run into him," Tahl breathed out and squeezed his hand more firmly. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Truthfully, Tahl?" Qui-Gon leaned forward, brow creased. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this mission. I feel like we are on the edge of a grave cliff, and one wrong move will send us tumbling off."

"I didn't know you became a poet in my absence."

"Tahl..."

"It suits you. And to follow your metaphor, that's why I'm here. So that if you fall, I'll pull you back. Besides, how much trouble could one youngling be?"

* * *

"Remind me never to trust you again," Obi-Wan coughed as he descended the ramp, breathing out heavily through the smog. "I'm never 'improvising' into hiding in the maintenance halls."

"It worked, didn't it?" Kavar laughed lightly, ruffling Obi-Wan's hair. "Besides, now you know. Everything is a learning experience, young padawan."

"I'm not that young," Obi-Wan scoffed, scanning across the wide expanse of Nar Shaddaa. "My twentieth life day is in a few months."

"Technically I'm over four thousand years old, so you're the young one in my eyes."

"Semantics," Obi-Wan waved his hand. "Anyway, where's the source?"

"T3 never said anything the source," Kavar said gravely, and Obi-Wan felt a tingle go down his spine. "Just your next stop."

"What do you mean?"

"Your next step is here, correct. But the source of the transmission and its edit are not here." And with that, Kavar faded.

"Kriff me." He turned around, and there was a pale woman in a hooded cloak looking at him, no crowd to be seen. His hand settled on his lightsaber and he bent his legs. "Who are you?"

"I am Asajj Ventress," the woman snarled and the robe fell, and the woman drew two lightsabers, glowing a bloody red. "And I am your end."

"I assume you're with the darksider who incapacitated my master?"

"Who, that old coot?" She walked at a perpendicular angle and Obi-Wan mirrored her, maintaining equal distance, his own 'saber still unlit. "She was in our way. Just like you are."

"I'm sure we can negotiate something. I vastly prefer living," Obi-Wan snarked, lighting his blade. 

Ventress yelled, and leaped at him. She launched a vicious barrage of attacks, Obi-Wan frantically blocking and retreating. She flipped over him, both of her 'sabers landing on his as he riposted, missing as she jumped further back. She charged into a low sweep, Obi-Wan jumping up and kicking her in the face. She backflipped and landed on her feet, mixing Ataru and Niman into a deadly combination. Obi-Wan countered with Soresu and Makashi, but she was simply too fast. Sure, Master Meetra would train him how to deal with a Jar'Kai wielder, but she never went this fast with him!

"Slowing down, Kenobi?" Ventress mocked as she landed a glancing blow to his ribs, and he recoiled with a hiss.

"With you, my dear?" He smirked through the pain, his left hand drifting to Kavar's 'saber. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

And then, he had a vision.

* * *

_"I just don't get it, Master Kavar!" A young Meetra sat down with a pout, Master Kavar moving over and sitting down next to her. "I just don't get Jar'Kai!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It just doesn't work. I think you should choose a new padawan. I just can't get dual-wielding."_

_"Nonsense."_

_"But I've been practicing in individual studies and I still don't get it!"_

_"Calm down, my young padawan," Master Kavar placed a consoling hand on Meetra's shoulder. "It's a matter of flow. You don't need to put as much strength into both attacks as you do for a single blade. Jar'Kai's strength lies in its speed and agility. Let the Force flow through you, guiding your blades in a natural motion."_

_The two stood up, and stood next to each other. "With me, young Meetra." They ignited their two blades, and stood in a Form I stance._

_"One, two, three," Master Kavar guided them through the motions, until Meetra stumbled and tripped, tears in her eyes._

_"It's all right, Meetra. Let the Force flow through you."_

_Again, they practiced, and Meetra improved and improved. Eventually, Master Kavar stopped doing the forms with Meetra and she moved through Form I and into Form II, and III, until she stopped suddenly and blushed._

_"Well done, Meetra."_

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open as he heard Ventress's blood-curdling yell as she descended quickly, blades raised high. Distantly he was curious why security hadn't shown up, but that was beyond him. Kavar's lightsaber ignited with a joyous cry and he blocked her attacks.

"How?! You shouldn't know Jar'Kai! This wasn't planned!"

"Surprised, my dear?" Obi-Wan smiled and let the Force flow through him. So that was the trick to how Master Meetra and Kavar made it look so smooth. Time seemed to slow as he saw an impression of Master Meetra move through the motions in a Niman Jar'Kai. High, low, low, middle, a Force leap into a twin strike. He aimed his focus at her hands, and shock spread across her features as they danced. 

They clashed into a dual blade lock, Obi-Wan's brows furrowed in concentration. Ventress snarled and pressed the advantage, but Obi-Wan deactivated his blades and rolled to the side, Ventress tripping over herself forward. He kicked at her knees and she landed in a slump, sabers falling out of her hands. He Pulled them away from her and pointed his blade at her neck. 

"Yield! You're under arrest!"

Ventress chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

She raised a wrist-comm to her mouth and smiled. "Fire." 

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck tensed and he twisted around, deflecting a blaster bolt by the skin his teeth. He traced the path of the bolt...a droid? It didn't look like any he had seen before. However, when he turned back, Ventress had Pulled her blades back and was advancing.

"What's wrong, my dear?" She moved slowly, blades held loosely with a predatory smiled on her face. All he could sense was a desire to...dominate, to control. Kriff. Distantly, he heard the whine of a nearby starship, and turned to run.

"Running so soon?" Ventress's voice called as she made no move to advance.

"Nothing compares to the time spent together, my dear!" He called back and sprinted harder.

* * *

"Well done, Obi-Wan. You've started to master Jar'Kai." Obi-Wan tried not to jump amidst the other travelers on the freighter as Master Kavar made his presence known.

"You could've told me I was about to fight a person of darkness," Obi-Wan muttered and Master Kavar chuckled.

"I did not lie to you."

"But you didn't tell the full truth. I would have prepared better if I had known."

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Old habits."

"Seems the Jedi Council also has those same habits," Obi-Wan scoffed. "It seems the Jedi Order would be a lot better if we actually told the full truth."

"I know. But still, you handled yourself admirably."

"She wasn't a full Sith Lord. An acolyte or apprentice? On the same level of whoever hurt Master Meetra."

"You don't think that was the person who did the deed?"

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head, ignoring the weird look another passenger gave him. He gave a charming smile and they looked away. "They didn't gloat enough. But I have a feeling I'll meet them soon." 

Obi-Wan pitched his voice higher, "pardon me, but do you know where we're headed?"

"Done talking to your imaginary friend?" The patron joked and Master Kavar gave a sharp laugh. "We're headed to Dantooine. I heard another passenger is going to explore the old Jedi Enclave ruins."

"That would be our next destination, my young friend," Master Kavar nodded, and Obi-Wan gave a tense smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

_"You put the tracker on his ship?"_

_"Of course, Master," Ventress bowed, holding her tongue. "It seems the boy is trained in more Jedi arts than we thought. He still go away. I should have defeated him!"_

_"You will have your chance," her Master intoned, a deep and ancient voice commanding respect. "However, you have disappointed me for the last time. Maul will deal with him on Dantooine."_

_"Master!" Asajj's head snapped up, desperate. "Please, give me another chance!"_

_Her Master simply disconnected the transmission and Asajj felt rage build in her veins. She let out a yell and her lightsabers came to life, and in an instant the comm was destroyed._

_And in the end, the only thing in her heart...was emptiness and the long, cold Dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! We got combat, we got dialogue, we got it all. We're half way through the Jedi on the Run arc and we're planting seeds for more arcs down the road. Next chapter we're gonna have more Qui-Gon and Tahl interactions, some more Obi-Wan duels, and some Meetra introspection. I do hope you've been enjoying this.
> 
> Big shout out to my roommate for help with EU stuff and general consistency. And thank you to the fans! Over 1400 hits and all that is super impressive and makes me very happy. Please leave a kudos/comment, especially if you already have. Each review and comment makes me 100% more likely to write, you know.


	11. Dark Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan makes his way to the ruined Jedi Enclave, and faces a great darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan voice: i have a bad feeling about this

"I see Khoonda hasn't changed a bit," Master Kavar murmured as he followed Obi-Wan off the freighter. Obi-Wan nodded; Khoonda certainly seemed like a drab and unforgiving place. Duracrete walls and floors, no transparisteel windows to see the green plains he saw from the freighter, just depression and bureaucracy. He sniffed indelicately and shuffled along with the other passengers. He nodded lightly to the obvious bounty hunters and farmers, and to the security checkpoint.

"Why are you here?" The security officer droned as Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"I'm here to do some exploring."

"Really?" The officer's voiced raised slightly, before they shook their head. "You'll need permission from the administrator. Second floor, third door on the right. Next!"

"My thanks," Obi-Wan nodded as he moved towards the staircase, hands resting lightly on his 'sabers. "Now what?" He hissed lightly.

"We talk to the administrator. Your next task is in the old Enclave ruins." Kavar nodded firmly.

"But won't it be desecrated and overgrown after four thousand years?"

"The Force has its ways."

"You're saying that because you don't know. What am I going to even find there?"

"Your next step, my young friend."

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. "I'm going to have to fight another Sith, aren't I."

Kavar chuckled behind a raised fist and Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. "When did my life come to this? Why couldn't I just have a normal apprenticeship?"

"You were destined to be entangled in the Force's path ever since you came to the Temple."

"So, since I was two?" Obi-Wan drawled, climbing the stairs.

"Just so. Where are you from, Obi-Wan?"

"Supposedly, Stewjon."

"Oh?"

"But since I was given as a young babe, I guess I've always come from the Force."

"Hm." Kavar disappeared and Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, stalling for a moment.

"Outta the way, nerfherder," a man drawled, pushing past Obi-Wan. He accepted the push and rolled his eyes. 

"Of course."

* * *

Obi-Wan stepped out onto the plains, and gasped. The Force was tumultuous, here. It whistled in the wind. He looked left and saw a vague statue in the distance. He loped over and saw it was a statue of a humanoid with an obvious lightsaber raised in defiance. The administrator - Adare, was it? - had said he might be interested in the statue before he went for the Enclave. Obi-Wan bent down a bit and read off the plaque.

"In honor of the Jedi who came back for us." He read aloud, and rubbed his chin.

"Supposedly, Meetra helped defend Khoonda from mercenaries. After the Jedi Civil War, many Dantooinians hated the Jedi for what Malak did. But after this, and the reveal that their eventual savior was a Jedi herself, they eventually commissioned this statue." Kavar solidified into the air, and Obi-Wan didn't react, for once. 

"She really did help the galaxy, didn't she." It wasn't a question.

"She did, both times. And for the first account, we condemned her. She was the only Jedi to return from Revan's side, and we punished her."

"Why?"

"Because we were afraid," Kavar breathed out, resting his hands on his hips. "Because we were still afraid of the Sith after the Exar Kun war, and still afraid of what Revan's growing popularity meant. She willingly cut herself off from the Force, slammed her blade into the keystone, and left. And when she came back years later, she helped. Not because she was asked..."

"...But because it was the right thing to do," Obi-Wan finished, and smiled at the statue. 

"Indeed," Kavar nodded, "the Force is our constant guide, yes, but sometimes we must ask the pit in our stomach what to do. And when we turn away from the Force and our hearts, then we lose sight of what it is to be Jedi."

"Luminous beings are we," Obi-Wan said as if repeating a mantra, "not this gross matter. The Force surrounds us and penetrates us, binding the galaxy together."

"Wise words." Kavar rested a ghostly hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Come, Obi-Wan. To the Enclave. I have something to teach you."

* * *

Obi-Wan extended a wary hand to a laigrek, tongue extending to sniff his palm. Kavar had been trying to teach him Beast Speak, and it was working to some success. Almost an equal amount of beasts had left him alone, or fallen to his 'sabers. 

"Are you sure this is working?" Obi-Wan muttered and the laigrek's eyes shifted, a low growl coming from its throat. It coiled up and sprang and Obi-Wan ignited Kavar's lightsaber and separated head from shoulders in a perfect riposte.

"Come now, young student. No one masters anything perfectly on their first try."

"It doesn't make it easier to accept failure."

"True. But remember, in the face of adversity - "

" - the only thing we control are our emotions and reactions," Obi-Wan droned. "I see now where Master Meetra picked that up."

He felt more than saw Kavar's smile. 

"You're learning."

"I am an eternal student, and learner of the Force," Obi-Wan snarked, brushing off his knees as he stood up. He stretched his arms out to brush the tops of the tall grass and he opened himself up to the cosmic eddies of the Force of this planet. A great mixture of dark and light, Dantooine was. Home to extensive history and it called to him. Look, the Force said. See the past of your kind. 

He looked into the Force and saw in the distance the Enclave. And in the middle he saw a dark cold, an acrid sting to the air. Sith. 

Look, the Force said. 

What choice did he have but to obey?

Please, Obi-Wan said. Like a penitent man who sees the path ahead of him is much, much longer than expected. Please, stay by my side. 

* * *

_"The Force is a wise ally. A wise and powerful ally it is," Master Meetra sat in their apartment on the meditation cushions. Obi-Wan was fiddling with a small Force puzzle, and after a few seconds it floated down, solved. "Good. Now do it backwards."_

_"Yes, Master Meetra."_

_"For while the Force is a strong ally, you must trust your head and heart as well. Sometimes we are bereft of what we need most. That is the struggle of the Jedi. To choose between what we want, and what the Force says."_

_"Master Yoda says the Force is always correct, as does the Council."_

_"And why listen to them?"_

_"Surely, they were elected to their positions for their wisdom and strength in the Force." He set the solved puzzle down and Master Meetra nodded._

_"Hm. Now do it upside-down."_

_Obi-Wan sighed and settled into position, eyes closed._

_"Master Yoda has been on the Council for nearly 800 years. I do not trust that. Those in power become blind to the little things. Surely if he was wise he would step down from his position of power."_

_"But Master, surely his age gives him more experience and wisdom than others?"_

_"Maybe, maybe. But when he teaches all the younglings, no change happens. The core fundamentals amongst the young Jedi are the same as they were eight hundred years ago, I'd say. No change is stagnation. I don't believe that's what the Force wants." She stopped her rant as the puzzle settled down, completed, as Obi-Wan fell a second later._

_"Oof."_

_"Are you all right, my young padawan?"_

_"I'll live," Obi-Wan said sourly, petulant._

_"Well, you solved it in record time, and you listened to this old lady's rant. What say we go out for dinner?"_

_"Really?" Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet, and Master Meetra smiled. "And you're not that old."_

_"Well thank you, Obi-Wan. How does Dex's diner sound?"_

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, stumbling out of his vision. He looked around, and he found the front of the Enclave. There was no visible door hatch or interface, and he frowned. He closed his eyes and let his sense expand, his hand raising subconsciously. A symbol appeared on the door and it retracted, Obi-Wan opening his eyes.

"Master Kavar? Are you there?"

No response.

"Guess I'm on my own, then," Obi-Wan muttered to himself and lit his 'saber. The blue light spilled into the Enclave as he stepped forward. Ghostly figures crossed back and forth, ancient Jedi. There, a small grouping discussing philosophy. There, a clutch of padawans racing towards a class they were late to. There - 

_"I see Master Kavar is neglecting to punish his student,"_ A balding man sneered at a diminutive master. Surely the same species as Master Yoda.

 _"So eager to dispense justice, are you? They are but children,"_ The other master replied, nodding slightly.

 _"If we do not nip this in the bud, then she will fall!"_ The balding man had anger in his eyes, and Obi-Wan recoiled slightly.

The two faded into the mist, and a ghostly sigh rippled through the Enclave.

"They must have been talking about Master Meetra," Obi-Wan breathed out, firmly gripping his 'saber. He sent out a pulse of Light, and there in the center was the Sith. He made his way through the hallways, stepping around the overgrowth. Even after thousands of years, it was still salvageable. He idly wondered why the Jedi hadn't come back. He let out a breath as he made his way into the penultimate room, and outdoor fountain, by the looks of it. He took a seat and was hit by a wave of nostalgia. Why?

 _"There is no truth in the Force. But there is truth in you, Exile."_ He shuddered as he stood up, and saw an old woman in a brown robe, banded locks of hair hanging under dead eyes. _"Have you found what you are looking for, here amongst the dead?_

 _"I see you are much different than her other students. Tell me, what is your name?"_ The woman spoke harshly.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. You must be Kreia. Master Meetra spoke of you."

 _"Did she?"_ The woman placed her chin in a hand, and smiled. _"I am glad my teachings were passed down. At least, partially."_

"I thought you were trapped on Malachor."

 _"You know what they say about desperate times, Padawan Kenobi,"_ Kreia drawled, amused. _"There is a great disturbance on the horizon. I am evening the playing field."_

"Why?"

_"Everything I did, I did for her. And you carry her legacy much more than the fool or the hunter."_

"You mean Master Meetra."

_"Yes. Now, be careful. The Sith ahead is the one who assaulted your master."_

"How do you know that?" He crossed his arms, wary.

_"Death reveals much, young student. And though I might be blind, I can see many, many things."_

"Thank you for your teaching, Master," Obi-Wan bowed slightly, a minor incline of the head. Kreia stood and bowed to him, surprisingly. 

_"I shall leave you be for now, Padawan. It is always a pleasure to teach the young."_

With that, she faded into the wind, and a cold chill blew into the room from the last room. It must be the Council chambers, he wondered idly. He drew Kavar's 'saber and lit it, a blue blade in each hand, and made his way forward.

* * *

The cold soured and burned, the liquid acid of darkness. Obi-Wan coughed lightly. While Ventress' Dark had been insidious and gaseous, this was sour and acidic. There in the open field of the Council chambers, was a Zabrak. He sat in a meditative pose, and his dual-sided 'saber was freshly polished. Obi-Wan settled into a loose stance and advanced, and the Sith's eyes flashed open. Golden pupils and bloodshot eyes bore into Obi-Wan, but he held fast.

"You must be the Sith that incapacitated my Master," Obi-Wan called out, and discretely brushed a hand over his robe. Stars, let this work!

"Indeed. I was behind it all. I sense your rage and anger. You want to strike me down," the Sith drawled, a vicious smile on his face. "Do it! Avenge your Master!"

Obi-Wan stalked forward, alert. "You're planning something. I won't fall for your tricks, Sith."

"My name is Darth Maul. You will take that name to your grave!" And he sprung up, his 'saber igniting, and charged. Obi-Wan lifted his blades into an 'X' and blocked, immediately setting for a blade lock, but Maul twisted and kicked, Obi-Wan retreating quickly. Maul chased, slashing at his feet as he flipped nimbly back. Obi-Wan pressed the attack, spinning into a flip. Like with Ventress, he wasn't expecting the ferocity of the dual-bladed 'saber, and how Master Meetra must have been going easy on him. 

Maul chased him around the chambers, blades flying as they charred the grass and duracrete. Obi-Wan grit his teeth and pressed the attack but Maul flipped over him and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling. He let out a cry of pain as he landed, 'sabers extinguishing as he rolled to his feet. Maul leapt for a powerful slam attack but Obi-Wan caught him with a Force Push, and the Zabrak went flying. The Zabrak cursed loudly as he landed, rolling into position as he charged forward, Obi-Wan retreating.

"Running away, Kenobi?" Maul taunted and Obi-Wan slashed deliberately at the duracrete walls, sending sparks flying as a distraction. Maul Pushed and Obi-Wan tumbled back, scraping his hands.

"Not particularly. You just aren't worth my time. I had a harder time against Ventress!" Obi-Wan shot back, putting Kavar's 'saber back as he held his own in a firm grip. 

"Do not speak that useless woman's name!" Maul screeched, and his temper rose. "She will not rise to the heights I will! And when I kill you and her, I will ascend to my rightful place as the true Sith Apprentice!"

"Really?" Obi-Wan mocked, tossing his hair back, "they're not even sending the apprentices but the disciples-in-training? Who did I insult in a past life to deserve this?"

"DO NOT!! MOCK ME, KENOBI!!" Maul screamed, and Obi-Wan felt his dark rage roll off him in tumultuous waves. He felt it mingle with the ghosts and spirits of the Enclave, and the hushed voices grew louder. Maul's shields broke, and he charged forward - 

Right into Obi-Wan's trap. He reached up and clenched his fist, and a support pillar shattered, rubble and debris pinning the Sith wannabe in place.

"FIGHT ME, WHELP!" Maul screeched and Obi-Wan let out a scoff. 

"Why would I do that? Thanks to you, I've learned valuable intel. I trust you'll find your own way out, Maul." With that, he turned away, mission complete. He felt at his hidden pocket, where a holorecorder sat. He took it out and played it over, Maul's confession loud as day. He let out a sigh of relief as he left the Enclave. 

Obi-Wan felt a pull and turned around. There was Kreia's ghost, and she smiled lightly. The balding man scowled, and the master of Yoda's species grinned brightly. He bowed deeply this time. "Thank you, masters, for your instruction." They bowed back and disappeared into the wind as Obi-Wan made his way back to Khoonda.

"Master Kavar?" He asked the air, and the Jedi appeared.

"Yes?"

"If I remember correctly, the next stop in my training is..." Obi-Wan trailed off, gesturing towards the Jedi.

"Aye."

Obi-Wan smiled.

* * *

Qui-Gon knelt over a 'saber marking on the floor, Nar Shaddaa's hustle and bustle passing over him. He let the Force trace a path for him, leading him to where the fight happened. In the distance, Tahl was busy on a holocall.

"Qui-Gon," she approached and he stood, his knees aching. "We've got information."

"Oh? Do tell?" He clasped his hands together in the sleeves of his robe, trying to project ease.

"Apparently Obi-Wan is headed for Onderon. He went to Dantooine after he was here, but we can cut him off in Iziz."

"Why there?"

"Well, follow the threads. If the stories are true, and his master is the Jedi Exile, and he's tracing her steps..."

"Tahl, those are just myths," Qui-Gon shook his head. "But if the information is reliable..."

"Then we have our next destination," Tahl smiled, and he felt himself smiling in response. "But what do you suppose we do when we find him?"

"Bring him in. Our orders are clear."

"I don't know, Qui-Gon," Tahl shook her head, "something seems fishy. There's more to this story that we don't know. And with all the rumors going around..."

"What rumors?" Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks. 

"Rumor is your old master is coming back to the Temple after his extended period away. While it could be a coincidence..."

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Qui-Gon finished her statement and nodded. "Regardless, we have a mission to complete. We can question the boy after we find him."

"I'm happy we're on the same page," Tahl snarked dryly and Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle. 

"Well, 'Master Jedi'?" Qui-Gon extended a hand towards their ship, and the docking ramp descended. "Shall we see where the Force takes us?"

"We shall, 'Master Jedi'," Tahl shot back, a wide grin on her features. He felt his heart skip a beat. Since when...? Never mind. He had to focus on the here-and-now. He followed Tahl into the ship, and he tamped off his emotions as the docking ramp lifted and the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot plot plot! one more chapter of the Jedi on the Run arc and then we move into Episode I! very exciting.
> 
> This chapter is somewhat different from my outline. It came to me while writing to have Obi-Wan do all the dantooine stuff and I really like the Kreia interactions. Given that he's following her footsteps it makes sense she'd show up. Next chapter won't have any combat but a lot of dialogue and lots of plot. And don't worry, we'll see some Meetra mindscape in a bit. i'm pacing it out. Can't play my whole hand this early!
> 
> Thank you for 1500+ hits. As I always say this is a passion project and an idea that I've had for a while, so to see it be successful makes me feel really good. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. 
> 
> Insert obligatory "please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've already done so." Each comment and kudos makes me (and every other writer) feel so much better and increases our motivation by a metric ton. And insert mandatory thanks to my roommate for EU shit.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying the Jedi on the Run arc. If you're plot-savvy and since this arc is ending next chapter and right after is episode I i hope you know where it's going. Until then!


	12. Royal Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan makes his way to Onderon. One journey ends as another begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of getting ginger for my roommate's casserole

_Meetra and Atton's footsteps echoed down the hallway, moisture dripping periodically. Meetra's 'saber lit the halls just a bit as they went slowly, cautious as ever. So far they hadn't encountered anything, but she hadn't made it this far by being reckless._

_"Hey, Atton?_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Shouldn't we have found something by now?"_

_"What if it's already found you?"_

_Meetra looked back and raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, hefting his blasters. "Atton..."_

_"I thought it was funny. Nah, we're almost there."_

_"Almost at what?" The hallway shimmered and vanished, and Meetra found herself and Atton standing in the doorway of a medical unit. There on the bed was Meetra, and next to her sat Obi-Wan, before he went to Bandomeer._

_"So how do you slip so easily into meditation, Master Meetra?" The image of Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward slightly. From a distance, Meetra realized, was that he looked so young. Well, he was, but -_

_"Time and practice, young Kenobi," the image of Meetra nodded. "Just how you improve at anything. When I was your age I was the worst at meditation. Could never sit still."_

_"But you're so..." Obi-Wan trailed off, gesturing vaguely._

_"So calm and serene?" Meetra chuckled, and the real Meetra laughed softly. "Comes with time and practice, young one."_

_"I'm not that young," Obi-Wan pouted and the image of Meetra patted his arm soothingly._

_"Why am I seeing this?" The real Meetra asked quietly and Atton smiled._

_"The start of your impact. You coming here and teaching this man has changed things."_

_"I'm not sure what you mean," Meetra crossed her arms and the scene faded, replaced by the time when she accepted Obi-Wan as her padawan. "I did as the Force asked."_

_"You did," Atton consoled, "but things have changed. Originally, Qui-Gon Jinn was supposed to train the boy."_

_"How do you know this? And why?" Meetra turned back sharply._

_"Like you, things are clearly for me in the Force. Or at least your representation of me in your head is more connected. I'm not the expert," Atton shrugged, glib. She was not amused. "Still, that padawan of yours has a connection to the future that will determine the fate of this galaxy. You've changed things by teaching him your heart of the Jedi and not the recent version's."_

_"So what happens next?" Meetra tilted her head as the scene faded, morphing back into the walls of the tomb._

_"We keep going," Atton holstered his blasters and ignited his 'sabers, crossed in an 'X' to light the way. "There is more to learn, here."_

_"Sometimes you sound like Kreia."_

_"And you don't?" Atton shot back, grinning._

* * *

Obi-Wan coughed heavily as he stepped off the freighter, waving a hand in front of his face as he wiped away the smog. He let people brush by him as he took in Iziz, the capital city. When Master Meetra told him about her times on Onderon and Dxun she always described it as war-torn and fraught with tension. 

"I remember Iziz at peace," Kavar appeared, looking around and smiling. "Before the Civil War and the blockade, Onderon was peaceful. Sure, if you were attuned to the Force you could sense Dxun in the distance, but..." he trailed off, hands in his sleeves. 

"What was this like? Back in the day?" Obi-Wan moved to the side, looking over the spaceport. 

"Calm. But there was always an underlying tension, even before the Civil War. Then it erupted and the system was thrown into chaos. Militant forces rising up against the monarchy, all that."

"It seems a lot like what happened on Mandalore," Obi-Wan nodded, trying to blend into the populace. 

"Indeed. Quite astute, young Obi-Wan."

"Hmm. What's the plan?"

"How about we change things up this time?" Obi-Wan looked up at this, curious. 

"What do you mean? You mean we don't want to just wander around aimlessly and let the Sith come to us?"

Kavar barked a laugh. "No, not this time. Follow me. I want to see if the old cantina is still operating."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed closely, stepping carefully into the crowd.

"I see you've mastered how to blend in," Kavar turned back and smiled, and Obi-Wan almost reached up to tug at where his braid used to lie. 

"Well, it's necessary. I can't stand out all the time."

* * *

Kavar patted a wall fondly, the 'old city' as the locals dubbed it crowding around the two Jedi. It was old duracrete, and it echoed with fond memories. Ghosts of old markets and visions of storming troops littered the alleyways along with current pickpockets and gangs, eager for a new mark. Obi-Wan tried to pull into the background, producing a loose haze of 'please don't bother me'. Right next to him was a sign that proclaimed how long-running the cantina was, and it overlooked what used to be the old royal palace. Looking up towards the modern part of the city revealed the gleaming spires of the system's government with it's senatorial office. Word on the street that Senator Bonteri was going to join the Separatist movement, but that was all hearsay.

"I'm surprised it's still here," Kavar whispered, smiling kindly. "After nearly four thousand years, the cantina still stands."

"Oh?"

"It's almost funny," Kavar walked in and moved to a small, empty table, far from the day-drinkers and reprobates of ill repute. "This table was where I saw Meetra after nearly a decade of exile."

"Why were you here?"

"It was one of the planets where there was a disturbance in the Force. And after the Purge, I ran and hid here. The old Queen Talia had a soft spot for Jedi, and I ingratiated myself into her circle," Kavar traced the grain of the table, ghosting through the stains. "This planet has a lot of memories for me."

"I see," Obi-Wan nodded, sitting down. A server with a bored expression and a beat up datapad walked up to him and glanced at him expectantly. 

"Just a shot of juma, please," Obi-Wan slid some credits and a mild Force suggestion across the table. "And please, be discrete." The server grunted and scooped up the credits, moving back into the darkness of the cantina. 

"So are we just going to sit here and wait?" Obi-Wan snarked, and Kavar smiled wistfully. 

"Well...this is actually where we say goodbye, Obi-Wan." 

"What?"

"I've taught you all I know, and you've learned wonderfully. But the next step is about to unfold, and you must carry on alone."

"Master Kavar, I don't understand - " Obi-Wan made to stand up but Kavar placated him, urging him to stay sitting.

"It's been an honor teaching you. I'm sure the real Kavar would be very proud of you."

"But you are real, Master," Obi-Wan urged and Kavar let out a bark of laughter.

"Ah, Obi-Wan. Keep doing what you believe in and I know you can prove your innocence. And tell Meetra..." Kavar started to disappear, "Tell Meetra she's done a most excellent job training such a wonderful young man."

And with that, he faded away, blue outline disappearing into the cantina as Obi-Wan let a few tears slip.

Damn him. He placed a hand on Kavar's lightsaber, and felt nothing.

Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the two robed and hooded figures enter the cantina.

* * *

Qui-Gon sidled up to the bar, Tahl at his side as he exerted his influence on the sentient. "We're looking for someone."

"Everyone's looking for someone," the bartender drawled, cleaning a dirty glass aimlessly. "Gonna cost ya."

"We're looking for a young human male of about twenty standard years," Qui-Gon continued, not noticing Tahl's annoyed expression. "Pale skin, brown hair."

"Gonna cost ya, Jedi." The bartender didn't look up, but the two felt his grin. "And don't try an' trick me, I don't wanna scare away the customers with the bouncers," the bartender jerked a thumb back to reveal the heavy-duty droids at the ready. Tahl sighed and slid over a small stack of credits, smiling.

"It's quite important we find who we're looking for," Tahl said, looking the bartender in the eyes. "Important Jedi business. You help us with no fuss and I can promise no lightsabers get pulled."

The bartender sighed. "Fine. He's in the back. Just...if it gets violent, take it outside. I'm not paid enough for this."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon bowed lightly and frowned at Tahl, who smiled back. He stretched out his senses and the bartender was right, Obi-Wan's prickly presence in the Force was in the back corner, closed off.

"How shall we do this, Tahl?" Qui-Gon turned, but she was already walking over to the young man. "Of course. Naturally," Qui-Gon muttered and followed.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard a cough and looked up, and his blood froze. Kriff.

"Masters Jinn and Tahl. What can I do for you?" He muttered darkly, taking a sip of his juma. It burned going down, and it wasn't the drink.

"You can come with us," Master Jinn growled, stepping forward to grab his arm. Obi-Wan acted quickly, his hand placing the holorecorder on the table and playing Maul's message. The two Jedi froze as it played on repeat.

"As you can see, I'm innocent."

"If you were innocent, you would not have run," Master Jinn looked down his nose at Obi-Wan and he let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Master Windu was going to throw me into the Temple's cells and I panicked. What do you want from me?"

"We want answers, Obi-Wan," Tahl stepped forward and sat down across from him, a smile on her face. "We want the truth."

"The truth?" Obi-Wan parroted, and gestured towards the recorder. "That is the truth."

"You could have manufactured it," Master Jinn scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I didn't. The first Sith on Nar Shaddaa implied it, and the Sith on Dantooine said that."

"Wait, Sith?" Tahl leaned back, shocked. "There haven't been Sith for thousands of years."

"Well, I fought two of them, and they were acolytes, not even full apprentices."

"You're lying," Master Jinn scowled. "And what makes you an expert in the Dark?"

"Why would I lie? Surely you saw the lightsaber marks on Nar Shaddaa. Caused by multiple 'sabers. And also, the two I fought lacked mastery. And claimed that by killing me they would ascend to the true power of the Sith."

"Obi-Wan, we want to believe you," Tahl reached a hand out and touched the holorecorder, Obi-Wan almost snapping in response. "But we need evidence and your testimony. I promise you won't come to harm with us. We just want what's best for you, your master, and the Order."

"Really?" Obi-Wan scoffed. "Clearly, Master Jinn wants me to come with you, no questions asked."

"You will respect me and the Order, Kenobi!" Master Jinn snapped and stormed over, grabbing Obi-Wan's arm. Master Jinn's other hand went to his lightsaber hilt and pressed it to Obi-Wan's neck, unlit, as Obi-Wan's free hand went to Kavar's 'saber. "And you are going to come with us. No. Questions. Asked."

"Oh yeah?" Obi-Wan scowled, but couldn't escape Qui-Gon's grip. He looked to Tahl, but only saw bleak acceptance. "And you're willing to use force?" He laughed inwardly at his pun, but he was sure Master Jinn didn't appreciate the humor.

"Please, Obi-Wan," Master Tahl got up and moved to his side, soothing him. "We don't want violence. Help us uncover this mystery."

"Fine," Obi-Wan snarled, finally shaking himself free. "But I'm not wearing cuffs. Where's your ship?"

"Anger is not the Jedi way, Kenobi," Master Jinn frowned, and Obi-Wan could have laughed at the irony.

* * *

Obi-Wan found himself walking lock-step between the two Jedi as they made their way through the old city. Several people looked their way, but he concentrated on moving forward. Suddenly, Master Tahl stopped and held her comm to her ear, listening intently. Obi-Wan went to talk but Master Jinn squeezed his arm harder and he winced, relenting. He got the message, loud and clear.

"We have a problem, Qui-Gon." Tahl turned back to them, hands on her hips.

"What is it?"

'We're needed on a new mission."

"But we haven't even finished our current one!" Master Jinn shook his arm, and Obi-Wan went with it.

"What's he going to do, escape?" Master Tahl crossed her arms. "He can't escape on the ship, and when we're on mission he can't get away. Besides, he's strong in the Force and blade."

"We're not having the conversation, Tahl," Master Jinn slashed his hand across.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"No!" The masters said at the same time, and he rolled his eyes.

Master Jinn grit his teeth. "Fine. He can come with us. But we're holding onto his 'sabers unless they're needed!"

"Fine," Master Tahl stepped forward until they were face-to-face.

"So, what's the mission I have no say on?" Obi-Wan snarked as the two kept dragging him back to the spaceport.

"Supposedly, the Trade Federation is blockading Naboo. We're needed to negotiate an agreement." Master Tahl smiled. "Naboo's a beautiful world."

Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold, and he knew it wasn't the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the Jedi on the Run arc! hope you enjoyed it. Next up, as you can imagine, is Episode 1! Very exciting. Chapter was a bit on the shorter side, but mostly wrapping up this arc and prepping for next. I hope you enjoyed Kavar cuz he's gone baby gone. Big shoutout to my roommate for helping with EU stuff. Very excited for episode 1 especially since we have 3 jedi on the mission now, and qui-gon and obi-wan are. not master/apprentice or on good terms. Really looking forward to writing it.
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you have already. Thank you, the fans, for keeping this alive and read.


	13. Due Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JEDI MASTERS QUI-GON JINN and TAHL drag reluctant PADAWAN OBI-WAN KENOBI to the peaceful system of NABOO. The TRADE FEDERATION has blockaded NABOO, in PROTEST of the recent taxation of trade routes as decreed by the GALACTIC SENATE. While they debate, the JEDI TEMPLE sends these three Jedi into this crucible, to settle the TURMOIL...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe me i'd do a full episode intro crawl if i could but you'll have to settle for arc ones. I'd recommend going to the other chapters and seeing the crawls for those!

"I didn't know you were trained in Jar'Kai, Kenobi," Master Tahl leaned forward in her seat, trying to make conversation. Obi-Wan would have crossed his arms, if his arms weren't strapped to his chair.

"It wasn't intentional. Master Meetra tried to teach me, but it wasn't until these trials against the Sith that I was forced to learn." At least his cuffs weren't Force dampeners, or his mood would be a lot worse.

"Must I remind you they were not Sith?" Master Jinn snorted as he piloted their ship into the hangar, his brows drawn down in focus. 

"And you're an expert on Sith you haven't faced or seen?" Obi-Wan shot back, before reining himself in. He knew Master Meetra wouldn't approve of his anger or scorn, and he tired to release it into the cool stream of the Force, but it was just...ugh. 

"Enough, Kenobi," Master Jinn went through the process of engaging the landing gear as Obi-Wan and Master Tahl looked through the viewscreen. He scanned for exits and entrances, any threats, and found none. How odd. He closed his eyes and pulsed the Force for any signs of life, but found hardly any. Only the sound of distant footsteps.

"Masters, I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously. 

"Trust in the Force, Kenobi," Master Tahl smiled at him, assisting Master Jinn in the landing process. He noted idly that he could do it faster than they could, combined. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Pardon me if I don't believe you," Obi-Wan snarked and rubbed his wrists as his binders opened, stretching his sore back. 

"Does Master Surik let you get away with your...disrespect?" Master Jinn looked down his nose at him, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I pay respect where it is due, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan demurred and went to Pull his 'sabers, but Master Jinn's glare dissuaded him. 

"And you will give me the respect I deserve, boy," Master Jinn's tone was cool and logical, as if that would impact how Obi-Wan saw him. He let loose a sharp bark of laughter.

"Well, Tahl, what do we do with the boy?" Master Jinn gestured at Obi-Wan, and his hackles raised.

"I'm right here, you know."

"I say he comes with us. If something happens and he's still here on the ship, then we've failed in our mission," Master Tahl explained, settling hers and Obi-Wan's lightsabers on her waist. "Besides, as I said on Onderon, he could be helpful if this mission goes sideways."

"Don't tell me you agree with the boy's 'bad feeling'," Master Jinn crossed his arms and Obi-Wan wanted to scream. 

"I'm not saying I do, I just think caution is prudent," Master Tahl nodded and opened the door, the ramp hitting the floor with a loud noise. "After you, Qui-Gon. I'll keep on eye on Kenobi."

Master Jinn huffed and descended, and a protocol droid was waiting for them. Obi-Wan could distantly hear them discussing that the Trade Federation representatives were waiting in a board room, and if they could follow the droid. He startled as Master Tahl clapped his shoulder and smiled at him, and he shivered.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan? Can I call you Obi-Wan?" 

"It's nothing." He was not fine with Master Tahl addressing him so informally, but he didn't have a say in this matter. "I'm just trying to reconcile the bad feeling I get from Master Jinn with the general unease I feel regarding the future."

"So, you see visions of the future?" Master Tahl trailed after Master Jinn as they followed the protocol droid, but Obi-Wan knew that at a moment's notice she would be ready to deal with him if he acted up.

"Not necessarily, it's just that spending time on the run has fine-tuned my awareness of oncoming threats."

"Does that mean you sensed us on Onderon?"

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head, and he reached back to adjust his ponytail. "I was...consumed by my thoughts."

"I see. And what do you mean by a bad feeling from Qui-Gon?"

"It's like..." Obi-Wan trailed off, his tone lowering to a whisper. "I can sense an alternate history. One where we are closer than we are now. Almost like how one remembers a dream."

"And is that affecting you? We can try to get you back to Coruscant as soon as possible," Master Tahl's voice was almost comforting.

"I'd like to avoid the Temple until I can fully prove my innocence. Besides, everything is connected. Who is to say I won't gather more evidence here and now?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms as they entered a conference room, and the protocol droid left, the doors shielding with a click.

"Kenobi, I expect complete silence from you during these negotiations." Master Jinn didn't even turn to address Obi-Wan as he sat down heavily in a chair, Master Tahl sitting to his right a moment later.

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan muttered as he sat next to Master Tahl. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed both Jedi Masters' hands drift to their lightsabers. As if he'd make a run for it now. "Did they at least - "

"Quiet, Kenobi," Master Jinn's brows furrowed even further, if that were possible. "Not a word."

"I understand, Master."

"What did I say, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan held his tongue.

"Qui-Gon, there's no need to be so harsh on the boy," Master Tahl tried to sooth him, but Master Jinn shrugged off her hand. 

"Enough, Tahl. He's a traitor to the order and will be treated as such."

"He's just a boy, Qui-Gon. I - " Tahl went to continue but froze as gas started to descend from the vents.

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly held his sleeve over his face and dashed to the door, pulling up the menu as quickly as he could. In his periphery he could see Masters Jinn and Tahl put on rebreathers but he didn't have that luxury. He pulled out a few spikes and jammed them in, hoping it would force a reset. The dummy code filtered through and the door opened to reveal a surprise, and it hit him. The battle droids that aimed their blasters at him were the same model that Ventress had relied on back on Nar Shaddaa. That meant - 

"Blast him!" One of the droids shouted, and he ducked, darting forward. He pulled the Force into his punches as he kicked at the legs of one of the droids, his fist crushing its head a moment later. He rolled to the side as a trail of lasers followed him, the gas dispersing. He heard the other Jedi light their 'sabers and he kneed another droid where the Force said its command cluster was, its blaster falling out of its hands. He grabbed it and kneeled, firing into the herd of droids. He winced slightly as one of the droids winged him on his left shoulder, and the Force showed him where to move. 

He threw the blaster at another droid, and he darted around the droid, grabbing its arms from behind as he fired its blaster at the rest of the droids, using it as a shield. Obi-Wan repressed a chuckle as he heard the droid's fear at being used as a shield but he had no choice. Finally, Master Jinn and Master Tahl arrived, flipping through the droids in an acrobatic display of Form IV. A few moments later, all that was left was a pile of smoking metal.

"What did you think you were doing?" Master Jinn spoke angrily, storming up and grabbing Obi-Wan's arm.

"Ow, quit it! I was doing what I thought was best! I don't have a rebreather so I had to think quickly."

"And where did you learn how to crack a door like that?" Master Tahl stepped up and pulled Master Jinn's hands away.

"Master Meetra taught me many things. Can I have my 'sabers? I think the situation calls for it."

"I don't see how," Master Jinn smiled, and Obi-Wan recoiled. "You did fine without them." Master Jinn idly toed one of the broken droids.

"Very funny. But I won't be of much help when the droids start shooting at us. Besides, I think my Shien and Soresu would be a better defense than your Ataru. Not to offend, Master Jinn."

"He has a point, Qui-Gon," Master Tahl smiled at Obi-Wan's logic and pulled his 'sabers out, Obi-Wan quickly grabbing them. While Kavar no longer lingered in his blade, Obi-Wan still felt comfortable with two blades. Maybe he'd switch to Jar'Kai permanently?

"Fine," Master Jinn grumbled, moving briskly down the hallway, Master Tahl perfectly in sync. Obi-Wan scrambled behind them, palming his 'sabers diligently. "But no funny business, boy."

"No funny business," Obi-Wan chuckled and then coughed as Master Tahl hit him with a very disappointed gaze. It didn't hit as hard as Master Meetra's, but he still felt bad. Right. It wouldn't do for Master Meetra to wake up and hear how he wasn't a good Jedi. Kriff, he missed his master. She would know what to do. 

* * *

The trio stalked through the Trade Federation vessel quietly, dipping into the maintenance halls as need be. Thankfully they avoided the enemy patrols as they progressed. A distant thought crossed Obi-Wan's mind, how he looked more like a common smuggler or vagabond than a proper Jedi. He considered re-tying his padawan braid, but without his true master there he didn't see the point. He shook his head, his master's words coming to him. 

"Here and now, Obi-Wan," he muttered to himself, but Master Jinn turned around and glared at him.

"Quiet, boy," Master Jinn was ironically louder than he was, but Obi-Wan did not want to point it out. He could feel relief roll off of Master Tahl's Force presence. From an objective perspective, it was interesting to see the "good cop - bad cop" routine between the two. Distracted, Obi-Wan shook his head, discarding unnecessary thoughts. At least Master Meetra wasn't here for this, goodness knows she'd just storm through instead of being stealthy. 

Master Jinn stopped suddenly and moved right, opening a vent to reveal another hanger, and Obi-Wan gaped. Battalions of droids of all kinds were lined up in formation, getting ready to board landing craft.

"By the Force," Master Tahl breathed out, eyes darting back and forth. "This is an invasion force. Why Naboo, though?"

"Only one way to find out," Obi-Wan snarked, and Master Jinn glared at him. 

"I hope you're not suggesting we sneak on down there, sneak on board, land behind the droid army, cripple their defenses, and save the day?" Master Jinn spoke sarcastically.

"Well, something like that," Obi-Wan smiled.

* * *

"You were saying something about sneaking about?" Master Tahl drawled as Master Jinn pulled her out of the swamp, Obi-Wan crawling out a second later. He stamped his boots firmly, water squelching.

"Listen, maybe if Master Jinn didn't light his 'saber and decide to start destroying innocent droids, then maybe we wouldn't be stuck in the swamplands of Naboo!" Obi-Wan's voice rose in a crescendo, waving angrily before he stopped. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

"I'll have none of your back-talk, boy!" Master Jinn stormed forward, but Obi-Wan stepped to the left, and to compensate, Master Jinn slipped back into some mud.

Obi-Wan smiled as Master Tahl let out a short laugh, hiding it behind her hand. 

Distantly, he was sure that Master Meetra would find it funny that they crash-landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO welcome to the episode 1 arc. It'll be 6 chapters and will mostly follow canon with a few tweaks with our added Jedi friend and Obi's general attitude. Bit of a shorter chapter, but we've got a lot of plot to go! I'll be honest I'm not sure how to write Jar-Jar but we'll find out together. Next chapter will be Theed and the daring escape from Naboo! Big shoutout to Jason with help with EU stuff.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've left one already.


	14. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our intrepid trio makes their way through the swamps of Naboo and Theed, seeking freedom and a swift resolution to the blockade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which our intrepid author tries, and hates, to write Jar Jar Binks.

If there was one thing Obi-Wan hated, it was being treated like a child. Actually, there were many things he did not like (he could hear Master Meetra chastising him about using strong language like that, but that was not the point). Clutter, pretentiousness, blasters - many things were on the list. But right then, in the swamp lands of Naboo, hearing Jar Jar trying to speak Basic and Master Jinn humoring, being treated like a child was at the top of the list.

Whether it was Master Tahl's "please, Obi-Wan, just let us do our jobs," as they stumbled back and forth trying to follow Jar Jar to the Gungan's habitat, or Master Jinn's "I swear by the Force, Kenobi, if you don't shut your mouth this instant - "

He repressed a low groan, rubbing his eyes with his fists, breathing deeply. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace." He mumbled, the stink of the swamps and distant cries of beasts and droids in the background.

"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Master Tahl rubbed his shoulder and he held himself back from shrugging it off. 

"Yousa lookin' pretty bombad, littl' Jeedai," Jar Jar nodded fervently, tripping over his own feet before Obi-Wan's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up and back onto his feet. "Meesa muy muy thankful, Jeedai!"

"He's not a Jedi just yet, Jar Jar," Came Master Jinn's mocking voice from a few feet back, and Obi-Wan could hear his smile. "Just a Padawan learner."

"I still have much to learn, that is true," Obi-Wan nodded, reaching up to tug on his braid. At Master Tahl's insistence he had re-tied it, but given that he was still dressed in, as Master Jinn called it, 'a scoundrel's attire', there was a certain level of cognitive dissonance. "But I'm sure my Master would be proud of my progress."

"Theesa Jeedai ain' ya Masters?" Jar Jar's head bobbed as they walked and the swamps echoed their motions.

"For now, we are," Master Tahl smiled at Obi-Wan and he faked one in response, letting the Force wash away his anger and negative feelings. "Obi-Wan ran away for a bit since his Master's in a coma."

"Meesa vewy sowwy, Obibi."

"It's quite alright, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan sniffed deeply, hands shoved into his pockets. "It's not your fault."

"It remains to be seen if it is _your_ fault, Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan grit his teeth. "It does. And once we return to the Temple, I will present my evidence."

"Well, wesa here!" Jar Jar spread his arms as they stepped in front of a lake. Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, sweat smearing on his coat. 

"Now we swim?" Obi-Wan asked, pointlessly, as Jar Jar dove. "I don't suppose one of you has a spare rebreather?"

"Why?" Master Jinn smirked as he pulled his hair back. "You did fine with the gas."

"Here, Obi-Wan," Master Tahl tossed one to Obi-Wan, who almost fumbled it. "Shall we?" She dove into the lake, Master Jinn following a moment later.

"Always on the move," Obi-Wan said to himself, put the rebreather on, and jumped in.

* * *

Obi-Wan knew he was still a Padwan learner and apprentice. He knew he needed to work on things. His temper, his inability to keep his mouth shut when insulted, his 'saber skills. He could improve on many things. 

He distantly wondered if he should add 'submarine piloting' as one of them. Obi-Wan couldn't help it! Even after Master Jinn had 'accidentally' Force suggested Jar Jar into unconsciousness, he couldn't resist saying he could pilot the sub better than they could. So here he was. Piloting a submarine through Naboo's core. Truly, the Force had forsaken him, if that wasn't obvious from this whole charade he was part of. 

"Well, Kenobi?" Master Jinn looked at his fingernails, ambivalent, as Obi-Wan piloted desperately to avoid the large fish trying to eat them. "Still think you can do a better job than us?"

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan heard Master Jinn admonish, "don't tease him while he's busy." Under this was Jar Jar's loud snoring, and Obi-Wan took a deep breath. 

"Thank you, Master Tahl," Obi-Wan grit out, "unless you'd like to get eaten by a giant fish!"

"Watch your anger, Kenobi," Master Jinn smiled, and Obi-Wan clenched the rudders tighter. "Remember the Jedi Code."

"And remember you're not my Master," he spat. "Now hold on. I'm going to try spinning."

Master Tahl gripped her seat tightly, and Jar Jar and Master Jinn were thrown to the floor as Obi-Wan pulled up, tightly, away from the very large fish that was desperately trying to eat them. 

* * *

"Here'a wesa are!" Jar Jar spread his arms widely as they stepped out of the submarine, Obi-Wan briskly walking past to land. Master Jinn clapped a hand on his shoulder soundly and pulled him back, using him to push himself out. Obi-Wan grumbled, Master Tahl patting his back fondly.

"You can't do anything to make him be nicer?" Obi-Wan whispered, and Master Tahl shrugged.

"Not really, Obi-Wan. You just have to deal with it."

"Says who?"

"Please, Obi-Wan," Master Tahl's eyes were compassionate, but accepting of the situation. "Just don't push his buttons."

"So he can be mean but I can't retaliate, huh? I get it. I thought you'd understand." He brushed off her hand and followed Jar Jar. "So, Jar Jar. I'm guessing that - " He pointed at the towering castle, where countless droid fighters flew like bugs around its steeples. "Is where Queen Amidala is?"

Jar Jar shrugged.

"Very helpful. Well, Masters?" Obi-Wan dropped his hands on his hips, a rueful smile on his lips. "What's the plan?"

"Why doesn't our eminent apprentice Kenobi come up with a plan?" Master Jinn stepped up next to him and slapped his back, almost knocking the boy over. "Surely you have an idea."

"Of course, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan coughed into his hand. "I am ever ready to serve."

Master Jinn smiled, "I see you are learning respect, Kenobi."

"Well, I figure that Theed is an old city with plenty of back alleys and hidden paths. See there?" He pointed distantly and Master Tahl followed his gaze. "The droids are still moving in. Which means there are surely some avenues open to sneak into the city. Then..."

"Then what?" Master Jinn snapped, his arms hiding in his sleeves. "I don't appreciate your pause for...dramatic timing."

Obi-Wan resisted groaning. "Then we deal with any resistance we find. We rescue the Queen, find one of their ships, and leave for Coruscant. Any questions?"

"Whasa 'bout me, Jeedai?" Jar Jar added, and Obi-Wan exhaled through his nose.

"Just stay behind us. We are armed Jedi, after all." He rested his hands on his lightsabers, and the crystals hummed.

"Emphasis on the armed, less so on the Jedi," Master Jinn whispered to Master Tahl. Obi-Wan gripped his 'sabers tightly and breathed heavily. Emotion, yet peace. Emotion, yet peace. The Force hadn't abandoned him, not yet.

* * *

The plan was going well, all things considered. The Trade Federation was clearly targeting key civilian centers to exert pressure on the Queen, and while Obi-Wan's heart cried out to protect the innocent, he knew he had a mission. The Force was clear, then. Look, it told him. Listen. Move your blades here, and here. He held on tight to that feeling, of the Light moving through him. The Force sang loudly through his actions, until it was shattered. So far they had stealthily eliminated any droids in their way from behind as they made their way through the business district. Until Jar Jar tripped and knocked down a market stall, wood clattering to the ground. 

There was silence for a moment. Obi-Wan's head slumped to his chest. "Kriff."

"Language, Obi-Wan," Master Tahl whispered, blade held in her hands at the ready.

Then, a chorus of droids - "BLAST 'EM!"

He heard Masters Jinn and Tahl ignite their 'sabers, and Jar Jar cower behind them. "We'll need to advance as we defend. Let's go!" 

"I won't take orders from you, Kenobi - " Master Jinn started until Master Tahl elbowed him and grabbed Jar Jar by the elbow.

"Can it, Qui-Gon! Jar Jar, come on!"

Obi-Wan dove back into the Force before Jar Jar's yodeling broke him out of his trance. He could sense Masters Jinn and Tahl working together well, stepping in for each other to defend Jar Jar and deflect blasters back at the droids. Distantly he thought he could feel Kavar's presence, but it vanished a second later. He braced his feet and jumped into a spinning flip, landing in the middle of the battle droids. Obi-Wan launched into a barrage of Niman strikes, sending out periodic Force pushes and grips to launch droids into walls or into makeshift shields. His braid whipped through the air as he spun low, separating legs and arms from bodies. 

"So uncivilized."

* * *

Obi-Wan let out a loud groan as more droids dropped by his feet as they stood in front of a large set of double doors. "Again with the doors."

"Not a word, Kenobi," Master Jinn stepped up and waved his hand, the doors opening slowly. "You'll let Tahl and I do the talking."

"Of course, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan bowed sardonically. "Any other obvious orders?"

"Obi-Wan, what did I say about not annoying him?" Master Tahl scuffed the back of his head, but he could hear a smile. "Jar Jar, come along. Let's see what this is all about."

Master Jinn hummed and Obi-Wan sighed deeply, Jar Jar bounding after the two Jedi Masters. The Force was sharp and tense as he followed along, the Queen and her handmaids gathered around a grouping of politicians and some guards. He tuned out their argument until the castle rumbled, and a nearby grunt pulled up a security feed. Legions of droids were marching behind a few Neimoidians, datapads in their hands. 

"They won't stop until we sign that treaty," one of the politicians wrung their fingers nervously. "And then, they'll..." he swallowed heavily. "They'll kill her Majesty!"

"Calm down," Master Tahl soothed. "Nothing like that is going to happen. Do you have a ship somewhere? An emergency hanger?"

"Yes, Master Jedi," the guard captain saluted, and gestured down the hallway. "Right this way, everyone." He pointed at a few of the guards. "You two, stay alert and behind us. Keep an eye and ear out. Let's move out!"

Obi-Wan numbly followed along, but the Force pushed him near one of the handmaidens. They were all clustered around the Queen, but something was off. He peered at one of them and she stared back, resolute.

"Is something the matter, Master Jedi?" She asked, chin raised in defiance. 

His eyes narrowed. "You're not like the other handmaidens. Who are you?"

"Padmé Naberrie. And you?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You don't look like a Jedi."

"And you don't seem like an ordinary handmaiden."

Something like recognition flashed across her face before it was schooled into a politician's even gaze. He could sense the other handmaidens recoiling before also calming their features.

"Quiet, Kenobi," Master Jinn's voice echoed back, and Obi-Wan's mouth soured. 

"You don't seem to agree with your Master," Padmé observed and Obi-Wan snorted.

"He's not really my Master, and no, not really."

"Where is your Master?"

"A conversation for another time. Maybe when we're not in mortal peril."

"Quite right."

* * *

Obi-Wan slid into the pilot's seat, ignoring Master Jinn's loud response as Master Tahl slid into the copilot's chair. 

"Is everyone settled back there?" He yelled back towards the rear of the ship, and Captain Panaka's head loomed around the corner.

"All set, Master Jedi."

"Good! Strap in, this is going to be bumpy."

"Out of my seat, Kenobi," Master Jinn placed a heavy hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder but he shrugged it off, breezing through pre-checks. 

"Kriff," Obi-Wan toggled a switch and broadcasted down to the droidbay. "We're showing preemptive signs of hyperdrive failure. Droid designate R2-D2, prepare for in-flight repairs."

 **Yes, Pilot** , the droid beeped through the system. **What is your identification** **?**

"Jedi override osk-delta-niner, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**Understood, Master Kenobi.**

"Call me Obi-Wan."

 **Whatever,** the droid snarked and Obi-Wan let out a sharp bark of laughter. 

"Quite the cheeky droid!" Obi-Wan felt the antigravs unlock and they drifted up and out of the hanger.

"How'd you know the hyperdrive would fail?" Master Tahl asked as she punched in the coordinates for Coruscant.

"These fancy politician ships have these new pre-check systems that come in handy. Also, since it's located near the rear of the ship and I'm expecting we're going to be facing enemy fire..."

"Explain, Kenobi," Master Jinn's hand left his shoulder and he crossed his arms.

"I'd suggest strapping in, Master Jinn." He flicked a few more buttons and turned on the intercom for the rest of the ship. "Attention all passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for turbulence." Padmé ran into the cockpit and belted herself in.

"What are you doing here?" Master Jinn turned with a fatherly gaze at the handmaiden and Obi-Wan scoffed.

"Her Highness requested my presence here."

"Attention Naboo freighter ID J-Type 327. Return to your hanger or face immediate termination." A droid's nasally voice came through the comm and Obi-Wan smacked another button, and the droid came into view, a Neimoidian behind him.

"You!" The Neimoidian pointed. "You have the queen!"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Obi-Wan joked, and he pulled up the radar to show five ships following behind them. "Padmé, does this ship have any guns?" She gave him a look that clearly said she didn't know.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan! No weapons systems!" Master Tahl looked over the star charts, her lip worried between her teeth.

"Return now or perish!" The Neimoidian pushed the droid out of the camera and slammed a fist on the board.

"And kill the queen?" Obi-Wan smiled widely, flexing his grip on the handles.

"All ships, fire!" The Neimoidian ended the comm call, and the space became thick with blaster fire.

"R2, get ready for preemptive repairs! Master Tahl, all power towards hyperdrive and rear deflector shields!"

**Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, sleemo.**

"Quite the tongue on you, R2!" Obi-Wan grinned into the spin, pulling hard to starboard.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Obi-Wan!" Padmé's knuckles were white on the grips, and Master Jinn looked a little green in the face. 

"Fifty seconds until jump!" Master Tahl's hands flew across the keyboard.

**Imminent hyperdrive leakage. Make that a current leakage.**

"I thought you were going to fix it!" Obi-Wan bared his teeth as he spun the ship further. "Flying is for droids!"

 **I'm working on it!** R2's voice was shrill as the sparks of his welding torch were audible through the comm.

"Obi-Wan, we're not going to make it to Coruscant like this!" Master Tahl passed the projections onto Obi-Wan's screen and Padmé gasped at the predicted destination.

"I can't look at it right now!" Obi-Wan pushed down and dove. 

"Shields down to 25%!" Master Tahl called and Obi-Wan cursed.

"Language, Kenobi!" Master Jinn snapped and Obi-Wan growled. 

"Jump in five, four..."

"Just put it on the screen!" Obi-Wan snapped. The stars blurred into the distance, and they entered hyperspace. Obi-Wan slumped into his seat. "R2, report."

**Well, you're going to need a new kriffing hyperdrive.**

"The language program you have is astonishing." Obi-Wan rubbed his face.

"Can you understand the droid?" Master Jinn whispered to Master Tahl, who shook her head.

"Great," Obi-Wan sighed heavily, letting out a low groan. "So, what system are we headed to?"

"Tatooine." Master Tahl got up and stretched. "Great flying, Obi-Wan. I'm going to brief the Nubians on our situation." She folded her hands in her sleeves and stepped out, Master Jinn following close behind.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. That was some..." Padmé trailed off, waving her hand idly.

"Tricky flying? Thank you. You can go with them. I'll keep an eye on the systems up here. You can trust me."

"That remains to be seen," she had a gleam in her eyes and she walked back into the ship. A few minutes passed as Obi-Wan ran some mid-flight diagnostics on the ship until R2-D2 trundled into the cockpit.

"Hello, my little friend. Thank you for your assistance."

 **Sure. Apparently the Queen is going to give me a medal.** R2 beeped happily, plugging himself into the scomp link. 

"Will wonders never cease?" Obi-Wan laughed and turned to pat the droid's dome. "Well done."

**Please, keep the compliments coming.**

"Any more and your ego will be so inflated you won't be able to fit through doors."

* * *

_"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Ventress kneeled before the hologram of her master, and he sneered through broken teeth._

_"I am giving you a second chance after your...failure on Nar Shaddaa."_

_"I will kill Kenobi next time, I swear it. Your humble student is most - "_

_"Enough with the hollow words. They are headed to Tatooine. Kill Kenobi and strike fear into the Jedi's hearts." The hologram winked out, and she felt rage burn in her heart._

_A second chance! She channeled the Dark Side, let it seep into the marrow of her bones. She would make Kenobi pay for the injustice she faced. And she'd succeed where Maul had failed. She rubbed her arms, gleeful as she made her way to her ship, the twilight of Coruscant gleaming off the windows._

_Soon, she would rise. Soon, she'd be the rightful successor to the Sith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Jar Jar gave me mesothelioma, and i am now entitled to financial compensation. Not a lot of combat but a lot of dialogue and i'm gonna try not to write any more of Jar Jar. Next chapter will have another glimpse in Meetra's mind and landing on Tatooine. We're gonna have some more plot developments and all that. As much as we all hate Qui-Gon being mean to Obi-Wan it can be a little fun to write every now and then. Anyway, you knwo the drill. See you next week for another chapter, and friday will be chapter 1 of my persona 5 royal rework! 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you have already. Love seeing y'all interact with this fun, weird, and whacky fic.


	15. Space Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Jedi make their way across Tatooine in search of a new hyperdrive, they encounter a strange mother and child as destiny unfolds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i continue to try and neglect Jar Jar because writing him last week gave me a space cold

_At some point, Meetra couldn't pinpoint when, but Atton vanished in the mists of the tombs. She continued on alone, consumed by her thoughts in the endless dark. Distantly she could hear the seething Dark, tempting and corrosive. They beckoned to her to indulge as she did on Mandalore, to strike fear into the hearts of her enemies, but she persisted. She was of the opinion that her Dark-aligned powers did not make her Dark per se, but using them for nefarious deeds was what drove one to the Dark. Meetra frowned, flexing her grip on her dual lightsaber, and slowed to a halt._

_"Apathy is death, after all." She turned at this, 'saber moving into a ready stance, feet spread wide. She was honestly not expecting this._

_"Revan?"_

_She removed her mask, eyes clear and green like the grass sea of Dantooine and not the sickly yellow of the past. Her armor was polished and bright and her cape was newly mended. The Prodigal Knight, in all her glory._

_"What are you doing here, Revan?" Meetra stepped back, cautious, but Revan waved a hand and the lightsaber extinguished itself. Meetra put it on her hilt and crossed her arms as Revan stepped forward, arms outstretched. Meetra sighed dramatically and let herself be drawn into a hug for a brief moment, Revan holding onto her shoulders to look over her._

_"You look well, Meetra."_

_"You're not Revan, are you?"_

_"Just as much as that Atton was Atton."_

_"Four thousand standard years and you're still just as cryptic. Whatever Alek saw in you I cannot."_

_Revan tilted her head back and laughed, pure and bright. "Well, this version of me is the me you want to see. The Jedi, not the Sith."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't help you after my own journey. I would have, but..." Meetra trailed off, hands shaky with nerves._

_"It's good that you did what you did. Walk with me, will you?" Revan gestured toward a generic wall and it opened up, mortar and duracrete shattering and reforming. She stepped through and Meetra stumbled after her and it was like she was a Padawan again, chasing after the experienced knights ahead of her. Never mind that she was an experienced Jedi Master herself! They walked in silence for a bit, and Meetra noted Revan was shaky and nervous. Usually she would hide her trepidation behind her mask, but it had vanished._

_"Well, we're here." Revan waved a hand at another wall and it shimmered to reveal a broad view of what looked like an arena. If Meetra squinted she could see small figures in the arena, lightsabers waving and blasters firing, a crowd of mysterious figures in white armor._

_"What is this?" Meetra reached a hand out and the vision vanished, changing to reveal a modern city, a legion of battle droids approaching two Jedi._

_"Are you prepared, Meetra?" She looked and Revan looked her right in the eyes, determination burning brightly. "Are you prepared for war?"_

_"I don't follow."_

_"Are you aware of the Separatist movement, Meetra?"  
_

_"How are you aware of it?"_

_"Not the point."_

_Meetra laughed, "and people say I sound like Kreia. But yes, I am. How could I not? Will it come to war?"_

_"War will always come to this galaxy. I just want to know if you will do what is right."_

_"I don't follow." Meetra crossed her arms._

_"Your..." Revan trailed off, the vision switching again to two fleets of starships in combat. "Interference has changed things."_

_"Atton implied something like that."_

_"You will be drawn into conflict, and so will your student and his student and so on. It will be up to you to do what is right in the coming war."_

_"Of course I will. I don't know how to act in any other way." Meetra felt herself smile at Revan's approval._

_"Even if the Council disagrees?" Revan smiled knowingly and Meetra barked a short laugh._

_"Especially if they disagree. What could they do, exile me again?" They shared a laugh at this before Meetra sobered, looking at the wall as it sealed up again. "I'm guessing I'm not going to remember any of this when I wake up, am I?"_

_"Sadly, no." Revan smiled as she said this. "But you will remember that you have made me very proud. Continue my tradition of doing what is right for the galaxy, will you?"_

_"We just can't catch a break, can we?" Meetra muttered, rubbing her eyes. Revan chuckled briefly, sliding her mask back on as she patted Meetra on the shoulder._

_"Better us than some random Joh Sleemo who doesn't care, right?"_

_"I hate it when you're right."_

* * *

Obi-Wan raised a hand to cover his eyes as he stepped out onto the docking ramp. He could feel Masters Jinn and Tahl re-wrapping their Jedi robes to disguise themselves as Padmé made noises about coming along. He glanced sidelong as R2 slid to a stop next to him. 

"Yes, R2?"

 **Thank you for reinforcing me for sand, Obi-Wan. It would be a kriffing annoying mess to deal with it,** R2 trilled, and Obi-Wan laughed. **Are you sure the other Jedi will let you come along? The database said you were a wanted criminal.**

"Well, R2, they don't want to let me out of their sight. Besides, if I'm with them I can't highjack the ship or kill the Nubian politicians, so it's a win-win." Obi-Wan unspooled a roll of fabric and wrapped it around his chin and neck. He could sense a sandstorm coming and frowned.

**A real pain in the shebs, it seems.**

"And you know Mandalorian swears as well! Wherever did you learn those, my little friend?"

**Wouldn't you like to know, Jedi boy.**

Obi-Wan threw his head back and laughed, but stopped as Master Jinn slammed a hand on his shoulder. R2 let out a short blat. 

"Well, Obi-Wan, are you ready to set out?" Master Tahl brushed off his hand, and smiled pointedly at Obi-Wan, and he bowed politely. 

"Of course, Masters. To Mos Espa?" He nervously tugged on his braid before tucking it up and along his ponytail as Padmé emerged, an engraved blaster on her waist. 

"Are you sure you'd like to join us, Handmaiden?" Master Jinn smiled fatherly down at Padmé and Obi-Wan refrained from gagging. He ignored R2's jab at his manners.

"I'm very sure, Master Jinn. Her Highness requested that I accompany you as her representative. I trust there are no complaints?" Padmé crossed her arms and Master Jinn floundered briefly.

"Well, it is a rough place, and - "

"And if you insist on excluding us from a mission we are involved in, when we return I will take it up with the Naboo embassy and the senate." 

**Kriff me she's great,** R2 whistled quietly and Obi-Wan nudged his treads with his boot. 

"After you, Obi-Wan," Master Tahl gestured and when Obi-Wan's foot hit the desert sands, he felt something. Something old in the distance, something of Dark and power...but he could also feel something new. Something called to him in the middle of Mos Espa, a connection waiting to be established. 

Look, the Force said. Here is destiny. The shackles of fate.

What choice did Obi-Wan have, really? He gripped his 'saber tightly, made with a Master on a system far away, meant to be wielded at her side. And yet...

He had a feeling the shackles of fate weren't the only chains on this planet. The Hutts held within their iron grip the detonators of untold numbers of slaves.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried not to scoff as he stayed silent as Master Jinn tried and failed to mind trick the Toydarian into taking republic credits. Instead he sunk deeper into the Force, it's waves and eddies calling to him. A thought came to him, and he knew he should pursue it, but...he had to.

"Pardon me, Master Tahl." 

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he shivered. He had to go through with this.

"Why don't the Jedi do something about this?"

"About what?"

"How can we as a group let slavery go on?"

"Obi-Wan...it's simply outside the Republic's purview. We can try to do something, but..."

"It's all politics, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that. The Republic has close ties and relies on the Hutts for the hyperspace lanes they let us use. Going against that and fighting them would be detrimental to the Republic and Jedi as a whole."

"So you're saying that profit is more important than innocent lives stuck in slavery. I see."

"Obi-Wan, that's not what I meant."

He scoffed and pushed himself off the wall and walked out of Watto's shop, turning to rest against the outer wall of the shop. He sighed heavily as R2 trundled up to him. "Don't worry, R2. Everything will be fine."

 **I doubt that. Actually, I overheard your conversation with the chutta inside**.

Obi-Wan slipped into droidspeak. **You mean Master Tahl** **?**

 **Yep. This might help.** R2's pincers extended a mass of circuitry and metal and Obi-Wan looked closely. **You'll need to make the final adjustments, but this should be able to detect and scan the location of the detonation chips in the slaves. If the Jedi won't do anything to help...**

"Then we'll let those in danger help themselves. Now all we need to find is..." Obi-Wan looked up to see a dark-haired woman talking with Masters Jinn and Tahl, Padmé hanging back a bit. The Force sang. "By the Force..."

 **Tell the Force to hurry up** , R2 snapped. **I hate this system**.

Obi-Wan laughed. He felt Master Jinn's heavy stare as he linked up with the group, following the woman, and stepped next to Padmé.

"So, what did I miss?"

Padmé scowled, "well, Master Jinn bargained that this woman's son would win the Boonta and bet his freedom and the hyperdrive."

"What happens when we lose?"

"I think he mentioned something about letting him collect the bounty on your head?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Wonderful. If I wasn't already upset about the Jedi's apparent lack of concern for slavery in the Outer Rim."

"I..." Padmé gripped her arm as she looked back and forth, cautious. "I didn't know it was this bad."

"Life is a lot different out here, it seems. Wouldn't you say, Your Highness?" Obi-Wan clammed up as he spoke, and the Force swirled as Padmé blanched.

"How did - never mind. Just. Don't tell anyone else, Obi-Wan."

"I'd never. Shall we?" He gestured ahead and they followed in the sand and dust.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't help his short chuckle as he saw Master Jinn duck into the woman's abode and immediately make his way towards the young boy. He felt a gravitational shift as he made eye contact with the boy, but he shook his head as Padmé followed Master Tahl and Master Jinn. Instead, he followed the mother into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" She turned to look at him, and her eyes held an accepted sorrow. 

"I'm Obi-Wan. I'm...well, it's complicated."

"Ah," the woman brightened for a moment. "So you're the collateral."

"So it seems. And you?"

"Shmi. Shmi Skywalker. My son is Anakin." Time seemed to freeze at her son's name and he faltered. "You're not like most Jedi, are you?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Obi-Wan made his way to the counter. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Emancipate the Outer Rim?" Shmi laughed bitterly. 

"Actually..." Obi-Wan took out the prototype and a small hydrospanner, sparks flying.

"Hey! Like I tell Anakin, no work in the kitchen!" Shmi smacked the back of his head before turning back to the stove, a mash going on high heat. 

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Don't call me that, you'll make me feel old," Shmi chuckled and Obi-Wan smiled. He put the hydrospanner away and looked it over. He flicked the switch and it hummed to life, and there was a small reading on the screen. He hovered it over Shmi's leg and she raised a quizzical eyebrow before recognition dawned on her. "I never knew where it was."

"Do you know where you can gather sterile medical equipment?" Obi-Wan whispered as he sat back on his haunches. The location of the chip made sense - if it detonated it would remove her legs and rupture the femoral artery. A painful death. 

"I do." 

Obi-Wan stood and pressed it into her hands, wrapping her fingers around it. "Study it and pass it around. The Jedi and Republic won't help. I wish I could do more." He spoke quietly, reverently. 

"You've done more than most, Obi-Wan. It's funny. Master Qui-Gon said you were a villain, but with this one act, you've done more for our people than they have."

"All people deserve freedom. That's what my master says, at least."

Shmi pocketed the scanner and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and mumbled a soft prayer. He couldn't tell the language, but he knew it was a sacred thing, a secret oath of freedom. "It's funny. My mother's mother was a freed slave, and took the name Skywalker. Even though Anakin and I were sold back into it, I always knew we would be free. And with this...we will make every slave on Tatooine able to walk in the sky."

* * *

Shmi had quickly shunted Obi-Wan out of the kitchen once he demonstrated his poor cooking abilities, and made his way through the small abode. His heart ached, until he found his way to the young boy. Padmé was on the comm with the Nubians on the ship, and the Jedi masters were off doing who-knows-what, which left him free. Anakin was busy at a workbench and occupied, and Obi-Wan smiled. 

"What are you working on?"

"Just another part for my pod. The brakes were acting weird the other day, so - " Anakin froze, and turned to look up at Obi-Wan. The Force bloomed in joy and Obi-Wan gawked. "Who're you?"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," he sat down on the bench next to him and smiled. "Do feel that, Anakin?"

"I do," the boy murmured, blond hair falling into his eyes. He hastily brushed it aside, a fierce look in his eyes. "Is that the Force? Master Jinn was talking about it, something about midichlorians or something."

Obi-Wan laughed quietly, looking to make sure he wasn't there. "Master Jinn is the only one who believes in that sort of thing."

"Even about being the Chosen One? He and Master Tahl were arguing about it."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I don't believe in prophecies or chosen figures. I believe in the individual and the actions they do. You seem strong in the Force, true, but I don't care for any of that." Master Meetra's voice came to mind. "I know Master Jinn is bargaining for your future and freedom. If you join us, I can see you becoming a great Jedi."

"Really?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Most importantly, you have something most Jedi lack - perspective. And I can feel, in here - " he poked Anakin on the chest, and he giggled. "You have a good heart. A compassionate heart for those who are stepped on."

"Master Jinn said he wanted to teach me, but would you teach me? If, well - " Anakin stopped himself. "He said you're a criminal and an outlaw."

"That's...not really true. But it is in his eyes."

"Lying is lying, even from that point of view." Anakin nodded, sagely, and Obi-Wan chuckled. 

"Quite right. But..." Obi-Wan looked out the window on the setting twin suns, and a chord struck in his heart. "It's bed time, and I promised your mother you'd get a good night's rest before the big race tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Anakin scrambled off the bench, almost falling on his face if Obi-Wan hadn't grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, settling him on his feet.

"Slow down, nerf herder. Your bed isn't going anywhere."

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin whined and Obi-Wan hid a smile behind his hand. His hands darted forward, tossing Anakin over his shoulder and tickling him relentlessly, childish squawks and laughs coming from his small frame. He carried him through the house, smiling at Shmi from where she was talking with Padmé. Obi-Wan quickly tossed Anakin onto his bed and made to sit on him, Anakin squirming away.

"Can I trust you'll go to sleep?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Hmm..." Obi-Wan held his chin in his hands as he pulled up a small stool. "How about how I met my Master?"

"You mean Master Jinn?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "No. Someone better. Her name is Master Meetra, and I met her many years ago while she was in a hospital bed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're moving right along with the plot. this was a fun chapter to write. Next chapter has the pod race and the skirmish on Tatooine whcih will be veyr exciting. I hope you enjoyed Revan's little appearance (her first and only, sorry). We will be seeing more of Shmi later on. You know the drill. Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, especially if you've already left one.


	16. Desperate Times and Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race for freedom! Anakin tries to win his freedom as Obi-Wan and Padmé discuss Obi-Wan's predicament. However, darkness seeps through the sand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed writing combat. I hope you missed reading them so here you go!
> 
> (now this is pod racing)

Obi-Wan shivered, despite the heat. He was nervy and tense, the Force turbulent and unruly as the audience filled into the stadium. Large viewscreens dotted the stands, since the racetrack was quite long. He could hear vendors hawking their wares (both human and inanimate) and felt Padmé scan the crowd cautiously. Master Tahl had decided to stay with Shmi back at her apartment while Master Jinn was hunched over Anakin at his pod, talking lowly. 

**No weapons, Obi-Wan?** R2's photoreceptor swept back and forth in a variety of colors. 

"Not today, R2," Obi-Wan crossed his arms as they stood a few meters behind Anakin's pod. "Master Jinn felt there was no reason for me to have them."

**Does your 'mystical Force' say anything?**

"I don't like your tone there, my little friend." Obi-Wan smiled wanly, a small gust of wind blowing sand around his boots.

"I take it you're fluent in droidspeak?" Padmé intruded, a hand on her own blaster.

**He could be a bit better.**

"Be quiet, R2. Yes, I like to think so."

"Enough, Kenobi," Master Jinn walked up then, a stern look on his face. "Padmé, find us some seats if you could. Kenobi, go with her."

"May I talk to Anakin for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked, hopeful. Master Jinn rubbed his eyes, tired. 

"Fine, but just for a moment. But don't think I won't be watching you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Master Jinn went to grab his arm but he slid deftly around the grab and went over to Anakin's pod, R2 at his heels.

"Hey Obi-Wan!" Anakin didn't even look behind him and Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"Anakin. How do you feel?" Obi-Wan went to lean on the side of the pod, but Anakin smacked his arm with the handle of his hydrospanner, grease smudging his coat. 

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan. Master Jinn told me some stuff but it doesn't make sense."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You don't need to call him Master. It's..."

"It's because I'm a slave, I know. He said it was a sign of respect and he should be called that." Anakin's presence in the Force darkened and Obi-Wan rubbed his fair head of hair, R2 whistling sadly.

"You are quite perspective for someone your age. I came to offer some advice, if you're listening. After all, it'll be free and it's worth what you paid for it."

"So, worthless?" Anakin flashed him a cheeky grin and Obi-Wan poked him in the side, eliciting a giggle. 

"Very funny." Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force and felt a small bridge between them and he ventured down it to Anakin, who gasped.

"Is that you? In the...the Force?"

 _Yes, Anakin_ , Obi-Wan thought and Anakin smiled. _I feel this will be helpful. I'll try not to bother you in the race._

 _Okay, Obi-Wan_ , Anakin smirked and the hydrospanner flashed over the pod. 

"You're quite adept at this. But hide this bond from Master Jinn, I feel he'd look poorly on it."

"You ever gonna get to your advice?"

"Have you considered becoming a comedian? Regardless, focus on the here-and-now. Trust your instincts. Focus on what you can do in the face of your fear."

"Master Jinn says fear leads to the dark side."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Indulging in it, yes. But every Jedi faces fear. Fear of failure, fear of loss, fear of gundarks. By trusting in our instincts, our hearts, and the Force - " Obi-Wan poked Anakin in the chest as a squabble arose, podracers getting ready. "That is how we live."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan. R2, does everything look good?" Anakin hopped into the cockpit and leaned over to talk to the astromech who babbled quickly. "Cool!"

"May the Force be with you, Anakin. Fly free and proud." Obi-Wan picked up the helmet and handed it to Anakin, who latched it onto his head. He nodded firmly. 

"What do I say in response to that?" 

Obi-Wan laughed, harder than he had in a while. "And also with you."

"And also with you, Obi-Wan." Anakin flipped the goggles down and his Force presence brightened, shining in the dark. "You'd better get off the track before you become run over!'

"Quite right, my young friend. Come, R2."

**Way ahead of you.**

* * *

Obi-Wan plopped down into his seat next to Padmé who clenched and unclenched her hands in her poncho relentlessly. "Nervous?"

"Of course!" She snapped, before calming herself. She spoke lowly, as Master Jinn stood a few feet behind them, eyes closed. Obi-Wan could sense the master trying to open a Force bond to Anakin, but was failing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just..."

"Frustrated? Putting the fate of ourselves and your planet in the hands of a nine year old slave boy?"

"You don't need to put it so lightly," Padmé nudged him in the ribs, but she was smiling. "But yes. And the tension between you and the other Jedi is unnerving to say the least."

"What can I say? I've been all over the galaxy trying to avoid them and the rest of the Jedi to prove my innocence."

"Innocence of what? All I know is that you're a wanted man."

Obi-Wan chuckled as the podracer engines kicked into higher gear. "The Jedi believe I used the dark side of the Force to put my Master into a coma. Rather than be forced into a jail cell, I escaped and have been following a trial all over the galaxy. Eventually, Masters Jinn and Tahl caught up to me and then your mission came up, and here I am."

"Quiet, Kenobi. Let me focus." Master Jinn snapped and Obi-Wan frowned. 

"Of course, Master Jinn. I will endeavor in the future to respect your privacy in this extremely loud stadium full of sentients."

Padmé hid a snicker. "Please forgive him, Master Jinn. I was simply curious."

"Well, I would encourage you to curb those tendencies. Kenobi is a wanted man for a reason."

"Yes, I am dangerous after all," Obi-Wan snarked, crossing his arms. He tuned out the arena as Anakin's connection bloomed.

 _Calm down, Anakin_ , he thought to the boy and his presence settled. _Trust in the Force, let it be your guide._

_Okay, Obi-Wan. Wish me luck!_

_There is no luck, only the Force._

_Semantics._

_I'm surprised you know that word._

Anakin laughed over their bond and shut it down.

* * *

Anakin flexed his hands on the grips, mind tumbling with emotion. He tried to calm himself, his mother's words of comfort flowing through him. He didn't know how Master Jinn's 'peace and serenity' could happen here. Kark, he had a lot riding on this race.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" He heard Sebulba yell over the noise of the pods. "Hope you don't die out there!" Almost as if on cue, a pod two to the right of them exploded. 

"Yikes!" Anakin panicked, the whites of his knuckles showing on the rudders. He breathed deeply. "Kriff off, sleemo!"

Everyone turned to look as the announcer went through his routine until finally, they were about to start.

"Three...two...one...go!" Anakin grinned as another two pods burst into flames, his pod jumping forward with excitement...for a few meters before it sputtered out. 

"No, no, no!" He pulled up a diagnostic and it was the karking brakes again! "Kriff!"

Something brushed his mind. Obi-Wan! He knew what he had to do. He disabled the brakes and he thrust forward in a dash. Oh boy.

* * *

"That...that idiot!" Obi-Wan slumped into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Padmé grabbed his arm and Obi-Wan sighed.

"His brakes aren't working and he's disabled them completely."

"You're joking."

"Wish I was!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, out in the desert of Mos Espa, a thin woman pressed a button on a remote. Small, black droids floated up from her ship._

_"Go," she told them. "Seek out my quarry." She gripped her lightsabers tightly, a wide grin on her lips. Soon, her ascension would be complete._

* * *

Anakin grinned into a turn, easily passing another few racers as they fought for a low position. Racing without brakes was fun! He asked the pit of his stomach what to do and he listened, feeling each turn and how his pod would react. 

"Woohoo!" He could feel his mind drifting away, but he gripped the rudders tightly, Obi-Wan's words coming to him over Master Jinn's. The here-and-now. Fighting his fears. Fear of failure, fear of staying a slave, fear for his mother - 

He felt Obi-Wan brush against him and he settled as he entered a canyon, jockeying for position. He could feel Sebulba up in first, confident and he snarled. Not today.

* * *

_The woman grinned as she looked at a small comm. The droid's report scrolled down the small screen, confirming Kenobi was there. A plan began to form in her mind._

* * *

Kriff, kriff, kriff - 

Just this one last straight shot, Anakin against Sebulba. Anakin's mind whirled as his pod began to flare up, not taking the heat well. He could feel Sebulba's sneer and...

He closed his eyes. He could feel Obi-Wan's support and hope and his mother's hope and he let go - 

As he screamed into a first-place finish.

He could feel Obi-Wan breathe a sigh of relief as he cut power to the pod, thankfully stopping before he collided with a wall. He did it.

He was free.

* * *

Obi-Wan struggled as Master Jinn practically dragged him away from Shmi. "I promise - " He started before Master Jinn slapped a hand over his mouth. He swallowed his pride and bit down, Master Jinn yelping as Master Tahl came to assit.

"I promise, Shmi, we will free you! I - "

"Just promise to look after my son," Shmi said, teary-eyed, as Obi-Wan's heart sank. "Please, Obi-Wan - "

"Let's go, Kenobi," Master Jinn barked. "I won't ask again!"

"Please, Obi-Wan, come along," Master Tahl grabbed his other arm with one hand and Anakin's hand with the other. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's anger spike at almost being dragged away but he bit his tongue. 

"Fine," Obi-Wan nodded to Shmi before shrugging off Master Jinn's arm. "I can walk on my own." They were silent as they walked through Mos Espa to Watto's shop, where their new hyperdrive was waiting. 

"I'll wait out here with R2, Masters," Obi-Wan bowed as Master Jinn rolled his eyes, heading into the store, leaving him alone. However, he felt a dark presence, one oddly familiar. It brought to mind Nar Shaddaa for some reason...

"R2, stay here for a bit. I need to deal with something." He touched the holorecorder to activate it, and begrudged the fact that he had no weapons. Luckily, Master Meetra had prepared him for this.

**What's wrong, Obi-Wan?**

"Just make sure Padmé is safe, all right?" He walked off, down a side alley, and there - 

"Hello, Ventress. Long time no see."

"Ah, my dear Kenobi!" Ventress emerged from a shadow along a wall, a cruel grin on her face. "How I've missed you."

"The feeling is not quite mutual, my dear. As you can see, I have nothing to entertain you with."

"All the easier to end you with," Ventress snarled and drew her two blades, red spilling onto the desert sand. 

"And how do you plan to deal with the two Jedi Masters nearby?" Obi-Wan crossed his hands behind his head, expectant.

"Oh, they'll be getting a distress message back at the Naboo ship."

"You really think they'll abandon me here?"

"It's what I'm counting on." Ventress snarled with a predatory gaze and advanced slowly. Obi-Wan backed up, nervous. "Ah, but I can't have you calling for help." She raised a hand, dripping with power, and a short spark of electricity fell into glass. Obi-Wan jumped quickly, but felt the bolt hit the recorder directly and frowned. Blast it all! 

"Well, you'll have to catch me, my dear," Obi-Wan pulled into the Force and jumped up, onto a nearby building. He landed nimbly, turning back and forth before a yell came from the alleyway, Ventress slashing at his head. He dodged left and right, grabbing a steel pipe from the rooftop. He dumbly tried to defend himself before finding himself with a hands-length of pipe. "Kriff."

"Is that all, Kenobi? I thought you'd make things interesting!" Ventress resumed her charge and Obi-Wan winced as he retreated. He took a few glancing blows to his coat and arms, finding himself at the edge of the roof. He frowned heavily, heel meeting air. "Nowhere to go, Kenobi. Why don't you give up and save us all the trouble?" She stretched out one blade, the other hanging loosely from the other. He took this as his chance. 

He charged lowly, sliding under her blade and shoulder-checking her in the solar plexus. She let out a huff of air as he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, her off-'saber leaving a small burn on the back of his neck as he threw. She landed in a cloud of sand and dust in the alley below them, groaning lowly. Obi-Wan jumped down into a flip, aiming for a kick but Ventress flipped back and dodge, but Obi-Wan stayed on the offensive, getting into her guard and landing punches and kicks against her frame.

He landed a solid head butt into her stomach and one of her 'sabers slipped from her hands. He grabbed it and threw it behind him, going for a pin. However, Ventress Pushed him back and Pulled her 'saber back. 

"Is that all, Kenobi?" Suddenly, she froze, and Obi-Wan could feel Masters Jinn and Tahl encroaching. "It seems our time here is cut short, my dear."

"Yes, I do hate to spend time with you." Obi-Wan crossed his arms, cognizant of his new wounds. They ached mildly, but he knew he was in for it when Master Jinn arrived. Ventress vanished back into the shadows, and her presence disappeared as Master Jinn ran into the alley, lightsaber blazing green.

"Kenobi! What did you do?"

"Well, I fought a dark sider, as you can see by my new wounds," Obi-Wan held out an arm, and Master Jinn scowled.

"You could have gotten those a while ago. And I don't sense any dark sider."

"You can see they're new."

"Can I?" Master Jinn smiled, extinguishing his blade. "Come along. The hyperdrive is installed and we need to get going, now." He went to grab Obi-Wan's arm but he stepped back. 

"I can walk on my own." Obi-Wan scowled. He knew what the future held for him now. But he had to face the consequences of his actions eventually.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed heavily as Master Jinn landed the Nubian ship into the Temple hanger. He could distantly hear Master Tahl and Padmé arguing about his fate, but he sighed and intervened.

"Padmé, it's all right. This is what I need to do."

"But, Obi-Wan - "

"Handmaiden, this is a Jedi endeavor. You don't have jurisdiction - " Master Tahl tried to argue but Padmé held his ground.

"As Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo, I say that you have no right to do so. He is part of my security detail and I will go to the Senate - "

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan gripped her hand and smiled. "It's all right. You don't need me dragging you down. Go to the Senate and get help for your planet. I'll be fine." As he talked he discretely lifted Kavar's lightsaber from Master Tahl's belt, and he smiled. 

"But, Obi-Wan - "

"Trust me."

"Fine." She turned to talk with the Nubian politicians as Anakin pulled his sleeve.

"What's going to happen, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, my young friend," Obi-Wan crouched down to look him in the eye. "Hold onto this." He passed him Kavar's lightsaber and Anakin's eyes shined bright. "Don't let Master Jinn find out. But hold onto that."

Anakin nodded. "But seriously, what's going to happen to you?"

"I'll be sent to a cell, probably. Look out for my friends and they'll help you. Siri, Bant, Luminara, Quinlan, Kit - "

"I got it, Obi-Wan. You worry too much." Anakin slipped the 'saber under his shirt and straightened it so as not to be visible. "But who's going to worry about you?"

"I can worry about myself."

"Well too bad, because now I'm gonna worry about you."

Obi-Wan tipped his head back and laughed heartily. "Fine by me. But I'll be fine. Don't worry, my young friend. And keep an eye out for R2, will you?"

"Got it. What about Padmé? I'm worried about her..." Anakin trailed off and Obi-Wan could see the hint of red in his cheeks. He had a little crush!

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Trust in the Force and your instincts, Anakin."

Anakin nodded firmly as the ship's antigravs locked down and the landing ramp descended, Jedi Sentinels with lit saberpikes storming up to Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Kenobi. Come with us." One of them said in a monotone as Master Windu then boarded the ship.

"It's been a while, Padawan Kenobi."

"Master Windu," He bowed to the Jedi, and folded his hands in front of him. He brushed past him down the ramp, the Sentinels gripping his arms tightly. There in the shadows of the hall he saw his friends holding onto each other. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and nodded at his friends and Anakin nodded back. Before the Sentinels could slap on Force-negating cuffs, he opened up one last chat with Anakin.

_Stay safe, Anakin. We'll rescue your mother some day. Just hold on to the Force. Trust your instincts._

_I'll get you out of there, Obi-Wan, I swear -_

And the cuffs came on and everything became hazy.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up hazily, a fog over his mind and eyes. He rubbed his eyes wearily, and the haze remained. He tried stretching out, and felt nothing. Obi-Wan tried to reach out with the Force and felt nothing. He rolled out of bed and retched, nothing coming out. He panted, heavily. 

"Sith hells." He cursed quietly, and froze as the cell door opened, and a man with a sharp grey haircut stepped in, cape swirling around his feet. 

"So. You are Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're the one who's been thwarting my plans."

"Who...who are you?" 

The man drew his lightsaber hilt and a stream of yellow blew through his grey eyes. "I am Yan Dooku. And I have some...questions for you. Where no one will bother us."

The cell door slid shut with Dooku's hand, and Obi-Wan felt his blood freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry to end on a cliffhanger. But we're 2 chapters away from ending episode 1! very exciting. I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot longer than i thought it was going to be, haha. This has been very fun to write. Also i've outlined through episode 3, including the clone wars so if i keep this going expect a Wednesday afternoon EST update every week for hte next 30 or so weeks. On that note, sorry if you're hear for Obitine content. She won't be appearing for four months as I update this real-time. Sorry.
> 
> Also shout out to my sister who's subbed to my profile but doesn't read any of it. You're a real fan. Legit shoutout to Jason who helps with EU stuff. Speaking of, if you're sad there's not a lot of Tahl content don't worry! She gets plenty next chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.


	17. Temple Re-Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin don't have the best experiences in the Jedi Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so last chapter i made a typo and said there was one chapter left but there's one chapter after this of episode 1.
> 
> Can i get an F in the chat for the 'high republic' *rips a fat vape*
> 
> trigger warning for the Obi-Wan parts for essentially torture and physical abuse.

_Obi-Wan was in a haze as he was dragged out of his cell and up to the High Council. He heard something, distantly, until Master Windu's voice entered his mind._

_"Are you listening, Kenobi?"_

_He could feel a bit of the Force, not so cut off as in the cells, but the binders on his wrists certainly did the trick. "I...I am sorry, Master Windu. The cells are not conducive to my mental wellbeing."_

_"So we've been told," Master Koth spat. "We hear your complaints, but you'll still spend the rest of your time in there."_

_How like the Council, to know of his plight and do nothing!_

_"Regardless, Kenobi, since you ran you will have to defend yourself." Master Windu cut back in and Obi-Wan nodded. "Start from the beginning."_

_"I understand. I panicked and ran. I..." He trailed off, before nodding. He'd have to neglect Kavar's influence. "I made my way to Master M-Surik's room and talked to T3, her droid. He said that I should head to Nar Shaddaa and I did so. I encountered a darksider there."_

_"A darkling, you say?" Master Yoda hummed._

_"Yes, Master Yoda. However, she lacked mastery. Along with further facts, I think she and the other are disciples."_

_"And you are a master of identifying darkness?" Master Mundi interjected, and Obi-Wan frowned._

_"If I might continue?" He rocked on his heels, digging himself into the foundation of the temple. "We dueled and I escaped afterwards, but she hinted that she and her associates were responsible for my master's condition. I then boarded a ship to Dantooine and made my way to the Jedi Temple there. I recorded my duel with another darksider there, who admitted to incapacitating Master Surik."_

_"Yes, we have heard your recording," Master Yaddle smiled at him, and he brightened. "However, we cannot rule out that you manufactured it yourself."_

_Obi-Wan bit back a groan. "Of course. Nevertheless I made my way to Onderon."_

_"And what made you go to these planets?" Master Tiin gestured and Obi-Wan frowned._

_"The Force told me to go there. What else could I do?"_

_"Did the Force also tell you to run away from justice and truth?" Master Piell frowned._

_"Peace, Master Piell," Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick. "Following his Master's path, the boy was. Do you not also note how the Exile traced that path on her travels?"_

_"Master Yoda, the evidence that Master Surik is the Exile from nearly four thousand standard years ago is lacking," Master Windu shook his head. "I cannot agree with you there."_

_"Anyway," Obi-Wan said, and froze as the Council stared at him in unison, "I made my way to Onderon and was then intercepted Masters Jinn and Tahl. On Tatooine I encountered the darkling from Nar Shaddaa."_

_"Do you have proof of this?" Master Gallia tilted her head. "Master Jinn made no mention of it."_

_"My recent wounds," Obi-Wan stretched out his arm. "If you conduct medical scans, some of these are from about a week ago, from my duels on Nar Shaddaa and Dantooine. However, some are from two days ago, from Tatooine. Since we encountered no other lightsaber wielders on the mission, you can assume that - "_

_"We don't need to assume anything you say, Kenobi," Master Windu frowned and Obi-Wan froze. "You are dismissed. Sentinels, take him back to his cell. The Council will decide your fate, Kenobi."_

_"Masters." Obi-Wan bowed sardonically, and felt a blast of cold air of disapproval. Master Sifo-Dyas grabbed him by his triceps, harshly, bruising. Obi-Wan grit his teeth._

* * *

Obi-Wan let out a huff of air as Dooku's boot connected with his stomach. "Is that all you've got?" Obi-Wan smirked as he stood up, clutching his stomach.

"Hmm." Dooku inspected his lightsaber, and the green blade dimmed faintly. "I've adjusted my blade so as not to leave any visible marks. But I assure you, you will feel pain in recompense for disrupting my plans."

"Do you really need to do this? I've already been abandoned by the Order and my friends, my Master is in a coma - urk!" Obi-Wan grit his teeth as Dooku's lightsaber slashed across his chest, the impact winding him. "How like the dark to pick on someone at their lowest." He spit and it landed on Dooku's cheek. He blithely brushed it off.

"The cells are truly awful," Dooku said conversationally, looking at the obvious holocameras. "I can't imagine spending more than a few minutes down here. You are strong, Kenobi."

"You're not worried about the cameras?" Obi-Wan scrambled backwards but Dooku stomped on his heel, a scream coming from grit teeth. 

"They're on loop for quite some time. And I plan on leaving after this anyway."

"You keep talking about your plans, Dooku. What are they?" 

"You think I will foolishly show my hand here?" Dooku smiled, and Obi-Wan froze.

"Your disciples did so. I even got Maul on recording."

"A base animal, that one. The Republic is dying, Kenobi. I intend to make its death short and quick."

"By tearing apart the Order?" Obi-Wan got up and Dooku swung, Obi-Wan dodging under the slashes to the best of his ability. He felt weak and shaky in the cell, and Dooku was relentless. "What does that accomplish?"

"That is for you to find out, Kenobi." Dooku predicted Obi-Wan's roll and kicked him in the chest, Obi-Wan's head slamming against the slab of a bed. He heard ringing as Dooku approached ominously, yellow eyes harsh. "But you have dashed my plans far too many times. I am simply...returning the favor, for the pain you have caused me."

"Sure," Obi-Wan snarled, rubbing his head as his vision swam. "Taking it out on a defenseless person. Truly, the dark side must be desperate, if you're taking recompense on me."

"Your defiance only adds to your punishment. And besides, who would believe you? There is no proof I came to these cells, and by the time you are summoned again to the Council, I will be long gone." He slashed again and again, his blade impacting with sick thuds. Obi-Wan curled up, protecting his head, bracing with his arms. 

This continued, until finally, Dooku left. He ached, large bruises dotting his skin. Obi-Wan glared sullenly at the holocamera. Stars above.

* * *

Anakin wasn't doing much better. "Can I see Obi-Wan?" He'd ask a master.

"Padawan Kenobi is currently being held. You won't see him for a while, I'm afraid," the master would respond.

"Can I see Padmé?" He'd ask a master.

"As a rule, we don't voluntarily associate with local politics," the master would respond. "Now come along, don't you want to learn?"

"I can't read this," Anakin would tell a master. 

"Just try harder," the master would respond. He wanted to scream. "Be mindful of your emotions, young one. Release them into the Force. Be calm." As if that meant kriffing anything at all. In the desert you had to be aware and you couldn't stay calm. You had to stay alert.

"Watch your language, youngling," the master would chide him. "Foul language is not befitting a Jedi."

"How are you enjoying your classes, Anakin?" Master Jinn would sit next to him occasionally. "Are you learning a lot?"

"I can't read Aurebesh, Master Jinn. That makes things difficult," Anakin bit his tongue at calling him a master. It felt like slavery. 

"You're a bright young boy, Anakin. I'm sure you'll learn quickly." Master Jinn patted his shoulder, and Anakin frowned. 

"Why are you so interested in me, Master Jinn?"

"He thinks you're the Chosen One or some nonsense like that," Master Tahl sat down on Anakin's other side, smiling glibly. "I'd pay it no mind."

"That's not everything, Tahl," Master Jinn crossed his arms, but he was smiling. "I'd like to take you as a Padawan learner, Anakin, if you'd accept. I'd like to think I could teach you many things."

"The Master who didn't take anyone, so desperate to take an apprentice?" Master Tahl smiled and Master Jinn chuckled. "How strange."

"You're not taking learners? Then why me?" Anakin pouted, Master Tahl rubbing his head fondly. "Does this mean you'll help free my mother and my friends?"

"It'd be best if you forgot about them," Master Jinn smiled fondly at him, and Anakin's blood froze. "A Jedi does not have attachments. They lead to the dark side."

He bolted.

"Anakin, wait!" He heard Master Jinn shout after him, but he sprinted. He felt Obi-Wan's lightsaber thump along the small of his back.

* * *

"What're you doing, squirt?" Anakin stopped moving as he felt a set of hands pick him up by the neck of his tunic. 

"Let me go, sleemo!" He thrashed, until he was let go and he collapsed. "Who are you?" He turned to see five people, clearly other Padawans. 

"I'm Quinlan," the man who grabbed him crouched a bit and smiled, the gold bridge across his nose crinkling. "I'm a friend of Obi-Wan's. We all are. That's Luminara, Siri, Bant, and Kit." He pointed as he named them, the others nodding in time.

"How come you have his Master's lightsaber, young one?" Luminara bent down and went to grab it but Anakin skittered back.

"What do you mean? He gave it to me for safe keeping." Anakin's hand drifted to it protectively.

"It's better in his hands than the Council's, I'd say," Kit muttered, and Bant knocked him on the shoulder.

"Kit, you can't say things like that! But yes, we're friends of Obi-Wan's. What's your name?" 

"I'm Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. I just got here." He crossed his arms, and shut himself down. He felt Siri pry, a gentle light, and he giggled as her Force presence tickled him.

"So you're the 'Chosen One' Master Jinn has been talking about," Luminara nodded. 

"How do you know that?" Quinlan crossed his arms.

"Again, maybe because she pays attention in class and the Temple rumors unlike a certain Kiffar who destroyed a training hall - " Siri winked at Anakin. 

"Stars above, Siri, I haven't destroyed a training salle in years - " They were interrupted as Anakin's stomach made its presence known, rumbling loudly. "Hungry, are you, kid?"

"No..." Anakin pouted, and Bant cooed. He stepped back.

"Quinlan, grab his feet, I'll grab his shoulders," Kit whispered and Quinlan grinned, the two grabbing him by his hands and feet, swinging him back and forth.

"Let me go, you jerks!" Anakin laughed.

"Please put him down before someone yells at us," Siri crossed her arms, but she was smiling all the while. 

"Put me down!" Anakin almost yelled, but Bant came over and started tickling him! Very unfair. 

"Okay," Quinlan smiled and dropped him onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow." 

"Quit your whining, pipsqueak," Quinlan gave him a noogie.

"Hey. You're all Obi-Wan's friends, right?"

"I'd like to think so," Siri smiled, helping Anakin up.

"Do you know why he's in jail? Why can't I see him?"

"That's..." Luminara started before stopping, helping him up. "That's tricky. Let's go to the dining hall, shall we? Supposedly, Obi-Wan did a dark act while we were eating, which doesn't make sense."

"Indeed," Bant took Anakin's hand as the six made their way to the cafeteria. "I checked the time stamps of the act, and we were all eating when he did that. But many people on the Council don't agree with his master, and saw it as deserved and made excuses."

"That's not fair!" Anakin pouted. "Who's his master? Obi-Wan mentioned her briefly on Tatooine, but..."

"Man, you're from Tatooine? That stinks," Kit nodded. "I mean I'm amphibious anyway but that much sand doesn't seem enjoyable."

"Regardless, Master Meetra has a very loose view on the Jedi Code and the Council. But she's helped Obi-Wan a lot." Siri nodded as they entered the cafeteria, getting in line for supper. "As a youngling he was always very stressed and uptight. She's helped him loosen up a bit."

"Really?" Anakin's eyes went wide and bright. "But he seems so confident now."

"He's grown a lot, that's for sure," Quinlan scooped more of a mysterious tuber onto his plate. "Come on, Anakin. You need to eat your veggies if you want to grow big and strong."

Anakin took a bit and his face twisted up as Obi-Wan's friends laughed. His heart sank and he trembled.

"We're sorry, Anakin, we don't mean the teasing maliciously," Bant patted his shoulder. "If it makes you feel bad, then we'll stop right away, okay?"

"I can do that?" 

"Of course! We're all friends, right?" Quinlan looked around and they all smiled. "Besides, you don't need to feel bad about asking for something. You're not a slave anymore."

"My mom still is." Anakin shoved another tuber into his mouth as they all quieted. "Master Jinn said I should forget about her and all my other friends. But I can't do that."

"Anakin..." Siri patted his shoulder. "Attachments can lead to the dark side. But they can help us. And don't listen to everything Master Jinn says. He probably mentioned something about midichlorians, right?" Anakin nodded, and Siri chuckled. "He's the only one here at the Temple who believes in those. The Force works in mysterious ways. If you want to free the slaves on Tatooine and in the Outer Rim, I think you'll be able to."

"Really?" 

"Why not?" Quinlan said around a mouthful of peas. "Anyway, squirt, keep eating." Anakin flicked a leaf at him and Quinlan ignored it, continuing to eat. "If you want to keep being a sprog, you'll keep wasting food."

"Shut up, sleemo!" Anakin jabbed his fork at Quinlan and Kit barked a laugh, Luminara hiding a chuckle behind a hand. "I bet I can finish my meal before you can, and I have more to eat, too!"

"Oh yeah?" Quinlan leaned forward, a competitive gleam in his eye. "What're we betting on?"

"If I win..." Anakin trailed off, mind a blur. "If I win, I get to tickle you until you cry!"

"Harsh terms, Skywalker," Bant nodded. "Quinlan, your terms?"

"Hmm..." Quinlan hummed, cradling his chin before snapping his fingers. "If I win, I get to tickle you until you cry! Siri, do you have a timer on your chrono?"

"I'm not getting involved in this," Siri said as she pulled out her chrono, pulling up a timer as she spoke. "But fine. Contestants, at the ready! Forks in hand, fifteen centimeters above your plates!" The two raised their forks, eyes locked.

"Good luck, squirt."

"You too, sleemo."

"Dig in!" Siri jabbed her chrono, and the two dug in. Anakin's thoughts went to Obi-Wan. He couldn't feel him over their new Force bond, and that worried him. 

"I miss him too, Anakin," Kit patted Anakin on the shoulder, Anakin almost spitting out his food. "We all do. But we have faith that we'll see him again. Right?"

"Right!" His friends chimed in (Quinlan around a mouthful of food). Anakin smiled. Maybe the Temple wasn't so bad. 

* * *

_Master Yoda rubbed his forehead. The Force was turbulent after the Senate catastrophe. Queen Padmé Amidala had ousted the Chancellor, and it was rumored that Senator Palpatine was going to be the next Chancellor. And after the comm call with the Padmé..._

_It seemed young Obi-Wan had more friends than he thought._

_But Yoda felt a great darkness on the horizon...a changing point was fast approaching. And he didn't know if the Jedi were ready for it. If Obi-Wan Kenobi was ready for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad stuff but hey actions have consequences. Dooku, obviously will have more appearances later, and I apologize for lack of Tahl. She'll get a lot of action next chapter, i swear. Last part of episode 1! Lots of shit will go down. Also, as you can probably tell from now on the three main POVs will be Obi, Meetra, and Anakin, especially as we get into episode 2 and TCW. 
> 
> As usual, big thanks to jason for help with EU stuff and my sister, who's subbed but doesn't read any of it. As usual, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! This is always a blast to write.


	18. Peace Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Senate grinds to a halt, the old Chancellor is kicked out, and Sheev Palpatine is rumored to take Valorum's place. But the Naboo are planning a daring rescue, as destiny reaches its conclusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready for the last part of episode 1?
> 
> today's writing tune was the masked dedede theme cuz idk.
> 
> TW today for death.

_"So, that's our only option?" Mace Windu took a long sip of tea, hiding a grimace at the bitter taste. Master Yoda was always overfond of over-steeping his tea._

_"Seems to be, it is." Master Yoda stirred in a bit of honey. "Claiming that Kenobi is a member of her security team, Amidala is. Detaining him unfairly, she claims we are. Threatening to bring this to the courts, she is."_

_"Unbelievable. This should be an open-and-shut case." Mace took another sip before relenting and stirring in some honey for himself._

_"Is it? The evidence is on both sides," Master Yoda nodded. "The found footage shows Kenobi at the scene. But the recording and testimony shows him in the refectory. Hmm. A tipping point, we are at." He got up from his seat and nodded. "Go and talk with Kenobi, I will. Have a feeling the future will go regardless of how we like it, I have."_

_"Hm. I'll alert the Sentinels. May the Force be with you." Mace got up and bowed, Yoda nodding in response._

_"And also with you."_

_Yoda thought to himself as he made his way down to the Force-negative cells. His old apprentice, Dooku, had come and gone, but Yoda could feel his presence near Obi-Wan's cell. Something was off._

* * *

Obi-Wan rubbed his chest, where Dooku's boot still smarted. There was an uneasy tension on the ship as he was crowded between Master Tahl and Master Jinn, who equally looked at him with displeasure. He resisted smiling, instead relishing in the feeling of the sabers on his hip. Somehow his time with Padmé impressed her enough to essentially free him, and he was very grateful. She had brushed it off earlier, but he saw the look in her eyes. 

"What's got you in a good mood, Obi-Wan?" Master Tahl's grimace turned into a smile and Obi-Wan coughed into his elbow.

"Ah, nothing much, Master Tahl. Simply happy to be out of the cells."

"We'll talk about this later, Kenobi," Master Jinn whispered and Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't think you or the Naboo will get away with this or your disrespect for the Jedi."

Obi-Wan turned to him with a raised eyebrow and stood, stretching. "Masters." He bowed slightly and walked off. However, he felt a pull at a nearby door and sighed heavily. He looked discretely back and forth before knocking on the door. "Anakin, I know you're in there."

"No I'm not," came through, before some muffled Huttese curses. The doors lid open to reveal Anakin with a nervy grin on his face. "Hi, Obi-Wan."

"Hello, my little friend." Obi-Wan kneeled down and ruffled Anakin's fine hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Anakin poked his fingers together. 

"If you try to blame my friends I won't believe you."

"What if I told you it was Quinlan?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and straightened. "Alright, I do believe you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You still have the 'saber I gave you?" Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. "Could I have it back?" Anakin handed it to him and Obi-Wan sighed. 

"Listen, Anakin. This is a very dangerous mission we're on. Stay back with the security forces, okay?"

"But - "

"Anakin."

"Fine," Anakin sighed and Obi-Wan grabbed his hand. 

"Good. Let's say hi to Padmé, shall we?"

"Okay! Why is Master Jinn here?" 

"He and Master Tahl are part of the Jedi delegation to help free Naboo. They're respected members of the Jedi Order. And even if we don't like them - " Obi-Wan winked at Anakin who giggled in response. " - we still have to at least be polite."

"Fine," Anakin sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Oh! Hi Padmé!" He waved his free hand wildly as they entered the common room of the ship, and Padmé turned in response.

"Oh, Anakin! I didn't know you were here!"

"My friends snuck him aboard, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan snarked and Anakin giggled. "Anakin, I trust you'll look after Her Highness?"

"Sure, Obi-Wan," Anakin smiled shyly and Padmé grinned in response. "But I didn't know you were the queen!"

"I do my best to hide it the best I can."

* * *

"Stay in the ship, Anakin!" Obi-Wan pointed at Anakin, as he scrambled into the pilot's chair. He went to open his mouth but the frown on Obi-Wan's face made him pause. Yikes.

"But Obi-Wan - "

"Listen for once, Skywalker!" Master Jinn shouted, and Anakin froze. Oh no. Stars, no. Then, Obi-Wan smiled at him and a thought bloomed.

 _We're just worried, Anakin,_ came Obi-Wan from across their bond and he saw Master Jinn frown more heavily. He nodded firmly and a thought came to him. He strapped the helmet on, and he saw Obi-Wan press a hand to his head. He was staying in the ship.

"Hey, R2! Good to see you!" He jabbed a few buttons and R2's text scrolled across the monitor. "I am staying in the ship, aren't I?"

'I don't think this is what it meant, Anakin,' the text said, but Anakin could hear the astromech's laughter. The Force called to him. His hands moved on autopilot, and he saw the other Jedi dive out of the way as the ship lifted and joined the others as they headed out into space. 

"R2, you think spinning will help?"

The only response he got was a sad and drawn-out sigh.

* * *

Even with Anakin's actions shortening Obi-Wan's lifespan by a few years, he diligently followed the Nubians and Masters Jinn and Tahl through the palace. However, he felt something. Something he hadn't felt since Dantooine. A sour, acidic, and noxious presence eager for blood. They slashed through droids and doors in equal measure, and although no one believed him when he said Dooku had essentially tortured him, Obi-Wan fought on. Until finally...

A door opened, and there was the Sith.

"Maul." Obi-Wan said simply, drawing his second 'saber. 

"Seems you were telling the truth," Master Jinn muttered. "Stay behind us, Kenobi." Master Tahl stepped up next to him.

"You are under arrest, Darksider. Obi-Wan, take the Nubians to the control room." Master Tahl's voice was flat.

"But Masters - "

"Trust us, Obi-Wan," Master Tahl turned and smiled. "Dealing with Sith is our specialty."

"Come on, Obi-Wan," Padmé tugged on his sleeve as Maul grinned ferociously, igniting his dual 'saber. "We have to move!" The two Jedi lit their blades as one and Obi-Wan had to tear his eyes from the scene as Master Jinn and Master Tahl flipped in unison, forcing Maul further into the refinement facility. He had work to do.

"Everyone, stay behind me!" Obi-Wan turned to look at Padmé and the rest of the security force. "Your Highness, are you sure you should be - " 

"Obi-Wan. Are you really going to try and stop me?" She had a look of fierce determination that reminded him so heavily of Satine. He wondered what she'd think of this situation. He'd have to update her later. 

"Of course not, Your Highness," Obi-Wan smiled, flexing his grip on his 'sabers. He let out a few choice Mandalorian swears before Padmé arched a royal brow at him.

"Did you think I didn't know Mandalorian, Obi-Wan?"

Stars above.

* * *

Speaking of the stars above, Anakin wasn't doing too well. On one hand, he loved flying. He was a Skywalker after all. But also, he wasn't a fan of being shot at.

"What do you mean our deflector shields are almost gone?" Anakin practically shrieked as he spun wildly to dodge some Trade Federation lasers. 

'Listen, Skywalker - '

"Call me Anakin!"

'Skywalker - if you keep trying to do these spins and flips we need more power to the engines and blasters and not as much to the shields. Where'd you learn to fly, the circus?' Anakin barely looked at the text and he didn't know whether to pout or laugh at the cheeky droid. He gripped the rudders tightly, cutting power to let the enemy ships fly past him, leaving them right in his crosshairs. He blasted the droids down, almost gleefully.

"Woohoo!" He flipped the switches again, the engines powering up again as they rocketed forward. "Man, I just wish I could really see over the dashboard."

'You're kidding me.'

"Shut up, R2!"

'Make me, Skywalker!'

He was about to retort before a stray blast sent them careening out of their spin, right toward the Trade Federation control ship. When the smoke cleared, the were in the main hanger, surrounded by battle droids. 

"Oh man, Obi-Wan's gonna kill me."

'As long as you stay in the ship, I think the loophole still holds.'

"Oh, kriff me."

"Starship, identify yourself." A droid's nasally voice came through the cockpit and Anakin shrunk into his seat.

"R2, do something!" Anakin hissed, as the droids got closer and closer.

* * *

Obi-Wan spun through a cluster of droids, elegantly spinning with two blades in hand. They did make some very silly noises as they got slashed in half. However, Obi-Wan was tense and nervous. Something was going to go wrong, he knew it in his bones. He was silent as they got to the control room, and silent as he cut down battle droid after battle droid. 

"Obi-Wan? What's wrong?" He tensed up as Padmé rubbed his arm consolingly. "You seem tense."

"Well, we are in a very large battle for the fate of your planet," Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "But there is something wrong in the Force. Something terrible is going to happen."

"Does it have to do with Anakin in space?"

"You noticed that too?" He could occasionally feel glimpses of fear and glee in equal amounts coming from up above. "No, not that. He is the Force's child. He'll be fine."

"Then what is it?"

"It's..." He stopped as he looked around, until his gaze settled on his 'sabers. Oh, no. "We have to get the control room under our control as fast as possible."

"Well, no time like the present!" Padmé hefted her blaster and smiled wanly. Obi-Wan couldn't argue there. He shoved the doubt out of his mind, and charged down the hallway.

* * *

Anakin slumped in his seat. He hurriedly pulled out and plugged in wires, desperately trying to restart the ship. "Keep stalling them, R2!"

'Shut up!' R2 directed at him before beeping and whirring at the battle droids rapidly. So far, it didn't seem very convincing. He asked the pit in his stomach what to do, and it told him to wait. He wasn't gonna wait around! He wanted to slam his fists on the floor of the cockpit, but he relented for a moment. Gotta stay calm, he thought to himself. Padmé was relying on him! Obi-Wan too! He took hold of a wire and it burned in the Force. He grinned and got to work, and then - 

The ship muttered and roared to life, Anakin scrambling back into the seat and gripping the rudders firmly. "You're a lifesaver, R2!" The ship lifted off and they flew down the wide hallways. "R2, what activates the missiles?" He mindlessly hit a few buttons, until finally they shot out in a burst of fire. 

"Woah! Wait, R2, what do you mean turn around?"

'I'm saying, Skywalker, that you might have accidentally triggered a massive destruction sequence with your fumbling!'

Anakin squinted as he felt a large explosion in the distance. He pulled back, harshly. "All power to engines, R2!"

'Oh, now you listen to me - '

"R2!"

'I'm on it, Skywalker!' They raced down the flagship, fear gripping Anakin's heart. 

* * *

Obi-Wan sprinted down the hallways, desperately backtracking to the refinery. Force, let him not be late. Please, he begged. Let him be on time. With the control room taken and the Trade Federation flagship incapacitated (he distantly felt Anakin's glee and knew the two to be related), he followed his gut. He wanted to smile as he saw the errant scars of lightsaber slashes, but frowned as he followed them deeper and deeper in. His palms were sweaty as he darted through the plasma refinery. 

What else could he do but follow the Force? How much longer must this penitent man run? He could hear the sounds of lightsaber combat and ignited his blades, breathing heavily. He turned the corner and barely heard the Force's warning, stepping back as a plasma gate popped to life in front of him. He peered through, eyes squinting. Masters Jinn and Tahl were in heated battle with Maul, and despite the two-vs-one nature, Maul seemed to have the upper hand. He was a warrior in his prime, and while the Jedi were Masters in their own rights, they were not accustomed to such a threat. 

He could see Master Tahl flagging, and Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. Master Jinn went for a powerful flipping attack, jumping over Maul, and Master Tahl struck from the ground upwards, trying to pin him between their attacks. Maul blocked with both blades before letting out a powerful Repulse, sending the two Jedi reeling backwards. He charged at Master Tahl and Obi-Wan's heart leapt into his throat. Master Tahl blocked nimbly, jumping around Maul slashes until he put on a burst of speed and hit her in the face with his hilt. A scream rose to Obi-Wan's throat as Master Tahl stumbled back, as Maul pivoted, thrusting - 

Right into her stomach. She gasped, and Obi-Wan's scream mixed with Master Jinn's. Master Jinn flew into a rage, yellow beginning to filter into his eyes as he pressed a fervent attack, striking in rage and fear. Maul let loose a ragged laugh, almost playing with Master Jinn as he effortlessly blocked his attacks.

"Yes, let the hate flow through you! Soon I will claim all your lives!" He jeered and Master Jinn snarled, energy seeping from his form. He struck with blinding speed until Maul parried an attack, moving into his own attacks, putting Master Jinn on the defensive. In a moment, all the energy he had disappeared, and the Jedi almost tripped over his feet trying to retreat. Obi-Wan breathed deeply, eyes flashing between Master Tahl and the duel. Finally, the plasma gate shut down and he charged forward. Maul Gripped Master Jinn and tossed him across the room, almost next to Master Tahl's body.

"Kenobi! It is time for you to die!" Maul screeched as he settled into an offensive stance, flipping at Obi-Wan.

"Come and try it!" Obi-Wan blocked high and skated to the side, trying to nail Maul with a counter, but the Sith skittered out of the way. His gaze snapped to Master Jinn as he cradled Master Tahl's body, but tore his focus away as Maul pressed the advantage. His Niman was more refined than it was a while ago, and it took all of Obi-Wan's Makashi and Soresu to try and find an opening. The Force sang through him, discordant from pain right next to him. He thought he heard Master Tahl whisper something to Master Jinn as she...as she...

Master Tahl passed into the Force, then, only masked by Master Jinn's rage and sorrow, as he cradled her body. He brought their foreheads together. 

"Promise me, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan thought he heard. "Promise me you won't let him share our fate!"

He mourned her, silently. She was a good woman. A good Jedi. But he had a Sith to finish off, as Maul's grin grew. "One down, Kenobi. Who's next?" He and Maul clashed into a fierce blade lock. "You or the old man? You Jedi are so easy to incapacitate, it seems." Maul pressed closer and Obi-Wan wanted to recoil at his rank breath. "First, your Master. So easily taken out by a Force Scream, and so easily was the blame placed on you. Then, her. Next... _you_."

"You'll have to do better than that!" Obi-Wan snarled and pushed back, sending Maul reeling. Master Jinn tried to intervene but Maul Pushed him into the wall of the refinery, and his head gave a sick crack as he slumped to the ground.

"Don't worry, Kenobi. He's not dead, yet. I want to choke the life out from him!" Maul jeered and Obi-Wan pressed the initiative. He aimed for the hilt of the dual 'saber, but Maul was wise to his antics and blocked deftly. Maul kicked high, Obi-Wan backflipping to recover as he swiped at Maul's sides. Obi-Wan attacked quickly, the Force pulsing through his bones and marrow. He would not die here. He would not let Maul leave here alive, either. He swept Maul's blade aside with his main blade and hit him in the face with Kavar's, the Sith reeling. Obi-Wan swiped quickly and bisected the blade, one half sputtering out and down the gaping maw in the center of the room. Maul spun to recover and put all his power into his next hit, sending Kavar's lightsaber spinning out of his hand and into a far corner. 

"Give it up, Maul! You will pay for your actions!"

"KENOBI!!" Maul screeched and Obi-Wan could feel his rage building, overflowing and bubbling against his shields. He could feel Maul tap into the Dark Side as his strikes increased in power, until Maul batted his 'saber down into the pit and he kicked Obi-Wan in the stomach, right on a bruise. Obi-Wan gasped as the air left him in a rush, stumbling back until Maul kicked again, sending him flying down into the pit.

* * *

_"How much longer, Atton? I'm getting a bit bored just walking around a dusty Sith tomb and killing ghosts," Meetra muttered as she extinguished her blade with a sigh, Atton setting his blades on his belt._

_"What? Already tired of my company?"_

_"By the Force, Atton."_

_He laughed. "Just a bit longer, Mistress Jedi."_

_"Any more lessons?" She asked sardonically, but Atton was serious and his face was stoic. "What's wrong?"_

_"So. You've seen your past, and how that's affected the present. You've seen the future, and what will happen if you continue your path. What will you do?"_

_"I..." Meetra stroked her braid. "I'll keep doing what I'll do. I'll trust in the Force. I'll be the best Jedi I can be with or without the Council's permission. I'll make you proud, Atton."_

_"I'm not real, remember, sweetheart?" He traced her chin and she chuckled. "If I was, I'd kiss - "_

_"Stop right there, hotshot," She giggled and took her hand in his. "After all, you're not real."_

_"Now you get it. The future is coming. I can't do anything about it. Revan can't. But you can. Preserve the balance. And know that your memories will always be with you." The hallways faded as he spoke, and the light converged into a singular point. "You're almost free, now."_

_"So I guess this is where we say goodbye?" Meetra shuffled her feet, an unsure moment._

_"For now," Atton chuckled. "But weren't you just listening? We'll always be with you."_

_"I don't know, I'm still trying to get around associating you with Jedi philosophy."_

_"Don't you dare start, Mistress Jedi."_

_She threw her head back, and laughed._

* * *

Obi-Wan gripped onto the protrusion tightly. Was this it? Was this the end of his path, for following the Force? Over him, Maul slashed at the lip of the chasm, sparks flying down as Obi-Wan tried to hide his face from the sparks.

"Come now, Kenobi!" Maul taunted. "Is that all you have? I thought you'd make it interesting for me!"

He tuned Maul out as he closed his eyes and focused. He stretched out his senses, up and out of the pit. Distantly, he could feel Kavar's lightsaber. He could almost imagine the old man calling out to him. 

The Force hadn't abandoned him, not yet! He pulled it into his leap as he flew out of the pit, Maul looking on, stunned. Kavar's lightsaber flew into his hand as he landed, igniting with a joyful cry. He spun, up and around, until skidding to a stop. Maul's body toppled into the pit, his head following soon after, a meter behind.

He did it. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, before rushing over to Master Jinn's side.

* * *

_"So, it seems Kenobi was innocent all along," Master Windu nodded from his chair as the rest of the Council agreed. "With Master Jinn's testimony, he is a free man."_

_"So it seems," Master Piell scoffed. "Speaking of, where is Master Jinn?"_

_"Master Jinn has left the Temple for the time being," Master Yaddle added. "Taking some time for himself, he said."_

_"Hm," Master Windu hummed. "And what about Dooku? Is he gone already?"_

_"So it seems," Master Mundi pulled up a datapad. "Kenobi says Dooku came and tortured him, but there's no evidence on the recordings. We should discard his report."_

_"Obviously," Master Tiin muttered. "Was Master Tahl brought back to the Temple? And what about that other Sith Kenobi mentioned?"_

_"Given the lack of evidence of the Dathomirin woman Kenobi mentioned, we assume that it was just Maul again," Master Windu said as he looked over the report. "As for Master Tahl's body, it was burned on Naboo."_

_"One with the Force, she is," Master Yoda closed his eyes and hummed. "A bad feeling, I have about the future. Ever in turmoil, it is. What those of my line will do, I know not."_

_"Wise words, Master Yoda," Master Windu nodded before shutting down his datapad. "Were there any other topics to discuss people wish to discuss?"_

_"I believe Master Yoda's former Padawan is one," Master Piell cleared his throat. "About how Yan Dooku is now one of the eminent leaders of the Separatist movement."_

_"Motion seconded," Master Tii raised her hand._

_"Motion denied," Master Windu cut in. "I believe we need to wait and see, gather more evidence before casting judgment." The other masters slumped in their seats for a bit, clearly upset. Their conversation carried on in other directions._

* * *

Meetra groaned, blinking heavily as the lights came into focus. She looked around, blearily. Seemed she was back in the infirmary. She looked to the right, and saw her regular blade and her dual 'saber. Where was Kavar's? She rubbed her eyes with another groan, turning to her left to see her young Padawan. He looked bruised and battered, in a clean set of robes, at least. He was holding Kavar's blade. Why?

"O...Obi-Wan?"

"Master Meetra!" He startled at her words and leaned over to pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, eyes closed. "You're awake!"

"I am, I am. What happened? I remember fighting that Darkling, but..."

"He put you into a Force coma for a week or so. You just woke up." Obi-Wan pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes, and her heart burst with affection. "I was framed for it, so I ran and tried to find evidence. I...I took Kavar's lightsaber. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, Obi-Wan."

"Well, good. I mean, his spirit was there too. He helped me."

"Really?" She looked at it where it hung on Obi-Wan's belt. "Where's your blade?"

'That's..." Obi-Wan tugged on his braid sheepishly. "That's a long story." He handed it back to Meetra, and it hummed in recognition. A slow smile crossed her face. She could barely remember the visions she saw - like how one remembers a dream. But the Force called to her. 

"Oh?"

"Ugh," Obi-Wan sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair. She turned in the cot and shuffled her legs to hang off the cot. "Master? What are you doing?"

"Hopefully nothing the healers won't get mad about," Meetra smiled and cradled the 'saber close to her chest. "Please, kneel, Obi-Wan."

"Master?" He quirked an eyebrow before he slid to the floor.

"There are traditional words, here. But you have faced trials and hardships aplenty." She lit the lightsaber and blue light spilled into the room. "The Force is with us, and with you. You have honed your knowledge, and your skills, and your determination over these years." She remembers asking a young boy on a windy plain, and she grins as her blade moves in a quick motion.

His braid falls to the floor a second later. 

"Rise, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. You have learned all that I can teach." She closes the 'saber and sighs, lethargy striking. Obi-Wan gasps and rises to his feet, gently guiding her back to lay against the cot.

"Master...thank you. Now, I have much to tell you about my travels. And a new friend of mine for you to meet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that brings episode 1 to a close! How did you all enjoy it? Next up is a montage chapter of about 10 years of Anakin's training. As you can expect, there will be a that is different. After that, it'll be 4 chapters of episode 2, and then what initially birthed this AU: the Clone Wars. Oooooooh I'm pumped!
> 
> I'm sorry about fridging Tahl, but it needed to happen. QG will play a big role in the coming chapters. Big shoutout to Jason for general stuff and my sister (who still doesn't read these). At time of initial writing, I'll prob go over and edit/add more content later. Also at time of writing it's Corona virus fear so wash your hands. 
> 
> Next arc is gonna have equal screentime between Anakin, Obi and Meetra, some good character development, and a whole lot of stuff! As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	19. Fast-Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over ten years we see how Anakin grows with a different...point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update i'm not dead just lazy

Anakin kicked his legs beneath the bench where he sat, hands steadying him at his waist. Obi-Wan was off doing some Jedi stuff since apparently some people didn't think he was ready. Which was a load of bunk, in his mind. Obi-Wan was more than ready! But it was why he was waiting on a bench, outside of the Jedi Council. Master Meetra (right, she didn't like being called that) was arguing with the Council, again, and since Obi-Wan had tasked him with looking after his Master, he had done so.

"Hey, Skywalker!" Quinlan sat down next to him, out of breath. "What brings you here?"

"M-Master Meetra's with the Council. Again." He stumbled over his words as Quinlan rubbed Anakin's head fondly. "Why're you out of breath?"

"Oh, this? Shoot, thanks for reminding me!" Quinlan jolted up, straightening his robes. "Master Tholme's after me. Supposedly I destroyed the refectory this time during breakfast."

Anakin snorted. "Did you?"

"I keep telling people certain potatoes and kiffar physiology don't mesh well. But no one believes me." Quinlan huffed and his hackles raised, glancing down the hallway. "Ah, kriff. Tell Obi-Wan to get out of the 'fresher, will you?" And with that, he bolted down the hallway, Master Tholme stomping by a few moments later. He nodded once to Anakin before continuing his journey, and Anakin stretched his senses to the door. He kept kicking his feet, wondering what would happen. It had only been a week since the dust had settled, but he was...he was enjoying his time at the Temple. But he missed his mom. And Obi-Wan, and his friends, and Padmé. 

* * *

"So you're saying that Obi-Wan - my former padawan - was tortured in your own cells, and you don't believe him?" Meetra was aghast and mouth agape as she interrogated the Council.

"Given the lack of video evidence, there is no proof that Padawan Kenobi's wounds came from Master Dooku. Who has left the Temple after his brief return." Master Windu frowned. "Unless you have evidence, please stop storming in here and yelling at us."

"I'll yell as much as I have to! And that's Jedi Knight Kenobi!" Meetra stomped her cane on the floor, and it resonated.

"Passed the trials, Kenobi has not," Master Yoda pointed at Meetra. "Once he does, will he be recognized by us as a Knight."

"But he defeated several Sith, including killing the one on Naboo! Is that not sufficient?"

"Padawan Kenobi is on a probationary period. Even with Master Jinn's testimony, he is not off the hook fully," Master Mundi nodded. "Please be understanding."

"How? My testimony, as I said a few days ago, was that Maul incapacitated me, and enforced by evidence that Obi-Wan was eating at that time. No place, no motivation, no action."

"Kenobi still resisted arrest, grounds for further imprisonment or isolation," Master Koth crossed his arms. "Be grateful that we're letting him take the trials."

Meetra bristled, the Force a whorl around her. But she felt Anakin's hesitant reach and breathed deeply. Stars above. "Then thank you, honorable Masters of the Council," she said with no little amount of sarcasm. "Thank you for your time." She turned and stormed out, Pushing the doors open to reveal Anakin swinging his legs and smiling. She schooled her face as she smiled at him.

"Hello, my young friend. Thank you for waiting for me." She bowed to him slightly and he giggled.

"Of course, M-Meetra."

"If you're not comfortable with that, Ms. Meetra works?"

"Okay, Ms. Meetra!" Anakin saluted before stretching his hand out. "Anyway until the infirmary releases you fully back to your room, Obi-Wan says I gotta look after you."

"Do you?" She reached her free hand out and wrapped them together, and he was bright and warm like a star. "Well, thankfully Obi-Wan managed to get the Temple to give us a three-bedroom apartment. I'm sure once you grow up you won't fit on the couch anymore."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, "how'd you know I was sleeping on the couch?"

"Well, Obi-Wan wouldn't take my bed, and my bed is hard as a rock. No good for delicate little ruffians like yourself."

"I'm not delicate!" Anakin pouted and Meetra chuckled. "I'm tough! I blew up a Trade Federation flagship all by myself!"

"With help from R2."

"Still! Also, compared to T3, R2 has a much worse vocabulator."

"R2 is one cheeky droid, for sure." They kept walking down the halls until they came to a small staircase.

"Do you want me to help, Ms. Meetra?" Anakin extended a hand and stepped to the side, eyes hopeful. 

"Let me try on my own. I am a Jedi Master, after all!" She went to descend but pain sapped her stomach and she hissed. She let a cool stream of the Force flow through her body, and the pain relented. "Your assistance would be appreciated my young friend."

He had a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Obi-Wan trudged back to their new apartment. He glanced idly at the chrono on his comm and it read half-past nineteen-hundred hours. He let loose a groan, a nocturnal Master-Padawan pair giving him a curious glance. He nodded and hurried his pace, lightsaber slapping at his leg. These Force-forsaken trials! Stars, it seemed like the Council had it out for him and Master Meetra. Plus their vague warnings about kicking Anakin out were not appreciated. Even Master Yoda had advocated kicking him out. Where would he go? Obi-Wan slapped the door panel and it opened silently, revealing Master Meetra and Anakin in a meditation session. 

"Breath with me, Anakin," Master Meetra intoned. "You are strong in the Force, but all power requires control. Stretch your senses down, through the power lines. Examining those through the Force is a good beginner's lesson."

"I remember this lesson," Obi-Wan murmured sitting down next to Anakin. "Many years ago."

"It was our first lesson, right?" Master Meetra smiled, her eyes closed.

"Well, second if you count the first on Bandomeer." Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder. "Master, did they let you out of the infirmary?"

"Obviously, my newly-graduated-Jedi-Knight," Master Meetra chuckled. 

"I think she Mind Tricked them, though," Anakin nodded. "Still, Ms. Meetra, they're expecting you tomorrow after lunch for a follow-up appointment." Master Meetra frowned and Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yes, yes, laugh at the invalid."

"I'd never dream of doing that, Master Meetra." 

"Obi-Wan, you can just call me by name, now. You are a full knight in my eyes."

"Not the Council's," Obi-Wan muttered and Master Meetra shook her head. 

"Never you mind them, Obi-Wan. Listen to what I have to say. Or, what Anakin has to say. Right?'

What?

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin opened his eyes. "I've heard that they're going to kick me out of the Temple soon. It was mostly Master Jinn who helped me, but he's gone, and - "

"Slow down!" Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulders and the Force cried out in joy. "Slow down, my young friend. I've been thinking about this." He cleared his throat. "Anakin Skywalker. Would you do me the honor of being my Padawan Learner? The Force wills it, I feel, and there is much I could teach you."

"Really?" Anakin's eyes were shining with delight, and he could feel Master Meetra's approval. "Will you help me save my Mom? And Kitster?"

"Well..." Obi-Wan trailed off and nodded at Master Meetra who chuckled and pulled out a datapad. 

"Here, Anakin. Take a look at this."

* * *

_AS: Hello?_

_PA: Ani? Is that you?_

_AS: Padmé? What're you doing on this?_

* * *

"Your Aurebesh has improved remarkably quickly, Anakin," Obi-Wan chuckled, but Anakin was too invested.

* * *

_PA: Well, I've been working with Master Surik and Obi-Wan. I just got back from Tatooine._

_AS: You didn't!_

_PA: Your mother says hello, and wants you to keep eating your veggies. Kitster also says hello._

_AS: Padmé, I can't ever repay you._

_PA: If you keep talking with me, you'll pay me back ten times over._

* * *

"I can keep this?" Anakin waved the pad, and Meetra nodded.

"Of course. It's yours. You deserve your support network with you."

"What do you mean?" Anakin cocked his head to the side.

"Well, most Jedi like Obi-Wan and I were inducted when we were young. Much younger than you are; which is most of the reason why the Council wants you out of here. They think you're too old and you'll remember your past attachments. I have...different opinions from the Council.

"Attachments are healthy. You can't live without people. It's fear of losing them that leads us to the Dark Side. And you are very strong in the Force. And I hate slavery. So if I can help you be the best Jedi you can be, why shouldn't I help the Naboo free the slaves?"

"But...what about everyone else?"

"That's the next step. If Padmé can get some laws passed on Naboo, escaped slaves can run to Naboo and stay there to evade any bounty hunters."

"I've..." Anakin started to tear up but Meetra pulled him into a strong embrace. "We're gonna do it, right?" He sniffed into her robe, but she ignored it. "We're gonna free the slaves?"

"Every last one of them." Meetra stroked his head, and it felt right.

* * *

_AS: sorry about the wait. Got the full rundown from Ms. Meetra._

_PA: Did you? That's good. Give her our best. And Obi-Wan, too. Without him, we wouldn't be here._

* * *

"Hey, Ms. Meetra," Anakin threw himself onto the couch, long legs stretching over the arm of the couch. 

"No feet on my couch, Anakin," Ms. Meetra said without looking away from her datapad. Over the years her hair had gotten grayer, he had gotten much taller, and Obi-Wan's beard had gotten much larger. He righted himself and tugged on his braid. "Better. What is it?"

"Well...I know I'm not the most usual Padawan around."

"Putting it lightly, Anakin," Obi-Wan snarked from his seat at the table, drinking some tea. He knew Obi-Wan was talking with the Duchess as he'd like to tease, but that was off-limits. "Did you have fun at the race last night?"

"Obi-Wan has my grand-Padawan been doing illegal racing in the bowels of Coruscant?" Ms. Meetra said with mock fear and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan signed off with a flourish before setting down his datapad and stroking his beard. "But what is it, my young student?"

"We're studying attachment, and I got curious," Anakin clasped his hands together. "Were there ever any Jedi who ran off because of them? But like, they stayed Light."

"Actually, a name comes to mind," Ms. Meetra set down her 'pad and shifted in her seat. "Have you ever heard of Jolee Bindo?"

"If this is someone you knew back four thousand years ago, then no. The archives still haven't been updated," Anakin scoffed.

"No need to be rude, my very young friend," Ms. Meetra smiled. "Regardless, he traveled with Revan on her second journey." He perked up. "Ah, so you know that name. I see. Anyway, before the Mandalorian Crusades he absconded from the Order to be with his wife. According to the logs Revan left behind, Bindo used both the Light and Dark sides of the Force, yet remained firmly with the Light."

"Huh."

"What brought this up, Anakin?" Obi-Wan took a sip of tea, careful not to stain his beard.

"Well, I'm worried. I'm still attached to my Mom, and Padmé, and everyone else - "

"Anakin." Ms. Meetra interrupted him and looked deep into his eyes. "Do you want to go to the Dark?"

"No!"

"Do you promise to follow the Force and do your best given the circumstances?"

"Sure?"

"I need a solid answer, grand-Padawan."

"Fine, yes. I won't give into fear." He crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Good!" Ms. Meetra leaned back, content. "And remember, we'll help you stay with the Light. Have faith in yourself, Anakin."

"Well said, Master," Obi-Wan nodded. Even after almost ten years he still called his Master that. Anakin could have found it funny. "Well, Anakin? Let's get your mind off the Dark. You wanted to work on your Djem So?" Obi-Wan stood with a stretch and pulled on a robe, calling his lightsaber to his side. 

"I did, yes. I found some techniques in the archives that I wanted to try out..."

* * *

Anakin trailed off as Meetra saw him and Obi-Wan leave their apartment. My, how quickly the years passed. More slaves freed, politics changing and evolving, and she only got into major arguments with the Council every...five standard months? Four? She wracked her mind as she tried to remember any recent directives the Council had sent out that she could argue. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine why they kept her around. Maybe because her Padawan had killed the most recent Sith in history? Still, something nagged at her. Sith came in groups, and now with the Rule of Two, there would be a Master, somewhere. Not Ventress, the other Darkling Obi-Wan had mentioned. Then who? Dooku? Meetra sighed heavily, grabbing her cane from beside her meditation cushion. She opened herself to the Force and caught a glimpse.

* * *

_"Well, Master, I made it. Despite your directions." Master Jinn crossed his arms as he looked around a hanger. He was somewhere on Coruscant, that much Meetra could tell. Master Jinn's eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under eyes. She felt poorly for him, wallowing in his sorrow. He and Master Tahl must have been close. At that moment, a robed figure emerged, hood over their head._

_"Welcome, Qui-Gon. I am sorry for your loss," the figure, a man by the tone, patted Master Jinn's shoulder before brushing by. "Thank you for coming."_

_"Well, I didn't feel very welcome in the Temple. Master, I feel...lost. Amiss. Teetering on the edge of the long dark - "_

_"Enough, Qui-Gon," the Master crossed his wrists behind his back. "Enough of the poetry." He paused for a moment, before lowering his hood. Dooku! "I did not mean to be so harsh with you. I simply slip into how I was all those years ago."_

_"Clearly."_

_"I've come to make you an offer, Qui-Gon."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"As I'm sure you've heard, the Separatist movement is growing. I am one of their leaders."_

_"Master?" Master Jinn backed up, a hand on his lightsaber hilt._

_"The Republic is failing, Qui-Gon. It must be ended swiftly. But I need your help. The Republic has failed you, has failed me, has failed all the Jedi." Dooku extended a hand with a smile. "Your diplomatic skills would be helpful."_

_"This - this goes against everything the Jedi stand for!" Master Jinn's voice rose in a crescendo, incensed._

_"Did Tahl not tell you to stop the Jedi from sharing in her fate?" Dooku's face was open, and earnest. But Meetra could feel a Dark tendril slipping through. "Help me, Qui-Gon. Avenge the woman you loved, what she told you to do!"  
_

_"I..." Master Jinn looked at his hands and Meetra screamed. It traveled noiselessly, and neither men reacted. Of all the -_

_"All right. I'll join you. But we'll stay on the Light. If you can find me more proof in the Republic's...failings and corruptions, I'll join you."_

_"Good! Welcome to the Separatists," Dooku slung a fatherly arm over Master Jinn's shoulder and shepherded him to the ship. It took off a few moments later, and Meetra's eyes gradually opened..._

* * *

Meetra shook her head violently. A vision? Of the past, certainly. From nearly a decade ago, since Master Jinn left the Temple around then. When he and Dooku appeared on a Separatist broadcast, she could feel Master Yoda's sorrow. The sins of the student to the student, it seemed. However, she was jarred from her thoughts as her comm rang. She sighed and picked it up, noting it came from the desk of the High Council.

"Master Surik here." She answered brusquely. 

"Master Surik," the secretary droned. "The Jedi High Council requires your attendance posthaste in regards to a new mission. The Nubian Senator Padmé Amidala requests Jedi protection from assassins after her life and has requested you specifically. The Council is waiting." The secretary hung up as Meetra's head slumped into her hands. Stars above. She peeled herself off her cushion with a groan, firmly grasping her cane.

The future was coming, whether she liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter but it's an intermission. Next up is episode 2 which will be four chapters in all. We're gonna have some romance, some combat, some dialogue, and a lot more has changed, with Qui-Gon joining the Separatists! I hope the motivation makes sense. Dooku's gonna have to do his best not to use his red lightsaber! Anyway, big shoutout to Jason for help with outlining and EU, and my sister who doesn't read this. Thanks, Em. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the late chapter. With covid-19 i'm getting more writing done but please make sure to stay safe and wash your hands! 
> 
> And as always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you have already done so!


	20. Precipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrest in the GALACTIC SENATE! The SEPARATIST MOVEMENT, spearheaded by COUNT DOOKU and QUI-GON JINN have enlisted thousands of star systems with intentions to leave. Because of this, it has made the Jedis' task monumentally more difficult. SENATOR PADMÉ AMIDALA, the former QUEEN OF NABOO, is returning to the Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating a GRAND ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the Jedi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> episode II babey! as stated this will last four chapters and then we get to the moment that started this weird idea - the clone wars. Today's writin' tune is the Marnie theme from pokemon swsh.

"Now, Anakin, I trust you know how to act around a politician?" Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he led his apprentice down the hallways. Master Meetra had already met with the Naboo delegation, and he had just dragged Anakin out of almost another a fight.

"Yes, Master," Anakin sighed. "I won't do anything too foolish."

"Good. At least pretend like you haven't seen her in almost a decade, would you?" He placed a hand on Anakin's arm, and he distantly realized how much taller Anakin was over him. 

"Of course, Master. Do we know any details on our assignment?" Anakin pulled at his braid and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Supposedly Senator Amidala been targeted by some assassins. One of her handmaidens was almost killed just the other day. But something unusual is afoot."

"What do you mean? Could it be the Hutts?"

"Hm, I don't think so." Obi-Wan hummed. "They haven't been after her since that time on Cato Neimoidia."

"Must I remind you that it was me who saved you and Ms. Meetra?" Anakin smiled cheekily and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. But I have an idea. Your friend, Chancellor Palpatine is an advocate for the creation of an army, which the Separatists will see as a threat. However, your other friend Senator Amidala is against the motion."

"Why don't you like politicians, Master?" 

"Some are good and do good things, like Senator Amidala. However, many of them are...not. Like your friend, Palaptine. How many times has he promised you that he would emancipate the Outer Rim?"

"Fifteen times, Master," Anakin sighed, as Obi-Wan kept going.

"Fifteen times, by our accounting. And with a war on the horizon, he could stretch out his term through emergency power." 

"If you don't like politics so much, why do you know so much?" Anakin smiled cheekily and Obi-Wan chuckled. 

"Let's just say I know my own people in politics. Besides, we are beholden to the Republic, in some way."

"Ah, your datapad friend. The Duchess, right?" Anakin's grin turned mischievous and Obi-Wan resisted pushing him in the Force. He was a Jedi Master, after all.

"Now now, my young friend. A man with juicy secrets like your own shouldn't spill others'. Who knows what I'd say?"

"You'd never, Master," Anakin linked his hands in his sleeves sheepishly. 

"I know," Obi-Wan said softly, stopping to place a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I know. Now, on your best behavior. I can feel Master Meetra arguing with the Council."

* * *

"You're telling me you're going to wait and see?" Meetra clacked her cane against the ground of the Council's room. Grey threaded through her braid, now, and lately she noticed some more wrinkles. "A possible war in the distance, provoked by Dooku and Jinn? And we're just going to wait and see?"

"Patience, Master Surik, patience, we advocate," Master Yoda grumbled. "That is what we say. Beholden to the Republic, we Jedi are. Wait for their orders, we must."

"That's nonsense!" Meetra frowned.

"Watch your tone, Master Surik. You are in the presence of the Jedi High Council!" Master Trebor almost shouted.

"Just do something! The Separatists are trying to goad us and the Republic into doing something foolish. Like forming an army. That would give the Separatists cause to break from the Republic and engage in war! They have the Trade Federation on their side, and I'm sure even a preliminary investigation will show that the Banking Clans and Techno Union are going to play both sides of this engagement. We must convince the Senate to not make an army!"

"Really?" Master Sifo-Dyas observed. "I'd expect you to endorse an army, Master Surik. With you at the head."

Meetra steeled herself. "I did what I had to during the Mandalorian Crusades. But that does not mean I support violence and death! Masters of the High Council, can you not feel that something will go wrong? We must prepare."

"Enough, Surik," Master Windu waved his hand, annoyed. "This argument is finished. Besides, your line is here for you assignment." He pitched his voice higher. "If you could let Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker in."

Meetra clenched the head of her cane, and her leg ached something fierce. Karking Jedi Council.

* * *

Anakin straightened his robes and tugged on his braid.

"Nervous, my young Padawan?" Master Obi-Wan had his eyes closed, but one cracked open to look at him. "Don't be. Just keep your emotions under control and let Master Meetra and I do the talking."

"I know, Master. Besides," Anakin looked around. "My...my mom's been giving me some good tips on meditation and the like."

"Good. A brilliant woman, she is."

"You're telling me. I don't know what I'd do without her." Anakin nodded, trying to get back into ease. He tried to let the Force wash away his negative emotions, but he just heard noise.

"Breathe, Anakin," Master Obi-Wan said, and Anakin relaxed. "Focus on what you can control. Control you anger and frustration. Realize what you can change and focus on that."

"You sound so much like Ms. Meetra it's almost funny."

Master Obi-Wan chuckled, "I have known her for almost two decades, now, and have practically lived together during those years. I'd like to think I've picked up some of her wise words."

"Whatever you say, Master," Anakin smiled, and he relaxed. "I think they're ready for us." He got up nimbly, and suppressed a chuckle at Master Obi-Wan's groan as he rose. "Bad knees, Master?"

"Anakin." He could feel Master Obi-Wan roll his eyes as the doors opened, and followed his Master in.

"You summoned us, Masters of the Council?" Master Obi-Wan bowed, and Anakin did likewise. Just because they were called Masters didn't mean they were as bad as the slavers on Tatooine. He had to remind himself of that constantly.

"We have," Master Mundi intoned. "But please be more prompt in the future. No one here enjoys the...criticisms Master Surik brings." Anakin felt Ms. Meetra bristle as he and Obi-Wan stood up straighter, and felt Master Obi-Wan extend a wave of positivity towards Ms. Meetra.

"Hmph." Ms. Meetra settled her robes more firmly before giving Anakin a wink. "Nevertheless, the mission?"

"Yes," Master Koon pulled out a datapad and floated it over to Ms. Meetra. Anakin and Master Obi-Wan crowded around her and he could feel her blush at being short. "Senator Amidala is vocal in her anti-army actions. She's recently come under assassination attempts and requested our aid. They specifically requested you three, in particular. Given your mission success nearly ten years ago, we do not have any problems with it."

"Is this just protection, Masters, or is investigation in your mandate?" Master Obi-Wan reached over to scroll down the datapad and Ms. Meetra elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Protection is your primary goal. But if evidence comes to light, then we will give further orders to investigate," Master Windu nodded. "You are dismissed. Senator Amidala is expecting you in her apartments in the Senate district."

"Thank you, Masters," Ms. Meetra bowed. "Anakin, Obi-Wan, we'll discuss more on the ride over."

"Of course, Master Meetra," Obi-Wan bowed next. "Anakin?"

Anakin held back a sigh and bowed again. "Thank you for your time, Masters." And with that, the three lead their way out of the Council chambers. 

* * *

Obi-Wan looked up as his Master slumped into her seat, both hands on her cane. "Yes, Master Meetra?"

"We're gonna be on our own, my young friend," Master Meetra chuckled. "Seems the Council's doing the old 'wait and see'."

"I see," Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "So it falls on us, hm?"

"Just about," Master Meetra sighed, leaning back. "Now, Anakin, I trust for the mission record you will act like you haven't talked to Padmé in almost a decade?"

"Of course, Ms. Meetra," Anakin raised his hands and grinned sheepishly. "Master Obi-Wan already grilled me on it." Master Meetra chuckled and Obi-Wan groaned. 

"Good," Master Meetra nodded. "Speaking of, Anakin, you're on primary protection duty. Stay by the Senator's side. Obi-Wan and I will stay on the outer perimeter, check for security measures, and investigate if someone shows up."

"But Master, wasn't our mandate only to protect, not investigate?" Anakin asked with a broad grin and Master Meetra laughed.

"Good one, Anakin." Master Meetra's eyes were bright as she nodded. "If someone shows up...just keep an eye on Padmé. Obi-Wan, make sure there's a speeder nearby for us to use. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Tonight? That soon?" Obi-Wan slumped forward a bit, rubbing his forehead. "Of course, Master."

"I must agree, Master," Anakin pressed a hand to his head next. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Hm," Obi-Wan hummed. "Let's try to stay positive shall we?" His face soured. "I hate being the positive one." Master Meetra hid a chuckle behind her hand, and Anakin simply burst out laughing, his head thrown back.

* * *

Meetra nudged Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Look at them!"

"Ani, you grew!" Padmé placed a hand on Anakin's arm, and the boy went red. Adorable. 

"As did you, Senator. I mean - ugh. It's good to see you too, Senator." Anakin bowed with a smile. It's like he was not even acting, he's just that awkward. 

"It's good to see you as well, Ani. Look at you, a proper Jedi! I'm sure your mother would be pleased." Padmé smiled, but Meetra knew his mom was already proud of him. 

"Thank you, Senator. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Anakin smiled grudgingly.

"Yes, I do wish that were possible. Fortunately, my handmaiden Cordé is fine, with no mortal injuries."

"Do all your names sound the same because of coincidence or is it some Naboo thing?" Anakin asked absent-mindedly, but Meetra knew it's calculated to get a rise out of Padmé.

"Anakin!" She swatted his arm. "What if it's both?"

"It seems I'll need to trust a Senator, then. My Master says not to trust most politicians."

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé turned and frowned at Obi-Wan, and Meetra let loose a chuckle. "Are you spreading lies and slander?"

"A Jedi never lies, Your Highness," Obi-Wan bowed and steped forward. "You look well."

"I see Satine's gotten you to learn better manners," Padmé smiled at Obi-Wan who goes faintly red beneath his beard. It was not the best look. 

"And how do you know the Duchess of Mandalore?" Obi-Wan raised from his bow. 

"Oh, Satine? She's been of great help in a motion to repel the Military Creation Act," Padmé waved a hand flippantly. "She mentions you quite often. Like how you saved her system?"

"That was a joint effort between me and Master Meetra, I'm afraid. I cannot take all the credit." Obi-Wan chuckled faintly. "But do give her my regards, will you?" Meetra opened her mouth to say something but Obi-Wan glared, and she shut her mouth with a smile.

"Regardless, Senator, we are at your disposal," Meetra bowed last, leaning on her cane. "Obi-Wan and I will go to see your outbound defenses, and we are trusting Padawan Skywalker with your immediate protection. Is that acceptable?"

"More than acceptable, Master Jedi," Padmé's eyes roved up and down Anakin, who coughed into his fist. "I think Anakin and I will get along fine."

* * *

"Well, Master? We just wait?" Obi-Wan kicked his legs up onto a low bench as Master Meetra fiddled with a comm. "I do dislike waiting. Not like the month on Draboon, but still."

"Quit whining, my young friend," Master Meetra fiddled a bit more before raising the comm. "You get used to it on protection detail. Besides, look within the Force. Something is coming. Comm-ing. Hah."

Obi-Wan groaned at the pun, resting an arm over his eyes. "Enough with the bad puns, Master."

"Why? Don't want me to...Force them?"

"Master, I swear - " He was about to go further when the Force spiked. "The Senator!" Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and dashed into the next room. A droid dangled from the ceiling as he saw Anakin leap to his feet, lightsaber blazing as he swatted it to the side. 

"Good work, Anakin," Obi-Wan slid to a halt as he scanned the window. There, a hole. "Get the Senator to safety!" The Force pointed and he held out his palm, a small dart caught in his small Force bubble. Obi-Wan looked through the Force and saw a figure clad in a distinctive helmet with a rifle, jet-packing away. 

"What's going on?" Master Meetra stormed in, robe and cane forgotten. 

"Assassination attempt," Obi-Wan slipped the dart into a pocket and focused. "It seems our assassin is a Mandalorian. At least by his beskar."

"Interesting theory," Master Meetra gripped her standard blade. "Anakin, stay here and look after the Senator. Obi-Wan, with me." She turned to the window and braced her hand on it.

"Ms. Meetra?" Anakin said as he held his blade at the ready as the window shattered.

"Thanks for leaving the speeder right under the window!" Master Meetra chuckled and vaulted over, landing solidly below. "Come on, Obi-Wan! He's getting away!"

"I've got her secure here, Master," Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Stay safe, Senator," Obi-Wan saluted and dashed to the window, vaulting over and landing in the pilot's seat of the speeder he had picked out.

"About time, Obi-Wan. Can you still sense him?" Master Meetra sat nonchalantly and Obi-Wan scoffed.

"I've got a reading on him. He has a jetpack and was heading south."

"Good!" Master Meetra stood up a bit and held her 'saber unlit. "Focus on tracking him down."

"On it!" He gripped the rudders firmly and pulsed the Force - there! Their assailant was jetting quickly through traffic, and they had no time to spare. "Hold on, Master." He felt her grin as he pushed forward, as he dipped and dived into traffic.

"Come on, Obi-Wan, my grandmother could fly better than you!" Master Meetra chuckled as he dodged an oncoming bike, honking loudly.

"I don't see you doing anything!" He pulled up and above traffic, and there in the distance he saw their Mandalorian foe. "Stop right there!" However, the assassin did not stop. Instead he turned in midair and began blasting. "Sith hells!"

"I'm on it, Obi-Wan!" Master Meetra leapt forward almost onto the hood of the speeder, almost sending them tumbling, and started deflecting bolts. 

"Stars! I can't see him!" Obi-Wan shouted, swerving left and right.

"Stop juking him, I've got it covered!" She did not have it covered, in fact, when their assassin aimed for the speeder and shot it, sending them careening towards a building. "Obi-Wan!" Master Meetra climbed back in and buckled herself, hand pressed to the dash.

"Brace yourself!"

* * *

"Are you sure leaving Anakin alone with the Senator is a good idea?" Meetra turned to Obi-Wan as they stepped into Dex's Diner. 

"It's a toss up, Master Meetra. Depends on what the Council thinks."

"KENOBI!" Dexter shouted as he spotted them. "And Master Surik! Welcome!" Dexter waved from the bar, a grin on his face.

"Hello, Dex," Meetra smiled. "Two of today's specials, please."

"Coming right up, Master Jedi!" Dexter disappeared into the kitchen as Meetra followed Obi-Wan to their usual booth. 

"How long have we been coming here, Master Meetra?" Obi-Wan asked as he slid into the booth, taking Meetra's cane to lay on the seat.

"Who knows how long now. Any word on our assassin?"

"Not yet, Master," Obi-Wan traced a crack in the table absently. "Of course, Dooku and Jinn are denying all involvement, but that only makes them more suspicious."

"I agree, Obi-Wan. Any word on your dart?"

"What's this about a dart?" Dexter asked as he placed two bowls filled with a green curry on the table. "Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, yes," Meetra smiled. "You know where this dart comes from? Rumor has it it was involved in last night's assassination attempt on Padmé Amidala."

"Really?" Dexter picked it up and examined it closely. "Well, I'll be damned. Kamino."

"Kamino?" Obi-Wan parroted. 

"Yeah, this is the stuff they make. The design is pretty unique! They're a weird bunch, though. Finest cloners in the galaxy."

"Thanks, Dexter," Meetra nodded. "Just keep this under the radar, would you?"

"You didn't hear anything from me!" Dexter chuckled and turned around, ready to yell at some slacking employees. 

"Kamino, huh?" Meetra leaned back in her seat, taking a bite of curry. Spicy, just the way she liked it. "Why do I feel we're getting lead there?"

"I don't know, Master," Obi-Wan blew on his food before taking a bite. "But I feel like we're on a precipice...looking over the future. Things are going to change by the end of this."

"That's how you feel, do you?" Meetra looked up at her student, not so young any more, and chuckled. "Well, only one way to find out how things go from here, Obi-Wan."

* * *

Anakin shuffled his feet, unsure. "Really, Ms. Meetra?" 

"Quite so," Ms. Meetra sat down next to him on a bench at the spaceport. "The Council is sending Obi-Wan and I to Kamino and you're in charge of the Senator's protection."

"Am I ready for that? All on my own?" Anakin looked at his hands. 

"I think so. Besides, the report says you're headed back to Naboo to go undercover. Last I checked, that's where your support is."

"Really?" He looked up and his smile matched Ms. Meetra's. 

"Yes. So stay undercover and stay safe, got it?"

"You know I can throw that back at you and Master Obi-Wan, right? Speaking of, where is he?" Anakin shifted in his seat, looking around.

"He's getting some last-minute advice from the Council. Probably an attempt to sway him from my side. They do that every now and then."

"I take it it doesn't work?" Anakin chuckled.

"Not really. Still, remember to ask for help if you need it. But I actually had some questions for you before we ship out." Ms. Meetra twisted in her seat, looking at him directly.

"Yeah?"

"What is Palpatine to you?"

"I..." Anakin scratched his chin. "He's kind of supportive. He lets me talk about stuff when I need to. But I know he's not gonna do a lot for me. He's had a decade and has made no progress on freeing the Outer Rim."

"Good," Ms. Meetra breathed a sigh of relief. "Stay away from him. He has an irregular interest in you."

"Really? I thought it was because I saved his planet."

"That was a decade ago, Anakin. It's because you're the Chosen One." 

"Oh." He had honestly forgotten about it. "So he wants to stay close to me for what?"

"It's a good relationship. He gets an in to the Temple. Just be careful, okay?" Ms. Meetra rubbed his shoulder, and he nodded.

"I hear you, Ms. Meetra. I'll stay focused and protect Padmé."

"Good! Remember, Anakin," Ms. Meetra stood up. "Trust your instincts. And let the Force be with you."

"And also with you, Ms. Meetra," Anakin stood up too and bowed, before Ms. Meetra pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Goodness, when did you get so tall? Ah, doesn't matter. Get out of here," Ms. Meetra waved a hand and he laughed brightly. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I made a writing discord https://discord.gg/pCJ63c
> 
> I'll update here and you can ask me shit! Please join. I'm so lonely.
> 
> A bit on the shorter side but next chapter is when the real fun stuff starts. The changes kick in here.
> 
> Thank you so much for so many hits. Knowing i have fans who enjoy my stuff is really, really nice. Makes me feel good. Shoutouts to Emma (who doesn't read these) and Jason (who does and has advice). As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	21. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetra and Obi-Wan head to Kamino while Anakin and Padmé go to Naboo. What secrets will be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both jedi and sith wash their hands so you'd better stay safe

Meetra shifted restlessly in the small two-seater fighter, senses pressed outwards. Rain lashed against the hull as Obi-Wan deftly navigated down and towards the landing pad, eyes flicking back and forth from the weather to the monitor. 

**I keep saying not to bring me along, but you bring me along anyway!** T3 spat, and Meetra chuckled.

"Come on, T3. I just weatherproofed you and gave you some updates. Besides, I know you and R2 don't get along."

 **Don't even mention that tin can,** T3 burred. **Maker, he gets on my nerves. Besides, I'm so old now. Please let me stay home next time.**

"Look at it this way, T3," Meetra could hear Obi-Wan's smile as he spoke. "You're getting out of the Temple for the first time in a while. We know you had a bad experience - "

**Yes, I had a bad experience on Nal Hutta. Why does everyone bring that up?**

Meetra giggled, flexing her grip on her cane. "Yes, we know you had a bad time, but you made it out safe and sound."

 **I had to spend months getting fixed! I couldn't use my left treads for half a standard year!** T3 rocked in his port. **Personally I blame Anakin, but he's not here so I blame you two. I'm gonna stay in the ship.**

"You sure, T3?" Meetra turned around and tapped on the barrier between the cockpit and the droidbay. 

**Very.**

"Well, Master Meetra," Obi-Wan settled the fighter onto the landing pad, shifting his hood over his head. "Seems we've made it. Do you need any help getting out?"

"I think I'll live, Obi-Wan," she chuckled, settling her own hood on. "T3, monitor communications, let us know if Anakin or the Council need us. If things go south, monitor for outbound communications and tracking protocols. Emergency code tee-zee-three."

 **On your orders, Master Surik,** T3 warbled, an antenna raising from his chassis. **May the Force be with you**.

"And also with you, T3," Meetra shivered, and the cockpit opened up. She vaulted out into the pouring rain, Obi-Wan landing right beside her. "Well, Obi-Wan? Just like old times, huh?"

"Hm," Obi-Wan hummed, shielding his eyes with his hand. "I think I see an opening over there, Master. Shall we?"

Meetra placed her cane down and it slipped along the wet surface, much to her consternation. "Can I hold onto you, Obi-Wan?"

"Of course, Master." He extended an elbow and she wrapped their arms together, and they made their way down the ramp and into Tipoca City. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, Obi-Wan," Meetra gripped his arm a bit tighter, the rain pelting them tremendously. "Something sinister is on this system. Why was it deleted from the archives? Unless..."

"Unless they removed it so we would notice its absence," Obi-Wan observed, stroking his beard. "Shall we see what the Kaminoans have in store for us?"

* * *

"Master Jedi! We have been expecting you," a Kaminoan bowed to them, and Obi-Wan frowned. "Welcome to Kamino. I am the prime minister, Lama Su. I trust your voyage here was secure?"

"It was, thank you," Master Meetra detached herself and pressed her cane to the floor. "I am Master Meetra Surik, and this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Master Jinn said we should expect you when the first batch of clones are ready. Is that not why you are here?" Lama Su tilted his head.

"Uh, yes. We are here to see how the first batch is coming along." Obi-Wan nodded slightly to Master Meetra, who nodded in acceptance. "You said Master Jinn put in the order?"

"Indeed, Master Kenobi," Lama Su gestured them and they followed him into a conference room, the two Jedi sitting in the provided seats. "Nearly ten years ago Master Jinn came here to place an order for a million clones. He said the Republic had need of them?"

"I believe you might be mistaken," Obi-Wan frowned. "Qui-Gon Jinn has not been a part of the Jedi Order for nearly a decade. Why would he request an army?"

"That is not for us to question," Lama Su smiled. "He paid for the first one million clones, and provided an exquisite template. Bounty hunter Jango Fett, a top-ranked Mandalorian."

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Master Meetra. After all, their assassin was Mandalorian. "I see," Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. "And are more available?"

"The next batch of five-hundred thousand will be ready within a few months. Of course, we must also discuss payment if you are interested."

"I see," Master Meetra squeezed her braid and water dripped onto the pristine white floor. "We would like to see the clones you have prepared? And, if Mr. Fett is in we would like to speak with him."

"Of course, Master Jedi," Lama Su's eyes darted to the puddles they had formed and Obi-Wan felt no remorse. He stood up swiftly and moved to Master Meetra's side, a hand bracing her shoulder as she stood.

"Stars, I feel old," Master Meetra huffed out. "I think you and Anakin have given me at least thirty grey hairs."

"Hilarious, Master," Obi-Wan snarked as Master Meetra got to her feet. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Master Meetra schooled her features and her Force presence became glacial.

* * *

Slaves. The clones were slaves. Meetra's mind ran with the implications. Somehow, somewhen from when Qui-Gon left the order, he put in place this army. Why? "Obi-Wan. What law was Padmé being targeted for?"

"The...the military creation act," Obi-Wan breathed as they followed Lama Su. The Kaminoan rambled about growth patterns and skills, but they tuned him out. 

"This is an army. For the Republic. If the Separatists get wind of this, it'll be a declaration of war." Meetra held her chin, cane tapping loudly on the floor. An older clone ran by them, followed by a grouping of cadets. "Do you feel it, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan breathed. "They're clones, but each one is so unique."

"Kriff. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Ah, Boba! Is your father around?" They stopped talking as Lama Su bent down to talk to a young boy. He didn't look like the other clone children, but Meetra could sense something.

"Yes, he is. Who are these?" He pointed in a childish way at Meetra and Obi-Wan and she chuckled.

"Boba, mind your manners!" Lama Su stood with a thunderous expression and Meetra smiled.

"We're...friends of your father's. We need to talk to him. Can you take us to him? I'm Meetra. That's Obi-Wan."

"Uh, sure, Ms. Meetra." Boba nodded eagerly. "Follow me!" He darted down the hallways and Meetra and Obi-Wan followed.

"Can you slow down just a bit, my young friend?" Obi-Wan called out. "My...Ms. Meetra needs a cane to walk and is a bit slow."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Boba turned and bowed deeply. "I'll walk a bit slower. Do...do you have any questions?"

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Meetra squeezed Obi-Wan's arm before turning her attention to Boba. "How long have you been here, Boba?"

"Uh, well, I'm almost eleven and I was born here. My dad's real important here but he leaves sometimes to do jobs. He brings me back souvenirs!" 

"Ah, I see," Meetra mused. "Was he just on Coruscant?"

"He was! How'd you know that?" Boba turned back to look over his shoulder with a smile.

"We...ran into him and need to talk to him about something," Obi-Wan smiled.

"About adult stuff? I can pick up hints." Boba pouted and Meetra chuckled.

"Just about. You're very smart." Boba puffed up at this and Meetra ruffled his hair. However, the Force called to them and she looked down into a training area. There was a group of clones sequestered off, and there was one with grey hair. "Boba? What's with that group?"

"Oh, them?" Boba pressed himself to the glass and waved. A few clones who saw him looked up and waved back. "Those are part of the first group of clones. The Kaminoans make 'em age super fast!"

Meetra's heart ached. How cruel, to bring sentient life into this universe for the purpose of dying. "I see. How far are your quarters?"

* * *

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as they followed Boba into their quarters. He looked around at the blasters and the stand of beskar, and shivers ran down his spine. How many years had it been since their fateful mission to Mandalore? Since he had seen Satine face-to-face? 

Would she like his beard?

He discarded those thoughts as they made their way into the living room. Father and son locked eyes and Jango spoke Mando'a quickly and quietly. Obi-Wan thought he heard something about getting their ship ready, but he wasn't sure. 

"Master Jedi. What brings you here?" Jango crossed his arms and Obi-Wan smiled. Master Meetra meandered over to the armor, curiosity in her presence.

"Looking for you. You wouldn't have happened to be on Coruscant lately, have you?" Obi-Wan linked his hands in his sleeves.

"Depends." Jango crossed his arms, wary. "But I know you two. You helped the pacifist coward on Mandalore."

"Ah, so you're one of those Mandalorians," Obi-Wan nodded. "Death Watch."

"Please," Jango spat. "I'm not one of those cowards. I just didn't agree with Satine and left. Made my own way."

"And yet you are - or were - the Mand'alor. Dedicated to serving the ruling clan," Master Meetra observed, stroking the chest piece. "I've done my research, Jango. But that's besides the point. We all know you were on Coruscant, Boba told us you were there a few days ago. And we fought." Her hand dropped and she turned to face the two men. "What is Dooku and Jinn holding over you?"

Jango sighed, defeated. "My son. Boba is the only clone that will naturally grow. And Dooku and Jinn know about him. Jinn...also gave me this message when he was here a bit ago." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a comm. Jango hit a button and an image of Jinn appeared, lined in blue. He wore an aristocrat's clothes, and the lines on his forehead were more pronounced.

"To whichever Jedi comes here - especially if it is Surik and Kenobi - turn back now. Do not follow us. You have been warned." It disappeared, and Jango's turmoil remained.

"How about this - we 'fight' - you escape on your ship, with your son, and we'll track you." Master Meetra walked up next to Obi-Wan and smiled at Jango.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I just want my son to be safe. Do you have a tracker?" Obi-Wan passed him the small tracker and Jango pocketed it, nodding. "Dooku and Jinn are on Geonosis, building a massive droid army. I don't know their full plans, so be careful. Now, how do we want to do this?"

"How about we meet you on the landing pad?" Master Meetra smiled. "Give us fifteen minutes to get there and for you to pack up. Let's try and make it convincing, shall we?"

* * *

Anakin took a deep breath, smiling at the clean Naboo air. Ten years ago he hadn't had the chance to just breathe in the air and take in the atmosphere. It was a beautiful planet, he thought, as he lugged the umpteenth suitcase off the freighter and into the Naberrie estate where he and Padmé would be staying for the foreseeable future.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Padmé peeked her head around the corner and smiled and Anakin felt himself blush. 

"I'm quite all right, Senator."

"Why don't you just use the Force?" She mimed pushing with her hand, with a suitable sound effect. 

Anakin laughed, "it would be very improper for me to do so, Senator." He affected his voice higher. "A Jedi must only use the Force when necessary."

"Ah, so is that why whenever Master Windu visits the Senate he uses the Force to control his pod?" Padmé smiled mischievously and Anakin chuckled.

"Quite so."

"Well, thank you for coming with me. It has been some time."

"I guess?" Anakin looped his braid along his ponytail, anxious. "I mean we've been talking for so long it feels a little weird seeing you now. You're just as beautiful as you were back then." He bit back a curse. He could feel himself blushing. Thankfully, Padmé was blushing too.

"It's funny, Ani. I kept thinking of you as that small blond boy, and now you're all big and grown. A real Jedi." She took a step closer and smiled, and he felt a goofy smile on his own face.

"Now, now, Padmé. That's enough teasing." Anakin's head whipped around to the third person, and he felt shock run down his spine.

"Mom?" He darted over, and yes, it was his mother. She was very grey, and the Force pulled him to her arm. He pushed back a sleeve to reveal a healing blaster wound and he sighed. "Mom, what have you been doing?"

"This and that," his mother said, pulling him into a hug. "My goodness! You've gotten so tall already. But I've missed you so much, Ani."

"Mom," Anakin could feel tears coming and he tried to fight them back.

"I won't stop you from crying, my darling boy," his mother said, wiping them away. "I've missed you. Come in, Ani. Everyone's been waiting to see you again."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He laughed as Shmi dragged him into the house, sharing a glance with Padmé as she waved him in. "Threepio? Is that you?"

* * *

Meetra's hood whipped in the rain as the water fizzled against her short 'saber. Obi-Wan stood a few paces to the side as Jango stepped down the boarding ramp.

"So? How do you want to do this?" Jango's voice carried through his bucket, drawing his pistols. 

"Just start shooting?" Obi-Wan shouted back, and Meetra didn't know if he was joking because that's what Jango did. His jetpack ignited with a roar and he soared into the air, blasting rapidly.

"Stars, Obi-Wan!" Meetra cursed as she moved quickly, but unsure. She didn't know how long she could last with the Force so murky here and with her cane unable to get traction. "Don't give him ideas!"

"Oh, my mistake, Master!" Obi-Wan blocked rapidly, trying to reflect the shots back at Jango, but he just dodged them. "He said he wanted ideas so I gave him one!"

Meetra barked a laugh. "Now it really feels like we're back on the Mandalore mission, doesn't it?"

"Not funny!" Obi-Wan snarled, a wave of water whipping into him. He spluttered and dove as Jango launched a missile. Meetra Grabbed it and threw it directly up where it exploded peacefully. Her lightsaber flashed back and forth deflecting the shots as quick as she could. She could tell their Mandalorian foe was an able fighter, but she could also sense the Kaminoans transmitting data - to Dooku and Jinn, perhaps? She shook her head, clearing it of irrelevant thoughts. Jango threw the tracker like a grenade and Obi-Wan used the Force to place it on the ship. The three shared a nod and Jango launched another missile a few feet away from Meetra and Obi-Wan. They jumped backwards, pretending to be hit by it as Jango entered his ship and it flew off. 

"Ugh. Obi-Wan," Meetra pulled herself up, having fallen from her jump. "Do you want to report to the Council?"

"Fine."

"Can I also have a hand?"

"Fine." Obi-Wan begrudgingly pulled her up.

* * *

"Master? Are you there? I'm getting a lot of interference," Anakin poked at the comm array as Master Obi-Wan flickered in and out.

"Anakin? I can hear you. We just finished with the Council. We're heading to Geonosis, tracking Senator Amidala's assassin."

"I see," Anakin stood, hands in his sleeves. "Anything I can do?"

"The Council says to stay put," Master Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and Ms. Meetra's disembodied elbow appeared to nudge his ribs. "But keep word out for T3. He'll send an emergency message if something goes wrong."

"And trust in the Force, my young friend," Ms. Meetra's floating head appeared, and she smiled. "If it says to follow us, I'd trust it. But how are you doing?"

"I'm..." He felt himself blush and both Master Obi-Wan and Ms. Meetra gasped excitedly. "It's been well. Seeing my mom, and Kitster, and Padmé...it's nice."

"Good," Ms. Meetra smiled. "Remember, it's not the attachments themselves that lead to the Dark Side. It's the fear of losing them."

"I know, Ms. Meetra," Anakin huffed. "You've said it a million times."

"Then it must be true, correct?" Master Obi-Wan smiled behind a hand and Anakin groaned.

"Okay, Master, you don't get to tease me on this when you've been talking with your Duchess," Anakin shot back and Master Obi-Wan fumed, to Ms. Meetra's delight.

"He's got you there, Obi-Wan," Ms. Meetra nudged him again, but this time pushed him fully out of frame. "Still, Anakin. Trust in the Force."

"Even with...how I feel about Padmé?" Anakin felt ashamed and Ms. Meetra's face lit up.

"Well, your entire support network is there, correct? Why not ask them?"

"Huh. You have a point." 

"I often do," Ms. Meetra smiled, and he felt himself smiling back. "May the Force be with you, my young friend."

"And also with you, my very old grand-master."

All he heard next was an annoyed grunt as the comm shut down. 

"Ani?" He turned as someone knocked on the door. "We're going out to have lunch. Would my Jedi escort like to come with?" He opened the door to see Padmé, and he smiled.

"I'd love to escort a Senator of the Republic to lunch, if I'll have the honor." He chuckled, and when Padmé laughed with him he felt his heart tighten up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd scene! hope you enjoyed, we're moving along in canon. Fun to write as always. we're halfway through episode 2 since i really want to get to clone wars. Big shoutout to Jason for help with EU shit and other stuff. Also, if you'd like suggest clone names for Meetra's eventual battalion! I've already got plenty but fan suggestions are always welcome.  
> Speaking of, I have a discord! https://discord.gg/YnBrvj . Please join! There's a bunch of people there, and you can talk to me! 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, especially if you've already done so. Means a lot!


	22. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetra and Obi-Wan follow the Fetts to Geonosis. What are the Sith hiding? Will the Jedi actually do anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a joke today so here's a chapter.

"T3, is there anything in the database on Geonosis?" Meetra leaned back in her seat, nerves blazing up and down her spine. 

**Only thing here is that the Geonosians are insectoid, and ruled by a queen. I don't have anything else** , T3 whistled. **Also now I have a bad feeling. I blame you two.**

Obi-Wan laughed, "I will take full responsibility for that. After all, Master Meetra didn't have a bad feeling on Vanqor, did she?"

"Hey!" Meetra frowned. "My mistake I can't sense a gundark nest. Sue me."

**Anakin gets a pass since he's the best at doing maintenance.**

"Even better than me?" Meetra chuckled.

**Yes.**

"Quite harsh from your own droid, Master," Obi-Wan smirked. "But is she better than Revan was?"

 **Don't get me started on Revan,** T3 warbled. **She never did any worthwhile maintenance. Ugh.**

"Don't be rude, T3," Meetra shifted in her seat. "Rea, despite her prowess as a sentinel, wasn't the best at droid repair."

"Was...was that her name?" Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Yes," Meetra breathed. "Before she took the name Revan, we called her Rea." The ship was silent. "I don't know what happened to her. There are no surviving records of her after she disappeared after the Jedi Civil War."

"You...you were her right-hand, correct?"

"Her left. Alek - or, Malak - was her right. She was the sentinel, he was the guardian, and I was the consular. She trusted me to connect with the troops on the ground, to see what she could not. And then...well."

"The Mass Shadow Generator?" 

"Something like that. I don't know what she was like, after the Council rewrote her mind. Supposedly she was on the Light, but it doesn't just wipe away what she did."

"I thought you believed in forgiveness, Master." Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"I do. But it's hard when it's personal."

"Well said, Master."

"This isn't a lesson, Obi-Wan. Just the ramblings of an old woman."

"You're not that old."

"Obi-Wan, I'm graying. I have to use my cane more and more. I am definitely getting older. Goodness, I'm...almost fifty years old."

 **You don't look that bad** , T3 babbled. **For four thousand and fifty years old.**

"Kriff, T3..."

"Yes, let's not make fun of the invalid," Obi-Wan smiled and Meetra pushed his head forward. 

"Oh stop it, you two. You're worse than Anakin."

"Speaking of, how do you think he's doing?"

"Worried about your padawan?"

"Obviously."

"I think he'll be fine," Meetra rubbed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "After all, he learned from you."

"Yes," Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "He did."

* * *

Obi-Wan stepped off the ship and wrapped his cloak a bit tighter. The winds were harsh and the suns bright, red rocks going for miles. Something was happening on this planet, and he had a bad feeling about this.

"T3, initiate High Council emergency protocols."

"Obi-Wan?" Master Meetra stepped off the ship and turned to T3. "What's this?"

"Back up, Master. T3, if we don't make contact in a standard hour, send distress code one-one-one to Anakin, and then to the High Council."

 **Are you quite sure, Master Kenobi?** T3 looked up at him, and he grimaced.

"I don't think we have a choice. It's all coming together - those battle droids from Naboo, this army Qui-Gon made for us - it's war."

"I had similar thoughts myself, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra leaned heavily on her cane. "You think the Council will do anything about this?"

"Even if they don't, I know for certain Quinlan and Siri monitor the Council transmissions. Word will spread if we're captured here. And since I'm using the High Council override, it should include the data on Kamino and the clones. Right, T3?"

**It will, yes. Are you sure?**

"This is a big risk, Obi-Wan," Master Meetra grumbled. "But if you think it'll work, then go for it. T3, you have my permission as well. You sure this won't start the war?"

"Dooku and Qui-Gon want this war no matter what. Might as well get a head-start." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stars above. Do you ever know if you're doing the right thing?"

"Honestly, Obi-Wan?" Master Meetra smiled up at him, and swayed in the wind. "Hardly ever. That's what it means to be a Jedi. But what does the Force say?"

He swallowed thickly. Please, he asked the Force. And it responded _yes_. "Go for it, T3. But again, wait a standard hour for us not to communicate, and tell Anakin first."

**Why him?**

"Because he'll come directly here," Obi-Wan smiled. "With Padmé. And if we can get senatorial confirmation on the droid army..."

"I see," Master Meetra nodded. "Good thinking. Well, Obi-Wan?" She pointed at a tall stone spire, and he distantly heard the clanking of a factory. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," Obi-Wan straightened his robes. What choice did he have?

* * *

Meetra ducked her head as they moved into the factory, and the Force hit her like a speeder. She hadn't felt this in a long, long time. War. It echoed throughout the factory with loud clangs and slams, and she saw Obi-Wan's eyes bulge out. She moved into a shadow and Obi-Wan followed as they looked over the foundry. It was immense, digging deep underground. The Geonosians flittered here and there, observing the construction equipment and sharing datapads. 

"This is...unbelievable," Obi-Wan breathed and she had to agree.

"Stars above. How big was the force on Naboo, ten years ago?"

"About half of this, maybe. Not including starships and other craft."

"This isn't a protective force. This is an army." Meetra slumped back against a cave wall, and wiped her forehead. "Once the Republic hears about this and the clones, there isn't going to be a choice - we're going to war."

"Exactly the point, Jedi." She froze as a horde of Geonosians descended from a level up, all armed with blasters. Dooku and Jinn descended on a hover platform a moment later, and Dooku smiled mischievously. "Welcome to Geonosis, Master Surik. Master Kenobi."

"You fell for the trap quite well, I must say," Jinn smiled, and Meetra felt Obi-Wan tense up and draw his 'saber. She placed a careful hand on his arm and he relented. "I knew that if I told you not to come, you would anyway."

"Yes, you're quite intelligent," Obi-Wan snarked. "Will wonders ever cease. Now what?"

"Well, Kenobi. You can come with us peacefully, or in binders. Your choice. Put your weapons on the floor." Dooku pointed at the ground and Meetra felt a sliver of Darkness coming from the Count. However, it looked like Jinn didn't notice. 

"Might as well, Obi-Wan," Meetra felt her knees crick as she placed her regular and dual blades on the ground, Obi-Wan tossing his a moment later.

"Your short blade as well, Surik," Jinn scowled. "All your weapons."

"Fine." Kavar's came out of her robe, and the four blades snapped to hover over Jinn's hand. "Well? I assume you have a cell for us? Since you're so prepared and all that." She fixed them with a judgmental gaze, and while Jinn wavered for a moment, Dooku did not. Dooku gestured, and the Geonosians herded them down a hallway until before she could understand, she and Obi-Wan were suspended in a force cage. It rotated slowly, carefully, as Dooku and Jinn observed.

"Well? Now what? Or are we just gonna stand around like a bunch of di'kuts?" Meetra chuckled, and Jinn's frown deepened.

"Actually, we have an offer," Dooku said conversationally, as if discussing the weather. "Join us. The Council is flawed and ruined. The Republic is destined to die of corruption. Surely you can see that. Help us create a new regime."

"With you at the head, no doubt," Obi-Wan spat. "And what makes you qualified?"

"Watch your tongue, Kenobi. I see you haven't learned that," Jinn mocked, and Meetra could feel Obi-Wan's temper, cooled only from years of experience. 

"The Council is stagnant, and so is the entire Order!" Dooku snapped. "Yoda, my master, has not let any change happen in nearly seven hundred years. And the Republic and Senate are more than willing to let systems suffer and die for economic growth."

"Like how you have the Banking Clans and Techno Unions on your side? Along with investing in multiple munitions companies to profit off of war," Meetra spat, and glared at Dooku. "I know your type. You ooze Darkness."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Jinn slashed a hand across his chest. "We are on the true side of the Light! More Jedi will join us. If you join us, you could help secure a peaceful end to any war that would happen."

"Search your feelings, Qui-Gon. You know them to be true. Is this what Tahl would have - " Obi-Wan began but Jinn's anger spiked.

"Do not speak her name! You are not allowed! Master, I see this is meaningless. I must return to my duties." With that, Jinn bowed and left.

Dooku began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Meetra squirmed in her bonds as yellow filtered into Dooku's eyes.

"You are right. His feelings blind him. He is remarkably easy to manipulate," Dooku observed, crossing his arms. "But he is a very talented diplomat. He has secured nearly one hundred independent systems for our cause in the decade with me, and yet has never noticed."

"You're the other Sith Lord," Meetra breathed, and Obi-wan tensed. "Were you Maul and Ventress's teacher?"

"No, not quite," Dooku chuckled. "I did teach them Makashi, yes, but I was not their Master. You will have to discover that yourself."

"Honestly, Dooku, the most impressive part is how you've hidden your Darkness from Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan observed. "But then again, his feelings blind him. Just like they blind you."

"Oh?" Dooku raised a fine eyebrow. 

"The Dark Side clouds you. The Force will not help you in your promised regime. The other Jedi will not join you." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Not when they are so reluctant to join."

"What do you mean? Speak, Kenobi!" Dooku's temper flared and Meetra laughed.

"Oh, did your spies in the Temple not give you accurate information? Who is it, Bruck Chun? You know how easy it is to feed misinformation through the Temple? The Jedi aren't biting at the bit to join this war. The Council is still debating whether you're a threat." Meetra kept laughing. "This is just going to be between my Jedi and whichever generals you scramble together after this battle."

Dooku fumed silently before turning on his comm. "What? I see. Take them to the arena, and take these prisoners there as well. Well, Master Jedi, it's been a pleasure. I do hope you survive whatever nightmares the Geonosians have for you. I've been promised their gladiator games are to die for." With that, the Count swept out of the room, and Geonosians swept in.

"What do you think he means?" Obi-Wan asked as they were herded out, Meetra leaning heavily on her former student.

"I can only assume that Anakin and Padmé are here, and got captured. Just our luck."

* * *

Anakin's wrists rubbed harshly against the chains, but he was more concerned with Padmé. Somehow she was staying strong amidst all of...this, but fear wracked him. What if something happened to her? What if - he shook his head, braid flinging back and forth. No. He had to focus on what he could change. What could he do in the face of his fear? He narrowed the Force into a spike and began poking at the lock for his bonds. Tricky to do while moving, but he was able to wiggle it unlocked about halfway, until the Geonosians lead them to the arena. Within moments they were strapped to pillars, and there were Master Obi-Wan and Ms. Meetra.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?" Ms. Meetra called from her pillar as he looked back and forth.

"Well, we got your distress message and came here to rescue you," Anakin wiggled a bit more.

"Good job," Master Obi-Wan said sarcastically and Anakin did not appreciate that at all.

"Sorry, Master. T3 didn't exactly give us a lot of information!"

"Well, it seems they're ready for us!" Ms. Meetra shouted as she twisted, leaning heavily on her good leg. Across the arena, a door opened, and four large beasts emerged, braying for blood. "And it seems Padmé's ready as well."

Anakin turned back, and there was Padmé climbing up the pillar, pulling a concealed blaster he didn't know she had and blasting the lock at the top of the pillar. She grabbed the chains and wrapped them around her hands a few times, ready. "Well, Anakin? Still think I'm defenseless?"

He felt himself go red, just a bit.

"Get ready! Beast speak isn't working!" Ms. Meetra yelled and he thought he heard electricity crackle as Ms. Meetra's chains shattered into pieces. She fell heavily and rested on one knee, panting. "Kriff me." Padmé aimed quickly and fired, freeing Anakin and Master Obi-Wan quickly and she jumped without thinking. Anakin reacted instantly and caught her with the Force, and she smiled at him. He looked away, red in the face, and heard Master Obi-Wan chuckle.

They were never going to let him live this down, were they. Stars above. However, before the beasts could attack, blaster fire filled the air. Anakin grabbed Padmé and shielded her as ships descended. The doors opened and strange men in identical white armor emerged, blaster rifles in hand. And leading them was - 

"Hey, Obi-Wan!" Quinlan Vos shouted, igniting his lightsaber. "How'd you get yourself wrapped up in this?"

"All clones, advance!" Siri Tachi jumped out next, purple blade singing as the Geonosians and battle droids emerged from the stands. 

What was going on?

* * *

_"Well, what do we do?" Kit leaned against a table in his quarters. Siri, Luminara, Bant, Quinlan and his padawan Aayla were gathered together. Master Meetra's droid T3's message played silently on repeat. A droid army? A clone army? What was going on?_

_"Well, we should do something," Siri nodded. "The Council isn't going to do anything."_

_"I must agree," Luminara added. "They have been discussing practically everything else that is not the Separatist threat. I feel it is up to us and the other ordinary Jedi."_

_"'Ordinary Jedi' is a bit of an oxymoron," Quinlan chuckled, and discretely handed Aayla a small datastick. She nodded and dashed out. "But yeah. I mean, look at it this way. Master Meetra's helped all of us out. She really helped Obi-Wan and Anakin. And we all feel the same that Dooku and Jinn are up to something."_

_"I'm worried that if we do not act, the Jedi and the Republic will fall," Bant said softly. "Besides, you will all need someone to patch you up after you hurt yourselves."_

_"I take offense to that, Bant," Quinlan muttered. "I can look after myself." This garnered a few laughs from the other Jedi, all remembering various times he had injured himself or set something on fire._

_"Sure, Quinlan. Sure," Siri chuckled into her elbow. "But...we are going to do this? We'll be removed from the Order. Exiled, maybe."_

_"Fitting, no?" Quinlan smiled. "How our mentor was the Exile? And now she will be leading us, possibly into war?"_

_It sunk in. War. Death. A disturbance in the Force. Luminara cleared her throat. "If the Force tells us to do so, how can we refuse?"_

_"Now you sound like Obi-Wan," Bant laughed, and everyone else joined in. "I don't know where he picked that up from. Definitely not Master Surik!"_

_"Shall we, then?" Kit stood up and braced himself. "We are about to leave the Order for now."_

_"Way ahead of you," Quinlan waved a hand flippantly. "Aayla's already getting a ship ready to Kamino."_

_"Stupid sneaky shadows," Siri muttered. Quinlan laughed brightly, but his eyes were serious. "Well? Shall we?" Everyone nodded in accord, and followed Quinlan out and towards the hanger._

_May the Force be with us, they all thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the shorter side, I know, but next chapter is the last part of episode 2 and is gonna be jam-packed with so much stuff. Lots of combat and action. But here's how canon has changed! the whole order isn't involved, instead it's just a subsection of Jedi. Of course, as we'll see earlier this will affect public perception of the Jedi. But seriously this has been a real blast. I would like to say thank you for over 3k hits, it means a lot. Also with the virus Ao3 has disabled un-registered hits, so to coutn you gotta have an account OR leave a kudos. Or a comment. Or both!
> 
> Big shoutout to Jason and the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/wuPgAK) to talk to me and other fans! Also for the next week if you comment you can submit a name for a clone in Meetra's battalion and I'll credit you when they show up! You can also do so from the discord, so. Lots of fun things there. As always PELASE leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Your validation means so much. Later!


	23. Clear Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clone War begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all staying safe? Here's the end of episode 2.

By the time the shock of seeing a massive clone army appearing wore off, Meetra was already moving. She moved over to Quinlan, where he tossed her a lightsaber and a comm. She flicked it on, eagerly. "This is Meetra Surik, on the ground. Who's the CO?"

"This is Commander Cody of the 212th, General, in orbit," the voice responded. "I'm coordinating the Geonosis assault along with Commander Null of the 00th. The rest of the army is mobilizing as we speak as Separatist forces are beginning pushback in all major theaters of war."

"Thank you for analysis!" Meetra ducked down as a few blaster bolts flew overhead. "I don't want any enemy ships leaving this system! They've got major droid foundries down here. Reach out to astromech T3 for data and get those down!"

"On it, General. Divert reinforcements towards those locations ASAP!" The link shut off and Meetra ignited the blade. It wasn't hers, but it would have to do. 

"Well, Master Meetra?" Obi-Wan appeared behind her, his own loaned blade swinging back and forth almost lazily. Anakin jumped in the distance, trying his best to protect the Senator. "Here's our war."

"Quite so, my young student. Quinlan, where're the rest of your friends?"

"Bant and Kit are up in orbit on the flagship, the _Viridian Exile_. Don't ask me about the name! Luminara's arriving with reinforcements shortly. We're drawing them all in to then surround them!" Quinlan parried deftly, a wry grin on his face.

"That's it? No more Jedi?" Obi-Wan turned with a serious look.

"All for now. You're not very popular with the Council or a lot of other Jedi! We made a small report and posted it to the Temple intranet, but who knows. You might need to make your own speech!" Quinlan chuckled lightly. 

"Putting it mildly," Meetra frowned. She pulled the comm back up and flicked it to a different setting. "Luminara? You there?"

"Right here, Master," Luminara's accented voice came through mildly. "We are approaching our descent in the arena. Pilot, how much longer until arrival?" She heard some garbled talking. "Just a minute or two, Master."

"Good, approach from a vertical access point. Swarm in and overwhelm them. While the Geonosians have some flight capabilities, if we have superior firepower, now is the time. If we have any jetpack troops and I know Fett trained them on it, use them, now!" She hung up without a further moment, shoving the comm into place in her gauntlet. "Siri, coordinate any heavy firepower on the eastern quadrant, where the box seats are!"

"Understood!" Siri yelled back, before yelling into her own comm. "Jaxx, coordinate rockets and missiles on eastern target!" There was a mass of flares and missiles as the arena started to tumble down, and the clones gave a triumphant cheer. When Meetra looked closely, she could see various colors on the stark-white armor. Yellow, green, dark blue, and silver. How odd. They truly were Mandalorian, if she could pick out the various designs she remembered from many wars ago. Finally, Luminara's reinforcements arrived with a hail of blasters. Blue light filled the sky and pressed the Geonosians down towards the ground, where Meetra's own ground troops could mop up. A simple pincer assault. 

Meetra scanned around, looking for any other Force signatures, and sensed Dooku and Qui-Gon jetting away quickly towards the west. Kriff. She jumped onto one of the drop ships. "Pilot!"

"Yes, General?" A contingent asked before jumping out in a salute. She rolled her eyes and saluted lightly. 

"Soldiers, reinforce ground assault! Pilot, we've got two VIP targets heading west, I need you two to intercept as soon as we get Skywalker and Kenobi on here. Copy?"

"Copy, General. Do you want a squad along with you?" the pilot flicked some more switches as Meetra jumped out, waving wildly to her two students. 

"I think we'll be fine, given our two VIPs have lightsabers. Get on, kids," Meetra waved Obi-Wan on as Anakin and Padmé shared a look, Anakin jumping on a second later. The doors slid down and Meetra smacked the side of the ship, and it took off with a whir. "Well, if we can get rid of Qui-Gon and Dooku now, that'll save us some trouble," she groused. 

"You think it'll work?" Padmé kneeled and focused, blaster going off with incredible accuracy. 

"Not sure. We've got a battle to win. Very sorry to drag you into this battle, Senator. Anyway, this is Quinlan Vos and Siri Tachi."

"Senator! Wish the circumstances were a bit better!" Quinlan joked, reflecting bolts aptly. 

"Enough joking, more fighting! Luminara's reinforcements are here, let's press the attack!" Siri snapped and looked at Meetra. She nodded and Siri grinned. "Alright! Jaxx, coordinate with Rex and let's mop up!" There was more garbled chatter and the clones advanced. However, something piqued Meetra's senses as the sound of a jetpack entered her ears.

"Jango. I wish the circumstances were better." Meetra walked forward slowly as the bounty hunter drew his blasters.

"Jetii. How do you want to do this?" A hole in the battle cleared as he advanced slowly.

"I don't want to fight, Jango. I'd bet Dooku and Jinn are expecting you to die. You could be of great help to the Republic - "

"Save it, Jetii. But you're serious?"

"This doesn't feel final enough for you? I'm giving you a chance, Jango. Take your son and run. You deserve the peace."

"You don't think Dooku and Jinn won't send people after me?" Jango's blasters faltered a bit.

"And you can't deal with them? Go somewhere quiet. Alderann, Dantooine. Kriff, even Mandalore."

"You're just going to let me go?"

"There's enough death here, Jango. Besides, you trained these men, and raised them. But, if you want to join us - "

"As penance, yeah? No thanks, Jetii. But..." Jango stowed his blasters and took off his bucket in a rare display. "Ret'urcye mhi, Jetii."

"May we meet again, Jango. Your son needs you more than the Separatists want you dead."

"I'll hold you to that." With that, the bucket came on again and Jango jetted out of the arena as Meetra pulled out her comm.

"Commander Cody, you're about to tag an outbound ship designate _Slave I_. Let it fly, it's Jango. He's no more threat to us."

"Copy, General," Cody's voice echoed through the comm. "We've coordinated with your droid and beginning bombardment of droid foundries."

"Excellent work, Commander. Skywalker and Kenobi are going after Dooku and Jinn, two of the enemy generals. I want as many of those factories shut down, and forward me any relevant information on Kamino's defenses for any retaliation."

"Understood, General. Any further orders?"

"Just keep those blasters firing. I have a feeling we're all going to meet with the Chancellor soon enough."

"Over and out, General." The comm fizzed off and Meetra braced, calling distantly in the Force. Hers, Obi-Wan's, and Anakin's lightsabers flew across the arena and into her hand from where Dooku had hid them earlier. She stowed her loaner and lit her dual 'saber, latching the rest onto her belt, almost like a skirt of hilts. 

Meetra flipped through another few channels. "CMO, what are our casualties?"

"This is CMO Rehab of 00th, General Surik," another clone's voice came through. "Casualties are holding low, KIA numbers within expectations. Holding back reinforcements saved a great number of us, so thank you, General. Hey, watch those medkits! Gotta go, General. Over and out." The comm cut off and Meetra chuckled as another battalion of droids emerged. She pulled the Force into her legs and jumped, landing in the middle.

"Hey! Jedi! Blast her!" One of the droids pointed and she spun nimbly. Atton was right, the dual blade was much better at wreaking carnage and havoc, able to do twice as much damage with a single strike. She spun her weapon in tight circles before throwing it in an arc around her, shredding most of the battalion in a single strike. 

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped off the ship, Anakin hot on his heels as they entered what appeared to be Dooku's personal hanger. He leaned into a sprint, loaned lightsaber springing into his hand as they ran into a large room. A solar-sailer loomed at the end of the room as Dooku and Qui-Gon turned to them.

"Ah, Kenobi and Skywalker! We've been expecting you," Dooku drawled, drawing a green lightsaber. "We have plans of our own that we simply cannot let you interfere with."

"However, we'll give you one chance, Skywalker. And Kenobi, you should be honored we're giving you a second," Qui-Gon smiled fatherly at Anakin, and Obi-Wan's frown deepened. "Join us. The Republic is fractured and broken, stagnant and corrupt, like the Order that supports it. We could use your talents. Anakin, don't you wish to go free your mother?"

Obi-Wan felt his padawan start to crack along the edges, before he threw his head back and laughed. He drew his blade and lit it, leaning into a Djem So stance. "You really don't know anything about me if you think that'll work."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. "We're not letting you go that easily."

"So, you refuse?" Dooku drawled, settling into a familiar Makashi stance he had seen Master Meetra use several times over. "More's the pity."

"Don't let Tahl's message go to waste, Kenobi!" Qui-Gon pleaded, desperation in his eyes. "I would hate to strike down a talented Jedi."

"Now that's a laugh," Obi-Wan grit his teeth. "Back when you were hunting me across the galaxy and then bullying me as we rescued Naboo, you didn't even think I was a member of the Order at all."

"The time for talking is over, it seems," Dooku smiled sadly, and Obi-Wan glared at him. "Shall we see how the Order has fared in our absence?" And with that, the two older men launched themselves. Dooku kept one arm behind his back as he advanced on Anakin, and Qui-Gon leapt into an Ataru formation right at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan grit his teeth as he tried Soresu to counter Ataru, but given that the acrobatic form was his defensive mainstay's natural counter, it was tough.

"Come now, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon taunted, pale eyes clear of yellow. "It's been ten years, and we never did get that fight back on Onderon!" Qui-Gon attacked relentlessly, but soon his collar was stained with sweat. 

"You're a madman!" Obi-Wan shouted, switching to his lesser-used Niman to try to flip the offensive. It worked for a bit, Obi-Wan's foot landing with a Forceful impact in Qui-Gon's stomach, sending the older man back a few feet with a growl. "Can't you see Dooku is using you? He's using your emotions for Tahl to goad you into a war! How is that the Jedi way, Qui-Gon?!"

"Don't speak her name! You...you're not worthy!" Qui-Gon snarled, a hint of yellow streaming over his eyes. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon pull the Force closer and direct it into his strikes. Obi-Wan naturally slipped back into Soresu, and found his endurance draining quickly under the onslaught. He hoped Anakin was doing better.

* * *

Anakin wasn't doing much better. Dooku had singled him out, and he was a difficult opponent. His mastery of Makashi let Dooku simply dodge and counter each of his Djem So attacks with nary a care. Anakin grit his teeth, letting the Force guide his attacks, and Dooku's eyes widened.

"Ah, I see. You must be the Chosen One, then."

"Enough talking, Count," Anakin frowned, pushing forward in a complex maneuver. His blade arched high and low, trying to pressure Dooku down and low, but the old man simply danced out of his way. 

"So, this is all the power you have to muster, hm? How pathetic. Your Master and Grandmaster must be so disappointed," Dooku shook his head. "Having such a worthless apprentice."

"Quiet!" Anakin snarled and kept advancing, chasing Dooku around the hanger. The old man was surprisingly fit and active, and his grin only grew larger as Anakin's form became loose and sloppy. 

"Let the Dark Side flow through you, young Skywalker. Fall!" Dooku's eyes became thick with yellow, and Anakin stopped for a second - a second too long, as Dooku swung - 

Anakin heard someone scream. He only belatedly realized he was screaming, as he saw his arm fall a meter in front of him, the smell of char in the air.

"Anakin!" Master Obi-Wan shouted and turned to him, as Qui-Gon Force pushed him into a wall, Obi-Wan slumping heavily as Anakin grasped at where his arm used to be. 

"Master!" Anakin reached out with his left arm, still whole, as the sound of footsteps got louder. 

"Anakin! Obi-Wan!" Ms. Meetra darted into the hanger, and he saw her eyes go wide. "Stars above. I won't let you two get away with this!"

"Oh? And what can one crippled lady do?" Qui-Gon spun his lightsaber absently, and the two old men turned to her. She smiled tightly and raised a hand to her temple. As one, four lightsabers rose into the air and ignited, and Anakin could tell they were hers, his, and Master Obi-Wan's. They spun in a tight circle facing the two Separatists and she grinned.

"Go on. Call me a cripple one more time," Ms. Meetra bared her teeth and sunk down to one knee. "Now, how did Kreia do it? Oh, like this!" In a moment, the blades split apart, Ms. Meetra's heading for Dooku as his and Master Obi-Wan's launched at Qui-Gon. The two tried to get past the lightsabers to strike at Ms. Meetra sitting defenseless, but the floating weapons were quick and nimble. They darted in acrobatic formations and Anakin could see Dooku gritting his teeth as he desperately tried his best to dodge and parry. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon's aggressive Ataru merely sent Ms. Meetra's weapons to the ground for a second before resuming their assault. 

Anakin pulled himself up and dragged himself over to Obi-Wan's slack body. He pulled his Master's head into his arm and sent a pulse of healing energy, as much as he could. He wasn't good at healing, not like Master Obi-Wan and Ms. Meetra were, but the cut on Master Obi-Wan's head closed and he wiped away some of the blood.

"Ugh...Anakin?"

"Master, you're awake. Just stay down for a bit, I think you're concussed."

"Jedi don't get concussed," Master Obi-Wan struggled up before he fell back. "Kriff."

"Language, Master."

"I see you're funny for losing an arm."

"It's cauterized at least." Anakin looked up to Ms. Meetra and saw sweat dripping down her brow and Dooku pushed, sending the floating weapons and Ms. Meetra sliding back, almost crashing into Anakin. Dooku and Qui-Gon smiled and darted for the ship, and it took off in moments. Ms. Meetra cursed and pulled out a comm.

"Commander, there's a solar-sailer leaving Geonosis as we speak, I need all guns trained on it now!"

"On it - evasive maneuvers! Sorry, General, the Separatist fleet just picked up the sailer. We'll get 'em next time. Null wants me to tell you the arena's all set."

"Thanks, Commanders." Ms. Meetra sighed, pressing her head against the floor. She flicked off the comm. "How're you guys doing?"

"Well, I lost an arm and Master Obi-Wan's concussed. How are you?"

"I..." Ms. Meetra sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "The Clone Wars have begun. I guess I'm a General. Obi-Wan, Anakin. You don't have to follow me. You can stay back."

"And leave you alone to deal with this?" Master Obi-Wan grunted and pulled himself up, rubbing his head. "No thank you. We probably have much to plan."

Anakin looked at his stump, mind buzzing with what he'd build. War, huh?

* * *

"Ah, thank you for joining me, Master Surik!" Meetra grinned tightly as Chancellor Palpatine welcomed her and Obi-Wan into his office. 

"You called for us, Chancellor?" Obi-Wan smiled as he sat down in a chair, Meetra joining him after some deliberation.

"I did! I wanted to thank you for joining the Grand Army of the Republic. I understand the rest of the Jedi Order will not be with us?" Palpatine smiled as he sat at his desk.

"Just about," Meetra sighed. "We have a decent number, but not the whole Order. Master Kenobi and I are about to head to Kamino to oversee full deployment of the clone army."

"Quite good. I have a feeling that numerous citizens and civilians involved in local militias will enlist and rocket up to the top. We can't fully trust those clones, you know."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan leaned forward.

"They are clones," Palpatine tittered. "Surely an ordinary sentient will have more tactical know-how and warfare capabilities."

"Even if the clones were based on and trained personally by Jango Fett?"

"Well, there are always mistakes," Palpatine smiled. "Regardless, thank you for stopping by."

"And thank you for having us," Meetra stood, leaning heavily on her cane as Obi-Wan joined her. "But we must be going. If you are going to try and bribe or coerce us into being the Republic's bodyguards or mercenary force, you will be quite mistaken. We are doing this to protect the innocent, preserve democracy and uphold the tenants of the Republic - the true Republic, not whatever the sycophants in the Senate say."

Palpatine was gobsmacked, to say lightly.

"We thank you for your contributions, Chancellor," Obi-Wan bowed and smiled. "And thank you for your time. We bid you good day." And with that, Meetra and Obi-Wan swept out of the office.

* * *

They didn't see Palpatine's sharp grin as he pulled out a discrete comm. "The plan is going as intended. Move onto the next step."

* * *

Anakin flexed his new hand, testing the servos. It seemed pretty good after his modifications, and he pulled out his comm as he looked over the shipyard on Coruscant. His new ship, the _Resolute_ was in the distance, and he could sense all of his troops boarding. He cleared his throat as the comm flipped on, his mother appearing.

"Ani, are you okay? I heard you - " 

"I'm fine, mom," Anakin showed off his new arm. "I made it myself."

"Oh. Good," Shmi fidgeted. "Are you alright?"

"I...I guess. I'm worried. I'm going to war."

"I heard. But I can tell something's on your mind." Shmi smiled knowingly and he sighed.

"Mom..."

"Ani..."

"It's...it's Padmé."

"Oh? How so?" His mother laughed and Anakin groaned.

"I...I think I have feelings, but I don't want to overstep my boundaries."

"I knew it. Have you tried talking to her?"

" _Have_ you tried talking to me?" Anakin froze as he spun, to see Padmé passing the corner, a smile on her face.

"P-Padmé! I - I - "

"That's alright, Anakin. I...I feel something for you as well." Padmé stepped closer and took his prosthetic. "There's a connection, and if we had time, I'd..."

"I know," Anakin thought he turned the comm off and brushed her cheek with his hand as she gasped. "But we're going to war. But I would like to try."

"Truly?" Padmé looked up at him with a sly mien. "I thought Jedi were forbidden from attachments."

"I'm not exactly a Jedi since we all got effectively kicked out," Anakin smiled. "Well, Senator?"

"Yes, Master Jedi?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Unfortunately, Anakin did not fully turn off his comm, only switch to audio-only. So his mother did hear everything. But at that moment, he couldn't exactly care.

* * *

"Well, Master," Obi-Wan sat down and passed Master Meetra a fresh cup of tea. They were onboard Master Meetra's ship, the _Viridian Exile_ , as they hovered over Kamino. Master Meetra's focus was on a datapad as they sorted out assignments and deployments. "Here we are."

"Here we are. Thank you for the tea."

"My pleasure." He took a sip from his own cup. "What now?"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan." She held her cup with both hands, almost seeming to shrink in her robe. "I feel like we're just falling into place. Like there's some plan we're following. But it is fitting, isn't it? Did you hear what the holonet called our forces?"

"What?"

"The Surikists. Like the Revanchists. They're putting us on a pedestal, more so than if the whole Order was involved."

"Hm. Well, how do you feel about what they say?"

Master Meetra snorted, "when have I ever cared? I will go down this path, no matter what. Will you...will you stay by my side?"

"Always, Master. Besides, someone's going to have to look after you."

"I resent that, my young student," Master Meetra shoved his head lightly, and he chuckled. "Not so young are we anymore, are we?"

"Not quite. But just remember as you said, we do this for those who cannot do it themselves."

"Indeed. Well, looks like we're headed for Christophis. Let's go introduce ourselves to the troops." Master Meetra flicked on a comm and cleared her throat. "Attention all GAR forces. This...this is General Meetra Surik, here with General Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am in charge of the 00th, and Kenobi is in charge of the 212th. You should receive your deployments momentarily. I...

"I know you did not voluntarily sign up for this, you brave clones. But you are born and bred for war. We fight for peace, for the Republic, for each other. We fight together. Surik, over and out."

There was silence as Master Meetra stowed her comm.

"Well, Master, I guess we only have one choice."

"Oh?" Master Meetra turned to him with a small, sad smile.

"We follow the Force. What other choice do we have?"

Master Meetra chuckled a bit, before falling into full-blown laughter. "Oh, Obi-Wan. Shall we go to war, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's episode 2! We're moving into where I got the idea: the Clone Wars! It's gonna be about 18 chapters, with each episode being a chapter except for some which are 2 chapters. As an unspoken rule, unless otherwise specificed, if an episode doesn't appear it happens like in canon (like blue shadow virus). However I will designate if certain episodes just don't happen. Remember to stay safe in these times and that Ao3 doesn't register non-logged in users hits so please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, especially if you have done so already. Big shoutout to Jason for help with shit and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/HRRAuK).
> 
> Stay safe! leave kudos/comments! Love you all! somehow this has more than 3200 hits and more than 120 kudos. I'm in awe. All thanks to you guys. See you next week at Christophis!


	24. City Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clone Wars have begun! Months in after the dastardly GENERAL GRIEVOUS has made his entrance into the WAR, newly knighted ANAKIN SKYWALKER, along with OBI-WAN KENOBI and MEETRA SURIK come to the aid of the planet CHRISTOPHIS, where SEPARATIST GENERAL QUI-GON JINN has attempted to persuade the planet to join the CONFEDERACY. However, Coruscant is sending REINFORCEMENTS to aid the beleaguered ARMY...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing the intro crawls.

"Report, Major Scrapper," Meetra jumped down from the shuttle, hand going to her comm.

"Scrapper here," the major's voice came through clearly. "We're still at standby. Jinn's on the planet, and it seems he's learned some new tricks."

"How so?" Meetra walked through the camp, nodding and saluting the clones. Here battalion, the 00th, was composed of first-generation clones, older than the other battalions but well-trained and eager for combat. Silver detailing trailed over their armor, and mando'a filled the air. 

"It's like he can predict our advances. Not sure myself, General." Scrapper sighed roughly. 

"You think we have a traitor?" Meetra's voice quieted to a whisper. 

"Don't think so, General. The 00th's too devoted, but there could be some brothers in the 501st or 212th."

"Work with Rex and Cody, see if anything pops up. You want me to pass anything along to Kenobi or Skywalker?" Meetra waved to her two students as she reached the edge of camp, and blaster fire filled the air.

"Tell General Skywalker he still owes Null twenty creds," Scrapper's voice came through, followed by a click as he disconnected.

"Listen, I paid Null back! Plus, I still owe Rex some from last night," Anakin's voice was audible over the whiz of blasters and sabers.

"Master Meetra! So kind of you to join us," Obi-Wan said nonchalantly as he deflected some blasters. "Boil, Waxer, take a squad and coordinate with Captain Triple for a sneak attack."

"On it, sir," Boil saluted and dashed off, gathering more clones.

"You don't think Qui-Gon will see that coming?" Meetra ignited her dual lightsaber and started to press an advance down the large boulevard, but darted back when a tank appeared.

"That's what we're counting on," Anakin grinned fiercely. "Rex, how's your little mission going?"

"Not bad, General," Rex peaked over cover and fired off some more shots. "Jesse, I need rockets in the northern field ASAP!" Missiles and rockets filled the air and the droid tank burst into flames, clones cheering with success.

"Anakin, what do you have Rex doing?" Meetra used the Force to launch a mass of debris down the street, bowling over some droids, but they kept going.

"Slick should be taking a few squads and coming from the rear," Rex tapped his helmet. "They shouldn't be able to see a three-pronged assault."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Meetra frowned as a clone in blue ran up to them.

"Slick? What're you doing here?" Anakin turned around with a frown, Obi-Wan dragging him down behind cover.

"We got a message saying you needed us on the front lines, Generals," Slick nodded fervently. "You sent a message saying you wanted everyone called back here for a coordinated main assault, correct?"

"Who gave you those orders, trooper?" Obi-Wan's brow furrowed.

"Commander Null himself," Slick nodded again.

"With his own voice?" Meetra asked.

"Yes, General."

Meetra's lightsaber was at Slick's throat instantly. "Null can't speak. No one's heard him ever say a word. So talk."

Slick remained silent.

He fell to the ground with a hole in his head, the droids advancing quickly.

"Kriff!" Meetra cursed, throwing herself against cover, her comm to her mouth. "Asher, come in!"

"Major Asher here. Reinforcements from Coruscant should be here in a moment, they're clearing air space," Asher's voice was heated and tense. "Was Slick the traitor?"

"Seems like it," Meetra growled as Obi-Wan and Anakin hopped over cover and started to push back. "Captain Ranger, how are our tanks doing?"

"Artillery fire in t-minus five seconds, General," Ranger barked out. "Fire, fire, fire!" Meetra heard the distant call of their artillery firing, and mortars filled the air. Anakin and Obi-Wan winced as the boulevard was wiped clean.

"All units, advance!" Anakin pointed his 'saber down and charged a wave of blue clones following.

"Cody, I need a detachment sent to the bank off the eastern side street, sweep for snipers," Obi-Wan barked out. "I don't know what else Slick did, but I want no surprises."

"On it, General," Cody saluted to the Jedi. 

"What about us, General?" Captain Sevens primed his blaster, a grin under his bucket.

"Take Able and Earnest and reinforce Cody. Send a squad to do more recon with Triple." Meetra pulled up a map of the city, where various droid and clone forces moved.

"Copy, General. Let's move!" Sevens dashed off, another squad following. However, Meetra turned as the sound of a descending drop ship, and the doors opened to reveal a young Padawan.

"Are you our reinforcements?" Meetra asked. 

"Yes, Master. Youngling Ahsoka Tano, reporting for duty," Ahsoka bowed neatly. "I've come from Coruscant directly with a report. The Chancellor wants the system cleared within a week."

"A week?" Captain Erps' voice came from the comm. "General, unless we come up with a plan to disable the enemy shields, we'll be here longer than - evasive actions!" Erps' cut off and Meetra sighed heavily.

"They could have just sent a message," Meetra whispered and crossed her arms. "Why are you really here?"

"Well..." Ahsoka kicked at the ground. "I heard your message, and I want to help."

Meetra felt something wrong. She wanted to press, but...

"Fine. Welcome to the GAR. We'll have you - "

"All forces, pull back!" Anakin came leaping over, lightsaber extinguished. 

"What's wrong, Anakin?" Meetra sent out a pulse into the Force, and felt a massive cluster of droids approaching.

"Enemy snipers!" Obi-Wan called through the comm. "Hiding in the bank!"

"Erps, target the bank, bring it down!" Meetra yelled and jumped forward. "Ahsoka, stay back!"

* * *

Anakin watched Ms. Meetra leap forward and start swinging as a few gunships blasted by overhead. "You are?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, new recruit, I guess," the kid bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Master Skywalker."

Anakin's stomach soured. "Don't...don't call me Master."

"Whatever, Skyguy," Ahsoka smiled.

"But you're just a snip of a thing! Why are you here?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a snip!"

"Whatever, Snips," Anakin grinned. "But you're awful young to be joining. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here to relay information from the Chancellor - "

" - That he wants us done in a week, I heard. Which is ridiculous. But still. Why are you here?"

"I was...given orders. By Master Yoda," Ahsoka said quietly. 

"What orders?"

"I'm your new Padawan"

"What?" Anakin stood flabbergasted. What? "I'm just barely knighted, I can't be a Master! Besides, Yoda kicked us all out of the Order."

"I know, but I can use the Force! I can be helpful!" Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips, as if daring him to say something.

"Do you have any experience? Any real combat training?"

"Well, not really...but please!"

Anakin sighed. "Rex, you here?"

"I can be over in just a moment, General. What is it?" Rex's voice crackled over the comm. 

"Just get over here.

* * *

Ahsoka stood nervously as a clone in decorated blue armor ran over. "What is it, General? I was just about to head out to take the bank."

"I'll go. Just get Kix to prep for any casualties," Skyguy nodded firmly. "And get Snips here to do something." She felt Rex look at her intently, and he took off his helmet as Skyguy ran off.

"So...Commander? You are a Jedi, right?" Rex looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess? But you can call me Ahsoka."

"Sure, Commander. Seems General Skywalker has some doubts about your training."

Ahsoka felt a rush of heat rise in her cheeks. "I'm ready!"

"Do you have any experience? Because in my book...experience is everything." Rex looked at her firmly and she looked away. "But what are your real orders? I know you weren't just sent to relay info."

"How'd you know?" Ahsoka took a step back and Rex snickered. "Oh, I just gave it away, huh..."

"It's fine, Commander. I won't tell the Generals if you're worried."

"Master Yoda and the Council sent me here to make sure the other Jedi don't Fall." Ahsoka held her arm, almost ashamed.

Rex snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"From what General Surik says, she expected as such. Something about how the Council would send a kid to watch over them all, but not actually contribute meaningfully."

"She really expected this? That's...almost exactly what the Council decided," Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Will you tell Master Surik the truth?"

"Probably not. You should tell them yourself," Rex smiled. "But let's see about getting you some experience first, shall we?"

* * *

Obi-Wan squinted as he looked up at the top of the bank. "Well, Master?" Anakin slapped his shoulder. "Shall we see what Qui-Gon wants from us?"

"I'd rather not," Obi-Wan said dryly, but shrugged. "But I guess we have no choice." He pitched his voice louder, "QUI-GON! I know you're here!"

The former Jedi landed with a thump. "Well, if it isn't Anakin and Obi-Wan. I thought you'd be licking your wounds by now."

"I only want to ask one question, Qui-Gon - why? Why this world?" Obi-Wan pointed his 'saber at Qui-Gon.

"Why not? It's basic military tactics, Obi-Wan. Spread out your foes, tie them up, enrage them with casualties, all that."

"You bombed the city?" Anakin asked, shock in his voice.

"Of course. They did not want to join us. I protested, but our tactical droids said it would motivate you the best. And as you ruin the world further in your pursuit of victory, you will only drive more worlds to our side." Qui-Gon examined his lightsaber, as if unconcerned with the murder he just spoke of. "For the supposed military genius Surik is, she is too compassionate. Too much like how I used to be."

"I heard about how 'kind' you were to Obi-Wan," Anakin drawled. "It sounded like it had much to be desired."

"Fair enough," Qui-Gon chuckled. "But I learned better. Now, shall we? I'd rather end the war here and now with your demises." Green light extended and spilled over Qui-Gon's face.

"We do this together," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Right behind you, Master," Anakin moved to Obi-Wan's side, and advanced slowly on Qui-Gon.

"It seems you haven't learned much since Geonosis," Qui-Gon settled in a loose stance hiding a firm foundation, and Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "But how is your new arm?"

"All the better to swing at you with," Anakin growled and leaped forward, Obi-Wan right behind him. They clashed, Qui-Gon on the defensive as Obi-Wan and Anakin pressured him around the room. Night spilled over the shattered windows as Qui-Gon leapt up a floor. Obi-Wan leaped up, Anakin right behind him as they gave chase.

Obi-Wan launched into a Makashi form, and Qui-Gon bit back a chuckle. "Really, Obi-Wan. My former Master is the premier user of that style. You think I would not know how to counter it?" Qui-Gon advanced steadily, Obi-Wan almost falling back down a floor until Anakin intercepted them, a series of aggressive thrusts driving Qui-Gon back. "Very good, Anakin! You've really developed well since you were a child!"

"And you're not my Master!" Anakin snarled and Pushed, sending Qui-Gon falling back a few meters. "Obi-Wan, you alright?" 

"I'm quite alright, my young friend," Obi-Wan coughed. 

"However, you two might want to retreat," Qui-Gon smiled and shattered a wall to reveal a huge droid army in the distance, advancing slowly.

"Kriff me," Anakin whispered. "That's new."

"Until next time, my friends!" Qui-Gon leapt down, as Anakin and Obi-Wan scurried back to base.

* * *

"Come on, Snips! You're falling behind!" Anakin leaned back as he leapt from support to support. Rex was a meter ahead, cautious as ever as they navigated the underside of the main boulevard the droids were advancing down. Their shield generator was somewhere, and if they could find and disable it, all the better. Ahsoka had a full backpack of explosives, but he didn't cut her any slack.

"Hold up, Skyguy! Sheesh!" Ahsoka leapt up next to him and smiled. On recommendation from Rex and several other troopers, she had traded out her weird shirt for some light armor, and that made him feel a bit better. "I'm coming as fast as I can!"

"Do you want us to be caught?" Rex sighed heavily. "This is a stealth mission."

"Doesn't seem like they've discovered us," Triple pulled up a small radar. "We're another few meters from the generator. What's the move, General?"

"Is the generator moving, or is it stationary?" Anakin pressed a hand against the base of the bridge, and pulsed the Force.

"Looks stationary, General," Triple pulled out a grenade. 

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Ahsoka are going to make a hole right under it, try to get it to fall. Rex and Triple, you'll come up with us and we'll trash some droids. Everyone else, focus on disarming or destroying the generator, send scans to tech to see if it's new stuff. Copy?" Anakin lit his blade and smiled as Ahsoka handed her bag of grenades to another trooper. 

"Copy, General," Rex saluted casually as Ahsoka lit her blade. It was a vibrant green, and she held it in a reverse grip.

"What style do you use, Snips?"

"Usually a reverse-grip Shien. Otherwise my wrists hurt." Ahsoka chuckled lamely and Anakin smiled.

"Don't feel bad about it. I primarily use Djem So, so I think we'll do well together."

"Skyguy?" Ahsoka looked at him expectantly and he smiled.

"Never mind. Let's go, everyone!" He and Ahoska stabbed the duracrete and began carving, until a few moments later the generator fell through the hole, held up purely by the power cables attached to it. Rex and Asher scampered up the cables as Anakin and Ahsoka leaped up, landing solidly. 

"Jedi!" A droid pointed with a nasally tone and Anakin snorted. He felt Ahoska press against his back and start deflecting.

"Well, Snips! Try not to fall behind!" He darted forward and Ahsoka charged after him, and they carved through the troops. She had an acrobatic style, he noticed, and her reverse-grip didn't seem to hinder her at all. He could feel a nascent bond between them, but he shoved it from his thoughts as he advanced. 

"General, generator disabled!" A clone shouted from below, and the shield dissipated. Anakin grinned and activated his comm.

"Obi-Wan, you are free to advance."

"Understood. All troopers, advance!" The comm clicked off as a building exploded and Ms. Meetra landed solidly next to them, collapsing to one knee.

"Ahsoka, give her some cover!" Anakin shouted over his shoulder as he pressed deeper.

"Don't let me hold you up," Ms. Meetra waved her hands, rising to her feet and lighting her two blades. "Come on! I'll hold them off here and link up with Obi-Wan! Go and scrap some droids!'

"Well, Master?" Ahsoka looked up at Anakin and he scowled.

"Don't...don't call me that. Just call me Anakin." He deflected a few more shots, slipping into his Master's preferred Soresu. "I'll tell you why, later. When we're not in a battle. Rex, how we doing?"

"All set down here, General," Rex moved up next to Anakin and kneeled firing quickly. "Sent the generator designs up to the _Exile_ , so Kamino should have 'em soon."

"Great work, Rex. Let's hold position until Obi-Wan gets here for a coordinated strike!" 

"Understood, General," Rex tapped his helmet and barked more orders out.

* * *

Ahsoka looked back and forth surreptitiously as she set up the secure comm. With the battle won and the Separatists driven off, it was a successful mission. But she still had to report to the Council.

"Youngling Tano, thank you for reporting in," Master Windu appeared in blue, along with several other Councilors of high prestige. "How is your mission going?"

"Well. We've taken the planet and destroyed the Separatist blockade." Ahsoka stood at attention.

Master Tiin snorted, "we don't care about that. Your real mission, Youngling. Have the Jedi fallen?"

"Peace and compassion, Master Tiin," Master Yoda raised a clawed hand. "Freeing a planet, no small feat it is. But Kenobi and Skywalker, still on the light?"

"No concern for me?" Ahsoka turned around quickly to see Master Surik walk up. "I'd be hurt, if you weren't sending a literal child to do your dirty work."

"Master Surik. We weren't expecting you," Master Tii nodded politely.

Master Surik snorted. "Most people aren't. So, this your plan? Send a child here, say she's supposed to be Anakin's new Padawan, but really report back to the Council about if we're on the light?"

Master Windu scowled. "We don't have to answer that."

Master Surik barked a laugh. "I overheard the start of your conversation. I just wanted to see where little Ms. Tano was, since we're departing soon. Kid, you ready to go?" She placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and it felt warm.

"Do not listen to her, little 'Soka," Master Koon shook his head. "Please return to the Temple."

"What'll it be, kid?" Master Surik smiled at her, and it contrasted with the harsh glares more than half the Council had. "You did well out there today, and it seems like you and Anakin are getting along well."

"I..." Ahsoka looked away, fear and confusion washing over her in equal measures.

"Trust in the Force, young one," Master Surik consoled. "Let it be your guide. Does it say to leave innocent lives at risk? Or to do something good for the galaxy?"

"Cease this inanity at once!" Master Sifo-Dyas raised his voice.

"Ah, but isn't anger the path to the Dark Side?" Master Surik chided. "We're taking off in a few minutes, Ahsoka. TIme to decide."

Ahsoka felt her fate line up in front of her, and Rex's words came back to her. "I'm sorry, Masters." With that, she closed the comm and crushed it with the Force.

"Welcome to the Surikists, I guess," Master Surik laughed lightly. "Now come on, we have much to discuss."

"Did...am I making the right decision?" Ahsoka looked at her hands, and Master Surik took them in her own.

"We never know the answer to that question, I'm afraid. Only time will tell, and I've been asking that myself since this war started. But I think you did. Between waiting and seeing, and actually doing, I'll do every time."

"Thanks, Master Surik."

"Don't call me that. Just call me Meetra. You might be a youngling or a padawan, but we are equals here. Now come along, my young friend," Master Meetra took her by the hand as they made their way to the drop ship.

"Hey, Snips," Skyguy waved lazily as he looked at a datapad. 

"Master Meetra, Ahsoka. We're ready to depart," Master Kenobi nodded resolutely, his hands tucked behind his back. 

"Thank you for having me, Master Kenobi," Ahoska bowed and Master Kenobi's face twisted a bit. "Oh, do you not like being called that either?" Master Meetra barked out a laugh as she herded everyone on the ship.

"Pilot, take us up," Master Meetra tapped her knuckles on the divider as they lifted off.

 _Well, kid?_ Master - no. Skyguy said through their bond. _When we get back, let's do some sparring and see where you're at._

 _Whenever you want, Skyguy_ , Ahsoka thought back, and a smile curved his lips. This wouldn't be so bad. The realization that she had essentially cast off her family and background like that - 

"Don't worry, Ahsoka," Master Meetra patted her on the shoulder. "Imagine being me, this is the second time I've been exiled from the Jedi Order."

"Second?" Ahsoka echoed and Master Kenobi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here we go," Master Kenobi said softly and Skyguy chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clones we have seen or heard of! Commander Null. Major Asher, who commands Stealth Captain Triple and Artillery/Armor Captain Ranger. Major Scrapper who commands Infantry Captain Sevens and Flight Captain Erps. Last chapter also had CMO Rehab. Then there are various troopers of Able, Earnest, and many more we'll see in the future.
> 
> Also this will not be a Rex/Ahsoka fic! Just a heads up. While i go back on whether it's a good ship, the main ship for this fic is obitine, which will come back in. two months. With TCW we're going to be adding Ahsoka's perspective here and then. This is always very fun to write and i hope you enjoyed it. As always please leave a kudos/comment if you have enjoyed, and join my discord at https://discord.gg/kKGCr4. Big shoutout to them as well.
> 
> NEXT TIME, ON THE CLONE WARS: SHINIES


	25. Shinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the distant Rishi moon there is a Republic listening outpost of the utmost importance. Rookie troopers will have to prove their worth when an inspection arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said main perspectives are the jedi but here and two chapters down the road are gonna be clone perspectives so. Given the nature of the main clone's personality, a bit shorter chapter. He's not very eloquent. When he signs it's given in '...' instead of "..."

"You understand your orders?" General Surik stood with her arms behind her back, but Null could see her trembling just a bit. Stupid General, always forgetting her cane.

'Yes, General,' Null signed quickly and efficiently. 'We're to inspect the listening outpost.'

"No need to tell us twice," Rex nodded firmly. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I trust you understand how important the Rishi base is?"

"Yes, General," Cody leaned on the comms table wearily, already tired. Null felt tired as well. "All us clones know how important the base is. Kamino is right behind it, so to speak."

"Good," General Surik smiled tightly. "I'm sending you three because I trust you all to do this quickly and diligently."

"I'm sure they'll all have a good time as Cody reads them over regs and whatnot," General Skywalker waved flippantly and Null hid a smile. 

"Maybe Rex would do a better job if he listened to orders," General Kenobi smiled and Cody let loose a brief chuckle.

"Semantics. Besides, sometimes doing what you feel is right is more important than orders. Right, Skyguy?" Commander Tano smiled up at the three Jedi and Null heard Rex grumble to himself.

"Just right, Ahsoka," General Skywalker grinned. "Try and wrap it up quickly, we'll need you back ASAP. Rumor is it the Seps have some new super weapon or other."

"What is it with Sith and giant space weapons? I mean, the Mass Shadow Generator, the Star Forge..." General Surik trailed off. "Regardless, any questions?"

'No sir,' Null signed and saluted tightly. 'Permission to depart?'

"Permission granted, Commander Null. Keep an eye on those two, will you?" General Surik turned her attention back to the comms table and the other Jedi crowded around her.

'Scrapper, you have the helm,' Null signed towards the Major and he saluted sharply, stepping up to the comms table.

"Shall we, Null old buddy?" Cody chuckled wryly and Rex rolled his eyes.

'Don't call me 'old buddy' when I'm several rotations older than you,' Null signed back aggressively.

"Age means nothing when you haven't hit the simulations in a while. Can you still aim a blaster?" Rex joked.

'Try me, young blood.'

* * *

Null felt something off as the shuttle landed, and he saw the nerves in Cody's incessant tapping on his blaster's barrel. He whacked his brother's arm. 'Quit it. Stop worrying.'

"I know, Null. Just have a bad feeling about this," Cody finally stopped tapping his blaster.

"Now you sound like General Kenobi," Rex observed. "Well, Skywalker says the same thing. Does Surik say the same bantha poo?"

'All the time,' Null signed wearily. 'Some Je'tii thing, probably.'

"Sirs, we've arrived at the base," the pilot's voice came through the door. "Ramp down."

"Thanks, Flex. Stay here until otherwise," Cody stood and pulled on his bucket calmly.

"Copy, Commander." 

Null pulled his own bucket on and let the HUD wash over him. He palmed his DC's and stepped off, looking over the base. So far all clear.

"Ah, Commanders! Welcome to Rishi," A clone stepped out from the base, the blast doors sliding shut with a thud. "Uh, no need for inspection. All clear here."

"What's your name, trooper?" Null could see Rex's bucket move up and down, eyeing the clone's armor. It was a perfect pearly white, which instantly marked him as an unassigned new recruit.

"Becket, Sir. Roger, roger."

"'Roger, roger'?" Cody echoed, and Null saw Cody clench his blaster just a bit tighter. Kriff.

"I mean, Sir!" Becket saluted tightly, stiffly. A bit too tightly. "Nothing to see here. Roger, roger."

'Where's your commanding officer?' Null signed quickly.

"What? I don't understand what you're doing," Becket stood ramrod straight at attention.

"He said where is your commanding officer? All clones should be fluent in the GAR's sign language," Rex said briskly.

"Sorry, Sir. I'll work on it. Roger, roger."

There was a sharp hiss as a flare went off down in the canyon, below the base. Null locked gazes with Rex, and the Captain drew a pistol and blew a hole through the trooper's head.

"Rex! Are you out of your mind?" Cody snapped harshly.

"Relax, Cody. Just a droid," Rex pulled off the clone's helmet to reveal one of those commando droids.

'Commandos. Which means...' Null trailed off as his hands pulled out his own blasters as a small swarm of commando droids gushed from the base.

"Kriff!" Rex cursed loudly and dove for cover, Null and Cody following behind. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this!"

Null made the sign for grenades, and Cody tossed him a few. Null peaked his head over the small wall as a commando droid with a rocket launcher destroyed their shuttle. 

"That's not good," Cody snarked. "What do we do now?"

"Head down where the flare was," Rex grit his teeth as a blaster scorched the wall behind them. "If we can disrupt the all-clear signal, they'll know something is wrong."

'Plus, comms are down,' Null signed and pulled up his comm to show static.

"Well, old boy, how do we get down there?" Cody said sarcastically, but Null knew his mind already had a plan.

"Stop resisting," a droid's voice echoed down the docking platform and Null rolled his eyes. Perfect. 

"We jump," Rex grinned beneath his bucket and Null felt Cody tense up. "Don't worry, it's not that far."

* * *

Null slid down the slope, constantly scanning for anything. He didn't like what he found. There was a group of four shiny new clones - wait, only three now as a Rishi eel carried one away.

"Cutup!" One of the clones shouted in desperation. Null heard Rex's blasters firing and the eel dropped dead, but too late.

"Finally, we're saved!" One of the other clones sagged with relief.

"Take off your helmets!" Cody growled and the clones almost jumped out of fear to reveal three actual clones. "That's a relief."

"Thank you for saving us," one of the clones breathed. "They're jamming our comms and they've taken over the base."

"Yeah, we found that for ourselves," Rex pulled off his helmet and placed a hand on the bloody eel. "My name's Captain Rex, but you'll address me as Captain or Sir."

"I'm Commander Cody," Cody nodded, checking over his blaster. "This is Commander Null."

"Sir!" The three clones stood at attention. 

"My name's Fives. This is Echo," Fives nodded firmly.

"I'm Hevy. What's the deal with Commander Null?" Hevy braced his heavy cannon on his shoulder.

'You have a problem, trooper?' Null signed and grinned.

"No, sir!" Hevy snapped back. 

"Old Null here is special," Rex stood back up. "Doesn't talk. Can't or won't is up to you."

'I don't have much to say,' Null signed. 'But we need a plan. Well, Cody? Rex? We could do worse than a bunch of shinies."

"Shinies?" Echo repeated cautiously.

"Yeah, shiny. Like your armor," Rex stamped Echo's armor with the blue blood. "It's shiny and new. Just like you."

"We're trained and ready for combat," Fives frowned. "Besides, this is our post. Our responsibility. Which means it's on us to take it back."

"Reminds me of us back in the old days, right Null?" Cody smiled tersely. 

'Don't push your luck,' Null frowned as he signed. 'This isn't like the training sims back on Kamino. There are real-life stakes and consequences here.'

"But we're choosing to fight," Hevy growled. "Like General Surik said in her message. We're here to do what needs to be done."

"See what I mean?" Cody gestured at Hevy and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, brother. Now, I've got an idea that could work..." Rex trailed off and looked back up at the base.

"What is it, Sir?" Fives stepped forward with excitement in his eyes.

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Cody sighed into his hands. Null could imagine the face Cody was making under his bucket and it brought a smile to his face. 

"It'll work," Rex grinned as he stepped in front of the camera. 

To be honest, Null blocked out Rex's embarrassing acting, but did notice when Rex picked up a broken commando droid's head to use as a prop.

"Is this going to work?" Null heard Echo whisper to Hevy.

"I hope so," Hevy grunted.

And it did.

The door opened.

"Roger, roger," Rex mocked and fired quickly. Null grinned and charged forward with Cody, blasters firing quickly. He ducked behind the door and signaled the shinies to move up with him.

"Permission to take point, Sir!" Hevy stepped up and spun up his cannon.

"Not a chance, rookie," Rex chuckled. "I take point."

"He's like the youngest brother that always wants to show off," Cody whispered to Hevy and the other two and Null rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'd never admit it to him but he is a good shot and a capable fighter."

"Are we gonna stand around all night yapping, or are we gonna take this base?" Rex turned back and Null could hear his disapproval. Null signed the rest of the clones forward, and stepped in time with Cody and Rex.

"So much for an ordinary inspection, right?" Cody joked and Null wished he had both hands free to sign something crude back. Blaster fire filled the air as they efficiently and quickly cleared the base until a flashing light caught their eyes.

"Oh, not good!" Fives tossed his blaster aside as he pulled up the radar to show a nicely sized Confederacy fleet approaching. "I recognize those codes - that's Grievous up there."

"Well, Sirs? What do we do?" Echo said nervously as Rex patted his shoulder.

"Now's not the time to be anxious, soldier," Rex nodded. "Comms are still jammed, right?"

"Yes, Sir," Hevy fiddled with some wires until a puff of smoke erupted from a console. "And the droids buggered it right good, Sirs."

"So we can't change the all-clear, and that means that fleet..." Cody trailed off. "Ah, they're sending reinforcements."

'We probably shouldn't be here when they get here,' Null signed and ran to a console. He pulled up a list of inventory until he snapped his fingers at one of the shinies.

"Yes, Sir?" Fives asked nervously.

'Says here you have some liquid tibanna and other explosives. How fast can we get those active?' Null grit his teeth as he turned his attention back to the radar and the descending droids.

"Within a few minutes, Sir!" Hevy ran to a door and opened it to reveal the armory with several caches of explosives. "Just give me a few minutes to get them set up."

"You have half that time, trooper," Cody tightened his bucket and picked up his blaster. "We have remote detonation, right trooper?"

"Just with a click of a button, Sir," Hevy chuckled and began wiring, Fives soon joining him. Null and Rex scouted around for a moment.

"How'd you get out of here in the first place?" Rex turned around to ask.

"Ventilation shaft up there," Fives looked up to point at the ceiling. "Dropped us off right where you found us."

"Perfect," Rex grinned. "How much longer, Hevy?"

"Just a moment - got it! All ready to go!" Hevy stood up and waggled the remote.

"Careful, or you'll drop it," Cody snarked. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Null sighed heavily, with a resigned sense of peace as the remote didn't work. "Sirs, it's not working!" Hevy kept pressing the button, but the base was still intact.

"Commander, what do we do?" Echo looked at him sullenly and Null felt something. He felt Hevy gather his wits and settle his heavy cannon. 

"I'm going in and arming it myself," Hevy said definitively.

"Trooper, you'll die!" Rex barred his progress with an arm until Cody lowered it.

"Let him go, Rex. You sure, trooper?"

"Hevy, there has to be another way!" Fives tugged on Hevy's arm and the cannoneer chuckled.

"Well, I don't see it. Just tell the boys at home I did it for them."

'Last chance, Hevy,' Null signed. 

"It's been an honor," Hevy saluted and when Null dismissed him, he ran off.

The explosion that rocked the moon rattled Null's very bones.

* * *

Commander Null stood to the side as Rex pressed medals to Fives' and Echo's breastplates, and he knew that they missed their comrades. He had their file - Domino Squad's file. Losing three of your squad mates in one mission wasn't easy.

"Sir, we haven't...we don't deserve these," Fives slumped in place, a small thing of the shoulders.

"I'd say you've earned them. You're no longer shinies. You're now proud clones of the 501st. We need troopers like you," Rex clasped his hands behind his back. "Even though we drove Grievous off for now, I can guarantee he'll strike there, and soon. And we'll need men like you holding the lines."

"Sir!" Echo and Fives snapped to attention as Null pushed himself off the wall.

'Well done, troopers,' Null smiled as he signed. 'Well done.'

"Commander," Fives' eyes turned downcast. "Thank you. Sir."

Null chuckled to himself and turned around, movements large. 'Now we don't pay you louts to stand around! Get back on duty!' The assembled crowd chuckled and dispersed, Fives and Echo trailing behind misty-eyed.

"Commander, welcome back," Scrapper stepped up next to him with an easy salute and at Null's answer he powered on. "I've got reports from the Generals on defense plans for Kamino. Surik wanted your input on naval defenses."

'Naval?' Null signed one-handed as he scrolled through a datapad Scrapper handed him.

"Yes, Sir. She's trying to cover all fronts."

Null ran a hand through his silver hair, letting out a soundless grunt. 'Of course she is.'

"Would you prefer she just charged in with nary a care? No disrespect to the Viridian General, of course."

'The alternative is certainly worse. Any word from Coruscant?'

"No, Sir. Well, just the usual Senate kebise."

Null snorted. 'Keep it away from the General and push it to my terminal. She's got enough to worry about.'

"Copy, Commander," Scrapper saluted again, "I'm needed to lead a training exercise, if you'll excuse me."

'Dismissed, Major,' Null tipped his head. He stared out a window at the vastness of space. Just another day in a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a short chapter for a short episode. OFC, since a lot isn't from our hero's perspective, it makes sense. Inadvertently i am kind of writing Null/Cody/Rex as a Meetra/Obi/Anakin dynamic but whatever. Next chapter is the invasion of Kamino where we first see Grievous in this fic so that'll be fun. As usual thanks to Jason for support and the discord https://discord.gg/kubE8u, join if you want to bother me! also we're climbing in hits, thank you so much. Each hit/comment/kudos counts! later!


	26. Home Tower Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invasion of Kamino! General Grievous and Asajj Ventress assault the clones' home planet as the Jedi mount a desperate defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's fun writing this since jinn and ventress can never show up at the same time. Anyway keep staying safe.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Null signed quickly, and Meetra acknowledged it with a nod. 'Grievous is planning something.'

"You prepped for naval assault, correct?" Meetra looked out of one of the windows at the raging seas. 

'Yes Sir.'

"Don't call me that," Meetra waved off. "Any news from Obi-Wan up in orbit?"

'Cody said that the Seps are holding outside of turbofire range.'

"And Ahsoka is leading a division up there?"

'Yes. She and Captain Rex are handling things up there with General Kenobi and Commander Cody.'

"I see," Meetra flicked on her comm. "Anakin, come in."

"Yes, Ms. Meetra?" She could hear his smirk over the comm and she smiled.

"Coordinate with Jesse to make sure that the prime DNA is still safe. I have a feeling they're going to go after it."

"Understood, Master," Anakin huffed. "We'll be ready for them."

"Jesse here," the clone's voice came through. "Do we have any plans for dealing with the Seps if they breach?"

"I have an idea..." Meetra stroked her chin. "Have all troops - " she was interrupted by a loud explosion as a ship leapt out of the raging waves, burring into the side of the command center. Null immediately drew one of his blasters and prepped it, the other signing quickly. Null and Meetra shared a nod as she ignited her short 'saber. "All troops, prepare for action! All noncombatants retreat towards the safe areas! Null, I thought you prepped for naval assault!"

'Not like this!' Null's free hand pulled out his other blaster as aqua droids emerged from the ship, blasting quickly.

"Destroy, destroy," the droids chanted as Meetra slid into a defensive stance, letting the oceans guide her. Meetra spun her lightsaber quickly with one hand, the other activating her comm.

"Sevens, come in!"

"Captain Sevens here!" The clone's voice crackled on the line. "We're held down! The blasted droids - take cover!" There was an explosion as she presumed a shell impacted. "Sorry, General! We're holding up firm here by the loading bays! Where the kriff is Clicker, I need mortars in this quadrant five minutes ago! Sorry, General!" He cut off and Meetra sighed before the droids stopped firing and separated. They formed a few neat rows as a figure emerged in a dark cloak, and Meetra shivered.

"So you must be Meetra Surik," the figure drawled and threw the cloak to the ground. She recognized that person.

"So, you must be Asajj Ventress. If you're here..." Meetra trailed off as Ventress lit her red blades. "Ah, a Sith. So that means Jinn isn't here."

"A simple man, isn't he?" Ventress drawled. "So easily misled. And without any of your little boys here to help you, you're outgunned. Why don't you just surrender and die for me?" Ventress pointed a blade at Meetra and she laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm too busy to die. Besides, who said I'm alone here?" Meetra pointed at Ventress in time with a dozen blasters aiming at the Darkling. Ventress let loose a shriek and leapt as the droids and clones opened fire. 

* * *

Obi-Wan had his hands crossed behind his back as he stood onboard the _Negotiator_. "We've got a report, General!" Gregor ran up with a salute.

"What is it, soldier!"

"Kamino is under attack! That debris was camouflaged as drop ships!" Obi-Wan froze.

"That's not good." He flipped on his comm. "Ahsoka, ready strike squadrons in attack formation and send the second airborne company down to surface! All hands, brace for assault!"

The Separatist ships edged into range and Obi-Wan thrust a hand out. "All guns, fire!" Turbolasers filled the distance as the Separatists came closer and closer, and Obi-Wan saw a few more ships jettison out. "Ahsoka, target their small craft, don't let anyone else down!"

"Sir, we're getting a message from the flagship!" Wooley called up from the comms table. "Posting it on the main screen!"

"General Skywalker!" Grievous called from the screen, but Obi-Wan didn't respond. He instead raised a hand indicating full silence. "I knew we would clash again. After all, you only managed to escape thanks to your cowardice!" The General waited a few moments, as if expecting a response. However, he continued on. "I've heard you've taken on an apprentice. I wonder how she will fare, or if another child's death will be - " Obi-Wan waved a hand and cut off the transmission.

"That was a recording," Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Which means..." Realization crept up on him. "Cody!"

"Yes, Sir?" Cody ran up with a salute, eyes tracking the enemy armada. 

"Get a message down to Kamino, now! Grievous is down there!"

* * *

Ahsoka pulled up, harshly. "What do you mean Grievous is on the surface?"

"Stay focused, Commander!" Rex punched a few buttons from the backseat. "We've got other issues!"

"I'm dodging, Rex!" She dove, spinning around some vulture droids and chasing a few enemy gunships off of Flex. "What do we do?"

"We do what we can, Commander," Rex was serious as Ahsoka concentrated. "I don't know what Jedi nonsense the Generals are saying, but we do what we can, and right now we can do the most up here. Besides, they call Grievous a Jedi-killer."

"And I'm...not ready for that?" Ahsoka stalled before a bolt deflected off their rear shields.

"Get off your shebs, commander, and let's keep fighting!" Rex scolded her. "If you want Skywalker and Surik to have a fighting chance - "

"Then we have to do this!" She fired quickly, blasting a vulture droid to bits. "Thanks, Rex. I owe you."

"Thanks for saving my skin, Commander!" Flex's voice came through the comm. "Now let's blast these buckets of bolts!"

"Well said, Flex," she could feel Rex nod. "All units, form up on us!" Within moments the rest of the attack squadron was in formation behind Ahsoka. "Well, Commander?"

"All ships, follow me!" She grinned. "Let's give the Generals some breathing room!"

* * *

"Commander Null!" Null turned as Fives and Echo ran up to him, breathing hard. Behind them was a pack of cadets and '99. In the fray Null had lost Surik and Ventress and had wound up by the barracks. "You're alright!"

'Just about, soldiers,' he signed quickly. However, he heard the clanking of droids and pulled a blaster. 'Everyone, back!'

"To the barracks?" Echo headed to the front of the clutch of kids as Fives joined Null at the rear. Null nodded and Echo began leading them back. He pulled his other blaster out and began firing while retreating, Fives doing the same thing.

"Not quite like Rishi, huh, Commander?" Fives joked, and Null desperately wished he could make Fives see his glare. "They just keep coming!"

'Fall back! Fall back!' Null waved everyone through the barracks and shut it, punching in his code to securely lock the door, but he knew the droids would try breaking through soon enough. He sighed heavily and took off his bucket, as Fives and Echo did the same.

"What...what do we do?" One of the cadets asked, holding himself back from tugging on Null's kama. 

"I...I dunno..." '99 sighed. 

"We are clones!" Fives growled. "We are proud soldiers of Kamino!"

"Yeah...we share the same blood, the same heart!" Echo pounded his chest. "And my blood's boiling for a fight."

'I know not all of us asked for this,' Null signed as the kids looked up at him with awe. 'But I know you like I know yourselves.' His eyes darted up to the contained sleeping pods. 'But I have an idea. '99, where's the armory?'

"Oh, I can lead the way, Commander!" '99 tried to salute but couldn't, and Null patted him on the shoulder.

'Echo, Fives, get as many munitions as you can. Cadets, I have an important order for you.'

"Sir!" They all saluted at once.

* * *

Anakin waited patiently outside the DNA room, meditating quietly. He let the Force flow through him, normally so cacophonous and loud but focused, now. "Jesse."

"Yes, General?"

"I'll occupy any main foes that come down here. I'll need you and your men to sweep from behind and incapacitate them."

"Yes, Sir. You heard the General!" Anakin heard their boot steps tapping away as they headed down the hallways, so familiar to them. There was so much chaos and anguish in this place, and it made his heart hurt. He settled into a sitting position, hands firmly clasped on his lightsaber until he heard metal on metal.

"Well hello, General Skywalker," came Grievous' raspy voice.

"General Grievous," Anakin opened his eyes and stood up. "You're shorter than I expected."

"My new legs do make me a bit shorter. But they've worked well, after you cut my legs off," the droid general growled. "I will admit I was expecting Kenobi. I would have taken Surik as well...or that new Padawan of yours...Ahsoka, was it?"

"Careful, General," Anakin ignited his blade. "Or I'll remove some other body parts of yours."

"Destroy him!" Grievous pointed at Anakin and his retinue opened fire as Jesse's squadron ambushed them from behind. Grievous snarled as Anakin pressed his attack, the cyborg igniting four 'sabers at once.

* * *

"Your Jar'kai is sloppy, Ventress," Meetra mocked as she pivoted around the Darkling and striking. Ventress backflipped over and tried to separate her head from her shoulders, but Meetra rolled forward. "Really. You'd think you had spent the last ten years or so sitting on your feet instead of training."

"I will be your end!" Ventress hissed and pressed her attack. Meetra hilted one of her blades and caught one of Ventress's arms in her hand and threw her across the room. 

"Sloppy, sloppy!" Meetra chuckled. "I'll even defeat you without any lightsabers," she hilted her other blade and stood there, arms outstretched. 

"You will die!" Ventress pulled herself up and charged again, but Meetra flipped over her and kicked her in the head, sending her skidding to the floor. Meetra felt the assassin's shields crack and shatter, blind rage flowing off her thin form.

"You do know that Dooku is using you, right?" Meetra crossed her arms. "I know all about your Rule of Two or whatever it is. And I know Dooku isn't the Master, he's the Apprentice. And unless he's going to overthrow his Master with your help...your chances are slim."

"What do you know!" Ventress threw back. "You are blind to the coming dark!"

"Guilty as charged," Meetra shrugged, and Ventress was taken aback. "I was blind to this war. But you weren't. Or to your own weaknesses."

"SHUT UP!" Ventress got back to her feet but was shoved back by a powerful Force Push. 

"Now I know you're the distraction. Which means..." Meetra trailed off. "I'd run along now if I were you." She turned around, and felt Ventress's presence vanish. Huh. 

* * *

'Is everyone ready?' Null signed as he slid into cover.

"All set, Commander," Fives nodded back. He pointed up discretely, "all the cadets are ready on our signal."

'Good. '99, make sure to stay back if we need more supplies.'

"Got it, Commander!" '99 smiled and Null patted him on the shoulder.

'You're a good clone, '99.'

"You don't need to put it like that," he chuckled. "But I'll get going now." '99 was distracted as the droids started breaking through the door. Null nodded at Echo.

"Everyone, make sure to draw them in!" Echo said to the rest of the troops behind cover. "We'll show 'em what it means to attack Kamino!"

The clones cheered, and the door slammed down as the droids streamed in.

"Kill every last one of 'em!" A battle droid pointed forward and the air became thick with blaster bolts. Null flicked his fingers at Fives and he began throwing more grenades. He popped out of cover to squeeze off a few shots and ducked back down as another bolt flew where his head just was. He swore internally as he rose and ran back, still firing, and the clones moved back with him.

"Just a bit further!" Echo yelled. "Don't give up now!"

"'99, you have any more grenades?" Fives turned to '99 who shook his head. 

"I'm all out! But I'll get you some more!" He turned to run back, uncaring.

"'99!" Echo shouted back and Null could distantly hear '99 talking and encouraging himself. But he refused to look back as the droids aimed at their unarmored brother and shot him down.

"No!" Fives yelled and looked at Null. "Commander, is it time?" Null nodded resolutely and fired off a few more shots until the cadet bays opened. "All troops fire at will!" Fives yelled, and they did so. Pinned down from both sides, the droid offensive quickly folded.

'Well done,' Null signed up at the cadets. 'Fives, Echo. Reinforce landing bays and enemy ships, make sure they can't leave.'

"Yes Sir!" The two shouted and dashed off as Null kneeled by '99's side.

"Did...did I do a good job, Commander?" '99 breathed weakly and Null took his hand, nodding firmly. "Good. Good..."

* * *

Anakin grunted as he dashed down the halls, blaster fire flying back and forth. "Attention, all units!" He yelled into his comm. "Grievous has the DNA sample and is retreating towards the outskirts of Tipoca. I need all guns on his position!" He cursed to himself as another squadron of aqua droids intercepted him and he cut through them quickly. Finally he arrived at an enemy drop ship as Grievous was about to climb aboard. The droid general pulled a blaster and fired, but Anakin deflected it back, sending it flying. He reached out and pulled, and Grievous came tumbling down the ramp, but he transitioned into a roll and ignited his four blades.

"Well, Skywalker?" Grievous taunted. "Ready for a rematch?"

"So says the coward," Anakin shot back, waiting for the clones to arrive. It looked like he needed to buy some time. "So scared that I'll slice your legs off?"

"So says the Jedi filth!" Grievous snarled. 

"That's rich, coming from someone using a Jedi's weapon and their skills," Anakin moved into a solid Djem So stance, ready to attack. 

"I prefer to call it irony, that the Jedi's downfall will come from their own abilities," Grievous nodded. "But you will have to think that over after you die!" And he advanced as a spinning whirlwind of death. Anakin swallowed thickly, blocking quickly. If only Obi-Wan or Meetra were here with their better defensive capabilities, but he had to make do. Soresu always felt uncomfortable to him, so he went on the offensive. He slammed into Grievous's defenses with solid overhead strikes.

"How simple!" Grievous chuckled as he launched a bastardized version of a Makashi assault, albeit with four blades.

"You know your teacher, Dooku, isn't as good at that form as General Meetra," Anakin said conversationally. "And I've been training with her for a long time!" He increased the power of his strikes and grinned. With each half-limb wielding a lightsaber, Grievous probably couldn't use as much power in each hit, hence his flashiness. Grievous snarled and kicked at Anakin, but he dodged at the last second. As he ducked down he saw the DNA sample and snagged it with the Force, pulling it back into his hand. 

"This is your doom!" Grievous snarled as he pressed the attack. Anakin couldn't put it on his belt and had to contend with Grievous's attacks one-handed as he retreated. But if he could draw him away...

Their attention was distracted by the sound of blasters arming. The two looked behind Anakin to see a battalion of clones, all armed and ready. But before they could fire Grievous shrieked and tossed down a smoke grenade. It blew up into a puff of air, and when Anakin cleared it with the Force, the general had already flown off as Anakin pulled his comm up.

"Obi-Wan, come in!"

"I'm here, Anakin, we've got things wrapped up here. What's going on?"

"You've got an outbound enemy ship, it's Grievous!"

"I see. All ships, fire!"

* * *

Obi-Wan tracked the ship's signature as it bobbed and weaved between the turbo lasers and he grit his teeth. "What's the situation, Cody?"

"All set down on Kamino. They routed the Seps and if we can destroy that ship, then - what do you mean the lasers are down?" Cody turned to glare at a tech.

"We're resetting it now - got it! Blasters are back online!" However, Obi-Wan felt his spirit settle as he saw Grievous' escape pod land in a Separatist ship. Within a few moments they were gone in a blaze of hyperspace. 

"Well, that went well," Obi-Wan chuckled. "Ahsoka, come on back. Well done out there."

* * *

"Thanks, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka flicked the comm. "Well, Rexter?"

"Don't call me that," Rex's mouth curled. "I hate it almost as much as I hate flying."

"I didn't know that," Ahsoka smiled.

"There's plenty you don't know about me, Commander." Rex chuckled. "Let's head on back, shall we?"

* * *

"I was told you two performed admirably today," General Surik stood at attention as Null crossed his arms. "While we mourn the loss of '99, we must look forward to the future." Echo and Fives stood stock-still, and Null would have laughed. 

'Yes, your ingenuity and quick-thinking were instrumental to our success,' Null signed. 

"As such, we are awarding you the rank of ARC troopers. While I am a little upset we in the 00th won't get your prowess, the 501st is very lucky to have clones like you," General Surik smiled lightly and pinned more medals on their chests. "Null?"

'I'll say this - Rex and the boys should be honored to have you. And with clones like you defending our home, I don't think the Seps are gonna try anything.'

"Sir!" Fives and Echo saluted and General Surik chuckled.

"At ease, soldiers. Congratulations." With that she turned and walked away. Null rolled his eyes and handed her her cane. "You know I don't need this."

'I saw you limping, Sir.'

"Semantics. I have the Force."

'I'll believe it when I see it, General.'

General Surik laughed as she looked at the oceans of his home. They were peaceful, for once, as he breathed in the air. Maybe they could win this war. But it was far too early to tell at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but that's what most of the clone wars episodes are. Sorry. Anyway that's another arc done! Next two chapters are the Malevolence. So, more focus on Grievous and all that stuff. As always, big shoutout to Jason for help and the discord for support (join here at https://discord.gg/NKtmy6). Please leave a kudos/comment! Big thanks to everyone for that, sicne we're almost at 4000 hits and 150 kudos. You guys are the best.


	27. Risk of Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Grievous' new flagship, the Malevolence, is hunting for prey! Will Meetra Surik and the brave clones of the 00th be able to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if grievous did the funny fortnite dance i think i'd die

"What do you mean we've lost power?" Meetra shouted over the din and chaos of a ship in panic.

"Just that, General!" Earnest shouted back. "Backup generators have kicked in at least!"

"Route all power to escape pods and survival!" Meetra ordered. "Get all non-essentials off this ship!"

"Where are you going?" Stake looked up from his console. 

"I'm going to try and get this boat back online!" She turned and stormed out of the command center and tuned her comm to the emergency frequency. "This is General Surik, broadcasting to the _Viridian Exile._ We've lost power, non-essential personnel make your way to the escape pods." She switched the frequency. "This is Meetra Surik of the 00th. We've been ambushed by a Separatist battleship over Abregado." She paused as the ship shook, troopers marching to pods.

"They've disabled our power with some kind of electromagnetic pulse. The Sep ship is huge, and we'll need reinforcements ASAP!" Her comm pinged and she switched again.

"This is Scrapper, here with Null. What's the situation, General?"

"Major, get the Commander to the starboard turbolasers and wait for my signal. I'm getting power back online."

"How?" Scrapper almost yelled.

"Doesn't matter!" Meetra yelled back. "And Null, get Hex to broadcast my message to the greater fleet! I'm sure Anakin is nearby, but I need it sent yesterday!" She hung up and gathered her wits. She could feel Grievous' malicious glee on the enemy ship, dwarfing the _Exile_ 's might tremendously. They had gone to Abregado to relieve some citizens there, but it seemed to no avail. She wondered idly if Qui-Gon knew of this super-weapon, but she shoved it away from her thoughts. She palmed open a door to reveal a storeroom and tossed her cloak aside and pulled on a jumpsuit and snagged a bucket, pulling it on and letting the HUD actualize. Good, she still had some oxygen. 

Finally, she made it to the hoverlift that would take her to the generator and she Forced the doors open. Of course, with emergency power, the lifts weren't working, but she was a Jedi. 

"Alright, here we go," Meetra muttered to herself and jumped, just as gravity went out. "Ah, kriff me." Her momentum kept her tumbling down but she righted herself and Pulled herself down. Five meters from the bottom of the shaft the gravity kicked back on and she landed with a thud.

"I'm too old for this," She pulled herself up and darted forward into the room, where a few clone techs were working.

"General! We're doing out best!" One of the techs shouted.

"Everyone, evacuate! I've got it from here!" She barked.

"But General - " Another tech started.

"That's an order!" That got them moving out, and she pulled up her comm. "Scrapper, why aren't the Seps firing on us?"

"Got the numbers, General," Scrapper barked. "Seems the ion cannon has twice the range of standard turbolasers. And they're taking their sweet time."

"He's trying to scare us," Meetra nodded. "It won't work on me. He's no Sith Lord!"

"Sure, General," Scrapper sighed. "What's the power situation?"

"I'll have something back in just a bit, Major," Meetra pursed her lips. "Surik out." She hung up and reached her hands up. 

_What do you wish to hear?_ Kreia's voice came to her. _That I once believed the code of the Jedi? That I felt the call of the Sith?_

She felt the power that came from Balance. The Force called to her. 

"Stay with me," Meetra said to herself. She felt the Clones scrambling away, pods jetting down to the system and out into hyperspace. She felt Null and the other clone commanders scrambling for power, until they themselves departed.

_That perhaps what the greatest of the Sith Lords knew of evil, they learned from me?_

* * *

Power. That was what Force Lightning was at its core. Kreia had been proficient in it, and Meetra had learned many things, both said and unsaid at Darth Traya's heel. The purpose - that was what mattered.

"Stay with me," Meetra said to herself. She grinned, and raised her hands. Like the penitent woman she was, Meetra closed her eyes and gathered her power. 

_There is no truth in the Force. But there is truth in you, Exile._

Her eyes opened and like a mighty river, lightning emerged from her hands. Meetra grit her teeth, guiding it into the generators, imbuing them with her own touch. Please, she asked the Force. Give them power! Finally, they spun up again and power coursed through the ship. She grinned and let the Force leave her, sighing heavily. Thank you. She pulled out her comm again.

"We've got power. Route all power to comms system and rear deflector shields, I want them held off until reinforcements get here!"

"What about the escaped troopers?" Scrapper replied, punching at a console. 

"Send them the designate code on sub-frequency delta-niner-niner! I don't want - " She was interrupted as the ship screamed in agony. "What was that?"

"Enemy reinforcements!" Scrapper shouted back. 

Meetra turned off the comm to yell some very rude curses. Directed at Grievous, Dooku, Qui-Gon, and many others. 

She turned the comm back on. "Get everyone to escape pods, now! We'll hide in the debris, but tell everyone to take a blaster with them!"

"Why?"

"Just in case!" She stared wearily at the generators, but she knew in her heart that her half-beaten ship was no match for an ion cannon mega-cruiser with reinforcements. Meetra stared at her hands and sighed. With that, she turned around and began her trek back to the escape pods.

* * *

"What's the damage report?" General Surik leaned back in the pod, still wearing her bucket.

'Not good,' Null signed. "Seems most of our forces made it to escape, and I'm pretty sure Generals Skywalker and Kenobi got our message. But...'

"But who knows how they're doing," Rehab leaned back in his seat. "Lockdown and Punt helped some of the injured clones from our last engagement, so they should be fine."

"Good," General Surik sighed. "What about casualties?"

"Not that many," Rehab nodded. "Twenty clones were lost in the initial bombardment, fifteen when we lost power and emergency generators didn't kick in fast enough. After that..." he trailed off.

"Your guess is as good as mine, huh?" General Surik fiddled with a lightsaber. 

"Could have been worse. Your power stunt saved a lot of lives," Asher said simply. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"How could I not? You're my responsibility. And you never asked for this - "

'General.' Null signed quickly. 'Even if we didn't, we wouldn't just leave the galaxy to rot. We live here. It's our responsibility to fight.'

"The commander's right," Scrapper chimed in. "Besides, you could've left us 00th to rot and age out. You heard the long-necks' arguments about how we're old and defective. But you took us on as your personal battalion."

"Besides, loath as I am to say it," Rehab grumbled, "a lot of us do like fighting. You've given them a chance."

"You have a point," General Surik chuckled. "Thank you, everyone. You know about the Force, right? Well, even though you're clones, you all shine so brilliantly, and so differently. So never think you're replaceable. And that's why I mourn each and every one of you."

"Well have faith, General, since I'm never going to die," Asher chuckled.

Rehab snickered, "yeah, since you always have me patching you up after one of your di'kut ideas. I swear the stress you all give me is going to either put me in an early grave, or make me live forever."

"You take that back!" Asher pushed the medic, and General Surik chuckled. "My ideas are awesome!"

'I'm not sure about that,' Null signed discretely to General Surik. 'When we were cadets, Asher and Ranger had the idea to booby trap Jango's jetpack.'

"Don't you dare start on that story, Null, I swear - " Asher stood up until Scrapper pulled him down.

"Now I'm intrigued," General Surik leaned forward.

'Well, Jango was teaching one of the younger kids - Rex, I think - how to fly, and Asher and Ranger set a time so that the jetpack would stop working after a few minutes. Well, Jango was holding Rex when the pack stopped working.'

"Oh, no," General Surik laughed. 

'Yes, General, he started falling, only for Asher and Ranger to catch them. Since then, old Rex has had a fear of heights.'

"Well, what was the punishment?" General Surik asked lightly.

"Mess duty for two rotations," Asher sighed. "And latrine duty for three."

Null went to sign when General Surik tensed and stood up. "Everyone, buckets on."

"General?" Asher slid his on and palmed his blaster.

"We're not alone out here. And I don't mean the other clones. Look there." She pointed out the viewport and there was an odd craft, piloted by a small cluster of droids. They latched on to an escape pod and the saws came out.

"What the..." Rehab trailed off. "Oh, no."

The pod opened with a silent hiss as the air rushed out, followed by the clones. Null could see a few without buckets choke, and the droids made short work of the rest. "I see Grievous doesn't want to leave any traces," General Surik muttered.

"What's the plan, General?" Scrapper stood up.

"I'm going out there to stop them," General Surik said and Null wanted to cry or curl up. Di'kut General. "You don't have to join me - "

"Of course we will," Ranger stood up, and Null could feel the smile under his brother's bucket. "Rehab, you staying?"

"I'll keep monitoring comms, General," Rehab nodded and fiddled with the panel. 

"Understood. Keep broadcasting on that sub-frequency," General Surik tapped a few buttons on her bucket as Rehab put his own on. "Well, gentlemen?"

* * *

Meetra crossed her arms as she stood on a chunk of debris, breathing lightly. Null, Asher, and Scrapper were crouched behind her as the pod hunter trawled along. "We're all agreed on the plan?"

"Yes, General," Scrapper's tinny voice echoed back. "Null and I will back you up, while Asher gets them from behind."

"You have grappling hooks or something back there?" Meetra smiled behind her helmet.

"Don't worry about me, General," Asher chuckled. "Anything else?"

"I'll be their main target. But if you see any of them with a comm, make sure it stays safe," Meetra nodded. 'Copy' flashed across her screen, Null's way of communicating. Finally, the pod hunter pointed towards them, and she heard the distant calls of the droids.

"Hey! Clones!" One of the droids pointed and Meetra lit her regular lightsaber, green light spilling in space. "A Jedi!"

Meetra flipped her comm outbound. "Come on, you buckets of bolts! You liver-skinned cowards!"

"Is it really necessary to mock them?" Scrapper asked, and Meetra chuckled.

"Of course it is! I need to have fun with this!" She started deflecting and reflecting blasters as the ship got nearer and nearer. Some of the droids fired up jetpacks and launched into space, trying to pin them from multiple angles. "Asher, now!"

The clone major's shots were much more accurate than the droids' as Meetra leaped off the asteroid lightly and landed in the middle of the droids. She Repulsed, sending them flying before slashing nimbly. "This is my first time fighting in space like this!" She called back.

"Wonderful," Asher muttered. "You could have told us that five minutes ago!" 

Meetra knew that if Null could talk, he'd be very annoyed. Within a few moments her lightsaber extinguished, and the pod hunters were disabled. Asher jetted down to her, holding a comm. "Here you are, General. What's the plan?"

"You'll see," Meetra smiled mischievously. "I have an idea."

* * *

_"Incoming call, General," a droid spoke up noisily as Grievous clanked to his chair at the top of the Malevolence._

_"Who is it? Dooku? Jinn? Ventress?" Grievous chuckled._

_"No, sir, it's the pod hunters," the droid responded, and Grievous cackled._

_"Excellent. Put them through. Pod hunter squadron, how did your mission go? Are all the clones dead?"_

_"Oh, I think we're still pretty much alive," a decidedly female voice came through, and he could hear the grin._

_"Who is this?" Grievous stood, angered._

_"This is Meetra Surik of the 00th, Fleet General of the Grand Army of the Republic. As you'll see in your radar, there's a nicely sized fleet coming right up your tailpipe."_

_"Sir! Incoming Republic fleet!" A droid called from a console._

_"Activate ion cannon!" Grievous barked._

_"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Surik laughed. "Men, fire our own ion cannon."_

_There was a loud sound and a sparking as the_ Malevolence _shuddered and the emergency generators kicked in._

_"Well?" Surik's voice came through. "Surrender, Grievous. Or die. Actually - just die. I think a war criminal like you deserves it, for hunting down and killing innocents." The comm shut off and Grievous wanted to shriek._

_"Contact Dooku, now!" Grievous' hands gripped the chair tightly, bending the material. "See if we have any backups or emergency supplies! Curse you, Jedi!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again! Uh, earnest and stake are just regular clones. Rehab is the chief medical officer, and lockdown/punt are surgeons. Next chapter will have some duels, Padmé getting kidnapped and spinning, not flying! As always big shoutout to Jason and the Discord (https://discord.gg/3dGB76) for support. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


	28. Downfall of Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned! With the Republic on the offensive, Grievous runs with the Malevolence in tatters. However, Dooku has a trick planned that could reverse the situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am wired on beef jerky and iced tea let's honkin do this

_Grievous would have grit his teeth if he had any as the comm line finally connected. "Count Dooku!"_

_"General Grievous," Dooku nodded. "What seems to be the issue?"_

_"The Jedi filth have us on the run, and the ion cannon is disabled. We're trying to get away, but our plan to attack the medical facility might not work."_

_"A pity, but not unexpected," Dooku stroked his beard. "Fear not, I have a plan. In a few moments a Republic senator's vessel will approach. Use the_ Malevolence's _tractor beam. She is someone quite valuable to the Jedi, and will not fire."_

_"Of course, my lord," Grievous bowed as much as he could. "It will be done."_

_"Good," Dooku flicked some invisible lint off of his shoulder. "Contact me when you are free."_

_The comm flicked off. "Prepare the tractor beam!" Grievous stalked off. "Send a squadron with me to the docking bay. I want to greet our guest properly."_

* * *

"Keep firing, gentlemen. We have them on the ropes," Obi-Wan had his hands crossed behind his back on the bridge as they chased down Grievous and the _Malevolence_. "Master Meetra, I'm very sorry about your ship."

"Ah, it's no worry," she brushed him off, wrapping herself in her new cloak. "Bad luck that I'm the first to lose my flagship so early on, but it happens. We all made it out safe."

"I'll say," Ahsoka bounced on the balls of her feet. "How'd you even get the generators back up and running after you got hit the first time?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Master Meetra smiled and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"Hilarious," Obi-Wan said under his breath.

"I heard that," Master Meetra chuckled. 

"Theatrics aside, what's the plan from here?" Anakin crossed his arms. "Even if we can destroy the ship from here, I want to personally confirm Grievous's death myself."

"Peace, Anakin," Obi-Wan consoled. "He must be brought to justice. But I have a bad feeling about this." Something prickled along the edges of the Force, and within an instant a sleek silver ship appeared off the port side of the _Negotiator._ And Obi-Wan recognized the ship design. "Is that..."

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted and ran to the comm table. "This is Anakin Skywalker on the _Negotiator._ Padmé, is that you?"

"Yes, it is!" Padmé's voice came through. 

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka ran up next to Anakin.

"Oh, Padawan Tano, is that you? We got a message from Count Dooku saying he was willing to talk about a peace summit."

Master Meetra placed her head in her palms, and Obi-Wan patted her on the shoulder. 

"It's a trap, Padmé!" Anakin growled. "Grievous is on that ship!"

"Lady Padmé, I am picking up a tractor beam - good heavens!" Threepio came through.

"You brought Threepio with you?" Anakin frowned.

"What, are you really criticizing me now?" Padmé grunted. "Stars! They've got us locked on!"

"All ships, cease fire!" Master Meetra shouted, and the guns wound down. "Keep on their vapor trails, but cease fire!"

"Don't worry, Padmé, we'll come rescue you!" Anakin said.

"I know, Ani. I know." Then the comm shut off.

"Skyguy, you alright?" Ahsoka touched his sleeve, and Anakin sighed heavily.

"It's complicated," Anakin sighed. "We need a plan, and I think I have an idea."

"Oh, this'll be good," Master Meetra whispered to Obi-Wan, and he had to agree.

"Let me guess - with their systems down, we fly over to the ship, board in one of the side docking bays, fight our way inside, rescue Padmé, destroy their hyperdrive and escape?" Obi-Wan rattled off.

"How'd you guess?" His old student had a rakish grin as he fixed the glove of his prosthetic. Anakin pulled out his comm, "T3, you there?"

 **I'm here,** T3 whistled back. **R2 is also here, I guess.**

 **You guess?** They heard R2 say back. **I'm right here!**

"Oh, good," Anakin chuckled. "We'll need your help. Get down to the ship and prep for launch." He hung up and the four Jedi headed out.

* * *

"So this is your new ship?" Meetra placed her cane on one of the side panels as she sat down in one of the passenger seats, Anakin and Obi-Wan in the pilot and copilot seats respectively. Ahsoka was taking in the ship as she sat across from Meetra.

"Yeah, the _Twilight_ ," Anakin smiled as he flicked a few switches. R2 and T3 were still arguing over who got to interface directly. "We picked it up during the whole Hutt debacle."

"It's a bit unwieldy, even by your standards," Obi-Wan chuckled as he pulled up the readouts provided by the droids. 

"I believe Skyguy called it 'cantankerous'?" Ahsoka chimed in. "I don't even know what that means and I agree with him."

 **One way of putting it,** R2 buzzed. **Whoever programmed the flight logs needs their processor fixed.**

 **You take that back!** T3 whirred. 

"Okay, children, enough," Meetra placed a hand on each of the droids. "R2, since you interfaced first, you get to stay on the ship while we go in. T3, you're with us."

 **Really?** R2 whined.

"T3 does have a few blasters at his disposal," Obi-Wan scrolled through a few more screens before sending the over to Anakin's display. "All systems ready to go. What's the plan, Master?"

"Obi-Wan, you're with me. We're going to disable the hyperdrive with T3. Anakin and Ahsoka, you're going to go find Padmé and hopefully Threepio. If we run into any issues, Obi-Wan and I will handle them while T3 does the mission. R2, keep the ship prepped for an exit. If things go south too bad, R2, make sure at least Padmé is off the ship. Understood?" Meetra leaned back in her chair and gazed out the viewport, eyes fixed on the _Malevolence._

"Of course, Ms. Meetra," Anakin gripped the rudders firmly. "Shall we?"

* * *

Ahsoka tumbled out of the _Twilight_ after Master Obi-Wan, clutching her head. "Skyguy, what was that?"

"Yes, Anakin, that was more spinning than flying," Master Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. T3 beeped something she couldn't understand and Master Meetra laughed.

"Ah, that was nothing!" Master Meetra pulled off her cloak and tossed it onto the floor of the _Twilight_. "We didn't crash so I consider that a success."

"We crashed three times on Mandalore - " Master Obi-Wan started.

"It was only twice, the first time the ship blew up after we got off," Master Meetra interrupted. 

"There was the time on Cato Neimodia," Skyguy winked at Ahsoka.

"That also doesn't count," Master Meetra sighed. "Come on, we've got a Senator to rescue. T3, Obi-Wan, with me. Anakin, does the Force say anything about where the Senator is?"

"No, but we'll slice in and find out," Skyguy cracked his knuckles. "Come on, Snips. See you all on the other side." With that he gave a jaunty salute and trotted off, Ahsoka right behind him.

"So, what's the plan?" Ahsoka looked up at him as they moved through the hallways until they found a terminal.

"How's your slicing?" Skyguy crossed his arms with a grin.

"Well, uh, let's say I've never sliced into a Separatist mainframe before?" Ahsoka chuckled lamely.

"It's not so bad," Skyguy pulled out a spike and plugged it in. "Neither Obi-Wan nor I are that good at slicing; that's Ms. Meetra's area. And she'll tell you she's not that good. So that's our lesson for today - slicing."

"Really? A lesson while in enemy territory?" Ahsoka frowned.

"No better place to learn," Skyguy shrugged. "Ask the Force, and it'll guide you."

"Really? So helpful," she rolled her eyes as Anakin stepped back and gestured for Ahsoka to try her best. She tapped quickly, and it all came so naturally. "Huh. This is easier than I thought."

"See? I knew you'd get the hang of it. Try and find their holocams." 

"Hmm..." Ahsoka trailed off. She parsed through a few menus and pulled up the logs. "Looks like they took the Senator's ship to the bottom level's docking bay...oh! Here she is!" She flicked through a few more channels to reveal Senator Amidala pulling a protocol droid behind her, a slim blaster in her hand.

"Padmé..." Skyguy trailed off. "Which level is that?"

"Just a few floors down. Who is she to you, Master?" Ahsoka looked up as Anakin darted off, lightsaber landing with a snap in his hand.

"She is...someone very dear and close to me," he finally said.

"What? Did you think I'd disapprove? Neither of us are exactly Jedi, you know." Ahsoka shrugged. "Besides, not everyone raised by Yoda agrees with him."

"Huh. Look at you, Snips," he rubbed the top of her head and she batted his hands off. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Who would I tell that doesn't already know?" Ahsoka grinned as Skyguy rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Snips."

* * *

"Well hello there," Meetra froze as she heard this, pulling out her dual 'saber. The trains whizzed by below her and Obi-Wan, and she heard the arming of blasters.

"Ah, Grievous," Obi-Wan turned around with a congenial smile, pulling out his own blade. "So lovely to see you."

"So you're General Grievous," Meetra turned and looked over the droid commander. "You're shorter than I expected for a coward and a murderer."

"I don't think that," Grievous waved a hand flippantly. "I just know how disgusting you Jedi are. Your tricks won't save you here. And soon the Senator will be back in my clutches."

"Here's where you say 'but you'll be dead'," Obi-Wan ignited his blade.

"But you'll be dead - what?" Grievous snarled.

"Good one, Obi-Wan," Meetra ignited her own lightsaber, silver light spilling over the floor. A train rushed by. 

"Open fire!" Grievous pointed and Meetra and Obi-Wan leapt, flipping onto one of the trains.

"Well, what's the plan?" Obi-Wan shouted over the rush.

"Now we distract Grievous while T3 does his job," Meetra yelled back. "Move!" She backflipped away as Grievous landed where she just was, four arms spinning into a whirlwind of death.

"Surrender, Grievous. You're outmatched," Obi-Wan pointed his blade at the general.

Grievous barked a laugh, "what a fine joke!" Meetra advanced slowly, dual blade twisting back and forth. With a motion she attacked as Obi-Wan swung from behind. Grievous dodged around Meetra surprisingly quickly, launching into a flurry of blows. Meetra spun her blade behind her back and turned to face him as Obi-Wan went for an overhead strike. However Grievous was ready and grabbed Obi-Wan's leg with his own clawed foot, launching him over to another train.

"Obi-Wan!" Meetra stretched a hand out but had to pull it back as Grievous advanced. She could tell her old apprentice wasn't dead, merely dealing with a contingent of battle droids.

"And then there was one," Grievous chuckled lowly and advanced with all four blades spinning. Meetra simply smiled and Pushed him back, but he used his blades to slow his movement. "Is that all you Jedi trash can do?"

"Do you get off on being mean and insulting?" Meetra propped one hand on her hip. "Not once have I insulted you. Sure, I've pledged to kill you because of your extreme war crimes, but I haven't insulted you."

"Do not mock me!" Grievous bellowed as Meetra dodged around his swings. 

"I'm surprised you haven't cut off your own limbs. I should be impressed that you've learned to use a lightsaber but...I knew each and every one of those Jedi you killed for your weapons." Meetra became deadly serious. 

"And I look forward to adding yours to my collection," Grievous cackled and advanced with a flurry of blows. She pulled the Force around her and dodged all of his attacks, smoothly ducking and weaving. "Quit moving!" 

"I prefer living, actually!" Meetra laughed. Grievous pulled back all of his arms and that's when Meetra went on the offensive. Her blade stowed she rushed in, her fists blurs of motion as they pummeled the casing surrounding his chest. Grievous let out a squawk as she pulled back, sending another Push to send him back.

"Fight me!"

"After you said I was a coward and trash? No thank you. I like to think I'm honorable. We could have done this fair and square. But you had to go after a medical facility. You had to kill innocents. You had to act almost comically evil." Meetra pulled the Force around her in an aura, and it flickered. "So allow me to show you what I can do."

"What can a pathetic weakling like you - "Grievous cut off as he began to cough. It started lightly until it got heavier and heavier. Meetra's hand clenched tighter and tighter. "Stop - "

"Like you stopped when you killed children?" Meetra's voice rose until her comm pinged. "I'm afraid we must cut our time short. Farewell!" With that she leapt up, climbing up to the docking bay where the _Twilight_ was. She felt Grievous languish before pulling himself up with a heavy cough. He'd get what he deserved.

* * *

Anakin chuckled to himself as the _Malevolence_ crashed into the moon, crumpling and shredding in its gravitational well. "Thank you for rescuing me, Master Jedi," Padmé smiled up at him. He could feel Ahsoka's annoyance, but he brushed it off.

"It's always a pleasure working with you, Senator," he picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to it, and Ahsoka made retching noises.

"I am still very sorry for causing you to go out of your way. Any word on General Grievous?"

"Ms. Meetra said he escaped, but she damaged him well enough he should be out of commission for a bit. But with the Separatists' super weapon destroyed, that should push them back for a bit," Anakin sighed. "Would you perhaps like an escort back to Coruscant? The 501st would be happy to escort you."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid you are technically wanted by the Jedi Council," Padmé smiled. "The Senate was told by Masters Yoda and Windu that if we come into contact with you 'rogue Jedi' to report it immediately."

"I feel so wanted right now," Ms. Meetra said facetiously, nose buried in a datapad. 

"Indeed," Master Obi-Wan was fascinated by his own 'pad, stroking his beard with one hand. "If you don't mind, Senator, not revealing our location to the Jedi Council."

"You have my word," Padmé nodded. "Besides, the common people love you. At least, from what I hear on Coruscant."

"That's surprising. I wonder why," Ahsoka mused.

"You're actually fighting for them as opposed to waiting in your Temple," Padmé explained. "But...I'd be careful. Palpatine mentioned the other day that he had met with some candidates who would be eligible to enter at the captain level."

"That doesn't make sense," Ms. Meetra frowned. "Even with the clones, any military has a chain of command and promotion system. Sure, they could enter as cadets and shoot up in the ranks, but to captain? Immediately? I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Anakin draped his arm over Padmé's shoulder and she burrowed into his side. 

"Now, Anakin, that's the worst thing you could say," Master Obi-Wan chided. "Right up there with 'must have been the wind'."

"Semantics."

Anakin pressed a kiss to Padmé's brow, and it felt right. 

What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell ya this chapter was a toughie to write. Got distracted a whole bunch but we in there. Next week will be Ryloth and the blockade! However...the chapter after that will see a legacy character show up under orders from palpatine to assist Meetra and the 00th. You'll have to stick around to find out! As usual big thanks to Jason and the Discord (https://discord.gg/mtwY23) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	29. The Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GAR clashes with a Separatist blockade surrounding Ryloth, desperately in need of supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter yesterday was a doozy.

Meetra sniffed heavily as the holo of Qui-Gon smiled at her with a fatherly gaze. "Still, Master Surik. Why not just let us have this system?"

"You're blockading the whole planet and starving out the twi'leks!" Meetra snapped. 

"No we're not," Qui-Gon frowned. "We're providing them with supplies as needed to convince them to join us."

"That's not what I've heard," Meetra shot back. "Who's telling you the twi'leks are actually getting supplies? That your droid armies aren't committing war crimes against innocents? I wouldn't put it past Grievous to do that."

"I assure you, he is not present," Qui-Gon sighed. "However, we will not relent until Ryloth joins the Confederacy. Why be so petty over one planet?"

"Would you believe me if I said it's the principle? Or how we got word from Cham Syndulla saying that the droids are rampaging through the jungles?" Meetra crossed her arms. 

"Impossible," Qui-Gon rubbed his nose. "Cham said himself that he wanted to join the Confederacy."

"Are you sure it was Cham? Or someone pretending to be the resistance? Say, someone like Asajj Ventress - "

"Asajj Ventress is dead, killed alongside her Master Ky Narec over a decade ago," Qui-Gon snapped. "There is no way that she is some dark disciple!"

"That's odd," Meetra picked at a nail, "I distinctly remember her attacking Kamino with red lightsabers."

"I will not hear your slander any longer," Qui-Gon fumed. "We are on the side of the Light."

"Trust in the Force, Qui-Gon, listen to it for once - "

"Enough!" Qui-Gon barked. "This is over. I thought I would convince you to relent, but it seems unlikely. Try your best to get through our blockade, then!" He hung up.

"Well, that was interesting," Obi-Wan smiled as he leaned against a railing. "Now what?"

"We fight, as we always do," Meetra sighed and pulled out her comm. "Anakin, come in."

"Ahsoka and I are here, Ms. Meetra," Anakin came through. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to run the blockade." 

* * *

"I have a question, Master," Anakin kept tuning the engine, letting the Force guide him as Master Obi-Wan entered the hangar. "Is Ms. Meetra always this out of her mind?"

"I beg your pardon?" Master Obi-Wan stroked his beard, contemplative. 

"Just, the most random and insane plans ever," Anakin stood up, grease in his hair. "Oh, we're just going to run the blockade. How?"

"I'm interested in that as well!" Ahsoka chimed in. 

"Supposedly, the plan is to send several supply ships through as to confuse Jinn. If we send enough and cloud our intentions with the Force, we can probably sneak the needed ones down to the planet," Obi-Wan explained.

"And then what?" Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Just let that one drop be enough for the twi'leks?"

"Of course not," Master Obi-Wan shook his head. "Master Secura should be here soon and will work with Cham Syndulla to strengthen the resistance on Ryloth. From then..."

"Wait, Aayla is just going to stay there?" Anakin rubbed his head with a towel, getting most of the grease out. "We're already stretched thin, wouldn't that hinder our offensive?"

"Mm," Master Obi-Wan grunted. "Ryloth is an extremely important symbol, especially in regards to the Senate."

"The Senate? What do they have to do about this?" Ahsoka frowned.

"It's symbolic of how the Senate deals with slavery," Obi-Wan said firmly, and Anakin's hands tightened on the towel. "Despite the Senate's anti-slavery stance, several senators and important figures in the Inner Rim have slaves. It's not just in the Outer Rim or on Tatooine, for example."

"Slavers," Anakin bit out. "It always comes back to that, huh?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan nodded. "So if Ryloth can overthrow the Separatists and really establish themselves in the Senate despite the anti-alien discrimination..."

"We could see some real changes," Ahsoka finished. "Skyguy, that's good, right?"

Anakin grunted. "I'm going to prep the ships with Ms. Meetra." He tried to let his anger out into the Force, but they tumbled in his mind.

* * *

"What's Skyguy's deal?" Ahsoka swung her arms back and forth as she and Master Kenobi waited in the hangar.

"Anakin...as a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutts," Master Kenobi explained. "He was freed as a child, and eventually Senator Amidala started a freedom trail that helped slaves on Tatooine and the Outer Rim and freed his mother, but it's always been a point of contention."

"Oh. And you're worried about the twi'leks..." Ahsoka trailed off.

"Yes, despite the anti-slavery message, as I said earlier their slavery and the anti-alien prejudice on Coruscant never sat well with Anakin. While Anakin is in a decent place now, if I could ask you to watch over him for a bit," Master Kenobi rubbed his beard. "He has a support network, but with the war..."

"Of course, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka bowed instinctively. "You can count on me."

"Please, no need to call me 'Master' or anything," Master Kenobi smiled and waved a hand. "None of us are really Jedi here, or Masters."

"But as a learner and you are more experienced it only feels natural, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka put emphasis on the title and Master Kenobi chuckled.

"If that makes you comfortable, I would hate to disturb your equilibrium." Master Kenobi's eyes crinkled a bit. "Now, I believe we were preparing for the mission?"

* * *

Obi-Wan linked his hands behind his back as he stood on the bridge, letting the Force run through him. Through the durasteel he could feel each and every trooper, their boots thumping on the floors, tubes connecting and power thrumming through cables. Even with the Force turbulent with the war, he was in command of his fate. "Cody, are we ready to launch?"

"Yes, Sir," Cody saluted quickly. "Only General Surik knows which ships have the supplies."

"Good," Obi-Wan nodded firmly. "Anakin, are the fighters ready to scramble?"

"Yes, Master," he could hear Anakin toggle some switches in his ship. "Flight squadron alpha ready to deploy. Snips, how's beta team?"

"Flight squadron beta ready to go," Ahsoka chimed in. "I still don't know why you always have Rexter in the backseat with me."

"Experience is everything, Commander," Rex chuckled. "Just making sure you have enough."

"Enough with the chatter," Master Meetra scolded, but Obi-Wan could hear the teasing tone lacing her words. "I'm going radio silent so that hopefully Jinn can't pick up which ship is which. Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "We'll distract the enemy capital ships and try to sneak the supplies through."

"Hey, and even if we fail I'm sure we can spin it so that we're the good guys and the Seps are bad for not allowing for humane conditions," Anakin snarked.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan and Master Meetra said at the same time as Ahsoka chuckled. 

"What?" Anakin replied. "It's war!"

"Sir, incoming transmission!" Wooley interrupted. 

"From who?" Obi-Wan turned to the tech, confusion on his face.

"Qui-Gon Jinn!"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Patch him through, but bounce the signal to General Surik and General Skywalker."

"Aye, Sir!"

Within a few moments Qui-Gon appeared on the viewscreen, a smile on his face. "Obi-Wan. Good to see you."

"The feeling isn't mutual, Jinn," Obi-Wan snapped but reined himself in. "What do you want?"

"I know you're trying to run the blockade, and I wanted to discourage you from that."

"Oh? You think we'd just let you enslave the twi'leks?"

"I'd do nothing of the sort!" Qui-Gon protested. "However...if you're successful here, Dooku will pull me from this battle. And he'll send Grievous. And we both know he won't be as kind to the twi'leks."

"You think that scares me?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Is that your threat? That if we get the supplies through, an ostensibly Light-aligned move, that Dooku will send that traitor and coward Grievous to kill Ryloth? He's a war criminal and a disgrace, stealing lightsabers from fallen Jedi."

"No, impossible," Qui-Gon grabbed his chin. "Dooku told me they're ancient keepsakes."

Obi-Wan laughed, "really? My, you are gullible. Search your feelings, Qui-Gon. Those are technically ancient in the time frame of ten years. Sha'a Gii, K'Khruk, Tarr Seirr, Nahdar Vebb, B'ink Utrila and many more have fallen to Grievous, and he has taken their blades."

"No. No!" Qui-Gon ended the comm call and Obi-Wan huffed.

"Did you hear all of that?" He asked out loud.

"Loud and clear," Master Meetra sighed. "What a pity. So blinded by his devotion. However, he has a point. We need to succeed and buy time for Aayla to arrive and reinforce Cham, especially if after this Grievous comes here."

"Well, guess we have no choice," Anakin chuckled. "Ready to fly on your orders!"

"Alright! Commence the operation!" Master Meetra said and hung up as Obi-Wan straightened himself up.

"Ladies, gentlemen and distinguished soldiers of the 212th!" Obi-Wan raised his voice. "Let's give the twi'leks a fighting chance!"

The _Negotiator_ roared in approval as the turbolasers powered up.

* * *

Ahsoka slumped into her hands as she leaned against her ship. Sure, they were successful and got most of the supply ships down to Ryloth, but her whole squad...

"Hey, Ahsoka. You doing alright?" She perked up as Master Surik slid down to sit next to her, compassion flowing through the Force.

"Not really, Master Meetra," Ahsoka sighed. "It was pretty bad out there. I lost my whole squad. Rex is right, I don't have any experience."

"Do you know my background, Ahsoka?" Master Meetra tapped her cane on the hangar floor. "About the Mandalorian Crusades?"

"We touched on it briefly. Mainly about Revan and what he did."

Master Meetra chuckled, "I think she'd be pretty peeved to know people thought she was male. I served with her, long ago."

"But that was nearly four thousand years ago!" Ahsoka frowned. "How...?"

"I was frozen cryogenically for a long time. But I served with Revan on the frontlines and I joined as a Padawan, like you. I lost so many people, and was so attached to them all. Ordering them to their deaths...activating the Mass Shadow Generator...all of that sticks with you and echoes throughout the Force." Master Meetra leaned her head back. "But that doesn't mean it's not worth it. I'm sure the clones were proud to serve you."

"But...I still failed."

"We all fail," Master Meetra rubbed her shoulder. "It's part of growing and learning. You understand how you can improve?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka sighed. "Doesn't make it hurt less."

"No. You'll remember each loss for a long, long time."

"Do you remember each and every loss?"

"Yes," Master Meetra smiled at her. "With infinite sadness. That is a Jedi's lot. But you are strong for fighting, and for staying. But if you want to return to Coruscant, none will stop you."

"No. No, I'll stay. I want to keep learning and fighting so I can help others." Ahsoka looked up, fire in her eyes.

"That's what I like to hear," Master Meetra stood up. "Now come on, you have more training and learning to do if you're going to make up for it."

Ahsoka smiled and took Master Meetra's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the late chapter! yesterday was rough. Anyway i like this chapter a bunch, but next chapter is going to be fun. It's a two-parter and the invasion of Geonosis. A Legacy character will show up as the 00th's new co-commander, direct from Palpatine. Anyway, big shoutout to Jason and the Discord (https://discord.gg/Xs96tr) for support, and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. We're also almost at 5k hits which is astounding. Thank you all so much. If we can get at least 7k by the end of TCW (so in 12 chapters/weeks or 3 months) that'll be awesome. Later!


	30. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of Geonosis has begun! The Jedi return to Geonosis to deal with the droid factories and their Separatist backing (for now). However, Coruscant has sent reinforcements, but they might not be as friendly or capable as Ahsoka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karkin' tarkin amirite lads

Obi-Wan dropped his head in his hands, despondent. Master Meetra would never let him live this down. Of course they had to crash land on Geonosis, in the middle of enemy territory, pinned in a cave. 

"General," Cody ran up and saluted, a grimace on his face.

"What's the report, Commander?" Obi-Wan straightened up and dusted some debris off his shoulder. 

"Geonosians got us pinned down," Cody sighed. "Got word from Rex and old Null that they're en route so we can continue the assault, but..."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan frowned, and sensed unease. "You can speak freely, Cody. What's the issue? And I know it's not just the predicament we're in," he gestured vaguely as if to indicate how they had crashed and weathering a vicious assault.

"Null said they're getting reinforcements from Coruscant again."

"Another Jedi? No, you wouldn't be so bothered by that. This is a commanding officer, isn't it?" Obi-Wan stroked his beard and grabbed his lightsaber. "No use worrying about it now. Let's make sure we have enough time so that General Meetra doesn't find our bodies, hm?"

"Right behind you, General Kenobi," Cody smiled and pulled on his bucket, hefting his blaster and turning on his comm. "General on the field!" The clones cheered as Obi-Wan emerged from the cave entrance and ignited his blade, letting himself flow through Soresu and Shien to protect his men. He could feel the Geonosians' rage and anger, their desire to kill and protect in equal measure. Did he pity them? Maybe. They had been played by Dooku and Jinn, just like the Jedi had. Obi-Wan didn't have much choice, there in the desert canyon, but to fight. They had tried diplomacy before, but as with all things, it had come to violence.

"We just need to hold on a bit longer!" He shouted to the clones and they hunkered down. He deflected a few more bolts and used the Force to Pull some of the wreckage into a form of cover and shelter. It would have to do.

* * *

"Ms. Surik, a pleasure to meet you," Meetra pushed down a sneer as this bureaucrat stepped off the landing craft. "I have come - "

"You'll address me as General or Master," Meetra interrupted. "Why are you here?"

"My apologies, Ms. Surik," the man bowed and Meetra frowned. "I am Commander Wilhuff Tarkin, at your service." He leaned back up as Meetra held her short 'saber to his throat.

"Let's try that again. It's General Surik, or Master. I will not be denigrated by someone like you." Meetra smiled at him and he swallowed thickly.

"Alright. General Surik. I've come direct from Chancellor Palpatine to assist you in your endeavor as your second-in-command." Tarkin straightened his jacket as Meetra stowed her blade. "Even if you're callous enough to threaten a fellow soldier."

"Excellent," Meetra crossed her arms. "You can just get back on your ship and leave. Maybe he didn't tell you, but I don't follow the Chancellor or the Senate."

"Ah, but you command the Grand Army of the Republic, and according to subsection A, subclass twelve," Tarkin recited. 

"Fine. And how come you're a commander? Did you serve in any encounters?" Meetra squinted.

"The Chancellor recognized my intelligence and promoted me above the other useless and worthless clones," Tarkin chuckled as his ship left. 

'Run that by me one more time?' Null stood next to Meetra as the other clones ran out into the desert.

"Tell your pet animal to speak and not wave his hands at me," Tarkin scoffed.

"You will treat your fellow commander with respect, Tarkin," Meetra barked.

"Why?" Tarkin smiled smugly, "they are clones with no original ideas at all. I'm surprised you've managed any victories at all."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Meetra put her hands on her hips.

"Well, the Jedi are entirely lacking in knowledge in how to fight a war efficiently," Tarkin examined a glove. "And the clones are unintelligent at best. A miracle you've gained any traction."

"You clearly don't know who you're talking to, then," Meetra smiled. 

"All I see is an overemotional woman incapable of leading," Tarkin remarked and Meetra's eyebrow twitched. 

"I see. So your calm logic entirely negates how I feel. I see. I honestly don't have time to deal with your nonsense right now, Tarkin," Meetra huffed. "Null, how are the 212th?"

'Not very well, General,' Null signed and walked away, Meetra close behind him as they left Tarkin in the dust.

"Excuse me! General!" Tarkin yelled and chased after her.

"What?" Meetra turned around. 

"If I may assist. I can coordinate the general assault on the factory with General Skywalker if that is acceptable?" Tarkin offered.

"Fine," Meetra relented. "The 501st is over there. Come on, Null, we've got actual work to do," and she stormed off.

* * *

Anakin looked over the datapad containing the map of the area. It looked like a straight shot to the factory, but something was nagging him. Ahsoka picked up on this from where she stood behind him and walked over. "Something wrong, Skyguy?"

"Not really, Ahsoka," Anakin sighed and closed the 'pad. "Part of me wishes I was rescuing Obi-Wan, but..."

"I'm sure Master Meetra is more involved," Ahsoka smiled. "She helped raise him, after all."

"And Obi-Wan raised me," Anakin nodded. "It all comes full circle. But I trust Ms. Meetra to do a good job."

"Ah, I see she lets the other Jedi whelps call her that, but not me. I see." They turned to see a random man in military garb approach with a smirk. 

"And you are?" Anakin plastered on a confident smirk as he saw this man eye up Ahsoka. Disgusting.

"I am Commander Wilhuff Tarkin. I've been assigned to assist you in taking the factory." Tarkin nodded firmly. "May I ask why a child is here?"

"I'm right here, sleemo," Ahsoka muttered, but a hand on her shoulder calmed her. 

"She's an apprentice," Anakin smiled tightly. "She's been instrumental in our successes in the Outer Rim. I'm guessing you just got here?"

"Indeed, General Skywalker," Tarkin stood at attention. "Ms. Surik assigned me to your battalion."

"You'll call her General Surik, _Commander_ ," Anakin emphasized the title. 

"And you can get away with it how?" Tarkin shot back.

"Well, I'm a General," Anakin chuckled. "Plus I've known her for over a decade and she likes me. By the sound of it, you insulted her within a second of meeting her."

"Hmph. Regardless, I am here as a favor for Chancellor Palpatine, and as such am owed the respect and dignity that comes with being within his favor." Tarkin held himself confidently and didn't notice Ahsoka's eye roll. Anakin shoved her in the Force.

"Ah, so am I," Anakin kept his fake smile up as Tarkin beamed.

"A man of refinement, I see," Tarkin nodded. "Shall we proceed in our mission?"

"Sure," Anakin shrugged and pulled out his comm. "Fives, come in."

"Right here, Sir," Fives came on over the comm. "Echo and I are with the rest of the sneak squad, Hex and Stem from the 00th. We're ready to move in when you are."

"Excellent," Anakin grinned and thumped Tarkin on the back, sending him forward a meter. "Let's go, Tarkin."

"I beg your pardon?" Tarkin gasped as he followed Anakin, Ahsoka moving to Anakin's right. "Is there a sort of plan I am not aware of?"

"Sure is," Anakin smiled. "There's a big wall we get to blow up before we get to the factory. Then, we wait right outside the gate, make 'em sweat. If Geonosians can sweat. Do you know if they can, Snips?"

"I dunno, I'm not a xenobiologist," Ahsoka rolled her eyes again. 

"Regardless, that's when our stealth team sneaks in from behind while they're focused on us," Anakin finished. "Tarkin, you'll be with us on the frontlines."

"I beg your pardon, but I am more suited as a commander from the backlines," Tarkin said desperately.

"Ah, but you're a Commander and _I'm_ a General," Anakin turned with another sharp grin. "Unless you'd like to be charged for insubordination? That would surely hurt your chances of promotion."

"What?" Tarkin gaped.

"I know your type," Anakin growled as he kept marching forward. "So desperate for glory and recognition and never willing to put in the effort. That's why the Chancellor sent you. But hurry up! We've got places to be, stuff to blow up!"

"You think that did the trick?" Ahsoka whispered up to him.

"I don't know, Snips," Anakin's brows furrowed. "Just keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Of course, Anakin," Ahsoka smiled warily. "We just have to get there first."

* * *

"Any word, Cody?" Obi-Wan ducked behind some more rubble as mortars impacted a few meters in front of where he had just been.

"Not sure, General!" Cody shouted back. "Seems the Geonosians have some sort of jammers active!"

"You'd think R and D would come up with a solution to this!" Obi-Wan grunted. "Do you have anything?"

"Last I heard, the 501st was heading out for their mission and General Surik's leading some of the 00th here!"

"Of course she is," Obi-Wan muttered. "She couldn't just focus on the mission!"

"Like you'd be any different, Kenobi," Cody snarked an Obi-Wan grinned.

"My, Commander! I wasn't aware you had a taste for banter."

"I save it for my brothers, General," Cody replied and Obi-Wan could feel his annoyance. It amused him, a bit.

"Well, let's keep holding on!" Obi-Wan pushed himself out of cover and Pushed another mortar strike back. "Try and send out a small squad to get rid of those mortars!"

"We'll do our best, General!" Cody peeked out and squeezed off a few shots.

* * *

Ahsoka ducked beneath another few shots as Rex pressed against her back. "Come on, Commander! We've got a job to do!" Rex fired a few more times, scanning the wall.

"Were you talking to me or Tarkin?" Ahsoka replied, flipping over Rex's back to block some blaster bolts.

"Both!" Rex chuckled. 

"Yeah, Tarkin! Get over here!" Skyguy shouted and waved over the new commander. 

"Yes, General?" Tarkin saluted smartly with a smarmy grin. "What do you need? Come to reassign me back?"

"The opposite," Skyguy smiled and handed him a grappling hook and pointed to the top of the wall. 

"I must refuse, General," Tarkin stammered. 

"Too bad!" Anakin fired his grappling hook up as Ahsoka did the same, Rex right behind them. "Keep them off of us!" And so Skyguy started running up.

"Come on, _Commander_ ," Ahsoka chuckled and braced herself. "Rex, you ready?"

"After you, Commander Tano," Rex replied, and they scaled the wall. Skyguy was a few meters ahead of them, but Ahsoka had to cover Rex as they ascended. Could be worse. It was slow, fighting gravity and the Geonosians as the same time. Tarkin's panic at being shot at made it worth it, in the end. 

"How we doing, Rex?" Skyguy called down.

"Your assistance would be appreciated, General!" Tarkin shouted.

"Didn't ask! Rex, you okay?" Skyguy laughed, clearly enjoying himself. How, Ahsoka couldn't figure out.

"No complaints here, General," Rex fired a few more shots. Finally they made it to the top, surrounded by droids. Ahsoka begrudgingly helped Tarkin up, but when he was on top of the wall he said nothing to her. Ahsoka shared an eye roll with Rex.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded!" One of the droids shook its blaster at them. "Hold it!"

"You ready, Snips?" Skyguy chuckled.

"Right behind you." They Pushed in unison, the droids getting launched off the top of the wall. "Rex, cover us!" Ahsoka and Anakin bent down to start carving a hole in the wall, and when the duracrete came off Rex tossed in his bag of explosives.

"Question, General," Rex said shakily as Anakin stretched his arms.

"Yeah, Rex?" Skyguy smiled.

"How are we getting down?" Rex pointed down and Ahsoka stowed her lightsaber.

"We jump!" Skyguy laughed and flipped off, free-falling as Ahsoka joined him in their descent. She always loved this, the controlled fall. The freedom, the wind whistling through her montrals - it reminded her a bit of her days back in the Temple. But those were now over as she landed heavily, letting the shock of the landing travel through Geonosis's core. She and Anakin looked up as Rex and Tarkin jumped off, their screams reaching them before their bodies did.

"Just like we practiced, Snips," Anakin comforted, and they closed their eyes and lifted their hands. Rex landed on his feet. Tarkin landed on his behind. Ahsoka had the dignity to hide a chuckle behind her hand, ignoring Tarkin's venomous glare.

"Well, General?" Tarkin stood and dusted himself off. "What now?"

"We keep moving on," Skyguy nodded firmly. "Fives, come in."

"We're almost to the sneak point, General," Fives responded over the comm. "Echo said he's a bit worried about the plan."

Tarkin raised a questioning eyebrow, as if expecting to be validated. 

"Put Echo on," Anakin huffed.

"General, I just have some concerns. Will you be alright waiting for us?" Echo said tentatively.

"Come on, Echo," Anakin chuckled and nudged Rex. "When have I let you down before?" Ahsoka thought she could hear some of the 00th clones joking about that, but she wasn't sure.

"Sure, General," Echo sighed. "We're going radio silent, nothing in or out. Besides, it seems the Geonosians are using some sort of jammer, we'll wait for your arrival before - " Echo died off as static crept over the comm.

"Stars," Anakin cursed softly. "Well, here we go! Everyone, let's keep moving!" He called out to the 501st, and they cheered in agreement.

* * *

"You look beat to hell," Meetra smiled down at her old student.

"Ah, Master Meetra," Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Glad to see you. How goes the assault?"

"Not bad," Meetra kneeled down and tried to send some healing energy to him, but he batted off her hands.

"Please. My men need it more than me. You've come to extract us?" Obi-Wan grunted.

"If you insist. Yeah, we're all good to go. Just waiting on Anakin, Ahsoka and Tarkin to finish the mission."

"Tarkin? They sent him?" Obi-Wan went pale as Meetra's mind went wild.

"How do you know him?" Meetra pressed.

"Just - just hearsay and what's on the 'net. He's a ruthless commander, willing to sacrifice anything for a victory that will advance him. And he willingly went with Anakin?"

"Yes," Meetra nodded, pulling Obi-Wan to his feet. "This bodes ill, Obi-Wan. But let's get you and the 212th to safety, okay?"

"Of course, Master."

* * *

Anakin crossed his arms as he waited on the bridge. Tarkin had vanished into the back of the battalion for some reason or another, Anakin couldn't care less of it. 

"Hey, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"We're just out here. In the open. Waiting." Ahsoka said calmly.

"Yep. We just need to wait for the stealth team to do their jobs." Anakin nodded as a few Geonosians and droids emerged at the top of the factory. One of them had a voice projector and called down to them.

"Halt, Jedi!" A droid said loudly. "Why are you here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to look at real estate?" Anakin joked. He felt Rex hide a laugh in his bucket as Ahsoka groaned in disgust.

"Why are you here?" The droid asked again.

"We're all friends here!" Anakin waved back to gesture to the 501st. "Come on, Fives, where are you?" Anakin muttered.

"Skyguy, what do we do?" Ahsoka whispered urgently.

"We keep stalling!" He whisper-shouted back. "Listen, I just want to talk. There aren't many ways this can end," he addressed the factory. 

"What are your terms?" A droid replied.

"I don't know what Dooku told you, but we can end this peacefully at the source!" Anakin shouted. "Shut down your factories and surrender peacefully!"

"Men, fire!" A strange voice came from the rear, and in a panic, a new recruit accidentally fired his blaster. There was a beat of silence.

Oh, no.

"Open fire!" The droid fired and the sky became filled with blaster fire. 

"Everyone, retreat!" Anakin shouted and lit his blade, waving it over his head. "Come on, Fives, where are you?" He started moving back, deflecting and defending as he felt his men dying. Who had given that order? And where was Tarkin?

"Master, what do we do?" Ahsoka tried to remain calm, but he could hear the panic in her voice.

Anakin growled, "we fight! Ms. Meetra, Obi-Wan, anyone, come in!" Only static replied on the comm and he felt his anger rise. "Calm down, Anakin, calm down..."

"General, we're facing heavy losses!" Rex dropped to one knee and kept firing. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know, Rex, try and get the other Generals here!"

"General! I just got in contact with the stealth team, they're almost ready!" Tarkin ran up, surprisingly at ease.

"Glad you could join us!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Do control your child, General," Tarkin sniffed delicately. "She's beginning to annoy me, the one responsible for today's victory." There was silence as the droids were silenced.

"General, mission accomplished," Anakin's comm pinged with Fives. 

"Good! What the hell happened?" Anakin grunted.

"We lost communication until we got word to hold off on the assault for a few minutes." Fives said nervously.

"And who gave you that order?" Anakin lowered his voice.

"I - I thought it was you! It was a text order."

"Under who's authorization?" Anakin was deadly quiet.

"A...a Commander Tarkin. Do we know him, Sir?" 

Anakin snarled and turned to the Commander. "Explain yourself. Now."

"I have no reason to," Tarkin smiled. "I am under direct orders from Chancellor Palpatine to do what must be done. And if that means sacrificing a few worthless clones, so be it."

"And let me guess, you gave the premature order to fire?" Ahsoka scrunched her nose.

"You cannot prove that in a court of law, girl," Tarkin lifted his nose at her.

"You will address her as Commander, _Commander_ ," Rex butted in. "Because of your glory-seeking ways, my brothers are dead, besom!"

"And you will address _me_ with respect, Captain Rex," Tarkin poked Rex's chest. "Now, shall we continue?" Tarkin moved forward and Anakin held Ahsoka back.

"Why?" She looked up at him.

"He'll get what's coming for him," Anakin scowled. "But keep an eye out, Rex, and spread the word not to listen to his orders without any of the generals' permission. Understood?"

"Of course, General," Rex nodded. "My vod's blood is on his hands."

"Let's move out. Get the wounded...and the dead back to the ship," Anakin sighed into his hands. "That's all we can do."

He looked up into the sky, oddly blue for the all the death he had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene! god i hate tarkin. he's here for antoher chapter and will still be awful, dw. Next chapter is, however, brain worms. Fun! However after that we do get to see Satine, which is nice. Big shoutout to Jason and the Discord (https://discord.gg/bQ2UEu) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Yoosh! As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
